The Führer: Reborn
by Some Randy
Summary: In a past life, he was The Führer of an entire universe. Now he is reincarnated into a regular boy. The only problem is the stories high man-eating humanoid creatures. Perhaps this is his hell for all the awful things he had done in his past life. Canon AU. Where Eren "remembers" his past life of being a tyrannical ruler.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of leaves crunching underneath two male's feet could be heard. They climbed the windy road near the base of the mountain, unable to take the horse due to the uneven road.

"Now Eren." The older male spoke to the now named shorter male. "The Ackermans have a daughter named Mikasa. She is the same age as you, so try and get along, okay?"

The younger boy gave a sigh. His eyes looked like a dead fish, without the hint of emotion. It wasn't because he simply couldn't feel, but because everything around him _bored_ him.

The boy, Eren, was with his father Grisha to do a check up on Mrs. Ackerman. Apparently, she was pregnant, so Grisha had often taken trips up to their little abode to check on the health of the Misses.

After a few trips, Grisha decided to bring Eren to meet Mikasa Ackerman. She was around the same age as him, so Grisha thought that they could be friends.

"It depends on her attitude." Eren said in an almost monotone voice, a clear sign he was bored.

"See," Grisha groaned. "That is why you only have one friend."

"Oh?" Eren arched an eyebrow as he looked at his father. "I thought Armin was plenty enough as a friend. Even if I did have others in my little social clique, would they really be friends?"

Grisha frowned at his son's behavior. As Eren grew older, he displayed more of his pessimistic attitude…

No, that wasn't quite right. His attitude was more of that uncaring, or perhaps waiting. As if a demon resided within the boy, waiting to just release its terror upon the world.

Grisha mentally reprimanded himself for having such thoughts about his son. But it was hard to look at the boy and think that there _wasn't_ something unique about him.

Ever since he was born he was always quiet, as if observing his surroundings. He was reclusive, yet when he asked a question he would not let it go until he was satisfied with it.

Such was the case with everything around him. He questioned the giant walls that protected them. The humanoid monsters that feasted on them. He questioned the rule of the king, and if it was justified.

It was scary, downright horror levels of what Eren had thought of. Sometimes he would hear Eren muttering to himself in his room. Thoughts about what was outside the walls. Thoughts of what was _inside_ the walls.

Grisha gave an audible gulp as thoughts of his son ran through his head.

There was no denying it. It pained him so to think it, but Eren was a monster. However, he would be the monster to complete his mission.

"Something wrong, old man?" Eren question in response to Grisha's gulp.

Yes, even if it was wrong for the father to give such a burden to his son, it had to be done. For the Eldians inside the wall and outside.

"Nothing." Grisha said as a small smile formed on his face. "Perhaps I am getting to old for such climbs?"

Eren looked skeptically at Grisha, as if seeing through his lie. However, a simple shrug ended the conversation as Eren deemed it not worth the effort to pursue.

"Ah," Grisha let out a sigh as he saw the Ackerman's house. "It looks like we finally made it."

As Grisha walked up onto the porch, Eren immediately knew something was wrong.

As if sensing the aura, mother nature decided to send down a light sprinkle. While not outright downpour, it still was enough to get one wet.

Eren gave a tsk at the cliche setting. Knowing what must have already happened, he let Grisha confirm his suspicions as he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Ackerman?" Grisha called out as he continued to rap his knuckles on the door. "It's Doctor Yeager. I'm here about the house call?"

When no answer came, Grisha decided to try the door. Opening on request, he was greeted with an unsightly image.

Two bodies laid on the ground, one stabbed in the chest while the other was hacked with an axe. They were Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman respectively.

Eren gave them a look of pity before he turned around, not really in the mood to be staring at a corpse.

"Eren!" Grisha suddenly shouted as he grabbed his son by the shoulders. "I am going down to get the Military Police! The closest station is on the opposite side of the mountain. I need you to go down to the horse and wait for me there! Do you understand?! Don't stray from the path we just took!"

Eren just gave Grisha a bored look. Perhaps he should have shown some form of emotion, just so Grisha wouldn't think him odd. But at this point in time, Eren really didn't care.

Giving a nod as his answer, Grisha immediately smiled with relief.

"They could still be out there. The road I am taking is probably a common road, so they might have taken it. That is why I am sending you by yourself."

Giving Eren a hug, he wished him well as he took off for the station.

Eren gave a sigh. He couldn't fault Grisha's reasoning. The culprits could have taken the more sturdy road in order to traverse the mountain faster.

If they were amateurs.

Most likely, Grisha had probably thought that the group just killed them because they resisted when they were getting robbed. In the commotion, Mikasa, the daughter, ran out and escaped.

But that was not what Eren saw. Firstly, the house wasn't in too much disarray. The culprits, if robbing the place, would have turned it upside down.

The most likely thought was kidnapping. The mother appeared oriental, which was rare inside these walls. And rare could also be defined as exotic…

So why kill the mother? Eren thought of the chance that the mom had resisted. Deciding it was too much trouble, they offed her, taking the kid instead.

A loss, but they still made a profit.

There were probably sick people in the underworld that would buy such a young child as a sex slave.

Eren gave another sigh as he tightened his red scarf around him. The drizzle was getting a little heavier and starting to give him a chill.

Upon adjusting his scarf, his eyes wandered down to the pavement. Specifically the mud near it.

He noticed footprints etched into the earth, the rain slowly washing it away.

They were jumbled together, so Eren couldn't get a good enough read on how many people had left them, but one thing was certain.

These were the people who had killed the Ackermans and took their daughter.

Eren stared at the footprints for a brief second. Grisha had gone the opposite way to get help, but it appears that the criminals went off the road in a completely random direction.

Walking forward, he decided to ignore it. It sounded like too much of a hassle to save just one girl. Plus, the Military Police would be here soon if Grisha has any say in the matter. The corrupt Military Police.

Eren stopped as he gave a dejected sigh.

The Military Police would be too late. The men who kidnapped Mikasa would most likely get away by the time they get here. The MPs would call the case there, saying they will look into it, but never will.

It was already set in stone. Mikasa would become nothing more than a doll for the pleasure of perverted men.

Unless Eren did something about it.

Conflict arose within Eren. He was still young, but with the knowledge of his past life, he could kill the grown adults who kidnapped Mikasa.

But would it be worth it?

He could risk all the plans he had because he jumped the gun and tried to be a hero, only to die in the process.

It was a matter of faith. Could he take them out and rescue the girl? Risking the possibility of death and wasting all his efforts that he took toward his goal?

Yeah, it was better to just leave it at that. One little girl would be the price to pay for his safety.

 _Bruder... ich wünsche mir eine sicherere Welt…_

…

Eren stopped as the language from his past life assaulted his mind. The memory from a past life resurfaced. No, it was like it forced its way into his cerebrum, making him relive those vivid memories.

 _Brother... I wish for a safer world…_

Damn it.

Eren gave a sigh as he changed course, following the footprints that would lead him to his destination.

* * *

Eren lucked out. There appeared to be only two men.

He had followed the footsteps to this rundown house. The rain, leaving a coat of liquid on the ground, had since now stopped. Peering inside the window, he noticed that a man sat in a chair, while another stood over the form of a little girl.

Mikasa.

It appeared that he wasn't too late. She seemed mostly unharmed. A bruise here and there, but it looks like the main thing she would suffer from is mental trauma.

Eren narrowed his eyes at the men who were in the room. They didn't look too athletic, so they probably weren't trained killers. They must have taken the Ackermans by surprise…

Well then, guess he'll do the same.

"Hm," The man standing gave a groan. "She doesn't appear all that energetic. She seems just like a broken doll…"

"Whatever," The man sitting in the chair groundout. "Some people like emotionless dolls as their toys."

"You seem upset?" The man crossed his arms as he glanced over at the sitting man. "Is it because I killed the mom?"

"What? No of _course_ not." The sitting man said sarcastically. "It's not like she would have fetched a higher price or anything."

The man who was standing glared at the man who was sitting.

"What was I suppose to do?" He spat out as he flung his arms out. "She came at me? Was I suppose to let her kill me?"

"Yes, with a pair of scissors that were used for _knitting_. You were _suppose_ to restrain her. Ugh," The man let out a groan as he rubbed his face. "What's done is done. Although she is a half-blood, I am sure the kid will still fetch a high price."

It was at this point that they heard the sound of glass shattering.

Silence engulfed the two men as they stared expectantly at the door. The man looked over at the person sitting down when he noticed no one was going to come through the door.

Crossing his arms, the man waved him off with a frown. Frowning in return, he headed for the door to check what that noise was.

Opening up the door, he went into the hallway. Noticing the front door open, he saw pieces of shattered glass on the ground. Bending down to observe it, he shouted back toward the room.

"Just a bunch of broken glass. I think an anima-?!" His conversation was cut short as he soon found a shard of glass was slid across his throat.

Blood spilling out from his throat, he gave a panic yelp that was nullified by the blood gurgling in his throat.

Slamming his body into the wall, he scratched desperately at his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. It was at that moment that he happened to glance up. Wanting to call for help, he instead came eye to eye with the God of Death himself. He took the form of a child with brown hair and gray eyes.

The last thing the man saw was the sadistically amused smile on the child's face.

* * *

Eren gave a slight smirk as the man collapsed on the floor dead. He had waited until their conversation to end before he struck. Wanting to get as much information as possible, he finally figured out why they killed the mother.

After causing a ruckus by breaking the glass, he grabbed a few shards to use as weapons.

Hearing frantic footsteps, he turned toward the doorway that led into the room Mikasa was in. The man who came out of it was the same one who was sitting in the chair. He had an axe in hand and stared with wide eyes at the smiling child.

Eren didn't let the man respond as he took a shard of glass and placed it in between his fingers. Flicking his wrist, he sent the makeshift shank flying toward the man with the axe. Not even a second past as the glass embedded itself in the forehead of the man. Blood dripped down his face as he brought a shaky hand to the wound. Looking at his now red painted hand, his eyes rolled back before he slumped over the wall.

Eren walked over to the body, kicking the axe out of his hand. Noticing a knife in his pocket, he took it to replace the remaining shards of glass.

Walking into the room, he noticed that Mikasa had an emotionless face as she stared at the boy who had just rescue her.

Eren rose an eyebrow at this. Most girls that age would be crying messes. Shrugging, he opted to conclude that not all girls acted the same in these types of situations. Some simply succumb to the insanity and are forever broken.

Hoping that she was just in shock, Eren moved over to undo her bindings.

"I'm Eren Yeager." Eren decided to introduce himself. "I'm Doctor Yeager's son. We came to your house… well, in any case, you're safe now."

Mikasa simply stared into space as she mumbled softly.

"...ird." It was soft spoken and Eren didn't quite hear it.

"Pardon?"

"...third." It was hard to hear once again, but Eren heard the last bit.

Eren's eyes widening as he berated himself. How could he make such a mistake? There was no guarantee that those were the only two guys. Clutching his knife he stood up to look around for the last man. Only to have a boot meet his chin.

The force rattled his body, causing him to drop the knife on the floor.

"You!" The man screamed in blind rage. "You did this! I'll kill you!"

The man rushed Eren before he could fully recover. Grabbing him by the neck, he lifted Eren above the ground and pounded him on the wall.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he shouted at Eren.

Eren, desperate for escaped, tried to release the hold that encompassed him. Hitting, clenching, and scratching, he did all that he could. But it wasn't enough. His body, so young, was too weak to fight against a grown man.

This is exactly what Eren had wanted to avoid.

His vision started getting blurry near the edges as he desperately gasped for air. His gaze wandered over to the girl that, for the first time, showed some form of emotion. She had a horrified look on her face as she witnessed Eren start to foam at the mouth.

Clenching his eyes shut, Eren prepared to do the last thing that could save him.

Angling his legs, he shot them out and hit the man right in the crotch. It was weak, and not strong enough for him to bend over in pain. But it still disturbed his hold on Eren. With a little of breathing room, Eren held the hands that were around his neck. Using all the strength in his tiny little body, he tried to pull the hands free.

Of course, he knew that he couldn't release the hold, but what he had wanted was to be able to breathe and, most importantly, speak.

"Fight!" Eren yelled as the hold began to tighten again. "If you don't… fight… you won't… win!"

Eren began to see dots in his vision. Nearing the verge of passing out, he knew it was over for him.

How foolish of him to get involved with a situation that didn't even mattered to him. His arms went limp as his eyes began to lose the light they once had.

But before he could pass out, he heard the snapping of wood and a yell. Mikasa came running with the knife he had used to cut her bonds toward the man. The man, too focused on Eren, didn't even notice Mikasa come up behind him. He felt the force of the stab resonate throughout the man.

Eren was dropped to the ground as the man could no longer support himself. Coughing up blood, the man who had his heart pierce slid down, face toward the corner of the room. He gave his last breath as he died in that awkward position facing the corner of the room.

Eren, on the other hand, was coughing up a lung. The sudden release of the hold had allowed him to finally breathe in fresh air. Intaking too much, he was reduced to the sputtering of coughs.

After a few seconds of gaining control over his breathing, he looked over to Mikasa. She was staring at the corpse, with a look of understanding on her face. It was as if she had just come to a conclusion about something. Perhaps it was realizing just what kind of world this was.

"Beautiful…" Her sweet voice said.

Eren's breath hitched and eyes widen as he gave her a look of astonishment. She had just killed a man and she said it was beautiful. Eren had to wonder if he had just created a monster.

"This world is beautiful… yet very cruel…" She finished what she was saying.

Eren stared at her as he finally regained his breathing. Giving a sigh of relief, it appears that she was only jostled about the situation.

Whatever psychological nonsense she was spouting, it would be best to just allow her to. It could be a fine coping mechanism.

"That may be true." Eren said as he walked up to the man who had been stabbed. Eren gave a slight expression of shock at the handle of the knife. It had been broken. Looking back, he noticed the flooring was also cracked in the position Mikasa had been standing at before she had rammed the knife into the man.

"However," Eren continued as he wrenched the knife out of the man. "I think beauty and cruelty can be interpreted in different ways."

Mikasa just stared at him as he tossed the knife on the ground.

"...What do you mean…" She hesitated to ask.

Eren went outside the room and began to drag one of the men he killed in the hallway into the room.

"I mean, we all look at things differently, and are subject to change our views." Eren said as he let out a grunt, trying to drag the heavy man from one end to the other. Finally releasing the man, he wiped his brow with his hand as he gave a sigh.

"What I mean is not to get pulled into this one situation. Don't let this encounter control who and what you are. Don't let this situation control how you see the world."

Eren, once again, went out into the hall and dragged the other man into the room.

With that done, he gave a sigh as he once again looked at Mikasa. She seemed downcast, most likely the reality of the situation hitting home.

She was now an orphan.

Eren gave a frown. At least she was silent, but he hoped not to deal with an emotional child.

Walking over to a lit lamp, he picked it up. Throwing it on the ground, he allowed the flames to escape their compound. The now small fire would soon spread.

"Come on." Eren grabbed the girl's hand. Leading her outside the door, he released his hold on the hand to grab the empty case near the door they just walked out. With a little strain, he tipped it over, causing it to block the door to the room the three now dead men were in.

All the while Mikasa looked at him with confusion.

Taking her hand again, Eren led Mikasa out of the now burning house.

* * *

"It looks like a lamp tipped over and started the fire."

"Yeah, and somehow in the commotion the bookshelf tipped over, blocking their only escape… Although I wonder why they didn't jump out the windows?"

The MPs looked at each other as they discussed the case that had recently happened.

"Well, they were probably idiots." One MP said as he put up his notepad, ending his notes he was taking. "Two of them are near the door, so they probably desperately tried that as their only option of escape. Either way, these guys had it coming to them."

The MPs looked at the three silhouettes near the edge of the house.

"So you're saying that you were walking and just found her?" Grisha questioned his son once again. He had come with the MPs to the Ackermans house when, on the road there, they had run into both Eren and Mikasa.

The story that Eren had given was that a fire had started in the house the culprits were using and, in the commotion, Mikasa escaped. Eren had found her and decided to lead her to the MPs.

"Yes." Eren gave a curt reply as his only response.

"Mikasa, is this true?" Grisha asked the only witness to the scene.

However, Mikasa didn't say anything regarding what had happened. When she was questioned by the MPs, she hadn't even given them the idea that she recognized them.

Grisha gave a sigh as he rubbed the bridges of his nose.

"Well, I suppose we can discuss this later. Come on."

"Where…" For the first time since they met up with the adults, she spoke. "Where am I suppose to go? Where am I suppose to call home? What am I suppose to do? I'm… so cold..."

Grisha gave her a look of pity while Eren just rolled his eyes, not really wanting to deal with traumatized kids.

"You can come with us. We'll offer you a home, a bed, food, and a family." Grisha talked to Mikasa at eye level.

She just looked at him, as if wondering if such words were true, but not holding out hope.

Eren, giving a sigh, decided to intervene. Unwrapping his red scarf, he took it and placed it around Mikasa's head in a sloppy manner.

"There," Eren said in an unconcerned voice. "You were cold, right? It's warm, right?"

Mikasa gave a slow nod as life began to enter her eyes, looking at Eren, he said the words that would forever change her world.

"Well, then, let's go home. To our home."

Although she had a privileged life, living comfortably with her mother and father, this one incident had changed her forever. She would never come back the same, and a part of her wanted to disappear. But the boy who had just wrapped his scarf around her changed her mind.

She would stay in this world and protect the person who protected her. When no one came, he did.

Warm tears of joy slid down her face as she ran up and hugged Eren. Giving him a tight squeeze, she didn't let go even when a large amount of time past. She stayed like that, in Eren's embrace, listening to his heartbeat as she sobbed quietly into his shirt. Soon, sleep overtook her, and Grisha had to help lift Mikasa up so they could leave. Yet Eren stayed close, holding her hand to reassure her that he was still here.

Grisha glance over his son, noticing the red hand marks on his neck. He was about to say something when Eren glanced over at him. His words got stuck in his throat and he hesitated to say anything as he stared into those eyes of his son.

Swallowing hard, he cast his gaze back up front as they headed to the horses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, hello there.**

 **Welcome back. I will keep this short and just say to make sure to read the Author's note down below, as it holds key information that may be beneficial to you.**

 **Or not. I mean, really it is your decision.**

* * *

Blood dripped down onto the cold metallic floor. The man filled with various wounds stumbled back and forth as he tried to reach the glass window. Fire surrounded the dying man as he walked towards the viewing window of the observation platform.

Watching the sunset, he gave a brief smile.

He fell over with a wet thud, the blood forming a puddle around his body.

His world went dark before the explosion of the observation deck sounded out.

The blast signaled the defeat of the tyrant, followed shortly by cheers.

* * *

It was a fleeting thing, really. The peace and comfort he felt upon arriving at that dark abyss. He had felt appeased. Just floating there, surrounded by darkness.

Accomplishment.

Keeping the promise he had made, he died for a better world. Could he be considered a hero? Not in the slightest. Sacrificing many for this goal, he brought about a new age.

An age that he would not be able to see. He would go down in history as a tyrant. A ruthless, cold-hearted man. The Führer.

Perhaps the world hated him even though his actions were what caused such peace. It didn't really matter. He had died, the world's hate upon him, and broke the cycle that since had held the hearts of man.

Becoming a demon metaphorically, all the wrongdoings of the world were pinned on him. And with his death, all the hatred went with him.

Now it was an era of peace.

Granted, he wasn't there to know for sure. He had made sure that suitable leaders would rule the world when he departed, but it could change. No, it most likely will change. Evil will perhaps one day rise again and a band of heroes will accept the challenge to stop it.

But as for The Führer, his story is not yet finished.

A chance encounter with a demon in that dark abyss, and his path is set anew.

Although the demon had wanted him to save a certain world, he never mentioned how.

With a grin that could not be seen, The Führer chuckled at this new predicament.

When was the last time The Führer did something for himself? He never once pursued his own goals. He never had ambitions that he could safely call his own.

Now being reborn in this new world, he would take it for himself.

Except he would do it his way, the way he had always lived.

Manipulating from the shadows, he will conquer all.

Such is the will of The Führer!

* * *

Eren stared at the tree. It was fairly large, but distinct features were obscured by the darkness of the night. Only the moon presented some form of light.

Closing his eyes, Eren reminisced in all that had happened. It had been nine long years since he had been born as Eren Yeager.

The young boy gave a small chuckle as he thought about the things that had happened in this life. It was short, but he had achieved many pieces and obtained information that would become beneficial for what he had planned.

"Well, Nunnally and Nicolas." He held up a small shot cup with wine in it. "Here's to your anniversary, and to my new life as well."

Pouring the wine at the base of the tree, he chose not to drink it, knowing it would be bad for his young body to consume much alcohol.

"To think I would be born on the same day of their wedding anniversary… is it fate or coincidence?" He murmured softly.

A rustle in the leaves and a twig snapping alerted Eren of the newcomer.

"Should someone so young be up so late?"

"I hope you have useful information to bring to me, Rommel." Eren gave a glare at the blond hair figure who stood behind him.

"Well, you did want me to inform you as soon as possible when the new weapon was ready." Rommel said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Eren could help but grin a smug smile. "So are they ready for field testing?"

"Yes." Rommel nodded. "We'll just have to transport them from Utgard Castle to one of the fields we own in the land between Maria and Rose. Although, it will be a pain to get them through the gates with the military check-ups. The First Interior Squad is already suspicious of our activities."

The First Interior Squad, they commence operates independently from the main body of the Military Police Brigade and they have their own command structure and duties. They are above the law in every sense of the word. They took down those who wished to advance society, claiming the dangers could be used against the king.

Granted, it wasn't all biased. Guns and aircraft technology could be used to usurp the king, but by limiting this, it also limited the fighting force of battling Titans.

Theoretically, if the people within the walls had aircraft, there would be no need to battle Titans with the vertical maneuvering gear.

Of course, even the king didn't want that. Because he didn't want people to leave the walls.

Ever since he could walk, Eren gathered information regarding everything in the walls. Some came as a surprise, while others not so much due to him already coming to that conclusion.

However, what shocked him the most was that the current monarchy wasn't even the true bloodline. Some random high noble that took the place of the true King Fritz. The real blood lineage taking on the noble name Reiss and hiding in secrecy. For what reason was unknown.

It had taken a lot to get as much information as they could about the government surrounding the walls, but Eren felt like he had a grasp on what the situation was.

Once he dethroned the king, he would obliterate the Titans. And after that, he would conquer the rest of the world.

Although the history books told them that all of humanity was devoured, Eren refused to believe that. There was most certainly humans that lived far outside the walls. It would be naive to think that they were the only ones to survive.

"Can we have them to scale the walls?" Eren brought up the idea of avoiding the security detail for the gates.

"No," Rommel shook his head. "Those, what did you call them? Tanks? They are far to heavy for a regular lift. We would have to construct a lift that could do the job. Either that or we do it in the land between Rose and Sina."

"Hmm," Eren gave a thoughtful hum at the suggestion. "We could, but the fields we own in Maria are far larger with the less opportunity of them being spotted."

"Guess, well do the lifts." Rommel gave a nonchalant shrug, "We'll need them for fast transportation in the event we can't get them to a gate in time anyways. In any case, why do we call those metal beast 'tanks' anyways? From what I've seen, they don't quite hold any liquids. Quite the opposite in fact."

Eren gave a smile. "I'm just used to calling them that."

"Yeah, yeah." Rommel waved his hand at Eren's response. "God, with how young and smart you are, our men would think you a demon if your age was ever revealed to them."

"And that is why you are my proxy."

"So I can take the downfall if shit hits the fan?" Rommel gave Eren a knowing look.

"Shit will never hit the fan as you so brazenly put it. While yes, you are seen as the leader of our little organization, I still want what is best. Hence the reason I put all this effort in. And let's be honest, if you hadn't first hand witness my power, would you listen to a snot-nosed brat?"

Rommel gave off a hearty laugh. If they weren't out in the forest, Eren would have fear being overheard. Wiping a tear from his eye, Rommel began.

"Yeah, guess your right. If I hadn't witness your intelligence first hand I would probably write you off as a know-it-all brat. But I do believe you want what is best for the people of these walls and are willing to sacrifice many things for that. It shows with how much time you spent on keeping our operations safe and running."

"I'm just surprised no one thought of scented soap." Eren recalled how they made money in order to keep the operations still running. "The nobles eat that stuff up, it really has made us a huge profit."

"Yeah." Rommel agreed. "As well as made me more prestigious. Honestly, most nobles thought I wouldn't make it at the tender age of 12 when my father died. But look! At only age fifteen, I am already plotting with a nine-year-old to overthrow the king!"

"You really are aloof, aren't you?"

"Sure, sure." Rommel waved him off as he took out a folder from his coat. "Thought I would give you a sum up of the reports this month. Anyway, I'm off to relay the orders. The engineers should have a fun time coming up with a way to lift those iron beast!"

"Thank you." Eren said as he took the folder and watched Rommel leave.

Eren couldn't help but sigh at the antics of the head of the Rommel estate. He had met him two years ago in a manor outside Ehrmich District. Since Eren's father, Grisha, was a renowned doctor, he had been invited to the Rommel estate for a party because he healed a prominent official who had become sick.

Grisha took his family to visit the man he saved as well as the host of the party, the young Rommel.

Eren later learned that this party was to further the Rommel name. Since he was so young in succeeding his father, it was often said he would fail.

And that's what led to the actions at the party. Due to him being so young, many older nobles saw it has an opportunity. In a attempt to kill off the only Rommel, they thought they could get rid of one less noble for competition.

The assassins that were sent would have succeeded if it weren't for Eren.

Although many don't know the story, Rommel had managed to fight off the assassins all by himself, even saving the son of Grisha Yeager.

What had really happened was the opposite. Eren saved the young Rommel and befriended him in the process.

Really, the story on how this all happened deserved a book of itself, Eren mused.

Opening the folder, he recalled how that fateful encounter had allowed him to advance his plans far ahead then what he had predicted. By the time he completes the military training, he will have everything ready for usurping the king.

Glancing at the contents, he was satisfied in knowing the recent developments for the R&D group. Eren skimmed that report, noticing that they were able to finally figure out the properties of hydrogen, and would soon be creating a prototype of a blimp.

Eren flipped the page and looked at the report regarding men they sent into military training. They needed men to infiltrate the Military Police, and in order to do that, you had to be one of the top ten out of the whole regiment. So Eren was pleased to know that the men they designated for the Military Police were still top of the class.

Next, Eren looked at the financial structure of the Rommel operations as a whole. It was pleasing to know that the scented soap was still being sold ridiculously fast. He hummed in thought. It would be wise to make a new product, as soon others would find the secret of making scented soap and sells would therefore decrease. But for now, it appeared they were doing alright.

Giving a sigh, he tucked the folder underneath his arm. Placing the empty shot glass near the tree, it joined eight more of its brothers.

"I'll see you guys next year." Eren gave a warm smile.

Although it wasn't a promise, it still irked Eren to this day that he never fulfilled that statement.

* * *

 _Gunshots and explosions dominated the rugged and torn land. A boy sat in the trenches, taking potshots with his rifle every now and then._

 _A huge explosion rocketed off near him, shaking his body to the bone with a high pitch ringing to replace the sounds of war._

 _The boy got up unsteadily from the blast. Looking up, his face was met with the end of a barrel. The enemy soldier, covered in grime and sweat, pointed the rifle at point blank at the boy._

 _However, before he could pull the trigger, a small hole was made right between his eyes. The man dropped backwards as the force of the bullet sunk into his brain._

 _Looking at his savior, the boy thanked him as the ringing subsided._

" _A great shot as always, Nicolas."_

" _Of course." Nicolas gave the boy a large grin despite the current situation. "Wouldn't want my future brother-in-law dead, y'know?"_

 _The boy gave a sigh at Nicolas's antics. His sister really fell for quite the man._

…

…

"...rn…"

"...Eren…"

"Eren."

Eren felt himself being shaken awake as he heard his name being called out.

Looking up, he noticed the familiar face of his adopted sister, Mikasa.

"Eren." She spoke with a hint of warmth. "You fell asleep again."

Picking himself up from the ground, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking around, he noticed the makeshift backpack they used to carry firewood. He swore he fell asleep with it empty…

"Thanks for filling up the firewood, Mikasa." Eren said as he patted Mikasa on the head, being the same height making it a little awkward. "But I could have done it myself."

"It's almost time for supper Eren, how did you expect to fill it up in time?" Mikasa questioned him.

Eren coughed into his hand as a light blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks. He hadn't meant to sleep for that long. The weather was very fair and he had wanted to enjoy it with a quick nap. It appears he napped for far too long, the late nights perhaps getting to him.

"Well, regardless, thanks Mikasa." Eren said as he picked up the backpack and strung it over his shoulders.

Mikasa gave a little smile at Eren's praise. It had been a while since the Yeagers adopted her and she has been growing really close to Eren, her savior.

The Military Police had stopped by, questioning her how she had escaped when she felt better. Although Eren didn't tell her to lie, she still did. Saying that a fire broke out and a shelf fell against the door. There was enough room for her to crawl out and escape, leaving the traffickers to their demise.

That was all she said, and the MPs accepted that answer. It wasn't worth the trouble to investigate it further, seeing as the men were dead anyway.

After the fact, Eren looked at her with raised eyebrows. Expecting her to tell the truth, he was surprised she came to the decision to keep what Eren did a secret.

Although a surprise it was, it was welcomed nonetheless.

Eren and Mikasa walked down the road toward the gate leading to the Shiganshina district. Thinking about it, Eren would say that the venture of saving Mikasa was not wasted. She appeared to have some 'awakening' during the incident. Eren observed that she was much stronger than a girl her age should be. Not to mention her emotional level was completely unreasonable. The girl had killed someone and walked away from it unchanged.

Well, perhaps that is not correct. She seemed to lack emotion, perhaps harboring them to cope with what had happened?

Either way, Eren couldn't discount just what she could do.

He had observed in a display of strength that she was vastly superior to humans when she brought down the local bullies who were twice her size and age.

Eren gave a slight twitch of the lips when he remembered the bullies.

Mikasa had shown no mercy to them, and it was quite hilarious for a girl to defeat boys who could be considered adults.

Although, he suppose he wouldn't have these bully problems if it weren't for the person who attracted such bullies.

Armin Arlert.

Eren had met the boy one day when he was getting bullied. He kept to the shadows, observing how the large boys pelted the younger, more petite boy with punches and kicks.

Afterwards, Eren walked up to the beat and bruised boy, inquiring why he didn't fight back.

"If I fought back, I would just be giving them what they want."

"Oh?" Eren had mocked. "But if you never fight back, how will you ever win?"

The boy made a sniffle as he stood up to be more on an even level with Eren.

"I don't think that is true." He said as he wiped his eyes. "I think that since I didn't run, I didn't lose."

Eren's eyes widened the slightest bit at the response of the boy. Instead of fighting back or running, he endured the punishment so it would end quicker.

"An interesting view." Eren gave a smile at the blond haired boy. "My name's Eren Yeager."

Armin and he became best friends. Eren found it interesting how books of the outside world depict landmarks he already knew. But what fascinated him was the fact they were banned. Why would the government ban such knowledge of the outside world?

Eren had given a knowing smirk. Coming to the conclusion that the government had never wanted them to leave for such places in the first place.

A bell tolled near the top of the walls breaking Eren from his thoughts and signaling that the gate to Wall Maria was about to be raised. This meant only one thing this late in the evening.

The Survey Corps has returned.

Eren gave a frown. They had just left this morning, and now they are returning?

Something bad must have gone down.

"Come on." Eren said as he grabbed Mikasa's hand. "I want to see the Scouts."

They walked towards the main gate that led to the Titan infested lands, observing the long line of people who were there to meet the Scouts.

The tall people obscuring his view, Eren opted to jump on a wooden crate near a shop to look over the head.

Eren was met with the sight of defeat.

Leading the group was the Commander himself.

Keith Shadis, if Eren recalled. He vaguely remembers as a baby meeting him. Well, it was more Carla and Keith meeting, but he had still been there.

His eyes seem to be a bit more sunken in, and his hair was thinning. He led the group with a grim look on his face.

Eren turned his eyes to the back, noting the many wounded men and women in the corps that came from the rear. Bandages soaked in blood were bound on parts of their bodies. Some rode horses while most either walked or laid in the carriages.

Eren gave a downcast gaze as he noted the numbers. He didn't even count above twenty heads.

"Moses!" A woman's shout rang through the crowd. "Where's my son! Where's Moses!"

A soldier came up to Keith, stating the obvious. "It's Moses's mother."

Commander Shadis dismounted as he ordered a soldier to bring something.

Walking over to the mother, he handed the item that the soldier had given him to her. Uncovering the cloth, the woman gave a shocked gasp at what was found within it.

An arm.

"That was all that was left that we could find." Keith said as the woman began to break down in tears, going to her knees.

"Please…" She said in between sobs. "Please tell me he was useful. I know he wasn't the best at everything, but please tell me that he contributed to mankind!"

The woman looked up at Shadis expectantly, only for him to fall on his knees as well.

"No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "He did nothing for humanity! The Survey Corps has done nothing! All we've done is go out and get ourselves killed, and have nothing to show for it!"

The commander shook with quenched fist.

The crowd gave mute murmurs as the woman said nothing and continued to sob with the hand held close to her chest.

Soon, the commander got up and walked away, the Scouts following close behind.

"Der' they go!" The man in front of Eren spoke. "Waste'in all ar' taxes to fitten up them Titans! What have they even did?"

"Excuse me sir," Eren couldn't help but speak up. "I think you shouldn't speak such words about people who are brave enough to go beyond the walls."

The man and his colleague turned to Eren as he spoke those words. "An' what do ya know? Yer jus' a lil' pipsqueak. Don't know nothin' bout this world."

Eren gave a slight frown.

"Well," he gave with a sigh. "At least I have respect for people who want change. Who brave the outside world just to make a difference. Not some man who complains about taxes and belittles people when he doesn't even use proper grammar."

"Why ya-!" The man started at Eren when Mikasa intervened. Grabbing Eren by the back, she dragged him into the alleyway. "Ye! Ya betta run!"

Mikasa let go of Eren as soon as they were out of view of the adults that were angered by Eren.

"Eren." Mikasa said as she fixed him with a glare. "That was stupid. You shouldn't make adults like that mad at you."

"Did you see it?" Eren changed the subject as he looked at Mikasa. "Did you see it?"

Mikasa gave a questioning look. "The Survey Corps came back in tatters?"

"No." Eren responded immediately. "What I saw was people who wanted change. Men, women, setting aside differences to work together to take the fight to the Titans. Battling, crying, bleeding, _dying_ for the chance to change something."

"Eren…"

"Mikasa, does not this world seem limited. Confided to these walls like cages." Eren looked at the walls, lifting a hand, he closed his fist. "I want to tear down these walls, defeat the Titans, and visit the outside world."

Although tearing them down with colossal like Titans inside them might be difficult, Eren thought.

While the things he just said to Mikasa were true, he left out the part of him conquering the world.

Regardless, he made his point clear.

"...You want to join the Scouts, don't you?" Mikasa said hesitantly.

"Yes." Eren said. "If there is one thing that holds my respect, it is the Scouts. They charge into enemy territory, trying to learn more about them. Taking the fight to them. We can't continue living in these walls like cattle."

"But the Scouts is a death wish. You saw how they returned." Mikasa tried to reason with him.

"That is simply because they have had incompetent leaders. I know that I can make a difference."

Mikasa couldn't argue with that. She knew Eren was smart. His intellect and his stubbornness. His most redeeming characteristics that shine in her dark world.

However, he was the only thing left to her. She couldn't lose him.

So when they returned home and sat down for dinner, she told her family just what Eren had planned.

"Eren!" Carla immediately rushed over to her son, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You can't be serious, do you know how dangerous that is?!"

Eren gave a pierceing glare at Mikasa which she shied away from for ratting him out. Looking back at his mother, he gave her a reply.

"You may be satisfied with living in here like cattle, but I am _not_. I wish to see the world, the wonders it has. Being confined to these lands surrounded by walls is suffocating."

"Honey!" Carla cried out to Grisha. "You have to convince him!"

"Eren," Grisha said as he stood up from his chair. "Is this truly what you desire."

Eren's nod and determined look was all the answer he needed.

"Very well," Grisha grabbed his hat and headed for the door. "Once I get back from my trip, I'll show you what I had been keeping in the basement."

Eren gave a slight frown at that statement. He recalled how his father was so secretive of the basement. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had entered the basement, without permission, before. He had found nothing that was noteworthy. Perhaps he missed something?

"Grisha dear!" Carla exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Grisha said as he opened the door. "You can't contain a person's curiosity. If Eren wishes to free the outside world from the Titan menace to explore it, then we should support it."

"But…"

"We'll discuss this more when I get back." Grisha gave a nod to Eren. "Think this over very well. I have a boat to catch."

Giving a kiss to Carla, he said goodbye.

As soon as Grisha had turned a corner and was out of view, Carla spoke to Eren.

"Your father may support this, but I will fight you on the matter!"

"Do what you will." Eren said as he hopped off the stairs and into the street. Taking off in a slight jog, he yelled back. "Just know _I_ won't budge on the matter!"

Carla gave a tsking sound as she cast a worried gaze upon Mikasa.

"Listen." She grabbed Mikasa by the arms. "You have to go with Eren! Please, don't let him get in trouble."

Mikasa gave a firm nod as she tightened the scarf around her neck. Walking down the stairs, she started off in a sprint when she reached the road, following the same path Eren did.

Eren, on the other hand, had reached his destination.

An alleyway where currently four figures could be seen. Three standing above the one.

"Hey!" Eren gave a shout as he drew nearer.

"Heh," One of the boys gave a snide laugh. "It's Eren. Let's pound the shit out of him."

"I don't know…" Another boy spoke up. "We can never hit him, he always dodges…"

"Well, this will be— oh shit! It's Mikasa run!"

The three boys started running as soon as they saw who was behind Eren. Running with a death glare behind her, she was truly someone to be scared of.

Eren jogged up to where the boy who the others stood above were.

"Come on, Armin." Eren said as he gave a sideways glance at the boy. "I know you're strong to stand on your own feet."

Armin gave a small smile and a huff of breath as he got up with a groan. Mikasa gave a small frown at their interaction as she walked up behind them.

She had noticed that the friendship they shared was odd. Eren never helped with Armin's fights, he usually just dodged the attacks until the bullies got tired. But afterward, he wouldn't help Armin out one bit. He would just give him a sideways glance, telling him to stand back up.

But what was odd was that Armin seemed fine about it. Perhaps it was the thought that Eren knew Armin could stand back up again or the fact that he didn't truly need help. Nonetheless, Armin was grateful that Eren saw him in such a light.

Mikasa however…

"Couldn't you be a bit more sensitive?" She said as she grabbed Armin's face, checking his bruises.

"I'm not going to babysit someone my own age." Eren said as he started to walk away. "Plus, I think Armin handled the situation fairly well. He realized they were stronger physically, so he endured the punishment as to not give them the satisfaction they desired. In any case, what was it that they did you in for this time?"

Armin and Mikasa followed closely as Eren led them through bends and turns in the pathway to their little-designated hang out spot. Armin gave a meek sound as he clutched a ruined book near his chest.

"Same old. They wanted to blow off some steam and I was just an outlet. They even ruined the book I was going to read…"

"What was it about?" Eren said, sitting down near the steps of the embankment they had just arrived at.

"Hm? Oh, it was just a romance story."

"I see." Eren said as he gave a nod. "At least it wasn't the book."

"Yeah," Armin responded. "My grandfather would really be disappointed if the book that speaks of the outside world got ruined…"

"Speaking of the outside world…" Eren trailed off as he cast his gaze towards Mikasa. "Any particular reason that you told my parents I was going to join the Scouts?"

Mikasa didn't answer. Noticing the awkward tension, Armin spoke up.

"So… How did your parents take it?"

Eren, noticing what Armin was doing, decided to let the matter go concerning Mikasa. In the end, it would be petty to hold a grudge against someone who only wanted what was best for him. Accepting Armin's chance to change the subject, he spoke.

"Carla through a fit about it but Grisha was more unbiased on the subject."

Mikasa gave a visible flinch at Eren using his parents' names. It was rare, but Eren really never called his mom and dad their titles. When he did, he always used 'mother' and 'father', referring to them in a respectful tone. In some ways, it felt like Eren wasn't even their son. Or Eren wasn't acting like they were his parents.

"Hm," Armin gave a thoughtful hum as he adopted a thinking posture. "I want to see the outside world as well. And to do that would mean to defeat the Titans."

"Yeah, we either take the fight to them, or they come to us…"

Mikasa and Armin gave confused glances at that statement. Armin, being the quickest to recognize what Eren meant, spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. The walls protected us for more than a hundred years, but will they last forever? Will the Titans ever break them down? It could be in a few years, or even tomorrow."

How about today?

The universe practically screamed that as a large tremor shook the youths to their bones.

Groaning as they stood up, Armin gave a glance to the sky. Although his view was obstructed from the buildings, he noticed an excess amount of steam rising into the sky. With hurried and shaking feet, he ran from the embankment and towards an alleyway.

"Armin, what..." Eren spoke up as he saw him take off. Deciding it was better to follow him, he took after the little blond, Mikasa close behind himself.

When Eren arrived in the street, he saw Armin just standing there. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he seemed to be as still as a statue as he gazed upon the wall.

"Armin…" Eren wanted to ask what was wrong, but a quick glance towards the wall told him what the problem was.

A giant hand, skinless with red muscles bared to the world was clamped unto the top of the wall. It twitched and then tightened its hold on to the wall.

Eren could only stare dumbfounded as the large Titan rose its head above the wall, looking down into Shiganshina as if it were a sandbox.

But what surprised Eren was the eyes of the so-called Titan. He had recalled that they were supposed to be mindless, that they only attacked out of instinct and used no methods that suggested intelligence.

Eren knew immediately that all that must have also been a lie. Because as the Titan reeled back its foot and plunged it into the gate, sending shards of it flying, he knew that this Titan could think for himself. Strategic and come up with a plan that allowed him to feast upon humans. By destroying the gates, the Titans had just efficiently paved a path to their dinner.

But before he could think of anything else, he noticed one thing.

"O-our house…" For the first time, Eren stuttered. "It was that way… near where one of the shards landed…"

Eren took off in a sloppy run toward the house, Armin's protest ignored as he focused on getting to his home.

He hoped, beyond anything else, that Carla would be okay. He will admit, the woman had grown on him. Acting like a mother, she was probably the first person to ever do so in Eren's life, past life included. He had grown attached to her.

Eren rounded the corner, only to stop in shock as he looked at their now crumbled house.

Of course, why would fate allow such happiness towards him? The house was crushed, caved in by a bolder that had been flung from the gates.

 _That had been flung by that Colossal Titan._

Eren ran up there, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Mother! Carla! Are you there?!" His shouts were hectic, only through years of heartbreak is what allowed him not to choke on the sobs that were beginning to build up.

"Er… Eren?" It was weak, but he heard it like a trumpet.

"Carla!" Eren threw away a piece of a plank that blocked his view of her. He gave a smile as he noticed her, but the smile soon morphed into an expression of fear.

Carla was trapped underneath wood beams. Split and crushed in certain patterns, it was like a spider's web, not allowing anyone to escape who were in it.

It was at that moment that Eren finally noticed that Mikasa had joined him when he had run off toward the house. Thinking quickly, he told Mikasa what to do.

"Here! Lift from this end! Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Pleading with his mother, he and Mikasa began to lift one of the beams. It was unfortunate, but even with Mikasa's inhuman strength, they could not lift it.

A large thump and the shaking of the ground alerted them of what was coming near.

"Eren! You have to take Mikasa and run!" Carla shouted at her son.

"What?!" Eren tried desperately to lift the beam once again. "You can't be serious? I am not leaving without you!"

Another thump.

"Eren! Please!" Carla was begging at this point.

Apart of Eren knew that running was the best. He had wanted to and would have if he was still The Führer. However, Carla had a special place in his heart. The only person who ever acted like a mother for him, and she expected him to leave?

He knew he was risking his dreams and goals, but he realized that he wanted to live _his_ way in this world. He wanted Carla to be there for him. To sing him to sleep just one more time. To tell him stories. To make him dinner. To refuse him items. To give him hugs. He wanted, above most things, a mother who loved him. He, allegedly, had grown soft.

But it appears that would not be the case.

Another thump alerted them just how close the monster was.

But another sound also alerted them that not all hope was lost.

The sound of a mechanic shooting out a hook and whirling it in. It was the vertical maneuvering gear.

Hannes, a Garrison guard who often drunk on duty, flew in near the group of frantic children and their mother.

"What are you still doing here?! We're evacuating citizens as we speak!" He shouted before assessing the situation.

"Hannes!" Upon looking at the cry, he saw Carla pinned underneath the boards. "You have to take Eren and Mikasa and get out of here!"

Hannes gave her a grim look as he bit his lip. He heard the thump and looked up. Noticing a tall, smiling Titan, he knew that it was only a matter of time before it reached them.

Giving a determined look, Hannes spoke to the terrified group.

"Nonsense. I'll take down that Titan and save all of you! After all, I have that debt I owe Grisha."

Eren gave a smile of relief as Hannes ran off toward the Titan. He didn't quite know what the debt was, something about Grisha saving him and his wife from some disease, but Eren was thankful nonetheless.

Even if Hannes couldn't kill the thing, it would allow time for Eren and Mikasa to get Carla out of there.

"Come on, Mikasa! Help me find something to use to get some leverage! We need-" Eren was cut short as a firm hand was warped around his body. He was soon lifted up onto the shoulders of the man he thought would buy them time.

"W-What?!" Eren practically screeched. "What are you doing?! We have to save her! We have to save my mom!"

Hannes said nothing as he continued running, carrying Eren like a sack of potatoes and Mikasa in hand.

"No… No!" Eren shouted as he reached out for Carla, seeing the smiling abomination make its way to her.

Eren saw tears in her eyes, whether out of sadness or relief, he did not know. All he saw was her face and the Titan who dug at the material to get to her.

It wasn't long before the Titan reached her.

As if in a spurt of will to live, Carla pounded her hands on the knuckles of the monster.

"No…" his voice was weak. "Stop it…"

The Titan lifted his other hand, snapping the back of his mother.

"Stop it."

The Titan rose the limp form of Carla up to its mouth.

"Stop it!"

And bit down.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the teeth hit key arteries in Carla's body, forcing the blood pressure to spray it everywhere.

Eren could only stare as the blood of his mother dripped down the thing's mouth.

Eren stayed silent as he processed what had just happened. Then his anger flared as he realized whose fault this was.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he elbowed Hannes in the face. "You left her to die!"

Eren threw more curses and fists as he tried to take out the irritation that had grown within him.

Hannes, becoming annoyed at the constant beating, stopped and threw Eren off his shoulder. Eren landed with a grunt and as he got back up, he yelled at Hannes some more.

"Why did you run?! Why didn't you stay and fight so we could save my mother!"

Eren ran up to deliver a punch to Hannes' face, only for him to catch it.

"It is because you are weak physically, you couldn't save your mother."

"Why you-!"

"And it is because!" Hannes cut Eren off, looking up to him with tears streaming down his face. "I am weak mentally that I could not save her! I, who had the training and the gear to take on that Titan, froze when it counted! I was terrified, and ran…"

His voice became mellow as he trailed off, tears never ceasing to stop.

Eren, who had yet to cry, felt the stinging sensation and the blurred vision of unshed tears. Realizing what this meant, he closed his eyes, not allowing the tears to fall.

With a few sniffles as he regained his composure, he told them what they should do next.

"What's… done is done." His voice shook a little at that statement. "We should… just get out of here."

Hannes, wiping his tears, nodded at Eren. Taking them by the hand, he leaded them to the docks where the evacuations were being held.

* * *

The boat that left was filled to the brim with evacuees. Eren and Mikasa were lucky to be reunited with Armin and his grandfather on the same boat.

Armin didn't ask about Carla. He was a smart and perceptive boy, realizing the looks on Eren and Mikasa's face to determine what had happened.

The trio said nothing as they sat near the infrastructure of the boat. However, the quiet despair that settled upon the residence soon broke out as someone gave a horrified gasp.

"The… The gate…"

Upon that statement, Eren arose from his position. Pushing his way to the front, he saw what held most of the audience captivated. A large Titan, perhaps 15 meters, that was fully armored. Using that to its advantage, it steamed rolled the gate. Crushing the only thing defending humanity from the threats of the Titans

Mankind had just lost wall Maria.

Eren grasped the rim of the boat. Hands still bloodied and bruised from his attempt on saving his mother.

For the first time in this world, The Führer allowed tears to drop from his eyes.

"Hear me now." He swore under his breath. "I will eradicate you all."

Staring venomously at the armored beast, he continued.

"I will torture you. I will hear you scream. I _will_ make you pay for such atrocities that you have committed to me."

Eren's eyes could not hold any more hatred to the beast that were now entering the hole within wall Maria.

"Hear my proclamation. The Führer has returned."

And thus begins the journey of The Führer, who will conquer all.

* * *

 **As promised, here is the Author's Note.**

 **First things first, I would like to thank those who are new for reading and those who returned from my old story.**

 **For those of you who didn't know, this is a complete overhaul/rework of my other story simply titled "The Führer". If you wish to read that, you can go ahead. Just be warned it is… Not the best, is what I would say.**

 **There is a reason why I am doing a rework, after all.**

 **Before anything else, I would like to answer some of those who reviewed questions.**

 **The-Blue-Knight01 asked if I would keep my OCs. Yes and No. As you can see, Erwin Rommel is still in this story. (I simply refer to him as "Rommel" in the story as to not be confused with Erwin Smith, commander of the Scouts.) A few more OCs will join the story, but they won't overshadow the main cast. They will merely be tools for Eren to use. As for Isabell, it is with regret to say that she has no place in this story. To be honest, I really have no clue as to why I added her, as she served no purpose other than to give Erwin Rommel some characterization.**

 **Well… That was really the only question…**

 **Also,** **Sai Hakusho, I really have no clue as to what was wrong with me using "Le Bonus". But regardless, there will be some bonuses (Don't worry, I won't call them "Le Bonus".) in the future, as I have some parts of the story that don't really fit in anywhere or are just simply part of my muse.**

 **Now onto the information that might be beneficial for you.**

 **First off, I will try to keep a two-week update schedule.**

 **Meaning, since I uploaded the first chapter on the 14th, a Friday, I will now update the story every two weeks. Expect I decided to do it on Saturdays, hence it being the 29th.**

 **I'm doing this as a buffer to allow me to make sure I actually have content to upload. When I finish the rough drafts, I can beta, or proof-read them, in a few hours. So when that happens you can expect more updates.**

 **Now then, I want to end on a positive note.**

 **30 Followers… On the first chapter.**

 **I mean, I really wasn't expecting that. To be honest, I figured I would lose some people, but it seems I gained more. I see a few old faces as well as new ones and I can not express the amount of gratitude I have for those who are sticking with me and those who had just joined the ride.**

 **So, I thank you. Not only for giving this story a chance but for making my day by following and favoriting.**

 **I hope not to disappoint, and I will see you guys on October 13th.**

 **Oh, and one last thing, the Author's Note won't always be this long, so sorry if I hit you with that wall of text.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eren swung the plow down with force as he began to toil the soil in a new patch. Mikasa and Armin close behind him doing similar work.

A while had passed since the day the Titans invaded wall Maria. Eren stopped in his work as he wiped sweat from his brow, recalling the consequences that befell humanity since they lost a third of their land.

Wall Rose had to take an influx of refugees, and soon a food shortage broke out. The royal government came up with a plan to alleviate the food crises. Sending out twenty percent of the human population, they told them to reclaim Wall Maria.

Most of them didn't even have vertical maneuvering gear.

They mainly drafted the refuges as the core of the army that would be sent.

When the time came, they were sent off as heroes. However, everyone knew that those heroes would meet a tragic end. It was already set in stone. Told to reclaim the wall, they knew they were just sent to relieve the stress on the current situation.

Eren scoffed as he picked up his plow and began working again.

Over 250,000 people were sent and only 200 returned. It was most likely a bloodbath, but Eren couldn't help but feel like those lives could have been used more effectively.

Only a few soldiers who actually receive training went on the mission, and they were most likely with the 200 that had returned.

If they had used the 250,000 people as a meat shield while they brought supplies to repair the wall, they could have very likely actually claimed it. But of course, the government didn't have the reclaiming of Wall Maria in mind, rather, they just thought of the shortest way to decrease the mouths to feed.

If Eren was in charge, he could have reclaimed the wall with only 100,000 people.

Eren gave a sigh as he glanced at Armin. Recalling how his grandfather had left the boy because he was drafted for the expedition. It hit home for the boy. His grandfather was very important to him. After his parents had died in an accident, the old man was all Armin had left.

Eren suspected that the eldest Arlet wasn't the first to be killed by the government.

Eren had heard Armin speak of his parents, how they wished to see the outside world. They even planned to. However, they died before they could. A wagon accident.

It could be considered naive to believe that, but would anyone suspect any different? The government was there to protect them, why would they kill people who wished to be free from the walls?

The ringing of a bell interrupted Eren's thoughts of government conspiracies. The noise signaled that it was lunch, telling them to get in line for their measly scraps of food.

"Only a year left." Waiting in line, Armin tried to make some small talk.

"Yeah." Eren spoke up. "Are you sure you guys wish to join the training corps?"

Two heads gave nods.

Eren scratched the back of his head as he pondered over the two children before him.

Armin. He was smart intellectually, he would make a great piece for the battlefield. However, he lacked self-confidence and strength. Eren hoped he would join the Garrison, seeing as he had few connections in that particular regiment.

Mikasa. Battle amazon would best describe her. She seemed to possess an unreal strength. He had wanted to test her DNA to see if there were any abnormalities, but with the current technology, it was impossible. She kept her emotions under a stern mask, only dropping it in the current company. She would no doubt become a great Titan slayer, but Eren hoped her skill would land her in the top 10, allowing her to join the MPs.

While he did have more connections in that branch than any other, it would still be beneficial to have such a skilled warrior close to the capital. If things broke out, she could be a heavy asset in turning the tides of battles.

But… Eren feared they both be joining the Scouts. The reason is only that he was joining. He couldn't fault them, but he felt like they wouldn't really be needed.

Because for the plans Eren has, the vertical maneuvering gear would become obsolete for Titans.

While he couldn't deny their combat efficiency in design, the fact still remained it was utter stupidity to face off a being that had no intelligence head on. They could not fear and they relied purely on instinct.

Airships and tanks would be the proper armaments to use. Airships could bombard the Titans without even getting close. No lives would be lost. Tanks could be used for when the vegetation is to thick for the airships to bombard the Titans.

The future that Eren envisioned would be one where humans wouldn't have to face Titans head on. In the process of using more efficient technology, it would prepare them for war against other humans. Specifically the ones outside the walls.

Eren just had a hunch they existed. Even more so after his father…

* * *

" _Eren! You have to retake Maria and go to our basement!"_

" _You won't remember this, so it is no use explaining it."_

" _Just remember, take the key and get to our basement!"_

" _Save the people of the walls!"_

* * *

His father was foolish. Perhaps if he was a traumatized nine-year-old then he would have forgotten such events. But for a man who has already lived a hard life? Although some details are fuzzy, he remembers the exchange well.

He had turned into a Titan, ate his father, and became a human again.

He didn't know _how_ it happened, well a syringe was ejected into him, but he didn't understand the science of it.

It was a new world with genitalless monsters who eat humans walking around, should such a revelation come as a surprise?

At first Eren thought that he had gained abilities to transform into a Titan. If that were true then it would explain how the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan pierced the wall. They were humans that could transform into Titans at a whim.

However, Eren couldn't transform. He tried all the "power-up" cliches he knew. Even going as far as resorting to Kamehameha.

He will admit that the last one was childish, but he really didn't know how the newfound powers worked…

Well, it didn't matter. He was sure that he would learn how they functioned as time went on.

Lunch ended and they were soon back at work. The day rolled by and the sun started to set. The refugees began to filter out of the field as they headed to the shacks where they would rest until they awoke to repeat the process.

However, in the middle of the night, a boy slipped out from one of the makeshift shacks. Being careful not to wake up anyone, he began his path towards the woods.

Bringing his hands near his mouth, he gave heated breaths to ward off the cold that chilled him as he took a walk on the beaten road of the forest.

"You know, it would be more beneficial if you came to work with me." A voice broke the silence.

"Rommel." Eren turned into the direction of the sound, noticing the young blond emerge from behind a tree. "And…?"

Eren trailed off as he noticed the second silhouette behind Rommel. A large, burly man with red hair and green eyes. He was tall with trunk like arms.

"Scott." The man gave his name. "I'm the second in command that Rommel told you about… Although, I suppose I am actually third if we count you."

Eren gave a nod, recalling the mentions of Scott within Rommel's reports.

"I'm surprised." Eren said. "You don't seem that much shock that a child runs this whole operation."

The man gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah, well, nothing really surprises me anymore. Had to wrestle a three-meter Titan when the walls fell. Only was able to get away when I threw it into a well."

Eren gave a low whistle. Rommel had already done background checks on the man. He had been tested with Eren's own challenges, seeing if he really could keep the secret of what they were truly planning.

"It is truly beneficial to have another person on the know-how on what we truly want. The scientist and inventors, as well as the soldiers, only believe that we are making weapons to better our chances at surviving the Titans. While that is true, it is not the intended purpose. Although, I am sure they will stand behind us once we give the plethora of evidence we have gathered against the crown."

"Amen." The man said as he gave a little fist pump into the air while still keeping his stoic expression. "So, what do you need me for?"

"While we have some people in our little circle of the knowledge we plan to do, they are few and far between. Actually, I am pretty sure they are all in the Military Police, in key positions for when the time comes." Rommel spoke up.

"Yes, while we have those people, I would like something more." Eren picked up where Rommel left off. "I want a special ops group that knows of what we plan to do, and has the training to execute it."

"And you want me to lead it?" Scott said as he rose an eyebrow.

"I want you to find and investigate people who have the capabilities to fight for our cause as well as a similar mindset to us."

"So, people who want change?"

"A watered down version. I trust Rommel's judgment in you. I suspect you won't let me down."

"It'll be easy." The man gave a smirk. "I already know where to start. The slums and the underground cities. People who are treated like trash. They have a hatred for the government that leaves them to rot in those oversize tombs. I have no doubt I can convince them to fight for us."

"Excellent." Eren gave a slight smile. "I want a group by the end of the month. They will go through rigorous training to prep them for what I have planned."

"That being?" This time Rommel spoke up.

"Remember those reports on that one city? The Industrial city, I believe? I want an in to it. Since the government is desperately trying to keep the city a secret, I believe that all the weapons, as well as the material, are made there. If we can get into it, we may not have to rely on backdoor methods of retrieving our resources."

Rommel gave a nod as he thought about the scenario.

"It would certainly help. Buying resources from the black market wouldn't look good on the Rommel name if it came to light. Then again, overthrowing the government wouldn't either…"

"Yes, the benefits of having the Industrial city will be huge." Eren added

"Wait, having?" Scott spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "As in obtain? You wish to occupy this city?"

"Yes."

"How?" Scott gave a questionable look. "From what I understand, this city is secret to all. The government would have a tight leash on it. I thought you weren't planning a coup till later, invading this city would negate that statement."

"Who said we were going to invade it?" Eren gave a slight smirk. "No, what I plan is more of a… usurp, if you will."

"...How is that any different?"

"What I mean is that our elite squad will eliminate MPs who are in high positions within the city. With a little bit of… persuasion, we will have our men who have joined the MPs reclaim the vacant spots."

Scott gave a frown as he put a hand to his chin, thinking over the things that Eren had just stated.

"Rommel was right." Scott finally said. "You really are a demon."

"Ouch, do you really feel that way, Rommel?" Eren gave a narrowed look at Rommel.

"Hey hey." Rommel waved his hands in a non-threatening manner. "I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Heh," Eren gave a slight chuckle. "No, perhaps you're right. Although, I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a demon. No, perhaps it would be best to call me…

"The Führer."

* * *

Rommel rested his arms on the rails that were placed around the platform. The platform itself overlooked a wide area. Inside this area were people walking about in a very busy like manner. Some ran in between little stations with papers, others were testing new ideas and machines, and even a few were drawing up new plans on how to further use the gas that was designed for the vertical maneuver gear.

It was a small but complex operation. These were the scientist and engineers who were creating what they knew to be illegal equipment. All of them were told that this would be used to defeat the Titans, however, a small part of them figured that was not all.

They knew that the Royal government, in some way, was limiting technology. They knew that if they wanted to use the equipment, something inside the walls would need to change.

They knew that what they were doing would lead to revolution. No one spoke of it out loud, but it was a general consensus that a rebellion would be the result if they wish to achieve what they strived for.

Despite knowing this, they continued to work. Believe that Rommel knew best and would bring about an era where there would be no limitations for the human mind as well as a world free from the Titan menace.

Rommel couldn't help but smile. It was all thanks to Eren that this was all possible.

Finding the people, testing them to see if they were worthy in a sense, and finally keeping the operations running. None of this would have been possible without Eren.

The Führer.

That is what Eren had called himself. Despite the foreign sound, it had a nice ring to it, sliding off the tongue like he was meant to say.

Meant to say it when describing Eren.

The Führer.

When asked to elaborate on it, Eren surprised them both by saying it was a whole different language.

The Leader.

Rommel felt that the name held more meaning rather than the literate translation. He couldn't help but call Eren that. When asked to describe Eren, he would most likely say The Führer. Even if the words fly over the person's head, those words are the only way he knows how to describe Eren.

Rommel supposed that they would just have to see him in action to truly understand what those words meant.

"It has a nice ring." Rommel spoke out his thoughts. "The Führer."

Scott, who was currently behind him, gave a low grunt in agreement.

"It appears to me that you were right on the mark about that boy. He's scary."

"Yeah." Rommel couldn't help but agree. "If you thought he was scary now, you should have seen him when he was at the estate when it was attacked."

"Ah." Scott thought back on the story. "If I remember correctly, the papers said it was you who defeated the assassins. I suppose it is safe to assume it was Eren?"

"The Führer." Rommel correct. "I feel like we should refer to him as The Führer."

Scott gave a sideways glance to Rommel. Giving a deep sigh, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Works for me. I need an alias for him anyway when we start recruiting this so-called elite squad." Turning around, he rested his elbows on the railings just like Rommel, except he was facing the back. "I guess I should stop procrastination and start head out on finding members who are sympathetic with our cause."

It had been a few days since Eren had given them a plan on what they were going to do with the Industrial city.

They needed more information, like whos and locations, but it all essentially boiled down to one thing. Take out the leading MP and have one of their guys take his place.

It would take precision planning and god-like foresight, but Rommel and Scott knew that it would be no challenge for The Führer.

Despite saying he had been procrastinating, Scott had actually been doing the opposite. Checking up on old friends and favors, he was doing research of the current underground cities.

"Didn't you say there was one individual who stood out among all the groups of the underground slums?" Rommel asked as he continued to look down at the men and women walk about.

"Yeah. He was said to be skilled with the vertical maneuvering gear, obtaining it through illegal means, he strikes targets for money and food. I believe he also had two lackeys with him that were not quite as equal to him but still close. However…" Scott trailed off.

"What is it?" Rommel prompted him to finish.

"Some sources say that the Scouts may try and recruit him. It might be too late for him to join us if he is with the Scouts…"

"I don't think that is quite a bad thing." Rommel said. "If anything, the Scouts may come to by our allies in the future. So it's not like we are missing a prime opportunity, it will just come later rather than sooner."

"Yeah." Scott placed a hand on his neck as he popped a few joints to loosen it up. "Well, I better get going. The Führer had put a lot of faith in me and since this is technically my first mission, I don't want to disappoint."

"Good luck." Rommel gave a slight wave to the retreating form. Giving a large yawn as he stretched his arms upward, he decided to turn in for the night. Looking down below, he noticed that many of the people were still working. Giving a slight chuckle at the researchers' enthusiasm, he turned to leave through the same door Scott did.

* * *

Eren stared at the star-filled night. He had just received a report regarding Scott's endeavor on acquiring members for the elite squad. Apparently, he was doing quite well. With only a week to go, Eren would have his special ops squad.

He will admit, it was somewhat of a surprise when he had heard that Scott was doing so well. He had given the man a month to put together this group, however, he suspected it would take longer. He had just wanted the man motivated, but he went beyond all expectations.

Eren gave a muffled yawn. He hadn't been sleeping well. The time committed to the operations has been affecting him more than he would have liked. He was barely able to keep up a facade in order for Mikasa and Armin to not realize his nightly ventures.

He hadn't been idle either. He had been working nonstop to acquire more information regarding the Industrial City. It was a walled city with a moat surrounding it. It had only one bridge as the entrance both in and out, leaving it a very desirable fortress. He had heard rumors that there was some sort of rebellion and a battle took place there.

He heard it from some passing MPs, something along the lines of "No action since those dissents a long time ago".

Eren didn't know the exact details, but it was of little concern. It was not like he was trying to invade the place. He was only usurping power from the inside. Speaking of which, he should begin preparations for when one of his men would take control.

He had three options to choose from. However, he was leaning toward one person in particular.

She was a harsh woman who earned the ire of many MPs simply because she _wants_ to get work done. In a sense, she had a corrupt mindset of justice. She believes that corruption is like a weed. Pull it from the roots and burn it in a fire.

She doesn't take many prisoners when it comes to a fight.

It would be a lie if Eren said he wasn't interested in her. Her mindset and views of the world were quite interesting to him. It didn't take long, but she passed his test and she came into the know-how on what they were planning to do.

She agreed right away.

" _Evidence? Why the hell would you need to give me evidence?" She said when Eren had questioned why she had accepted so easily without looking at any evidenced. "I know perfectly well how corrupt this world is. I couldn't change it on my own… Well, I am fine with being used as a tool. As long as you don't stray from the path of justice, I will fight for you."_

Eren couldn't help but give an amused chuckle. Definitely an interesting person. She'll be perfect for the role he had planned for her.

* * *

The man could not be older than twenty.

He had grown up in a tough situation. He wasn't privileged or blessed. He could be considered the scum of the world. He had killed for petty reasons and done atrocious acts just to survive. Somehow, someway he knew his actions would catch up to him.

His karma, the retribution that came in this form of a large giant.

He laid on the ground, battered and bruised, as he stared up at the large behemoth. The burly man took one step forward, causing the sprawled out man to flinch.

"Y'know." The large man spoke. "If you wanted to kill someone, you should be prepared to die yourself, _Jeremiah_."

Jeremiah gave a low gulp as the man spoke his name. He had heard that a person from the above ground had been poking around in these areas. He had also heard that a few people have been disappearing.

When one lived in the underground cities, news tended to be dull. Everyone knew each other, even if they didn't know the exact name. They were all unfortunate souls. In some cruel and twisted way, they were family.

Jeremiah had a strong sense of family. With a little brother to care for in this hell hole, he knew that that was the only saving grace he had.

So when an unknown man comes down here and people start disappearing it can be anything but a coincidence. The man knowing his name all but confirms this.

He had tried to take him down. A simple knife to the back, but the man was more prepared than he initially thought. He was tall and large, easily exceeding six feet. His arms were like trees themselves. If the man hadn't caught the wrist which held the knife, Jeremiah question if the knife would even pierce his skin or just break off due to the mass density of his muscles.

Mustering all the courage he had, he wiped the blood that had shed from his broken nose and stood.

"Don't deny it, I know you're the cause for the recent disappearances." Jeremiah gave a defiant glare to the man. "You think I will just sit back and let your rip these people from their families?! Down here, that's all they got left, and you would do that to them?!"

In a burst of adrenaline, he ran toward the man. Despite him being larger and stronger, he swung his fist.

He landed a hit square in his gut.

A little surprised he had hit him, considering the man had caught his knife strike while he was _behind_ the man. Now in front? Jeremiah honestly didn't think he would land a hit.

"Nice punch." The man spoke, unfazed by the fist planted firmly in his gut. "Here, try this on for size."

The blow came so swiftly that Jeremiah didn't even recognize it had hit him until he was flat on his back staring at the darkness of the underground cave ceiling.

Then he promptly clutched his stomach and threw up. It was a shame, every morsel of food counted in this hell and he just threw up a meal he had recently.

"Kid." The man spoke up as he towered over his figure. "What is it you desire for this world that you would go so far as to try and kill me."

Jeremiah gave a few more dry heaves before he settled on glaring at the man. Wiping the excess vomit on his mouth, he stood at full height, albeit shaky legs.

"What I want?" Jeremiah said in between coughs.

"I want nothing more than to be with my family." A fire lit inside his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, but down here we are all brothers and sisters. Even if we fight among each other, we can't deny the fact that we all live in the same hellscape that is this damned underground city."

"Heh." The man gave a smirk. "So, why not change that and get what's best for your family?"

Jeremiah blinked once slowly. Then another time. Was the man mocking him?

"I trust you understand what the cause of your suffering is?"

After the man said that, it finally clicked.

This man and what appears to be his goal. The people disappearing.

"You… You wish to overthrow the government."

"Oh." the man seemed genuinely shocked. "You are the first to ever get it that quick. Considered me impressed."

"So the people disappearing?"

"They have agreed with me and my leader's… no, my Führer's viewpoint."

Jeremiah gave the man a look of confusion. The man had gone around recruiting people of all things to aid in what Jeremiah had assumed was a coup.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't." The man was quick to speak up. "Or rather, you can't trust me now. I can promise you evidence that will show the corrupt of the government, however…"

The man trailed off as he took in the surrounds of the area. Houses in shambles and further on people struggling to live.

"... I think you know first hand the attitude the royal government has."

Jeremiah looked at the man. In his anger, he had mistaken him as nothing more than a mindless brute on a killing spree. But looking at him talk and show emotions, Jeremiah realized one thing about this man.

He was kind.

His eyes told it all about him. Giving a sigh, he decided it was all or nothing.

"I can't deny that the prospect of replacing the government with a more caring one is tempting. I trust this… Führer of yours has a plan for this."

"He does." The man spoke with a small smile. "The reason I am out here is because he wants more people with a mindset like ours for when the time comes. I trust you know both the pros and cons of joining us, whether if we will succeed or fail. However, with The Führer, I can say without a doubt we _will_ succeed."

"Such confidence..." Jeremiah gave a downward glance. He was about to kill this good man, without reason or evidence he was the one who was involved with the missing people. He had just trusted his gut. Although he was technically right, the man was responsible for the disappearances. It wasn't just as bad as he thought.

Jeremiah gave a sigh. He had already weighed the pros and cons of the situation. To be honest, even if he were to leave as a slave bound in chains, any place would be better than this.

"I only have on request." Jeremiah spoke up as he looked the man straight in the eyes. "I have a little brother. Get him a good life outside this underground city and I will serve you forever."

The man gave a smile. A genuine smile as he went up and patted Jeremiah on the shoulder.

"I was right about you." He said "You're smart, kind, and generous. You also got good instinct."

The man held out his hand towards Jeremiah. Hesitating only briefly, he grasped the hand in his and was given a firm shake.

"The names Scott." The man identified himself. "Consider your request done."

* * *

Rommel looked at the report Scott had sent in.

Seven people.

Considering he had only a month to prepare, it was quite something to accomplish. No doubt Eren would want the list and information of all the new members making up his elite squad.

Rommel hummed in appreciation at his choice of picking up Scott. The man was a refuge and would have been one of the unlucky ones to go on that one expedition to reclaim wall Maria if Rommel hadn't stepped in and taken him under his wing.

He exhibited the ideal qualities of one who you wanted to have your back.

And his usefulness continues to shine as shown by him bringing in promising candidates for The Führer's elite squad.

A knocking at the door interrupted Rommel's musing. A quick 'enter' brought forth Scott himself.

"I see you reviewed the members I picked up."

"Yes, quite a fine job you did." Rommel praised Scott for his efforts.

"Will seven be enough?" Scott asked in concern. "I didn't want a team to big, yet if this becomes a large operation, we may need more personal."

"That is up to The Führer to decide." Rommel said as he took out another folder, holding it up for Scott to take. "This here is the training schedule that The Führer wants our elites to go through. He said you could adjust it however you want."

"Quite the overhaul." Scott said with raised eyebrows as he looked at the contents of the folders. "He wants them to be in operation in only two months?"

"Yes." Rommel confirmed. "The training schedule will allow them to be ready for their first mission. Infiltrating the Industrial city and assassination the MP in charge."

"Do we have any information on that yet?"

"Yes, as of now we know almost everything. The Führer is working hard to gather what little information we still need as well as lining up the new successor."

"Who will be the successor?"

"I don't know." Rommel gave a defeated sigh. "Eren really hasn't told me anything on that matter. But let's not get caught up on that. For now, I'll tell you about the target.

"His name is Amot. They say he has the power of an eagle. He is the current leading official for the Military Police in the Industrial City. Age is in the upper forties, single, and male if you couldn't tell. We are still waiting for more information to verify his appearance, but if our current information is correct, he is a tall blond with green eyes. Roughly around 6'1, I believe."

"A tall drink of water." Scott gave a low whistle. "How should we kill him? For it to be obvious he was murder…"

"Glad you caught on quick. The Führer has stated that he wants it to look like an accident. It is a city full of machinery, accidents are prone to happen. Use that to your advantage."

Scott gave a nod as he placed a hand on his chin, adopting a thinking pose. Eren wanted the squad combat operational in two months. It would be plenty of time, considering their first mission is just an assassination. Although, Scott would prefer if they had some experience first…

Eyes widening, he looked back at the folder to scan the information again.

"...It never says it will be their first mission." Scott stated.

"Oh?" Rommel gave an amused smile.

"It just simply states that they should be ready to operate in two months time for the Industrial City plan."

"Yes, what of it?"

"I… I would prefer them to have some experience, so if it is all right…" Scott trailed off as he noticed the smile on Rommel's face. Giving a sigh, he stated his thoughts. "So did I pass Eren's final test?"

"It wasn't a test per say." Rommel quickly waved his hand around. "Eren had just wanted to know if you would be able to play a key role in this mission. He wanted to know if you could find, prepare, and lead men into battle. He has future plans for you. You have shown you are very reliable in finding recruits as well as preparing them, as seen by your concern for wanting them to have more experience before a huge heist like this. Now all that is left is to see if you can lead them, which I have no doubt you will do."

"I see." Scott said as he closed his eyes in respect. "So this is all for the bigger picture. Eren, or The Führer, wants to see if I can be a promising commander rather than some bodyguard."

"Yep, Eren has a way of seeing potential in a lot of people. Besides the timeline, Eren told me you have full reign over the elite squad. Train them how you like and give them missions at your own jurisdiction. Granted, the missions will have to be approved by me and, if long-term, by Eren himself."

"Well then," Scott, for the first time, gave a smirk. "I'm on a winning streak right now, why not keep the momentum going?"

"Haha!" Rommel burst out laughing. "That's the spirit! But don't get too cocky!"

"Well then, I'm off. Notify me if you need anything."

"Oh, one more thing." Rommel stopped Scott before he could leave. "Eren has given the clearance for the elite squad to test out the new guns that we just developed. It is listed in more detail in the report I gave you."

"I noticed, those… revolvers, right? They can shoot multiple times without having to reload like the flintlock pistols."

"The latest model can hold up to six bullets that can be fired in succession, yes."

"Hmm, he also wants me to teach them with the vertical maneuvering gear? Well, I guess it is good training, and if you think about it, the 3D maneuver gear is a convenient weapon. I'll make sure to implement it in their curriculum."

And with that, Scott left the office. Only Rommel remained as he leaned back in his chair as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile in anticipation. Although he couldn't see the full picture like Eren, he had a general grasp of what the boy wanted to do.

It was exciting.

Rommel couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what was going to happen. Eren would become The Führer and Rommel, being a large supporter, would establish his business as the leading one.

Rommel Operations will return to the glory that was held when his father was head. It would become prestigious and everyone would know that it was the company to help The Führer on his journey to leadership.

Whether they fail or succeed, the Rommel name will go down in history.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you have any questions just asked and I'll try to answer it.**

 **See you October 27th.**


	4. Chapter 4

The boy had blond hair and green eyes as he whipped about the stone structures. Using his vertical maneuvering gear, he shot hooks into the pillars that held up the large building. There were many of these stone pillars, big and small in circumference, that surround this large place. They called it a warehouse yet it did not store anything. Its only purpose was to be used as a field for training with the 3D maneuver gear.

"Found you~"

The boy gave a curse as he brought up his swords to defend wherever the attack came from, only to be too slow as a bang was heard and the boy felt pressure on his head.

Hooks still embedded into one of the many stone pillars, he flopped down onto the side of it and rested there as he felt the red liquid flow down his face and towards the floor.

"So~ how does defeat taste?" The person who was chasing him revealed herself to be a brown hair, gray-eyed girl who seemed very carefree.

The boy observed her gear. It was different than his. He had the standard military approved gear that was given to everyone in the training crops. Hers, however, was a new model that the Rommel engineers designed themselves. It was smaller, making it faster. It held the same amount of gas that standard gear had, making it more desirable than the bigger version.

But what struck out was that there was only one handle to control the gear. This made it bigger, taking up space and weight that was needed for a sword. Expect this design wasn't meant to be used with a sword. It left the other hand free and in that hand was a gun.

A revolver loaded with six bullets. One of which that was fired at the boy.

"Cherry." The boy said as he licked the fake blood they used for their training.

"Well done Starr." Scott said as he walked over to the boy and the now identified girl. "You can get down whenever you're ready, Theodore."

Theodore gave a sigh. Righting himself, he released the hook within the stone and stumbled to the floor. Cursing the red substance for getting in his eyes, he wiped it off as he stood up to speak to their instructor.

"How is this fair at all Scott?" He spoke up. "The new gear is faster and lighter, how do you really expect the hunted to win against the hunters when we have to use the old gear?"

Scott gave Theodore a mild look. He sighed and looked at the four other students who had walked up behind him.

"Does anyone wish to explain to Theodore why I am having you play this game, 'hunter and hunted' with the hunted at a clear disadvantage?" When no one responded, he looked at the two females.

"Helen, Racheal?" With no response to them, he turned to the males.

"Titus, Jeremiah?"

After some time when no one responded, Titus, a boy with brown hair and green eyes, gave a sigh.

"I was waiting to see if anyone would say it themselves, but am I the only one who knows the true purpose?"

"Oh?" Helen, a dark haired beauty with blue eyes, rose to the jab. "Of course I _know_. I was just graciously letting you guys have a chance to raise your scores."

"Umm," Jeremiah, a boy with black hair and gray eyes, raised a question. "I thought we weren't keeping scores."

"Sorry instructor Scott." Racheal, the blond with freckles and greens eyes, who was the only one who didn't get caught up in the bickering, spoke up to Scott. "I know it can improve our dynamics and reaction speed when fighting against an opponent, but I don't see the purpose as to why the hunted should have a disadvantage."

"It's obvious." Titus said. "It is only natural for hunters to hold the advantage. That is why the hunted become prey."

As Helen began to disagree with Titus on his points, a loud booming voice cut them off.

"Enough!"

Surprised, they all turned to Scott, only to see that he was still stoic and actually looking in another direction.

Another boy who had just walked it had been the one to yell. He had red hair and blue eyes that were narrowed at the group of bickering teens.

"I just got in here and I heard enough." He turned to Scott. "They want to know the purpose of this exercise, right?"

Scott nodded at the redhead.

"Well, the purpose is for you to learn how to adapt and bring down a bigger foe than you. The reason why the hunted use the standard gear is to train them to become more reliable with it when up against a faster opponent."

"Thank you, Wilfred." Scott said to the blue eyed redhead. "I trust your mission went well?"

"Yes sir. I was able to obtain the material some of our researchers requested."

"Good, now let me elaborate on Wilfred's explanation. The purpose _is_ for you to get better at the standard gear. Because, currently, this is the only gear we can use against Titans. The newer model is specifically designed for human to human combat. However, there may come a time when you fight against Titans. This whole purpose was to train you into using the gear to excel even the newer model."

"It's impossible." Theodore said. "How can a clumsy gear like this beat the newer model?"

"Wilfred manage to beat you all as the hunted with the standard gear, while you guys used the newer model."

"The only way to win as the hunted is to run around for five minutes without getting shot at." Theodore began to exclaim. "All he is good at is running!"

"...He managed to also beat you all as the hunter…" Scott trailed off as he gave Theodore a deadpan stare.

"Just let it go." Jeremiah came up behind Theodore and gave him a pat on the back. "Wilfred has been an ace at this thing since we started training. That's why we elected him as squad leader. Don't let it get you down, I think we're all good compared to the average human."

Theodore gave a defeated sigh as he looked anywhere but in Wilfred's direction.

"Sorry…" He apologized. "For insulting you like that."

"All's well friend." Wilfred gave a nod toward Theodore. "We all have the same purpose and goal. What matters is that we help each other get to it."

"Sure, sure, sure." Titus waved off as he sat against one of the pillars. "To overthrow the corrupt government and replace it with one for the people. Except for one thing. All we've done is be errand boys and girls and not done anything to help society."

"Do you dislike the assignments I have given you over the course of these two months?" Scott walked up to Titus.

"N-No…" Titus began to sweat. Even if Scott remained stoic, he still was an opposing figure to go against. "I… I was just saying was that all the missions we've done have been escorts and pickups. We haven't really _done_ anything that would suggest we are a special ops group."

"Really?" Scott said with a frown. "I thought it was obvious I was preparing you all for your first large scale operation."

At that statement, everyone lit up.

"Really?!"

"Oh! What are we doing?"

"Ahh~ I hope it will be fun~"

"R-Really?"

"Oh~ I'll finally get to show off?"

"...About time…"

"Sir, what is the mission?"

Scott waited a moment for the shouts to calm down until it was finally quiet. He then pointed upwards toward the ceiling.

"Fifty laps around the forest."

Everyone gave a groan at that. The Training forest they used was on Rommel land, near most of the facilities that were designed for the sole purpose of advancing The Führer's plan. While not large it was of decent size, allowing those of the elite squad practiced unhindered.

Still, fifty laps was a large toll, and by the end of it most were gasping for breath.

"God… That… Was painful…" Titus said in between breaths as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't lean like that." Wilfred, while still winded was still in better shape, said. "Hands above your head, it allows oxygen to circulate easier."

"They also say not to waste your breath while speaking." Helen imputed her two cents.

"Umm, where's Theodore?" Jeremiah spoke up as he looked around for the blond hair boy.

"Think we lost him around lap forty-seven." Starr said as she laid on the ground, arms covering her eyes.

"It was forty-eight." The voice of their instructor, Scott, was heard. "And I am impressed. Nearly all of you managed to finish the laps. All before sunset."

"Considering we started in the morning…" Titus trailed off.

"In any case, Theodore is resting from passing out. Clean up and eat. After that, we will talk about your mission."

Scott left with an air of tension.

The elite squad, who had been training rigorously for the past month, would finally get their first important mission.

All the so-called "errands" they had been running had been to prepare them for this.

As they got ready for their first official briefing, they couldn't help but get a little nervous.

* * *

Eren was having second thoughts on his choice.

"I can't help but think you are trying to hard in overthrowing the government." The woman with violet hair and glasses spoke in a condescending tone.

"I mean, you have all this evidence, this research that, if made public, you could overthrow them with the common people."

Eren gave a sigh as he rubbed the bridges of his nose. His commoner clothing was a stark contrast to the amount of decor that was within the room. Sitting in a chair lined with fine leather and drinking tea of exotic leaves, Eren couldn't help but think of the starving masses that were the refugees.

"Normally I don't indulge in such self pleasantries." The woman, as if sensing what he was thinking, spoke up about the matter.

"It disgusts me so how we, the people who are to keep the peace, may indulge in such frivolous activities, whereas the common people are starving and working their skin to the bone just to get a meager meal for a day. Truly, I wish you would just get this coup done with already."

She had a point. The people were starving. There was not enough land to grow food. Each day, throngs of people would till the land just to see if something could be cultivated there.

It was all a necessary sacrifice.

"Miss Valdare, I understand you wish to overthrow the government as soon as possible. However, there are many variables we have yet to account for. Many of our technological advancements have yet to be finished. If we were to go to war, it could turn out to be a Pyrrhic victory. A victory with so many losses on both sides.

"I have a plan, one that will lead to almost zero bloodshed on our part. However, it has to be followed."

"I understand." Valdare took a sip of her tea. "I just can't help but be angered at being able to do something about the current situation, but not act on it. We have all this power, so what are we waiting for."

"Patience is one of the greatest virtues."

"I thought that was honesty?"

"Regarding war? Honesty has to be the least. It may seem cruel, but the manipulation of knowledge is everything. It is why this government is in control in the first place."

"I don't see how that could be..." Valdare said skeptically.

Eren only nodded as Valdare trailed off. It was to be expected, she didn't know much concerning just what the royal government knows and doesn't know.

"Regardless, I trust you will not disappoint me with this new assignment."

"Of course, my Führer." Valdare said in teasing voice as she smirked.

"Führer?" Eren raised an eyebrow. "I see. I meant it as a joke, but Rommel must have taken a liking to it. I suppose everyone is now referring to me like that now…"

"Indeed. When I met with the informant he always called you 'The Führer', as opposed to the boss. Now we have a mysterious leader who seems equal to our supposed leader Rommel. Honestly, you have quite the complicated setup."

"Indeed." Eren got up and headed for the door. "The elite squad will complete their mission in the following days. You will know if it succeeded if you are reappointed to the Industrial City."

As the door closed behind her, Valdare couldn't help but think of what would happen. From what she has learned from their informants and Eren himself, the Industrial City had all the resources needed to make the vertical maneuvering gear as well as the gas itself.

"If we were to gain the only city that could produce the Titan killing weapons…" Valdare gave a slight shiver of excitement. "Ah, Eren… I can understand why now you wanted to wait. You just don't want to defeat the Fritz royal family, you want to gain complete and utter control over the people of these walls."

She gave a smile as she got up to leave. Eren had most likely snuck out a back way. Although they had some insiders in the Military Police, not all of them within these headquarters were of the same ideology. Although she was honored Eren would come see her herself, it wouldn't do well if people saw a young commoner come and go as he pleased.

"Regardless, my Führer, if you depart on a path of weakness, I'll end you myself."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" The redhead that was their leader, Wilfred, asked the six other members.

"This is what we've been preparing for, I'll be damned if I let the jitters get to me." Jeremiah narrowed his gray eyes at the obstacle before them. A wall surrounded by a mote of water. Only three entrances could be seen in and out of the city, guarded with gates and men.

"Rumor has it that there was no mote until after a group took over the city for a short period. After that, they really went all in with their defenses." Helen said as she gave a flick of her black hair."

"You would be correct." A voice spoke up from the treeline. Everyone brought their weapons to bare, only to realize the voice belonged to Scott.

"At ease." He said as he emerged from the treeline. He observed their surroundings. On a cliff near the Industrial city. All members were equipped with the gear specifically designed to combat humans. Faster, smaller, and able to use a gun, this gear would allow them to surpass others in the standard gear, as well as dodge gunfire. Although, if one were good enough, they could dodge bullets even with the standard gear Scott mused.

"Yes, I believe it was called the Dissidence Movement. Regardless, not much has changed."

Scott once again did a look over the members. They didn't seem too nervous. They had been preparing for this time. If anything it should be a walk in the park for them.

"I'll go over your mission one more time." Scott spoke up as the seven members listen diligently.

"Wilfred, you'll take Helen, Titus, and Racheal and form group A. Jeremiah, Theodore, and Starr will form Group B. There are two priorities. Both are important and of equal standing. If one priority is not met then the whole mission is a failure. Group A, you will lead in the assassination of the current head MP official. His death is to look like an accident if possible. It is a city of innovation, so regarding incidents, anything could happen. Use that to your advantage.

"Group B will infiltrate the headquarters of the MP official. You will search his office for any information. The main goal is to find the man's will. It will be there that you replace it with our own fabricated will. As I told you before, this will well speak highly of a certain individual. It will all but claim that they would be an excellent successor for the head of the Military Police in the Industrial City. Considering the individual our Führer chose, I believe they will be accepted as the new official."

Scott gave a sigh as he wrapped up his briefing of the mission.

"This is to prove that you are all worth our time, The Führer's time. I have faith in you, but you still need to prove yourselves to our leader. Complete the mission and all priorities and I can guarantee that The Führer will put more trust and faith in your abilities."

Wilfred stepped up.

"We will not disappoint you." He raised his right arm, placing it over his heart as his hand clenched into a fist. With a sharp snap of his boots and his left hand behind his back, he gave off a proper salute. Soon the others in the group that made up the elite squad followed suit.

With hands over their hearts, they had nothing but determination in their eyes.

Helen, with her black hair and blue eyes.

Titus, with his brown hair and green eyes.

Starr, with her brown hair and gray eyes.

Theodore, with his blond hair and green eyes.

Racheal, with her blond hair and green eyes

Jeremiah, with his black hair and gray eyes.

Wilfred, with red hair and blue eyes.

All of them stood together. Putting differences aside to fulfill a common goal.

"Elite Squad… Move out." Scott gave the order. It was all they needed before they jumped off the cliff, using their new vertical maneuvering gear to rocket off toward and up the wall that surrounded the city.

"... We really need a more official name than just the 'Elite Squad'..."

* * *

The man tapped his cigarette lose of ashes outside the carriage. Giving one last drag of the item, he blew the smoke outside the window, closing it after he threw out the cigarette to stave off the cold.

"How's production rate going?" The man asked the person sitting beside him.

"Head official…" the man seemed nervous at first glance. Sweating with his head bowed. "Our production rate… Is a few percentages less than what it was last time…"

The man gave a jump as the head official of the Industrial City slammed his hand against the carriage.

"Don't toy with me. I am the Head Military Police official that was here by his royal majesty. If you wish to give me 'a few percentages less' as the answer than so be it. Your successor will hopefully be more direct when I am referring to numbers."

"Y-Yes sir!" the man began to sweat even more. "T-The exact numbers are 2.8% decrease in productivity!"

"And can you tell me as to why the number is decreasing and not increasing?"

The man gave a gulp as he pulled on his collar.

"T-The men have just been slow, is all. I promise we can get the iron bamboo harvested faster. The burst ice will also be vamped up in manpower. I-I assure you, we will get the materials to the engineers so they may produce more equipment for the crown!"

The head official gave a sigh as he took a glance outside. It was late and he was tired.

"Very well, I'll accept that answer for now. Driver, take us to the headquarters."

The order was confirmed as the drivers muffled voice gave an 'affirmative' from outside.

The head official couldn't help but think that this was all a drag. He had been appointed as the head MP for the Industrial City. A secret city where all the weapons were massed produced. It mainly consisted of vertical maneuvering gear, cannons, and guns, but they would get an odd… request every now and then.

The MP couldn't help but give a slight smile at what awaited at him back at HQ. He had finally married the girl he loved, proposing to his childhood friend. It had taken some convincing, but he was finally allowed to bring his wife to the Industrial City to live with him.

His last thoughts were of her as he heard a loud noise of steel clanking together before everything went dark.

* * *

"That seemed… to easy…" Helen trailed off as she looked at the wreckage of what used to be the Military Police's carriage.

Steel beams protruded from the ground and carriage alike. The fall having completely obliterated the wagon, and consequently everyone inside.

"Really?" Titus spoke up. "I thought the easiest part was finding him. Who would have guessed he would be in a carriage so late at night. Maybe God does exist. Probably just luck though."

"He's… definitely dead…" Racheal spoke up with a grimace. "I can see… the blood and smashed up… body parts…"

"Don't worry." Wilfred put in arm on Racheal's shoulder. "I assure you, this is for the greater good. Also, his death is my burden to bear. I ordered you all to move the crane of steel bars over the carriage, and it was I that ordered you to cut the wire holding said bars."

"Don't get all patriotic on us." Titus scoffed. "Anyways, let's head to the rendezvous point we agreed upon. I hope that the others are faring just as well as we are."

* * *

"He… He had a wife." Theodore said as he held the piece of paper within his hands.

"Hmm? That's a shame. Hey! Do you think I could get a comfy chair like this one day?" Starr, ever so carefree, blew off the statement as she swiveled around in the comfy leather chair.

"Wait." Jeremiah said. "I thought the reports said that he was single?"

"Must of just kept it secret." Star said. "I mean, so people couldn't threaten them, y'know?

"Yeah..." Jeremiah spoke up. "Anyways, I finished copying any information that seemed important, just in case the higher up clean it up before our guy moves in. Now, all we need to do is forge his will. Starr, think you can handle it?"

"Yup!" She gave a little fist bump as she got out a piece of paper and pen and ink.

"Let'me see, let'me see." She waved her hand over hat Theodore, motioning him to give her the real will.

"Hmm," She gave it a critical eye as she observed the handwriting. "Nice penmanship. I'll keep most of it the same so nothing looks off, but add in the detail Instructor Scott told us to. Umm… What was the person's name again?"

"Valdare." Jeremiah immediately responded. "The person who is taking his place will be Valdare. If everything goes as plan, that is."

"Oh, quit being a downer!" Starr said as she placed the ink and pen back in their proper place. "There, all done! Now let's blow this stand and meet up with the others! I haven't eaten since lunch and the sun has already gone down."

"Alright." Jeremiah said as Theodore took the 'will' and placed it back in the cabinet file he found the original in. "Go on ahead, I'll clean up any trace of us being here."

"Alright, we'll wait on the roof." Theodore said as he jumped out the window, the only indication he was safe was the sound of a wire being slung and the whip of a gas that followed afterwords.

" 'ight, see you in a few." Starr gave a two finger salute as she followed after Theodore.

Jeremiah gave a sigh as he began making sure everything was as they left it. Although this was the official's office, he didn't know who else came in here. And if they were in here as he left, then they could notice a change. A risk they didn't need to take.

After clearing up any markings they left and placing things where they belong, Jeremiah hopped out the window, returning only briefly to close it once again.

* * *

Scott was in the middle of eating his piece of bread as he stared down the group that had just entered his field of view.

"You're… done already?" Scott couldn't help but express his disbelief at the seven individuals sat down near him.

"Yeah." Titus spoke up. "If you ask me, personally, I think it was too easy."

"It's only been a few hours…" Scott still seemed in disbelief. "I was prepared to wait at least a few days… Did you guys get the right guy, make sure he was definitely the official?"

"Why, of course." Helen spoke this time. "We knew from the informants what his personal carriage was. Even after the 'accident' we confirmed it was him by the belongings he carried. Well, it was hard to identify them with all his innards and-"

"Could we not!" Racheal spoke up in an uncharacteristic burst. "Sorry… It's just the first time I've seen such a… gruel site."

"Really?" Theodore said. "I thought we were all from the underground. I would have expected us all to see at least some disturbing things down there."

"Quiet man." Jeremiah said in a whisper to Theodore. "Not all of us played the street rat down there."

"Oh, she was a prostitute?" Starr spoke up.

Everyone just stared at her with a deadpan expression for being so blunt.

"Enough of this." Scott said as he rose from the ground. "Let's head back to the base, you'll brief me on the way."

The Elite Squad and Scott took a horse-drawn wagon back to base, along the way Wilfred and Jeremiah told their stories of what had happened.

"I see." Scott said as they rounded a corner on the road. "You guys really did get lucky with the official. Also, good job in documenting anything that caught your interest in there, Jeremiah. Who knows what the MPs might have cleaned out before Valdare gets appointed.

"In any case, I will report your mission straight to my superiors. You guys did well. If it means anything, I am proud of you."

Everyone gave a smile at that.

Soon they would be back at the Rommel's faculties. Some would get a snack, others would sleep, and a few would meditate on what had happened on their very first mission.

However, they all shared one line of thought.

They had proven themselves to be worthy of being called the Elite Squad.

* * *

"Finished already?" Eren was a bit surprised. "I will admit, I didn't expect them to fulfill it so easily. I thought they would at least have to stay a few days and confirm the head official's movements. Well, regardless, I am glad you called me in. Now we may begin with our next phase."

"That is if Valdare _does_ get selected to be the new head official. How can you be so confident?"

"Rommel, have you forgotten who I am?"

"No… but I would still prefer an explanation."

Eren gave a sigh.

"Valdare is an esteem charter in the Military Police. She has a record of getting her job done. She is dependable, in fact, I bet she would be considered as a candidate for the head official even if we didn't play a role. However, I hate to leave things to luck. By leaving a will that praises Valdare and claiming she would be an excellent successor all but guarantees she will be appointed."

"...If you say so." Rommel gave a shrug at Eren's explanation. "Oh, by the way, Scott mentioned something about giving a proper name to the Elite Squad. I would have to agree, Elite Squad is nice and all but seems a little cliche."

Eren paused as he thought about it.

"I don't see why we need to refer to them as anything but that. Well, I guess there is no harm."

Silence dominated the office as the child looked upon the teenager.

"So… got any suggestions?"

"Seriously? Why do I have to be the one to come up with a name?"

"I don't know… maybe because it has something to do with you being _The Führer_."

"...Fine. If I could give a suggestion than it would have to be…

"... The Kräfte"

Rommel just stared at Eren after mentioning the name of what the call the special ops group.

"What?"

"Seriously… Where do you come up with these names?"

* * *

Besondere #3

Armin's journey to prove his manliness

It was the dead of night when the boys of the 104th began there spooky stories. It was October 31st, the universally accepted date of utter horror. While Halloween did not exist in this world, a similar account did. People would gather around, telling stories, stating dares, or doing stupid stuff in general. Such was the night that some boys sat around in their cabin, a lantern keeping the room barely lit.

"My turn to tell the story." Jean spoke up with a wicked grin. The boys who were telling their oh-so-called 'horror' stories were doing nothing but humiliating themselves.

Jean, on the other hand, had a story that was truly horrifying.

"Do you know that these very training grounds were once a Nursey?" He began his story with ease, telling it like he knew it by heart.

In reality, he had just made it up on the fly, but he had thought it out long enough to know that this would really get people rolling.

"Women of all ages would come here to deliver their child who they had carried for around nine months. Afterward, they would lie and rest as the children were carted off to a separate room.

"However, the military had had their sights on this land, wishing to make it their own. To do that, they had to shut the nursery down. So they had one of their agents sneak in and steal a baby away. It was soon found out that the nursery had misplaced a baby, and shut down due to their incompetence.

"Despite this, the mother of the child who was stolen grieved, believing her child is still alive. So she searched, a fruitless endeavor as the military had already disposed of the kid.

"In a mocking way to honor the woman, they hung up a photo picture of her in the warehouse, remembering her oh-so-called sacrifice she made to give them the training grounds.

"Soon, the mother died. But, on this very night, the anniversary of her baby disappearing, she roams the training grounds. If she comes across you, she will believe you responsible for taking her child and kill you. In order to avoid this, you must cry like a baby, 'Waah, Waah' in order to throw her off, making her believe you are nothing more than a child."

Silence dominated the boys as some of them were genuinely freaked out.

"That's impossible." Armin broke the silence. "Ghost don't exist, and even if they did, they are spiritual right? How could it kill you?"

"Oh?" Jean rose an eyebrow mockingly. "If that is true, why don't you wander around the training grounds? Better yet, why don't you go to that very warehouse her portrait is stowed and sign it with this pen."

Jean held up a red pen to Armin, prompting him to take it.

Armin realized that if he chickened out the boys would never give him respect. So he took the pen. Grabbing a lantern and lighting it, he headed out with a determined face.

The sky was overcast, hiding the moon and consequently any light. Although they were sparse, a few lighting bolts streaked across the sky, giving a brief look at his surrounds.

Armin soon approached the warehouse, however, upon opening the door, a sudden wind blew out his only light.

Swearing to himself in an act of nervousness, he trudged on, believing in the statement that ghost weren't real.

The frame was said to be somewhere in the back, but with it being so dark it was almost impossible to see where it really was. No matter, he just had to go forward until he saw the outline of the frame.

It didn't take long, and it helped that his eyes adjusted to the darkness, albeit only slightly.

He made out the corner of the frame. Giving a sigh of relief, he brought his pen up to bare, intending to sign the lowest right corner of the frame.

That was when a lightning flash from outside struck, illuminating the picture inside the frame.

The face that met his was a woman. However, she had a pale, triangular face with a jeering smile that stretched her mouth to improbable proportions. Her eyes were wide open, bloodshot red as she made direct eye contact with Armin. She seemed to be staring at Armin specifically, despite him being near the corner of the frame.

It was for a mere second, but it was all it took for Armin to began flailing about. However, despite this, he managed to raise his arm and quickly write his name on the frame.

As soon as he finished, he broke off into an all out sprint to leave the warehouse.

Although he didn't believe it, he still raised his voice up and shouted 'Waah, Waah' over and over again.

Better safe than sorry.

He was out of breath when he made it to the dorms where the rest of everyone was. Upon going in, he claimed the feat he had accomplished.

"Wow, you actually did it?" Jean spoke with some surprise, believing the timid boy to chicken out. "Then let's go see it."

However, it was at that moment another crack of lightning streaked across the sky, and a sudden downpour was brought forth.

"Huh, really don't want to go out in that weather." Reiner spoke up. "Why not see it tomorrow?"

No one disagreed with this logic. So the boys decided to wrap up what they were doing and head to bed.

The next day the boys got up early before role-call was to take place. They made their way towards the warehouse, opening the door and heading for the straight back.

It was there they made contact with the large framed photo. However, this photo was vastly different from the one Armin saw last night, confusing him.

It was the same woman, no doubt, but her face wasn't twisted into a wicked grin, but in a gentle smile as she sat with closed eyes.

Wait, closed eyes? Armin swore the eyes were open.

It was at that moment that someone claimed that the photo hadn't been signed.

"Man dude, you totally wussed out on us!" Jean exclaimed. "You even said you signed it and all!"

The boys began making jeers and taunts at Armin for claiming something he didn't do, however, it was Eren's voice that broke the insults.

"Armin, isn't that your signature?" Upon his prompting, the group looked towards where he said Armin's signature was.

It was there, in the rightmost corner of a window.

The boys began stating how Armin had just gone in and signed anywhere, but he wasn't listening to them.

Time seemed to freeze for him.

That meant if it was the window he signed… It wasn't a picture. It met that there was _something_ on the other side of the window. And if it was the woman that meant if he hadn't cried like a baby, he could very well be dead, killed for believing he had taken her child away.

These thoughts ran through his head until he promptly passed out.

To this day, Armin wondered if it was his fear that made him imagine the thing, or if the ghost of the woman truly existed.

Regardless, he never went close to the warehouse ever again.

* * *

' **Besondere', German for 'Special'.**

 **These don't hold much significance in regards to the plot. I mainly just typed them from my muse when I was stuck with my writings.**

 **Anyways, this was a Halloween themed one that probably wasn't scary but tried to be. Oh well, still a novice writer and all.**

 **Well, thanks for reading. If you see any mistakes, go ahead and tell me. I was the one who proofread this chapter, and if anyone has gone to school and written an essay then you would know that it is hard to catch all the mistakes.**

 **Well, thanks again, see you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we don't. However, if not us then who?"

"We can turn back."

"And what? Continue to till land all day? You may if you so desire, but I will follow my dream and complete the goals."

"I can't help but agree with Eren, Mikasa. I have a feeling that with Eren we really could take back the walls."

Mikasa gave a sigh as they moved up the line. All of them had finally turned twelve, the line in which they stood was one to sign up for the military.

"But Eren wants to join the Scouts. You've all seen their survival rates, how many come back from an expedition."

"Mikasa." Eren spoke up in a cold tone. "Why do you continue to follow me."

"What?" She said in confusion, not knowing how this related.

"You follow me of your own desire, and do I hinder you for that? You have fought many of the battles I have gotten into, without my approval. All things considered, my pride should be crippled, having a female fight my battles for me."

"But Eren!"

"But nothing, Mikasa! I have allowed you to trample on my pride in order for you to selflessly fight my battles. You desire to follow me, and although I don't know what your goals for such actions are, I still recognize them and let you do what you please."

"...Am I a hindrance for you?"

"Not in the slightest." Eren gave a smile as they moved up the line once again. "I just simply wish for you to recognize my desires, and allow me to act on them."

"...I understand." Mikasa bowed her head after some reluctance. "But please, don't do anything reckless."

"If I followed that rule, then you wouldn't be here, would you?" Eren gave a smirk.

"Next!" Before any of them could continue, the recruiter called the next person in line. Seeing as there was no one in front of Eren, it had to be him.

Walking up, he greeted the man.

"So kid, you just turn the twelve? Alright then, go straight ahead and the second tent on your right. We'll get records sorted out and take a physical. Next!"

With the first stage passed, Eren let on to the tent the man had specified. Records found, confirming he was old enough to join the military, as well as a physical, and Eren was on a wagon about to depart for the training grounds.

He was soon joined by his friends.

"I can't believe I passed the physical." Armin said as he nervously chuckled.

"Really?" Eren raised an eyebrow. "The physical is just to see if you're healthy and capable of the rigorous training they put on new recruits."

"Ahh, I know that, it's just…" Armin hesitated briefly. "I am not the strongest guy nor do I have the stamina to back it up…"

As Armin trailed off in a spiral of comments that belittled himself, Eren couldn't help but sigh.

"Listen, use this." He gave a flick to his forehead, causing him to flinch back. "Just because you are physically weak doesn't mean you're not strong. Be a guy to go around the wall, not smash through it."

"Your friends right." A voice inside the wagon spoke up. Although the wagon was only half full and still filling, it seemed like people were in their own little world. With heads cast down, and eyes unattentive, Eren thought no one would join their conversation.

"In the end, being smart is what will save us from the Titan menace." The blond burly boy said as he smiled.

It was at that moment Eren's heart almost stopped, or perhaps it accelerated. His eyes narrowed at the boy's face. An indescribable feeling began to blossom in his stomach as he observed the burly child who had spoken. The boy's face alternated between another, less appealing face.

That of the armored Titan.

When he was younger in this body, Eren realized that perhaps Titans were once people. Considering the biology and resemblance, it was almost certain.

However, for a human to look exactly like the Titan that smashed the inner gates...

Bringing into consideration that those two Titans seemed intelligence, Eren's gut all but told him this was no coincidence.

He gritted his teeth in anger and subconsciously tightened his hands to form a fist on his lap.

It all but lasted but a mere millisecond, far to fast for even an expert to catch such implications.

"Hello." Eren smiled, resuming his mask of lies. "I thank you for the words of encouragement, my name is Eren."

"Ah, the name's Reiner. This is my bud, Bertholdt."

Eren couldn't help but twitch an eye at the uncanny resemble Bertholdt had to the Colossal Titan. Honestly, it was as if fate wasn't even trying to hide the fact that these boys not only had an uncanny resemblance to the aforementioned Titans, but the fact that they came into contact with Eren so early on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

A pleasure indeed.

* * *

Eren leaned against the railing of the boy's barracks. He watched with minor interest as the newly christened 'Potato Girl' ran laps around the compound. She really was running until she dropped.

"Is she still going at it?" A small, bald boy came up to stand with him and others.

"Can't believe what an idiot she is, eating right there in the formation!"

"Regardless, you can't help but respect her dedication." Eren let out an amused chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Her devotion for food is quite admirable, so much that she even keeps running when her lunch privileges were at stake."

"Yeah… Hey, I'm Thomas, I noticed that the Sarge didn't call on you, why is that?"

Why indeed, Eren thought. It couldn't be simply because they were from Shinganshina, could it be? No, then Armin wouldn't have been called upon. Regardless, the man, Drill Instructor Keith Shadis, had known Eren's mother. From his early childhood, he recalled the man visiting every so often.

He used to be the Commander of the Scouts with full hair, but now…

A shell of what he once was. Regardless, what mattered was the here and now. Making connections within these training grounds was the first priority. Just from looking around, he could see some valuable pieces that would bode well for him to have.

"Ah, the name is Eren. I don't really know why he didn't call on a few of us, perhaps it had something to do with our character? Maybe he just picked a few at random to scare away some people?"

"Why would he do that?" The bald midget said. "You would think he would want as many people in the army as possible."

"Maybe he just cares more for us then he lets on." Eren said as he walked away, going to the mess hall. Dinner hours were almost over and Eren really didn't want to go to bed with an empty stomach if he didn't have to.

Although, perhaps he could gain someone's appreciation by bringing them food after such a long run. Eren gave a smirk as he walked towards the mess hall. Finally, he could start having some fun.

* * *

"No way! You actually saw them?!" Eren had thought that it would be a peaceful dinner. That the nerves of everyone would be wracked with worry over if they would be able to pass the first test or not.

However, one thing led to another and now the people knew he had a first-hand experience with the Titans.

"They say that the Colossal Titan was twice as large as the walls, is that true?"

"Twice as large? No, nothing like that." Eren once again adopted a mask. That of an ally to these people. By being on good terms, it would allow him to manipulate them further.

"What were they like, the Titans I mean?"

Eren stayed silent at that. It wasn't because it weighed heavily on him, the Titans. He did not fear them. Disgust, yes, but not fear. He felt rage and anger towards the Titans. Such abominations, what they did to his mother…

"Hey, lay off him, will you?" A good samaritan, Eren didn't quite see who it was, took his silence as a bad thing. Although it did trigger the death of his mother to flash before his eyes, it didn't paralyze him.

"No, it's nothing." Eren took this time to find the two people's reaction he wanted to see himself. Finding them, he said his next line. "Titans, the armored and the colossal, they've slaughtered thousands, both directly and indirectly. If we fear them and don't fight back, then who will? You wished to know what they were like? Just oversized meatbags that die when you cut them down, so what's to fear?"

Eren couldn't help but smirk at the reactions he got. Most seemed surprised as some went slack jaw. However, his attention was on Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner seemed unfazed by the statements, however, Bertholdt was a different matter. He seemed downcast, head bowed as his hands clenched the wood on the table.

His assumptions were correct.

These two were not to be trusted. However, it was only an assumption. It could very well be that Bertholdt was having a flashback to how he lost his family. Or he could be feeling guilty. Regardless, Eren would have to keep these two in check.

They could become either valuable chess pieces, or enemy rooks that needed to be removed.

"Sounds like you wish to join the Scouts."

The voice broke the silence that Eren had created. Somehow, Eren found it obnoxious.

"I do." Eren stood up to challenge whoever said what they just said.

At his declaration, more people became shocked. A few gasps and words of disbelief were uttered.

"So you have a suicide wish?" The people parted to reveal who had said it. It was the boy from earlier that so brazenly claimed to live a comfy life in the interior. Jean, if Eren wasn't mistaken.

"Suicide?" Eren couldn't help but ask. "Is having the will to fight back akin to suicide?"

"When you go against those beasts, yeah. Have you seen the death rates of the Scouts?"

"I have, but the fact doesn't change a thing. It's quite simple really, We just have to change the method of killing that would result in zero casualties."

The people were once again shocked at Eren's statements. The looks of disbelief, as well as one of interest, did not go unnoticed by Eren.

"Pff," Jean let out a little chuckle as he tried not to burst out laughing. "Suicidal and an idiot?! You're a riot, you know that?"

"Regardless," Eren gave one last smirk as he walked away. "I am not going to cower behind a wall, horseface."

As soon as Eren let, the mess hall erupted with conversation. They mainly consisted of what had just happened. A boy who wished to join the Scouts, having a method of killing the Titans without risk to one's self? It was certainly interesting, however, most thought of it as simply wordplay, and that Eren didn't really have a plan to back it up.

However, one person's eyes lingered on him as she stayed silent throughout the whole exchange.

She had observed the boy. Everything he did was calculated, it seemed like each word was not a wasted breath. She noticed his observation and the words he so delicately used.

She should consider herself lucky, not even day one and she already found someone who could suspiciously hold the coordinate.

She would have to observe him.

* * *

Perhaps he was being too brazen.

It wasn't often he was the center of attention, or rather, it was not often that he liked to be the center of attention.

He had let himself get carried away. In order to observe the reactions of people around him, he had let on too much. But most were still kids, with a few adults he really doubted they would believe him.

It mattered not, right now he was observing the potato girl finished up. She had just collapsed, lying on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. He was about to make his move, but was apparently beaten to the punch.

"Are you a goddess?!" Scarfing down the bread the blond woman had just handed, she relayed these words as the same blond held out a sack of water.

"Oh, nothing like that." She said with a smile. "I'm Christa, by the way."

"Shasha." Was the last thing she said before passing out.

Eren didn't bother to stay for the rest. It appeared he wasn't the only one hiding behind a mask of sweet nothings.

Christa was her name?

He wondered just what she had planned with such an obvious mask.

* * *

Eren couldn't help but grit his teeth in humiliation. He had talked a big game yesterday at the mess hall, and now this.

He looked upon the snickering crowds as they observed him hanging upside down from the training equipment to see if one had the balance of handling the vertical maneuvering gear.

He was struggling from keeping upright, resulting in him failing the test.

"What do you think you're doing, Yeager?!" Keith yelled at him. "You'll be Titan bait at this rate, no, worse than that! You'll get everyone killed!"

Eren couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the man as he was let down.

"Is this pity?" Eren said it in a whisper, only really meant for himself.

But Keith heard it as he walked by if his slight pause in step was any indication.

"Tch." Eren couldn't help but sigh at the predicament. Regardless of what was happening to his gear, he would have to overcome it.

He never did accept training practices on the stolen gear that Rommel acquired. He thought it would be suspicious if he suddenly had the talent to use the vertical maneuver gear. He briefly entertained the notion that he couldn't simply do it. However, he noticed that even Armin could do it.

Perhaps it was because he was smaller? Lighter?

If that were the case, why could Reiner do it? Mikasa and he were the same body class and she had it mastered as if it was nothing.

Well, perhaps Mikasa was a special case, but nevertheless, it couldn't be because he didn't have the skill.

No, it wasn't that.

Eren got up from the ground as he stared at the back of Keith.

" _Where's your father?!"_

" _M-Mr. Shadis…"_

" _Eren, your father?!"_

Pity indeed.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were eating at a table by themselves. Long gone were the crowds around them inquiring about the Titans.

They probably thought he was nothing but words.

After all, he would probably be kicked out of camp soon for not even being able to pass the first test.

It was a little bit of an embarrassment for Eren, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He actually preferred he not be in the spotlight. He would have to play it safe. Whether or not his equipment was actually defective didn't matter. He would conquer it.

However…

"Such big talk for someone that couldn't even stay upright in training. Wonder how he'll join the Scouts now."

Eren could only give a sigh at Jean's banter. It appears he earned his ire from before. Was it the conversation they had, or could it be something else?

"Don't worry about it Eren." Armin tried to cheer him up. "If I could do it then so can you!"

"Perhaps it's a sign…" Mikasa said hesitantly. "That we shouldn't… join the military…"

"Mikasa…" Eren stared at her. "You cut your hair."

"Y-You just now noticed?" A slight blush dusted her cheeks.

Good, they got off the conversation.

"Man Eren, how dense are you." Armin said teasing. "She had it cut last night. You should have noticed this morning."

Of course Eren noticed.

"I-It's not like it matters. I only cut it a few inches, I doubt most would notice."

"A few inches?!" Armin let out a shock. "It had to be more, Mikasa, you're hair went down to your shoulders-"

"Armin." Eren cut him off as he got up to leave. "Can you tell me one more time, about the outside world."

"Eh?" Armin was once again confused my Eren's erratic behavior.

"W-Wait." Armin got up to catch up with Eren, who just walked out of the mess hall's door.

Mikasa sat there for a moment, twiddling her fingers in-between her short hair. She then got up to follow after Armin and Eren.

* * *

"And the mountains of fire water?"

"Yeah! Mountains that contain the hottest water that could melt steel itself!"

Armin continued on about the outside world. Eren couldn't help but give a slight smile at the innocent names that Armin had decerned from the book.

The three sat under the stars, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren, just staring at them as Armin shifted his explanation to the snowy peaks.

It was peaceful, in a sense.

It allowed Eren a brief moment of respite to think about all he has learned.

Reiner and Bertholdt. They were hiding something that had to do with the Armor and Colossal Titan. They could either summon them or turn into the beast themselves. But if that were possible, could Eren do the same? His father had injected him with something, turning him into a Titan. Upon eating his father, he returned to normal.

What was the point of it? Some unseen power he has yet to activate?

Then there was the short blond who had her hair in a bun. Eren didn't know her name, but while he was talking in the mess hall, she didn't have a look of shock or disbelief, but rather interest.

It was a certain type of interest, Eren couldn't really explain. An interest like they believed the person in question had some sort of secret, which, in a way Eren did.

So, while that was true, Eren didn't think that she would come to the conclusion of him being a reincarnated Dictator, but rather, having a power in this world.

Regardless, the person who piqued his interest was the other blond named Christa. It was blatantly obvious to him that she was wearing such a fake mask.

A master hat hiding behind one like himself, he couldn't help but gag at the horrible attempted.

It was just so fake.

In any case, she sought out to help Sasha, the potato girl. What was her objective? Was she like him, trying to gain as many connections? Or perhaps her objective is rooted somewhere else?

Eren couldn't help but smile a devious smile. He was planning for the future, even for those within these training camps.

Christa, she really was a cute little thing.

She would make a perfect figured head.

A perfect ruler.

Plans that had already been in the working within his mind began to change to incorporate this new variable. In fact, what seemed hard to accomplished now was child's play with this new element added into the fold.

Yes, Eren had a new plan.

He would not become a shining king that was worshiped by the masses, but a king that worked within the shadows, pulling strings and manipulating the world.

Yes, he would become not a king, but rather The Führer.

"Y'know, my parents really wanted to see the outside world so much. They even began building a device that could fly in the sky."

Eren's eye's widened at the statement that Armin had just utter. Eren had been only half listing to the boy, but after stating those words, he had his full attention.

"A… device? What was it like?"

"I don't know what the finished product was like, in fact, I never saw it. But I did see the notes. It was like a steel beast. I really don't know how to describe it…"

"Try your best." Eren sat up, staring at Armin. "Please tell me everything about it."

"Err, I-I'll try." Armin stuttered nervously. "I guess it's main body was cylinder in shape and laid horizontal. It had shafts sticking off the sides, like a birds wing. Yeah, like a bird! It had a head and wings and tail like a bird! Except they were all made of metal and wood."

"I… see…" Eren couldn't help but try his utmost to contain his excitement. An airplane? At least, that's what it sounded like. What luck. While Eren did have some knowledge of his past experiences mechanisms, aerodynamics was not one of them.

Aviation was almost impossible for him to grasp without an outline. The mechanics and rules were just something he didn't learn all too much about. It wasn't grounded like tanks and other items he helped create.

In fact, the blimp that Rommel industry started building wasn't even overseen by him, it was completely done by the researchers own mind and creativity.

"Was it almost finished?"

"Yeah, but they said it would be hard to practice flying in it with secretive, you know the rules on going outside the walls. If they didn't want to get caught, they couldn't do it. They said they had a different idea that they would try but… Then their accident happened…"

Right, accident. They were "killed" in an accident. Eren didn't bother telling him about how the government wanted no one to leave the walls. It would take to long and Eren didn't really see a need to.

"Armin, do you know the exact location of the… device?"

"Not really, I just know it was near the mountain a ways out from the Shiganshina inner gate."

"The two peaks that were covered in trees?"

"Yeah, that one. Sorry, that's all I know, but why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Your parents were really smart."

"O-Oh… Thanks… but why do you say that?"

"No particular reason."

If they could get a model of that airplane... even the notes would suffice. They could begin their project on taking to the sky. With it, their knowledge of aviation would increase, leading them to an age where they could fly. Combine the resources they have, then the possibility of the types of aircraft where endless.

Those for commercial use, and for warfare.

But how would he get to it? The land was infested with Titans. So, unless they took back the land…

No, that would take to long. Time is of the essence.

A year. He would practice a year with the vertical maneuvering gear, perfecting it. With it, he should be able to go outside the walls.

But it would be foolish to go by himself…

The Kräfte. The special ops group that Scott had trained himself. This elite force should be able to handle the task of escorting him to find the airplane.

It is decided then. A year and the airplane, as well as all the knowledge of aviation it will hold well be theirs.

* * *

Eren gave an exhale of breath as he prepared himself.

It was the last day of the test. If he didn't pass this simple examination of balance, he would be sent off to the fields once again.

He recalled the advice he sought out the other night. It was just a pretense, an excuse to get closer to the other trainees.

Eren already knew that his belt was broken, there was nothing he could do about it. However, he could exploit it to the utmost.

He was able to get closer with Reiner and Bertholdt. By asking for help, they became much closer. They even shared their stories on where they were and what happened when wall Maria fell.

Eren could tell that the story was fabricated. There were too many inconsistencies, however, that wasn't the point.

The point was to befriend them.

Keep your friends close but enemies closer.

"Are you ready Yeager?!" Keith yelled out. "Good, Cadet Thomas, raise him up!"

Eren once again exhaled a breath. Staring right at Kieth, his gaze did not waver.

It was a gambit, really. If he claimed that his gear was defective, many would believe he was trying to come up with an excuse. Shadis would probably send him off without any hesitation.

Simply because he did not want the son of Carla to fight the Titans.

However, if he were to show his resolve, then maybe Shadis would realize the determination he posses.

It was all a gamble, relying heavily on what Shadis would do.

Eren was lifted up, his feet left the ground.

It was an immediate struggle of balance. His buckle on the gear distributed far more on the right than the left, causing it to be much harder than it should have been. No one, not even Mikasa would have been able to stay completely upright.

But this was The Führer they were dealing with. A man who sacrificed the lives of thousands of innocent for his own goals. If determination was needed, he had it.

But that won't be enough.

He had figured out the problem, and what it caused. All he needed was the solution.

It was hard, and he almost fell over in the few seconds he was up. Shifting his weight in the exact opposite way they were told to do, he managed to be upright for the few seconds.

Some people gasped in shock, while others began to clap at his victory.

He was upright, albeit barely. Shaking to maintain his balance, his eyes never left the instructor's.

He fell.

Turning upside down, he let out an exhausted sigh. The amount of strain it put on his body was too intense. Not having any kind of physical training, it was difficult to remain in that position for a long period of time.

The applause that broke out silenced as he hung upside down.

He was soon lowered, staring at the ground, he awaited Keith's verdict.

"Cadet Thomas." Keith said. "Switch belts with Cadet Yeager."

Eren couldn't help but smile as he got up. It looks like he had managed to pull through and convince Keith that he was prepared for what awaited ahead.

The same process, different gear.

It was a lot easier.

"Defective gear." Keith said as he looked at the broken piece of Eren's old equipment. "To think that such a thing would get past inspection, I will have to have a talk with the staff about this. Well, it looks like you pass Yeager. Maybe you won't become Titan bait after all."

Eren gave a smirk as people once again gave cheers and applauses at passing the test. Unbeknownst to them, a conversation with Eren and Keith were being played out with just their eyes.

 _You better not die, for her sake._

 _I will accomplish my goals. I can't do them if I am dead, now can I?_

The pseudo conversation ended when Keith broke eye contact and began to walk away.

Eren was lowered and greeted with cheers and pats on the back.

The first key objective had been completed. Now that Keith was convinced, there was no one to hinder him from his goals. No one that couldn't be dealt with easily.

The road before him was bare, with only slight bumps he would have to handle as he went on.

The mountain of an obstacle behind him, he gave a wicked grin as he observed the future road and all it would bring him.

* * *

 **Admittedly, I was surprised at the lack of feedback last chapter.**

 **Did that special scare you away, or perhaps it was my horrendous writing?**

 **In any case, reviewing does make me feel like I am going in the right direction for this story, but it also allows people to give some critique on the writing.**

 **Didn't like something? Say something.**

 **Plothole? Really want to know about those.**

 **Something that inadvertently triggers you? Well, I cry myself to sleep at night, so I am quite sensitive about some words. (Just kidding, I am a heartless wretch.)**

 **Regardless, it may seem like I am doing the all too cliche "like and review" gag, but as a beginning author, I really want to know people's opinion of one of my first works.**

 **In any case, as of now, I am just content knowing that people do actually read this, regardless of the feedback. Perhaps that is a simple and shortsighted ambition, but it still makes me happy.**

 **Well, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, you want to do what?"

"Did I stutter, Rommel? I said I want to take those of the Kräfte on an elite mission to recover what could lead to scientific advances in regards to aviation."

"Yes, I heard you, but the prospect you are laying down is too serious. You want to take people into Titan infested territory and reclaim something that could very well not exist."

Eren gave a sigh at Rommel's stubbornness. He had snuck out of the training camp to meet up with Rommel and relay the plans he had for finding the aircraft that Armin had mentioned. They were currently meeting in a shack that had long been abandoned.

Naturally, they had Rommel's personal guards outside to ward off anyone that may stumble upon them. Every Noble had something akin to a personal guard. If it wasn't that it was the Military police.

"Listen, I know it sounds ridiculous, but look at our achievements so far, is the item I described so far-fetched?"

"No, in fact, I do believe that something like that could be achieved." Rommel said, "I mean, look at our engineers. They have already come up with a functioning unit that can fly with the iceburst stone. Now that we have access to the Industrial City, it's schedule will speed up more than we ever expected. No, what I am concerned for is that you are taking some men and women into Titan territory simply because a friend of yours recalled his parents made a flying beast."

Eren slammed his hand on the nearby desk in a fit of anger.

"Rommel, who _am_ I?"

"Eren, I don-"

" _Rommel._ "

Eren simply said his name, but the tone of voice called for, no, _demanded_ obedience.

"...The Führer." Rommel said after some hesitancy.

"Yes, I am. A year has almost past in my training regiment. Every year we get exactly one week to visit family and friends. It's some needed R&R for those who are training so vigorously for the top spot. I plan to use that week not lazying around, but looking for a _critical_ piece of equipment. I except the Kräfte to be briefed and ready to go by the time I arrive at Utgard castle, do I make myself clear?"

Rommel couldn't help but gulp at the tone of voice Eren had taken.

So this was his Führer's masquerade?

It was one that spoke of hard cold truths and determination. You either follow it or be crushed by it.

"Understood." Was all Rommel had to say on the matter. Eren had made up his mind. "But do you really plan to lead the expedition yourself?"

"Yes, as this mission requires the utmost care. The plane could be in bad shape. I would rather trust myself with its movement. Also, on that note, do not tell those of the Kräfte that I am The Führer. Their… resolve may be shaken if they knew a child was leading them."

"What should I say then?"

"I trust you can handle that matter."

With that said and done, Eren left the shack of a house. As he did, the personal guard didn't even so much as glance at him. They were close aids to Rommel, so they most likely knew who the child was, even fearing him so much they dare not look in his direction.

Where they had failed to protect the young lord during the assassinations this young man succeded. Who were they to judge such a powerful person?

Eren, in returned, ignored the guards as well. He hopped on a horse that he acquired from the training grounds and began his journey back to the temporary place he called home.

* * *

"Alright maggots." Keith announced during morning roll call. "The time of the year has come where you all get a break to relax. Personally, I don't think such Titan bait should deserve any rest, but the government has allowed you all to get a one week break from training to visit family or simply goof off. As of tomorrow, you will be officially on military leave for one weak. However, you are representing the training corps, so I better not hear of anyone getting into trouble."

After Keith went on to iterate about what would happen if unwelcomed things happen, the 104th continued with their training for the day.

It just so happened to be close quarter combat.

Currently, Eren and Reiner were sparring.

He was quite an odd one, Eren had thought.

He was sure he was related to the Armor Titan, but for some reason, the man never acted the part. Even Bert seem nervous and guilt-ridden when speaking to them, although most just played that off as him being awkward.

Eren stopped his line of thought has Reiner charged him. Putting into practice a textbook move, he grabbed Reiner's outstretched arm and used the momentum against him. Flinging him on his back.

Eren gave a sigh as he thought about the exercises. He could see why it was mandatory to do them, although it didn't count to their ultimate grade. Because of this, some were goofing off, as it had no effect. However, it was still curious why no one questioned it. Deciding to pick Reiner's brain, he voiced his thoughts.

"It's because we're soldiers."

"Oh, I thought we were training to kill Titans, not men."

"Well, the Military Police go up against humans all the time. Whereas Scouts go for the Titans. Really, if you wanted to get into the Military Police, you should really pay attention to these lessons, unlike a certain someone…"

Reiner trailed off as he looked at a particular someone.

Eren followed his line of sight and noticed a small blond who was walking aimlessly around the training grounds.

"Someone like her doesn't really care for this stuff, even though she had a high chance of getting into the top 10, she doesn't seem all that caring for becoming a soldier.

"Why don't we teach her a lesson?"

Eren could only give a questioning look as Reiner started off towards the blond.

Annie was her name if Eren recalled. She was a loner and had an icy look in her eyes that made her unapproachable. Eren narrowed his gaze.

Why pick Annie of all people? If they wanted to teach people a proper lesson, it should be Connie or Shasa, seeing as they were goofing off.

Eren wondered if there was some kind of connection between them, and now that he thought about it Bertolt was always staring at Annie…

"Hey…" Reiner said to Annie as she accidentally bumped into him. "Eren here thinks you're slacking off, so he wanted to teach you a lesson."

He said all this as he gave Eren a strong pat on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

All Eren did was give a death glare to Reiner for getting him involved, although it didn't even seem to faze him. Straightening up, he extended an arm towards Annie.

"I don't believe we have formally introduced each other, I'm-"

"Eren Yeager, suicidal idiot." Annie cut him off.

"And your Annie Leonhardt, now that introductions are out of the way, shall we spar?" Eren said, unfazed by how Annie used his christen nickname.

In response to his gesture, she raised her arms in a stance that Eren found vaguely familiar to Eren.

"Fine then…" Eren charged her with the wooden knife poised to strike her.

The objective was for the good guy to take the knife from the bad guy, the bad guy, in return, would try and stab the good guy.

Eren decide to end this farce. He would start by dodging her counter and use her overextended limb to get in close. Being too far out and him to close, her guard would be wide open allowing him to "stab" her.

However, it appears Eren misread her. Instead of striking with her fist, she replied with a feint, the real attack coming from her feet in the form of a kick. Nailing him in the shin, he fell over.

"Are we done here?" She said as Eren tried to get up from the blow.

Eren now knew her fighting style. It resembles at least two forms he was aware of. Muay Thai appeared to be her opening with her own twist. Then she resorted to some form of Krav Maga that they use to teach the infidels of Eren's old world.

She appeared to incorporate many fighting styles into her own, creating an independent fighting style.

"No, you know the rules of the game, it isn't over until you take the knife from the bad guy." Reiner replied

"Yes, I would have to agree." Eren said as he got up. "I'd hate to end things with a cheap move like that."

"Cheap?" Annie seemed to take offense to that statement. "In war, you do anything to win."

Interesting, Eren thought, she seemed to have some experience of war...

The human kind of war.

"Okay then." Eren shrugged. "We'll play dirty."

As soon as he finished, he flicked the knife between his index finger and his middle finger. He then swung his arm about and flung the wooden knife. He moved so fast that Annie never saw it coming.

She likened it to a bullet as it hit her directly in the forehead.

As the knife hit her head and bounced off with a sickening crack, she crouched over, nursing her forehead in obvious pain.

"So, Annie, was _that_ fair?" Eren said in a slight tone of mockery. "If I had wanted to, I could have done that at the start. Yes, all's fair in war, but this isn't war now is it? It's training, we play _fair_ so we can better ourselves."

A crowd began to gather as the debacle attracted attention.

After touching her forehead and subconsciously winching at the pain, she stood to her full height once again. She walked over to the wooden knife and picked up, tossing it over to Eren who caught it.

"Alright then," She said, as if unfazed by the bruising mark on her forehead. "Let's fight fair, _Yeager_."

Eren gave a small calculated smile. His plan had work. He had learned both Reiner and Bertholdt's fighting style. It was a small chance, but Annie could be involved with them, so it was best to play it on the safe side and study her techniques.

She moved first. Bringing up an elbow, she tried to slash it forward, causing him to jump back.

Eren found her fighting style interesting. Not many knew, but the elbow could be considered the hardest bone in the body, not to be confused with the femur which is the strongest bone. Not many would know this and especially the people in the walls, so why did she start off with an elbow to what would have been his jawline if he didn't dodge? She certainly knew how to fight.

However, she seemed unfazed as she continued the charge. Pivoting on one foot, she brought the other one to bare in a high kick towards Eren's head. Blocking it, he noticed the force behind it to be to light. Realizing the feint to slow, he received a punch to the gut.

In order to deteriorate her, he slung his knife in an arc, causing her to back off while Eren recuperated and analyze what had just happened.

She moved in once again, this time reeling her fist back to deliver a punch. Eren, realizing what she was doing, decided to let things play out her way. He had already confirmed parts of her fighting style and there was no longer a need to continue.

Eren brought up his fist in an attempt to block the fist. The fist hit his guard, allowing him a counterattack.

However, this was what Annie was looking for. The knife that was being jabbed toward her head was slightly diverted by her hand, missing her face by mere centimeters. Grabbing his arm, she put her foot behind his and kicked his feet from underneath him.

This caused Eren to fall with Annie shortly following. Annie following him in his fall was on purpose, as Eren soon found that he was in a submissive hold. His own arm being press against his head, he was unable to bring his knife to bare. Realizing he was beaten, he brought his free arm up and tapped out.

He could have used it to punch Annie repeatedly, but that would turn the battle into one of attrition. A battle he didn't want to fight, considering he got all the information he needed.

Feeling the tap out, Annie released her hold on Eren. Getting up, she dusted the dirt off her pants and began to walk off.

"Hey." Eren said as Annie briefly stopped to hear him out. "Those are quite the moves, where did you learn them?"

"...my father." She said after a long pause.

"Really? I'd like to learn them." Eren mentioned.

She said nothing as she walked off.

So her father taught her? Interesting. Her fighting style was her own. But it mainly consisted of Muay Thai with a little bit of Krav Maga. And to end it she used Jujitsu as a base for her ground game.

How interesting.

If what Eren suspected about Titan powers were true, then it would be best to learn all about her fighting techniques.

Well, she didn't say no when he asked her to teach him, so maybe she would come around.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa came up to him, looking over his person for any injuries.

Eren gave a sigh at Mikasa's overprotectiveness but still allowed her to dote on him like a mother.

"Man, that was intense." Reiner came up to him as he stared off at where Annie had walked away from. "Annie sure does know some moves. She sure is an oddball though."

"Hm." Eren couldn't help but grunt. She sure did know some moves. "Yeah, although I wouldn't necessarily call her an oddball, more of someone who is reserved. She doesn't even bother to put up a mask like some people." Eren whispered the last part so no one could hear him.

He got up, with the help of Mikasa, and looked around. It appeared that during the commotion, the instructors had rung the final bell, signaling that the days training was over and food would soon be served in the mess hall.

He murmured out a thanks to Mikasa as he began walking towards the boy's dorm.

As he got cleaned up, he was greeted by that voice that had annoyed him all year long.

"How was your whooping?" Jean came up and leaned on a bed frame, smug smile present on his face.

"Replace Annie with Mikasa and you would have probably loved to be in my place."

"W-What's that suppose to mean?!" Jean let out a stutter at Eren's taunt.

"I'm saying that you could try a little harder to conceal the ever-present notion of you wanting to bang my sister."

Jean's face lit up with a blush at Eren's mentioning.

"T-That's not true! I just find her attractive, who doesn't?! And sister? You sure don't act like brother and sister! You don't even look alive or share the same last name!"

"Why do you have to make a deal out of it? Her parents died when she was young and my parents took her in."

"So… You're not related?" Jean's voice grew a little subdued.

"No." Was Eren's hard response.

"And you guys aren't in a… relationship?"

Eren gave a sigh at Jean's notion of trying to see if Mikasa was up for "grabs".

Teenagers.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself." He said as he flung the cloth he was using to clean his face with towards Jean.

"What's with that half-baked answer?!" Jean's fury came back as he swatted the towel mid-air and gave chase to Eren.

"They seem to be getting closer." Marco said as he watched his friend continue to yell at Eren.

"Really?" Armin spoke up as he changed shirts. "That's what you saw?"

"Well, I mean, yeah…"

"Well, I guess." Armin replied. "In some roundabout way..."

"Lay off me horse-face!" The boys could hear Eren's scream from outside the dorm.

"Or maybe not…" You could practically see the sweatdrop form on their heads.

* * *

"I'm going with you."

"Mikasa, you can't."

Eren palmed his eyes as the irritations know as Mikasa's stubbornness brought its full wrath to bare.

"Listen, I'm just visiting an old colleague that was a friend of my fathers. It would be awkward and uncomfortable for you to be there, no offense."

"Eren…" Armin spoke up. "Does it have to do with how your father went missing…"

Eren remained silent at that prospect. He had already known what had happened to his father, considering it was him who killed him. However, he chose to remain quiet on the subject of his father's demise.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that." Was Eren's response. "Something different, actually, and it will take the full week."

"Huh." Was all Armin could say. "Guess we'll just stay here. It'll be nice to relax."

"Now that you mention it, some recruits don't have a place to go." Eren said aloud.

"Like us?" Mikasa said.

"I suppose so." Eren looked around at all of the trainees. Some were talking about who they were going to see and what they were going to do. He noticed a few who didn't talk all that much about what they do during the short break.

"Hey, Armin." Eren turned to his friend. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you keep an eye on things here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, just the people who stay behind. If you could… observe their behavior, and report it by the week's end, that would be great."

"O-Okay… Is there any particular reason you want me to do this?"

"Not really, just call it being safe. Mikasa, I also have a favor for you."

Mikasa perked up at this statement.

"If it's not to much trouble, could you ask Jean and Marco who is all staying on the grounds on the boy's side and if you could find out about the girls that would be great. It would also help Armin knowing which people are going to stay."

"Yeah, I can do that." She said as she got up, determination in her eyes as she went to the two mentioned people to question.

Armin gave him a quizzing look at the request Eren had made.

"You know Jean has a thing for Mikasa. That's why you sent her over."

"Yes, while I know some of the boys who are staying, I don't know all, even more for the girls. However, Marco seems social with everyone, so he should know whose all staying. If Mikasa asked Jean, he will most likely seek help with Marco since their close friends."

"But why?"

"Armin, you once said that beyond the walls is the ocean. But let me ask this, do you know what's beyond the ocean?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Nothing." Eren gave an amused laugh. "Just me rambling about things that won't come for another few years?"

"Eren… No, nevermind. I trust you and so does Mikasa. So if you ever need help, come to us. We're friends."

"Yes, Armin." Eren gave a genuine smile. "And I'll console to you on certain matters. But for now, it is necessary to keep you in the dark, for I as well am in the dark. And only until I see the light, the clear light, I won't disclose anything."

"This… trip with an acquaintance… does it have to do with seeing the light?"

"In a way, yes." Was all Eren said.

He didn't know if Mikasa had a clue he was up to something, but Armin most certainly did. They were friends for such a long time, it would be a disgrace if Armin didn't notice something. But for now, it seems like he would trust Eren.

Soon Mikasa came back to the table they were sitting at. She relayed all the information she had gathered to Eren and Armin.

Eren couldn't help but hide his wicked smile behind his hands.

* * *

"Cadet Yeager, a word."

It was early in the morning. Eren was about to depart on a carriage that had the Rommel's signal on it but was stopped by a rough voice.

"Commander… Sorry, Instructor Shadis."

"So you do remember, who I was."

Eren took his foot off the carriage stool that he was about to climb to access the vehicle. Turning his body, he gave his full attention to the Instructor.

"It's vague, but I do have the knowledge of meeting you, even if I was still a toddler. You were just a Scout soldier at the time but grew in ranks to be the Commander. I recall you breaking down on the Scouts last expedition before Maria fell."

"You saw that? Yeah, pretty pathetic. I resigned that day."

"Yes, someone soft like you, it's understandable."

"Soft?" Keith seemed shocked. "You think I'm soft?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you tampered with my gear?" Eren turned to access the carriage once again. "Isn't why you yell and seem so hard on the cadets? So they won't succeed and become a soldier to face the Titan menace? So they don't have to witness those horrors of those beasts? In a roundabout way, you're really just soft."

Keith said nothing as Eren closed the door to the carriage, signaling the driver to take off.

He couldn't help but chuckle. The chuckle rose in volume to full blown laughter.

"Eren Yeager." His laughter died out as he took a gloomy look. "Your resolve is what you need to accomplish your goals. I pray you don't get swallowed by them."

With that said, Keith turned to leave.

* * *

"So… we're really doing this?" Theodore's green eyes moved around with concern.

They stood up top wall Rose, looking down towards the land were the Titan's were. They haven't spotted any, a testimony to show that the outer districts were doing their job in luring them in one position. They were close to Utgard castle where the Rommel facilities were mainly located, all underground. They could see the ruins of the castle that acted as their base of operation.

It used to be home to some bandits, but Rommel cleared them out a long time ago, turning the castle into a secret operation.

On the outside, it looked like ruins, but underground held all the secrets. It benefited them to have a base so close to a section of the wall, considering what they were about to do.

"Yes." Scott spoke up. "I expected you guys to do battle with those beasts sooner or later… I had hoped it would be later."

Scott said the last bit with a look of grimace. The horrors of the Titan he had wrestled flashed through his mind.

"Regardless, we are the Kräfte." Wilfred said as he watched the last batch of horses, as well as a wagon, make it's way up on the inner side of the wall. "We have been selected for this mission. We have all been briefed on what to do, so we'll carry it out with our utmost strength."

"Yeah, and besides," Titus butted it, "We've been doing nothing heart pounding. I think an experience like this will be great for strengthening ourselves."

"You would be correct." A voice echoed as the last elevator brought up three horses, one of them being tied to a wagon. Upon the wagon was the person who spoke up earlier. "If you survive this mission, you will become experience and will thus be able to complete missions others would deem impossible."

The person on the wagon removed the hood that was covering his face. It was a boy with black hair and gray eyes.

"So… you're one of The Führer informants?" Jeremiah recalled who Scott said was leading this mission. "You still just a kid, can you really go out into Titan territory?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you still be in bed junior?" Starr said with a teasing smile.

Eren just looked at Scott in reply to the taunts. "I would have expected you to have trained them more in discipline."

"Guys." Scott palmed his face with a sigh. "Could you not embarrass me so?"

"Embarrass?" Helen rose an eyebrow. "He's still a kid, why would he…"

"I am a close _aide_ to The Führer." Eren interrupted Helen. "Although I don't look it, I am perhaps the best person who knows The Führer."

"I'm sorry for their rudeness." Wilfred spoke up. "It's just, I think they have some concerns for someone your age going up against Titans."

Eren got off the wagon as the men loaded the rest of the equipment onto the devices that would lower them into Titan territory. Two elevators were prepared. One housed ten horses, while the other had three and a wagon. All the supplies they needed would be in the wagon, as well as some extra space for the device they were meant to retrieve in the first place.

"I am experienced with the vertical maneuver gear, but am by no means a natural. That's why I have you guys here." Eren let off a confident smile. "I have seen Scott's reports and am pleased with the way you have handled the training. I trust you to defend me as well as the equipment we will be retrieving."

The seven of the Kräfte looked around hesitantly. It was Jeremiah who stepped up first.

"You say you are a close aide to The Führer? Then that means The Führer will know exactly what happens on this mission, so, with my dying breath I'll protect you."

Jeremiah than proceded to click his boots together and formed a fist over his heart. The salute they thaught you during military training. The signal that you would give your heart to humanity.

"I as well."

"Me too."

"Yep!"

Soon the others followed suit, giving a salute to Eren and stating that they would defend him.

"Excellent." Eren gave a smirk as the seven men and women stood before him, swearing their hearts to humanity, to _him_.

"Sir." One of Rommel's men came up to Eren. "The elevators are ready."

"Then let's begin our descent." Eren walked up to the devices that would lower them, followed by the Kräfte.

"Here's the plan." Eren said as they began to be lowered. All seven of the Kräfte were in one elevator upon horses, while the other one was occupied by Eren and his wagon.

"We have thirteen horses in total. Five are for reserves and one is for pulling the carriage. You each will ride a horse and switch out between the five when yours gets tired. I will have two members of the Kräfte near the wagon at all times, the other five will head out and form a Scouting formation similar to the one Commander Erwin uses on expeditions, I trust you all have been already briefed on this?"

"Yes sir!" Wilfred called out from the other elevator. "Our mission is to follow your orders and look for the place where the flying beast that The Führer calls an airplane is. We are then to escort the plane as well as any equipment back to the walls."

"Exactly, now let me tell you this." Eren said as soon as Wilfred finished. "We are not here to fight the Titans. We have equipment that will do that in the future. No, we are simply conducting something similar to a search and rescue. Expect the thing we have to rescue is a metallic object that could turn the fate of the whole race behind these walls from doomed to having a chance to survive."

Looks of determination were etched upon the faces of the Kräfte as they neared the ground. No Titans were in sight.

"You have flares and were trained on how to use them. As I said, we will follow Commander Erwin's way of dealing with Titans, by completely ignoring them and choosing the fastest way to our location. Let be tell you about the terrain. As you should already know, it will be mostly flat ground with few trees. There is a city that lies between us and the location, but we will go around it to avoid the possible chance a Titan could be hiding in one of the houses or narrow corners."

The elevators were a few meters from the ground. A few gave a shaky breath as they steeled themselves for what was to come.

"Our target is a set of mountains that raise between Rose and Maria. They are surrounded with woods so we are to take the utmost caution to not get caught off guard if there is a Titan. Within these mountains is a base that holds what we desire. We only have a weeks worth of supplies, so we will have to find it within this time limit."

A meter until the elevators come into contact with the ground.

"Members of the Kräfte!" Eren suddenly shouted. "Prepare for this operation! Serve The Führer with your lives! Do not lose faith and follow my command!"

An odd sense of moral began feeling those of the Kräfte chests. Smiles began to form as they listened to their current leader scream out their orders.

The elevators touched down. The doors swung open.

"Began Operation Aviation! Do not disappoint!"

And thus the Kräfte took to the Titan Territory. Spreading out in formation that the Commander of the Scouts himself invented, they took their roles and sent one Kräfte to spearhead, two to the left and two to the right. Two more stayed by Eren's side.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the second chapter of the three chapter Arc I call "Operation Aviation" Arc. This is somewhat original content (If any of you read Attack on Titan Lost Girls, you'll know that one of those stories has an airplane in it). I am just capitalizing on this.**

 **Thanks and I'll see you guys in two weeks.**

* * *

"Considering Wilfred's skill, we will keep him as a spearhead. We have Racheal and Theodore to our left, with Jeremiah and Starr to our right. By keeping a two-kilometer distance, we should have ample time to react to Titans and change course." Eren said his plan aloud.

They had been on the road for about an hour. They had taken it slow due to the inexperience of the group. Eren had wanted to be precautious and not tire out the horses to quickly. He, as well as the others, were learning as they went.

They had only fired one flare, coming from the left side, Theodore and Racheal's wing. Adjusting course according, they haven't been met any more Titans so far.

"I don't see why you had us stay behind." Titus rose his voice up so Eren could hear. "With our skill, no offense to the others, shouldn't we be on one of the wings?"

Titus and Helen were kept behind to guard Eren and the carriage.

"No, if anything happens I would need you two to guard me. You've heard of abnormals, right? I need someone who won't freeze at the sight of a Titan when it comes to attacking them."

"Oh, Titus." Helen spoke up in her haughty voice. "Don't you understand that we are the best second only to Wilfred? That's why The Führer has us guarding his little aide."

Despite her tone of voice, Eren couldn't disagree with her. Titus and Helen were both skilled in the vertical maneuvering gear, only slightly behind Wilfred in that regard. He had wanted them there because Eren himself doubted he could take down a Titan by himself.

If worse comes to worst, he could use them as bait.

But he trusted Scott's report on the fact that they were skilled. If they kept with the plan, then those less experienced on the team shouldn't have to fight any Titans.

However, they started out later than expected. Eren had originally wanted to start out as soon as he left the training grounds, but he figured he would spend some time overseeing how the current developments in the research were going himself.

He was not disappointed.

The tanks were on schedule. The engineers had finished everything but the shooting mechanism itself. Quite a boon if Eren had to say. They figured out how to use the gas as a form of power to create an engine that allowed the tank to move. All they had left was the loading and firing of the main turret, which they were progressing towards exponentially.

Eren also took a look at the blimp they were creating in their spare time. It strongly reminded him of the zeppelins his country used in past wars in his last lifetime. So naturally, he named them as such.

When all things were done, it was already past noon when the order to move out on Operation Aviation was finalized.

And now that a few hours have passed since they began the operation, nightfall would soon be falling.

Eren bit his lip in dismay. He desired to still move during the night, but with the current age of technology, it was impossible. Torches and lamps did not provide a large enough source of light to see ahead. Electricity hadn't been invented yet and neither had lightbulbs or flashlights. If they had, nighttime missions would already be used by the Scouts, considering Titans stop moving once sunlight recedes.

It was something to look into, Eren thought as he saw the sun sink to his right, signaling that nightfall was about to envelope them. Flares would be useless if one couldn't see them in the dark.

Considering the above, light signals wouldn't work too well considering their range of illumination.

With a disgruntled sigh, he loaded his flare gun with the purple smoke that would signal all units to fall in on his location. Lifting it up and covering one of his ears, he fired it into the sky as he slowed the wagon down, Titus and Helen following suit.

Soon, five silhouettes approached the wagon from three directions.

The remaining of the Kräfte had arrived.

"I was right to have you as the spearhead, I was afraid someone incompetent wouldn't have been paying attention to their behind, and not able to see the flare I shot." Eren said as Wilfred came into hearing distance.

"I would have, considering all the signals were being fired behind me. But I am glad you had me in that position. Knowing the others… well, it is possible that even I could have missed some signals."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Starr said as she rounded her horse near the wagon.

"Regardless, as long as you look back every twenty or thirty seconds, you should be able to see the signal before it dissipates. And we are so close together that you could probably hear some sort of ring from the shot of the flare gun. These blasted things are too loud…" Eren said as he gave a distasteful look at the item in question.

"I think they were made like that on purpose. So you could hear a shot being fire and know to look." Racheal offered her advice.

"Perhaps you're right." Eren said as he observed the flare gun. "The design of these things go back to near the founding of the walls, or at least that's what I had gathered in research…"

"Wait," Jeremiah suddenly spoke up, getting everyones attention. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone had went silent at that moment. The sun hadn't set, so the possibility that a Titan was still roaming was high.

They waited.

As Eren was about to call for a perimeter search, a loud thud was heard. It wasn't one, single noise, but rather consecutive bangs.

A Titan was coming for them.

"Wilfred, Titus." Eren spoke up as he looked in a certain direction, the direction the thuds were coming from. "Mount up and prepare to use your gear."

Both boys gave determined stares as their answer. Both were quick on hoping on their horses and checking their gear.

"Shouldn't we join them as well?" Theodore said in concern.

"No." Was Eren's quick response. "Those two will do. I want you guys to learn from their experience. Watch closely at what they do."

The running footsteps of the Titan grew louder. Finally, it broke from a tree line to the west.

"T-The Titan from before?!" Racheal said with shock. "It followed us all the way here?"

"I've read in a Scout report." Helen chose this time to speak. "That some abnormals lock on to a target and will give chase no matter what. A few encirclements of the Scouts have been broken before when they had set up camp and a Titan like that came crashing in."

The Titan before them seemed to be such a case. He ran with his eyes directed toward the group.

Wilfred and Titus galloped toward it at full speed with their horses to intercept.

"Titus." Wilfred called over to his current partner. "I'll go for the tendon just above the ankle to knock it down. Go for the kill."

"Roger." With that said, Titus broke off from the straight line he had been taking towards the Titan. Opting to go towards the flank for the opportune time to take it down.

Wilfred didn't change course.

Instead, he brought out the handles that were used to control the device. Taking the hilts, he brought them toward his sheathes that held the Titan slaying metal.

Bamboo iron, he mentally reminded himself, remembering the name of it from his time researching the Industrial City.

He attached the blades to the hilts with an audible click. Reversing his grip on the swords, he held them out from his person as he placed his hands on his horse's saddle. Kicking his feet up to land on the saddle as well, he sprang forward to get ahead of his horse while gently spurring it to one side for it to get out of the direct path of the Titan.

He was now floating in the air, and for a brief moment had a respite. He thought of himself dying and failing to wound the beast. He thought of how he, the leader, would stumble and be trampled upon just like an insect.

The moment didn't even last a second.

With a brief smile of excitement, he schooled his features for the task at hand.

He shot out a hook. The path it flew allowed it to become embedded on the Titan's shin. Reeling in the wire with the hook still in the flesh, he propelled himself forward with a burst of gas.

The speed he was going at was faster than a horse, perhaps even a bullet. If his calculations were off, then the speed that he was going at could turn him into a red paste without the Titan's help.

Yes, the vertical maneuver gears were hard to control when going at high speeds. That's why normal people do it at low burst, not going nearly as fast.

They were slow enough to get caught by Titans.

A conundrum, really. Either go fast enough so the Titan doesn't have enough time to react but risk becoming a smear on the ground due to the speed or go slow enough to handle the gear far easier but risk the chance of a Titan catching you.

It was difficult to use the gear to its utmost potential, but for Wilfred who had played the game 'hunter and hunted', handling such speeds were no problem.

So this is what Scott was preparing them for.

Wilfred gave a silent thanks to the man for preparing them for such a case, for truly, handling speeds at this level was childs play, for him at least.

Wilfred crossed between the Titan's legs, doing a spinning slash attack on the Achilles tendon as he did.

The flesh was severed cleanly where one could even see the bone before it was encompassed in steam.

The Titan, losing the nerves to function both legs, fell over in a crash of dirt. Despite their view being completely obscured, Titus launched a hook towards the nape of the Titan.

His hook landed true, as seconds later the dust departed to reveal that his hook, along with himself, were directly near the nape.

Wasting no time, the man slashed his swords vertically across the back of the Titan, ripping the flesh of the nape clean off with precision like cutting skills.

Titus launched off from the now dead Titan and landed near his horse, who awaited obediently.

Wilfred, who had just retrieved his horse, waited for Titus to mount. Once that was done, they both rode towards the group, who were becoming vague silhouettes against the shadows that were now encompassing them due to the sunset.

"Well done." Eren said as the two came into view. "I suppose I'll take on the role of Scott for a mere second. So, can anyone tell me why they succeeded so spectacularly?"

"Yes." Jeremiah was the first to speak up. "While the Titan was distracted on Wilfred, Titus was able to go in for the kill. However, since Wilfred is a master at the gear, he was able to get in close and cut out the tendons near the feet, causing it to fall. This was a guaranteed way for Titus to kill the Titan."

"Good observation." Eren noted. "Yes, that was essentially how they did. While Wilfred's skill far outranks most of you, keep in mind that if a Titan is distracted, you have a perfect opportunity to strike it down. However, do not get tunneled vision yourself, as another Titan might just reach out and snag you."

With his bit said, Eren turned towards the wagon to get the supplies ready as well as the rations for tonight's dinner.

"Jeremiah, Starr, you'll both be taking the first watch. Stay on guard for three hours then we'll switch who watches. Since Wilfred is alone, I'll take the last watch with him. Eat dinner and get some sleep." With that said, they began preparations for their meal as well as sleeping locations.

* * *

"Hey." A few hours had passed since they ate and Jeremiah and Starr were nearing their allotted time for the watch. "Do you find the Titan's scary?"

Jeremiah gave a questioning look at Starr's question. She was usually cheerful and carefree, but her attitude and tone of voice gave off a desperate vibe.

Jeremiah knew that he had to take Starr very serious for this time.

"In all honesty? Yeah, kinda." Jeremiah said as he looked off in the pitch black surroundings, only the fire that they used for warmth illuminated some of their surroundings. "I mean, the way the things look, and the expressions they wear… What's worse is that they don't even have common sense, intelligence."

"Wouldn't that make them more terrifying?"

"Maybe to some, but for me, I don't know. It's like this, they look like humans, somewhat, but you can't hold a conversation with them. They are unstable and don't follow reason. To me, that's nerve-wracking."

Jeremiah gave a sigh as he tried to relay his feelings about the Titans. Taking a glance at his pocket watch, he noticed it was almost time for them to swap out. While The Führer's aide did provide them with a watch to keep time, Jeremiah preferred his own.

It belonged to his late father. Although cracked and worn down, it still held sentimental value to him.

Beside him, Starr gave a slight snicker.

"What?" Jeremiah gave her a glare at her laughing at his attempt to describe his feelings.

"Oh, nothing, I just find you cute with that thinking face of yours."

Perhaps Jeremiah would have blushed if it wasn't Starr he was dealing with. Somehow he felt like she was teasing him, and he wasn't falling for it. Although, a part of him claimed that she wasn't using her normal, teasing tone. But one that seemed to be a more degree serious than the one she used before when she asked her question.

"Hilarious." Was his retreated response.

"Our times almost up." He said as he looked at his father's watch once again, prompting Starr to look at the one the aide gave them. "Let's wake up Theodore and Racheal and switch out."

* * *

"You seem perplexed." Eren walked up towards Wilfred, sitting down a few paces from him on a trunk.

The sun was just at the tip from emerging over the horizon, the rays casting an eerie, but welcome batch of sunlight. Distorted shadows slowing forming into something recognizable.

It was almost time for them to head out. Wilfred and Eren had taken the last watch, and after relieving himself, Eren sat near the leader of the Kräfte, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Titus and I were able to take down that Titan with ease, but what of the others? Will they be able to perform such actions, or will they freeze at the sight of such a monstrosity…"

Eren took a glance at Wilfred. He seemed really distraught over such implications. It was to be expected. He was their leader, but most importantly, they were family. It would be hard not to care for those you spent time with. Training together towards a collective goal.

They looked up to him and he, in return, looked out for them.

"Do you not have faith in their abilities?" Eren questioned.

"No, nothing like that… It's just… Even a master warrior can have his throat slit in his sleep."

"You're worried they would be put into a situation they haven't trained for. Being caught off guard."

"Something like that, yeah."

Eren stared at Wilfred as he stabled his hands together to use as a rest for his head. Eren watched as the hands that held Wilfred's chin tightened as they spoke.

He really was concerned over their well being.

"Don't worry." Eren said as he got up with a tone of confidence. "That's why I'm here. Follow my orders, and you all will get out of this alive. We've survived this long, so have some faith in me."

Wilfred stood and looked at Eren's back as he went to rouse the others from their sleep, he gave a little smile at the attempt to cheer him up.

The Führer's aide seemed like a smart man. If Wilfred looked distraught, how would that affect the others?

Wilfred gave a slight chuckle at his insecurities. The others would be fine. They had trained long and hard for this, there was nothing to worry about.

Schooling his features once again, he assumed his role as the leader of the Kräfte.

* * *

"We're closing near the mountain where the device is located." Eren said aloud atop the wagon as the mountains came into view.

It had taken some time, but three days had passed since they left Wall Rose on this expedition for the airplane. The city that laid between them and the destination had taken more time to navigate past then Eren had anticipated. Encounters with more and more Titans as they went deeper into the territory, it had taken time for the inexperienced group could find safe passage to the mountains that rose above a distinctive tree line.

Currently, Theodore and Racheal were with him, Titus and Helen replacing their spot in the left wing. They rotated like this often, so everyone would have the experience of playing a certain role. The only one who didn't rotate was Wilfred, who kept his position as head of the formation.

"Wilfred should fire a flare when he reaches the treeline. As per planned, we will meet there to discuss our next course of action."

"Do you already have a plan?" Racheal asked.

"Yes, I'll discuss it with everyone once we meet up."

It didn't take long for Wilfred to reach the treeline. Once he arrived, he slowed his horse to a stop, took out his flare gun and fired a blue streak straight into the sky. Soon the figures on horses approached him. Everyone had met up.

It was somewhat relieving to Wilfred, that all of the Kräfte plus The Führer's aide had survived three days out in the wild. Although they had spotted many Titans, only that first abnormal was the one they killed.

"Good, everyone his here." Eren spoke up from his seated spot on the wagon. "I will now relay to you what the plan of action is."

Eren looked at each induvial with a critical eye. It was last moment, but he wanted to see how they were faring. Besides looking a little rugged and exhausted, they seemed up for the last stretch.

"We'll split up into three groups. You will stay with the partners you have been with this entire journey. Racheal and Theodore, you will search the East side of the mountains. Titus and Helen, the South. Finally, Jeremiah and Starr, take the West."

"So, what will you and Wilfred do?" Helen asked with a raised brow.

"Wilfred will be here to guard me and the wagon. We will be out in the plains. While it would put us at a disadvantage facing the Titans, I trust both my and Wilfred's skills."

Eren would have preferred using the trees as shelter, but considering there sizes are normal compared to the Titan forests, it would be impossible to use them to get out of reach from them. Eren would prefer to see his enemy coming and plan accordingly, rather than have the trees to his advantage, but risk getting snuck up on.

"As long as I have Wilfred with me, I'll be fine. The important task is to find the remains of the device that is known as an airplane. It could take days, but I trust that you will be able to find it with the amount of time we have. Fire a flare to signal the spot."

"Also, I have something to add." Wilfred spoke up. "Fire a yellow flare if you or your partner is injured. If that happens, I'll fire a blue flare, signaling all of us to meet up and return to the walls.

Everyone grew silent and shocked at that statement. If someone were to be injured, Wilfred would call off the whole mission?

"Wilfred…" Eren let out in a low tone.

He knew the boy cared for them, but the mission came first. If one or two were to be injured or die, it would be a necessary risk to bring back such a revolutionary find for their aviation work.

"I won't budge on this, aide." Wilfred gave Eren a stern look.

It was no use. While they believed Eren was a close aide to The Führer, he was still a child in their eyes. The Kräfte would listen to Wilfred rather than him. It was the logical conclusion. Regardless, Eren couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at the fact that it was Wilfred the Kräfte obeyed, not him.

He was The Führer.

Regardless, they only knew him as an aide. He would just have to trust their skill and hope they don't do anything stupid.

"Fine then, have it your way." Eren finally said begrudgingly. "Kräfte, the final part of Operation Aviation is in the process. Find the equipment. We just need to do that and we can take a straight shot home."

Everyone gave their nods as they hopped onto their horses. Each parting with their respective partners, they took to the area assigned to them.

Eren, pulled on the reigns of the wagon as he lost sight of the others, bringing it into a position where a Titan couldn't rush out from the forest and catch them off guard. Wilfred followed closely behind Eren.

"Wilfred." Eren finally spoke as they came to a halt in a field of grass. "Do you wish to become a great leader."

"A great leader must be prepared for sacrifices." Wilfred shocked Eren by saying these words. "However… If the cost of becoming a great leader is my friends that I view as family, then I want no such title."

They remained silent as the wind blew the grass in every which way.

Eren let out a little chuckle with an amused smile.

"I see." He finally said as he turned to look at Wilfred. "You wouldn't make a great leader, but you sure as hell would make a great friend."

* * *

"There's nothing but trees…" Helen's voice was laced with disdain as she was almost smacked by a low hanging branch. "Honestly, how will we even find a shack that supposedly contains a flying beast in this vegetation?"

"Really?" Titus let out a sigh of irritation. "Not even three hours since we left and you're already complaining?"

"Can you blame me? How can we even find it with the time we have left. Not to mention we have to check our backs for Titans. Honestly, this seems to hard."

"Listen." Titus said as he gave a glare to Helen. "We just have to look for clues. Find a trail or something resembling it and we follow it to whatever it leads."

"... Like that one over there?" Helen pointed to what seemed like a dirt trail.

It wasn't anything major, just a road where the patches of grass didn't grow. Titus maneuvered his horse around the trees to get a closer look at it. Upon inspection, it appeared to be a dirt road with bits of gravel scattered here and there.

"Hm," Titus gave a smirk. "Seems like we'll be the ones to find it."

"...If we don't get eaten first…" Helen trailed off as she pointed to something on the trail.

Titus looked over to where her hand was directing and noticed an indention on the road.

A footprint. A large one at that.

It was a Titan.

"The foliage is thick around here, so large ones would have a hard time coming here. Judging by the print, I guess maybe two or three meters." Titus said under his breath.

"Regardless of what happens, we have to find this place the aide speaks about." Titus said aloud as he began following the trail in one direction.

"I second that." Helen said as she followed after Titus. "I just want to be out of here."

* * *

"The sun's going to set soon." Theodore said as he looked at the fiery blaze sink below the horizon.

"We've been out here for how many hours? And found what? Nothing…" Racheal said a little discouraged.

"It's alright." Theodore said with a smile. "We just need to look for a shack that could contain it. We have three more days after this one, so we got plenty of time."

"You speak like there isn't a threat looming over us…"

"You mean the Titans?" Theodore asked with concern as he looked back at Rachel. "Don't worry about them, we've seen a lot of them, so I don't think I find them as terrifying. I'm sure I can handle them."

Racheal gave a small smile at how Theodore was trying to put on a brave face. Truth be told, she could see the slight tremble in his hands, but it was heartwarming that he would try that much to make her feel safer.

She was about to thank him, when her voice got caught in her throat.

While Theodore was turned to look behind him towards her, he failed to notice what was in front of him.

A large, plumb Titan with meaty hands stared them down with a face formed into half a grin. Its hand was halfway extended, towards Theodore. In a matter of seconds, he would be in the colossus clutches.

Racheal tried to scream out a warning, to try and tell Theodore to move. But her body, nor her voice would work.

She could only watch as the Titan grabbed at Theodore.

"Ugh?!" Theodore let out a grunt as the Titan picked him right off from his horse. Theodore turned his head, only to come face to face with the half smiling Titan. As if smirking at the easy prey that it caught, it began to open its mouth to bite down on Theodore.

Theodore tried for a moment to break free from the clutches, but the Titan's grip was far too strong.

He was going to die.

This thought flew through his mind as the maw of the beast grew closer and closer. Tears subconsciously formed in his eyes and trailed down his face as overwhelming fear overtook him.

The last thing he could do was let out an uncharacteristic scream.

That scream may have saved his life.

The piercing shriek awoke Racheal from her stupor.

The first thing she noticed was that Theodore was close to death's door, mere feet away from the black abyss of a Titan's mouth.

She saw Theodore's terrified face as he continued to scream, tears and snot flowing down his face.

The look on his face triggered something inside of Racheal.

She was moving before she even realized it.

Bringing her swords to bare, she shot out a hook into the eye of the Titan, causing it to reel back in a moment of pain. Taking this opportunity, she shot out towards the Titan, slicing a precise area in the arm that caused it to go limp, dropping Theodore to the ground in the process.

With the captive free, Racheal no longer had to fear the possibility of Theodore being crushed.

She retracted her hook from the Titan's eye, using her other one to attach it to a nearby tree. Swinging out of view, the Titan was left with only Theodore in line if sight.

Realizing what Racheal was doing, Theodore stood on shaking legs.

"Hey!" He shouted, drawing the Titan's full attention. "I'm right here!"

With bated breath, Theodore's whole body wouldn't stop shaking. The Titan, as if thinking the threat had left, began his half smile once again as he reached for Theodore for the second time.

Only for Racheal to swing behind a tree, positioning herself directly behind the Titan. Embedding a hook near the shoulder blade on its back, she propelled herself forward. Without wasting a moment, she screamed out as she slid her blades across the Titan's nape.

With a grunt, she cut through the entire nape and neck, leaving only threads of flesh left which held the Titan's head.

The thud of the Titan and steam erupting from its entire body, signaled its defeat as Racheal landed where Theodore had subconsciously fallen to his knees.

"Hey…" Racheal let out a concerned voice as she bent over to look at Theodore. "You okay?"

To Theodore, who hadn't much experience with women in the first place, could only blush at how stunning his savior looked.

Really, he noticed it before, but now that she had just saved him it bloomed to ten times the effect.

Racheal was beautiful.

She extended a hand for him to take. As if treasuring this moment, he lifted his hand slowly.

Only for her to be pulled back in a sudden manner.

As Theodore sat there, he saw how another Titan snuck up. This one with a scrawny body and stick-like arms. It had beady eyes and a permanent snare on its face.

One of those stick-like arms held Racheal as she struggled to get free. The Titan, as if sensing her efforts, tightened its grip.

Theodore heard the audible crack of bones being broken.

Her scream that came next is what made him move into action.

* * *

"The sun's going to be setting soon." Jeremiah observed the star sinking below the tree line. "We should set up camp."

"Are you sure? This trail seems promising." Starr said as she looked up ahead at the now dimly lit road.

They had stumbled upon it a while back. It had led them up the Western most mountain, towards what they hoped to be the shack they were seeking out.

Jeremiah gave a frown. On one hand, they could keep searching with the dimly lit torches that they were provided. But on the other, the possibility of them being tired with dull reflexes was high.

"I'd rather not risk it." Jeremiah said.

"Okay, how about this." Starr said as she strode her horse over to Jeremiah's. "We continue, but one of us sleeps while the other navigates."

Jeremiah rose an eyebrow at that prospect.

"And how would we do that?"

"Well…" Starr turned away, as if embarrassed. "We double up on one saddle. One person rests while leaning the other person navigating."

Jeremiah stopped to think about it. He weighed the pros and cons to such an aspect.

"I guess there's no harm…" He finally relented. "Switch out every four hours? You rest first?"

"Sure!" Starr retained her usual cheerful grin as she hopped off her horse and got on Jeremiah's. Tying her reins to his so the horse wouldn't run off, she snuggled up to the back of Jeremiah. Although there was a piece of cloth and the plating of the vertical maneuvering gear between them, she could still feel his warmth.

Bringing out a lamp stick and lighting the wick inside, he attached it to a special holder on the horse, allowing him both hands to navigate the horse. The lamp barely lit a few meters in front of them, but it appeared the moon was shining unobstructed, allowing them to see vague outlines in the night.

Jeremiah didn't know if he should be grateful or angered by the vague illumination. Trees appeared to be unmoving Titans and branches their limbs. A rustle would probably freak him out.

Ignorance is bliss they say, and not knowing what monsters lies ahead of you may have been better.

But despite that, Jeremiah was glad it wasn't completely dark.

"I hope the others are doing fine." Jeremiah whispered out.

His only response was the soft breathing he felt on the back of his neck.

* * *

The Titan fell down with a wet thud. The ten meter who attacked Wilfred and Eren slowly evaporated. Its movements were sluggish due to the sun having gone down, but despite that two Titans seemed it fit to attack the vulnerable prey.

It was interesting for Wilfred, attacking the Titan without any trees to use for his maneuvering gear, nonetheless, it fell like the others.

"Intriguing." Eren on the other hand decided to take on the smaller of the two, the three meter class. Instead of disposing of it, he kept it alive, only slicing off its arms and legs, leaving it immobile as it laid before Eren's feet.

"Despite having no means to do so, the thing keeps trying to eat me." Eren observed how the Titan kept snapping at the boy, not relenting one bit. "It has no common sense… And in return no fear…"

The Titan started to become sluggish as well, the sunlight gone from it, it was unable to keep up the energy to feast on prey.

Soon the Titan came to rest as its eyes rolled back, but oddly enough the steam on the arms and legs gave out.

"Hm?" Eren rose an eyebrow at this. "I see, so it is through the sun they receive all their power."

Eren observed how, without the sun, the Titans were just slabs of meat. Their regeneration didn't work nor do they find the energy to move.

There had to be some scientific explanation, although Eren supposed that there could exist a thing such as magic, as absurd as that was to him. It was a new world with new possibilities. Even the iron bamboo metal was defying his expectations of reality. A metal that could grow?

He could understand why this place would be desired.

"Are you done playing with it?" Wilfred walked up towards Eren as he looked at the unmoving Titan skeptically, as if expecting it to jump at them at any time.

"I wish we could bring it back…" Eren muttered.

"We could, but it would have to be at night. Not to mention we don't have the material to hold it down." Wilfred stated. "Plus, we would have to leave behind the very object we came here to get, if the size of the thing you described it to be is true, that is."

"I get it." Eren waved him off.

He walked up towards the Titan, unperturbed by the sleeping figure. He placed a hand on it without hesitation.

It felt cold.

He stabbed it with his sword, causing Wilfred to jump back fearing the beast would awake.

No movement.

Sighing as if Eren was disappointed it didn't move, he made his way onto the back. Standing right where the nape was, he lifted his sword, pointing it directly where the spinal cord was. He lowered it down slowly, piercing it.

After going about a few inches deep, he felt something give and saw how steam once again started to erupt from the Titan. However, it was different. It was not regenerating, but degenerating. The steam ate at the skin, muscle, and even bones of the Titan. Evaporating it, as if to show no evidence of the beast.

"Good, it looks like we don't need to gouge out the entire nape to kill the thing." Eren observed. "Rather, we just need to hit the spinal cord to kill it. If we can add rifling to our cannons, we will be able to get more accuracy and velocity. So Armor Piercing may just work well as High Explosive…"

Wilfred ignored Eren's ramblings as he went towards the tent. He was hungry and opted to find a rations bar to eat for his pseudo dinner.

"Will we need to keep watch?" Wilfred said in between bites. He really didn't want to alternate so many times with the aide. Maybe if they took six hours each. Well, regardless, he had to be up for the challenge.

"No, I'll stay awake the entire time. I want to draft some plans and ideas for aviation while I have the free time. Plus, you need the rest, as you will be guarding me tomorrow."

"About that." Wilfred spoke up. "Shouldn't we move someplace safer? One or two I could take in the plains, but if a whole horde comes, I don't think I would be enough."

"That is an understandable reason of thought." Eren said as he began rummaging through the wagon. "However, you have to take into account that we are in-between two outer districts, meaning their attention would not be directed towards this mountain range."

Eren got out of the carriage, presenting what he found in the moonlight to examine it.

"The only ones who will attack us are the ones who stumble upon us. So one or two I could imagine, but a whole horde would be directed towards the outer districts, so we need not worry about it."

The moonlight revealed the vague image of paper and writing utensils in his hand. He began to settle down in the grass, using a nearby rock as a makeshift desk. He brought out a candle and lit the wick, giving him light to see what he was doing.

"How can you be so sure?" Wilfred questioned.

Truth be told, Eren wasn't one-hundred percent. However, once he analyzed and saw the Titans behaviors and actions, he was able to come to a conclusion on how they would act. They preferred large areas of dense humans. The Titans they sighted along the way mainly ignored them since they didn't get into line of sight, the first one only being an abnormal.

"Just trust me on this matter." Eren said to Wilfred as he began drawing rough drafts of fighter planes. He didn't know much about how the interior, like an engine and the such, of the flying machines worked, but he did know drag and lift. Because the Arlerts had simply wanted to fly over the walls, they probably weren't going for an extremely efficient build, let alone one with combat capabilities.

Eren had a few ideas, but since he was relatively inexperienced on this matter he would leave it mostly to the engineers and scientist. They had already surpassed his expectations on the Zepplin.

"Okay." Was all Wilfred's response. "I'll get some rest."

* * *

"Racheal!" Theodore couldn't stop his shake as he examined the broken girl before him. He shook with screams and sobs.

"Th… Theodore… It hurts…" Racheal said with a grimaced look that graced her face.

The steaming corpse of the Titan laid behind them. As soon as Racheal had screamed in pain, Theodore had moved immediately. Taking out an eye, he maneuvered behind the Titan without delay, striking it down.

But he was too late to prevent any injuries to his partner.

"I think your arm is broken…" Theodore said with a low tone.

Truth be told, broken was an understatement. Her right arm seemed mangled, being pressed against the Titan's hand and her body contorting it into an odd angle.

"I… I also think a few rips…" Racheal said with pain lacing her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah… Yeah, that makes sense." Theodore still seemed out of it. "Damn it, if only we could use the flares."

Since it was already dark out, it would be almost impossible to see the flare to signal that one of them had been injured. They never expected to have to use it during the night, as the Titans would normally be asleep.

"Screw it." Theodore seemed to regain his resolve after seeing Racheal whimper in a moment of weakness. "I'm taking you back to camp. We're calling the mission off."

Hearing what he said, she reached up and grabbed him with her good but still bruised arm.

"No… I'm already so weak, I can't force the whole mission to be aborted just because of me…"

Theodore stayed crouch there as Racheal still held his arm in a weak grip. Biting his lip, he had to come to some sort of decision.

"Regardless." He finally spoke up. "You're injured. I'll take you back to where Wilfred and the aide are. We… won't abort the mission. I'll continue searching the East side if it comes to that."

Racheal looked like she wanted to say something, but her eyelids grew heavy as the day and the tolls of her injuries finally made her succumb to sleep.

"Don't worry." Theodore brushed some hair out of Racheal's now closed eyes. "I'll protect you, like you protected me."

* * *

"This… has to be it, right?" Starr gave a hopeful stare at the large shack that stood before them. It was more of a barn, really. With the two large doors and even shape to match the description of the building that housed animals.

"Hey," Starr shrugged her shoulders. "Wake up."

The sudden movement aroused Jeremiah from his sleep.

"Is it time to switch…?" He said sleepily as he looked ahead.

"Not quite…"

"This is…"

The two stared at the barn for some time. It was Jeremiah that broke from his stupor first. Getting off the horse, he walked up toward the barn. Starr followed shortly after with the lantern to light their way.

Jeremiah observed the barn doors. They were in rough shaped and looked to be somewhat decaying from lack of upkeep. Other than the expected, it seemed to be in good shape. It was in such good condition that the contents inside should have been able to be kept preserved. Meaning… That if the so-called plane was in here, it should be the way it was left.

"Do you think it's in there?" Jeremiah asked as he turned to Starr, only to find her walk ahead of him.

"Only one way to find out!" She said as she opened the doors abruptly.

"Starr, wait-!" Whatever Jeremiah was about to say was cut off as he witnessed the inside contents of the barn.

* * *

"Follow the path." A snide voice spoke up. "It'll lead us to the flying machine."

"I don't see how mocking me would make it better." Titus spoke with an air of irritation.

He and Helen had followed a path, but it appeared to be a dead end. It lead only to a house. It was in more or less the state one would expect it to be. They were currently using it as a shelter to keep them from being exposed to the element.

However, it seemed Helen was in a mood about the turn of events.

"If we had followed my plan we may have found it."

"What, you mean wander around aimlessly?"

"No, I said we should look for a path on more higher ground, not to follow the one that led downwards at the base of the mountain."

"Well, what did you expect?!" Titus finally snapped from Helen's nagging. "We had one path, one lead. We should have followed it just in case."

"Oh?" Helen's haughty voice arose from her mouth. "You mean people we are obviously building illegal machinery would place their base of operations so close to where it could be found. You're right, I don't _know_ anything!"

"Guh!" Titus threw his hands up in anger. "I'm getting some sleep. You can keep watch, or don't. Not like I care if a Titan eats you…"

With that said, the two found separate rooms to sleep in.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Uploaded this early because I won't be able to have access to a computer to do it tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter, and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"Starr… please, that's not a toy…" Jeremiah was having a hard time trying not to palm his face at the energetic person's actions.

"What are you talking about?!" Starr shouted with a gleeful smile. "I find this extremely fun and amusing!"

Upon opening the barn doors, they discovered a beast of mythical proportions. The so-called aircraft that would allow them advances in aviation. Jeremiah had an inkling in what it meant. When conversing with the scientist, they described the ability to fly without needing the skill to use the maneuvering gear. Jeremiah thought such a thing to be impossible, but looking at the plane right now, just maybe they could make it work.

It looked like a bird, with a wing and tail. The only odd thing was the beak, which had a single stick that was stuck on the nose like a T. The stick was vertical and appeared to be able to move. Jeremiah didn't know what it's purpose really was.

Besides that one odd thing, the other one would be the person sitting in the mounted seat, playing with the buttons and gadgets as if it were a toy.

"Starr, seriously!" Jeremiah said like a father reprimanding a child. "Get off that, you could break something. Then what would we tell the aide? 'Sorry, we were playing with it?' Come on, get down."

"Bah, you're no fun." Starr reluctantly complied with Jeremiah and got off the plane. "What are you looking at anyways?"

"Notes." Jeremiah said as he opened a dusty journey. "Amazing… It appears they had a few prototypes. Their first was nicknamed a 'glider' and closely resembles a kite. They then added a device that would propel it forward… Ah, so that's what that front stick thing is called, a propeller."

"So, how did they come from an enlarged flying kite to this metal contraption?" Starr asked.

"Well, according to the notes, it looks like the first few designs couldn't get that high off the ground. The largest distance they could get was about ten feet off the ground. Guess this metal one would have allowed them to go the full distance over the walls… I wonder why they never finished…"

"Regardless, won't all these notes please The Führer? There sure is a lot."

The room they were in contained much more than just the airplane. A few tables with machinery, most likely to help build the thing, as well as notes describing past experiments as well as blueprints and schematics for items that were used to build the plane.

A goldmine for those wishing to learn more about aviation.

"Yes, I am sure this will help our scientists. However, we'll have to wait till sunrise to fire off a flare to signal the location. Not to mention we'll have to meet up with the others to show them the way."

"Well, guess we can rest." Starr said as she went out to horses to get their sleeping gear. "I feel a lot safer, and considering we haven't seen a Titan we can assume it's safe, right?"

"I suppose so…" Jeremiah said. "Although I would still like someone to keep watch just so we can leave as soon as the sun rises."

"Right Right, well, I call dibs on sleeping first!"

"Go ahead, I'd like to look at these notes first."

"Oh?" Starr said with a raised eyebrow as she came in with a sleeping bag, laying it out. "Does that stuff interest you?"

"I suppose. I don't know about the rest, but I mostly spend my free time with the facilities scientist. The head scientist is a little… eccentric, but besides that, I feel like they are all pretty nice guys…"

Jeremiah turned back when he got no response. He saw Starr laying in her sleeping bag fast asleep. Now that he thought about it, how long was he asleep when she was leading the horse? Looking at the moon, it had to be longer than the designated time they told each other.

With a sigh at her unusual behavior, he continued to look at the notes and research that were left behind.

* * *

Wilfred was awakened by the rough shaking of his shoulder.

"...hm?" Wilfred said half asleep, shooting up only upon realizing where he was. "Is there trouble?"

"No." Eren said. "The sun is just about to rise, so I need you to be on alert. We should be looking towards the mountains for a flare."

"Understood." Wilfred said as he started reequipping his gear. "What will you do?"

"Maybe take a nap, depends." Eren said half-heartedly.

"You should probably get some rest while the sun is still rising. The Titans may take a while to be roused, so you still could-"

"Help!"

Wilfred was cut off with a cry of help. Both him and Eren were both out of the wagon at record speeds, looking for where the cry of help came from.

"You got to help!" The voice came from the East, and upon closer inspection, they saw a figure on a horse riding towards them.

"Theodore!" Wilfred shouted as he ran up towards the duo. "What happened! Why are you on only one horse? Where's Racheal?!"

Wilfred was frantic. When he only saw one horse, he feared the worst.

"Racheal's hurt! Real bad." Theodore slung off the horse with Racheal in tow, giving Wilfred a sigh of relief.

Only for it to be replaced immediately with worry at looking at Racheal. Her right arm seemed to be broken if the odd angle was any indication.

"You idiot." Eren came as he inspected the unconscious girl. "You didn't even give her sling before having her ride on a horse? That probably aggravated the wound worse."

Eren got to work as he tore off a piece of clothing. Gathering a stick, he placed it so Racheal's arm looked somewhat natural. Wrapping it around the stick, he made a semi sling for the girl.

"Looks like a broken arm." Eren said as he felt her body for injuries. "Aswell as some ribs… One, no, two broken ribs at least… I'm going to the wagon for some medical supplies, stay watch."

"Right." Wilfred said as he looked at Racheal. Her ragged breaths distracting him from his current duty. "I'm firing the flare. The one to call off the mission."

"No." Was Eren's immediate response.

"What?!" Wilfred turned to look at Eren with shock and anger. "You said-!"

"Look." Eren pointed to a location on a mountain. A column of green gas rose up into the sky. The signal they agreed to use if they found the location.

"Still, Racheal is injured!"

"Then she would have been injured in vain!" Eren suddenly spouted out. "We are so close, _so close_. You do realize if we don't retrieve this now, we will have to go out again. We would have to go through the Titans again. We may not be so lucky. You would risk the possible future lives of your teammates just because one is injured?!"

Eren had had enough of the weakness of Wilfred. He had started warming up to the man, but their ideas conflicted too much. He was a strong believer in friendship, while Eren would use any means necessary to achieve his goals.

Even if he had to sacrifice those close to him.

" _So this is it, huh?"_

" _Nicholas… I'm sorry…"_

Eren closed his eyes at the unpleasant memory of his past popping up.

"Despite that!" Wilfred grabbed Eren by the cuffs of his shirt. "Despite that, we can't risk the fact she may die out here if we delay any longer! Her ribs may have punctured a vital organ!"

"Get off me!" Eren grabbed Wilfred's arm. Copying one of Annie's move, he pulled on the arm while kicking his foot from underneath him, efficiently flipping him. Wilfred couldn't retaliate due to the surprise of the attack.

"Do you understand who you are speaking to?!" Eren looked down with disgust towards Wilfred. "We have to follow through with the mission, especially since we are so close!"

"But!" This time Theodore spoke up. "But she's hurt!"

Eren gave both Theodore and Wilfred a menacing glare.

"Fine then. We can call it off. But what do you wish to tell her when she wakes up? That the whole operation was a bust because of her? That we will have to venture the Titan territory _again_ , risking more potential injuries and or deaths because we had to turn back because of her?"

A silence descended on them at the words that Eren had spoken. He wasn't wrong. But none of them were true doctors, and the fact that prolonging Racheal's treatment could lead to her untimely demise.

"Please…" A weak voice spoke up, shocking everyone around into silence. "Please… I don't want… the mission to fail… because of me…"

It took all her strength to say those word apparently as she immediately closed her eyes with a grimace.

The girl was in obvious pain.

"I'm going to the wagon to get some painkillers for Racheal." Eren finally said. "I'm also going to fire the flare. The one that signals for us to meet up, not the one for a retreat."

As Eren walked away, Wilfred clenched his fist and bit his lip in irritation. He, who was always the calm leader, seemed to be breaking down due to one injured teammate.

It appears Scott made a mistake on choosing who the leader of the Kräfte should be.

* * *

"The painkillers should be kicking in for her, so don't fuss too much." Eren said to the boy who kept taking glances at the wagon.

It had taken a while for everyone to group up if the testimony of the sun being over their heads was anything to go by.

Once Jeremiah's group had found the plane, Eren had fired a flare that signaled everyone to meet up. That in itself took awhile. Eren had to fire a flare periodically until it was confirmed everyone saw it. Jeremiah and Starr had naturally seen it, but it took four more flares for Titus and Helen to throw up their own to confirm they were on the way.

All of this was preplanned before they had even started the operation.

"Still, it's not like I can't worry about her…" Theodore trailed off as he looked into the wagon once again.

The current situation was that, while Jeremiah and Starr led a little distance away, each member of the elite group were station some distance away. Close enough where you could see them, but far away enough where you would have to shout to be heard.

This was all to prevent a Titan from sneaking up on them.

"Don't worry." Eren tried to comfort Theodore. "Trust in your comrade's strength. She has the will to go this far, it won't be dying out anytime soon."

"Aide." Jeremiah stalled his horse until it was near the wagon. "The path gets narrow up ahead. We won't be able to maintain the current position, however, Titans also won't be able to attack us from the sides, since the path curves up the mountain."

"I understand." Eren said. "The trail goes up the mountain like switchbacks, huh?"

The path, for the most part, curved up the mountain. From Jeremiah's report, some of the paths 'zigzag', or switchbacks, as Eren is used to calling them.

There were slight slopes, but it was big enough for a wagon to fit but narrow enough for a Titan to be unable to use as a road.

"Alright everyone!" He yelled out. "Form up!"

Doing as they were instructed, the Kräfte formed up to take the path that led to the shack that contained what they were out here in the first place.

The time past swiftly with no unexpected variables.

Eren was the first to reach the barn that contained the airplane, the others a step behind the aide.

Upon opening the doors, Eren couldn't help but give a twisted grin.

"It's much more advanced than I would ever dream of. It makes me wonder just who the Arlets were… I would have liked to meet them."

Eren turned around, facing the Kräfte.

"Jeremiah, I want you to look around and take anything that is of value. Whether it is notes or tools, I want you to document them and load them up in the wagon. The rest of you, help me load the plane."

And thus the Kräfte, excluding Racheal, got to work on loading the plane in the wagon. Jeremiah, on the other hand, went around picking up documents that seemed of value. Really, he picked up most of them, even the ones that seemed like they amounted to not that much. He then took time documenting the varies tools.

He had an inkling as to why The Führer's aide would have him do such a thing. He stated it before too, but it seemed like out of everyone he was the only one who took an interest in what the scientist and engineers were creating. So he had some idea on what the tools could function for, therefore making his reports the most accurate.

It was a tremendous effort, but the group finally managed to load the plane in the wagon. They had to disassemble the wings, putting them alongside the main body in the wagon.

"Are you sure it's alright to break it apart?" Wilfred had asked. "We really don't know how to put it back together…"

"It's fine." Was Eren's response. "What I had mainly wanted was the engine itself, the plane was just an added bonus. I trust our development team to create a different model. After all, this one was meant for just leisure purposes… In any case, we should all head back to Jeremiah and help him load up the extra tools. The ones we don't recognize may come to be of some use in the future."

With that said, the group returned to the barn, only grabbing tools and documents of necessity. Overweighing the wagon wouldn't be good on the horses or if they got into a chase with Titans.

Nonetheless, the Kräfte finished up loading the extra equipment. They made their way down the mountain without any surprises. Racheal woke up halfway through the journey and insisted she ride on a horse.

It seemed like she had gotten a little better, the sling and painkillers doing their job. They set up camp outside of the treeline where Wilfred and Eren had spent the first night when they had arrived at the mountains and split up.

A few days away, they would be safely behind the walls once again.

* * *

"Do you think they will be earlier than expected?" Scott spoke to Rommel as they stood above the wall, looking at the direction that Eren and the others had left for.

"It's been five days." Rommel said as he turned his head to the rising sun. "It's possible that he could return early, but this is the first time both him and the Kräfte have been in anything like this situation… Well, perhaps that wrong to say about Eren, seeing as his home was Shiganshina."

"Regardless, you really care about him. The Führer, I mean." Scott said as he looked at the landscape below the wall.

"He saved my life." Rommel said. "Not to mention, he practically revived the Rommel name. To be honest, if I were a more proudful man, I would have distain and jealousy towards Eren. A man younger than me, yet achieving goals that far out stripe even my father's."

Rommel shook his head as a grin started to form.

"No." Rommel continued. "I believe in him, so therefore it's only natural to care for him. He saved my life and helped me achieve bringing the Rommel's name from the brink of death. Plus, his ideals… His charismatic nature, it's hard _not_ to follow it, wouldn't you agree?"

Scott only response was to continue to look at the landscape.

Could the boy really achieve what he desired? The path that laid ahead of him was a gruesome one, Scott was sure of that. There is no doubt that Eren had the physical ability to do what he has said to do.

No, what Scott was worried about was his mental.

At times, it seemed like Eren himself didn't want to do it.

He seemed… tired.

Like he was going through the motions of something he has already done.

Rising in the ranks, gaining followers, overthrowing a government, becoming their ruler... And than…

Scott gave a sigh.

It was best not to think of these things. Eren had some pride. Pride in his own abilities. If he promises to rid this world of the Titans, then he will do so.

Scott swore fealty to him because he knew the boy could do it.

"Yeah." Scott finally said after a long pause of silence. "I suppose he does have that kind of skill mastered."

* * *

"I see them!" Theodore voiced his glee at the sight of the large structure. "Finally, the walls!"

It had taken some time, but by abandoning the formation and only resting at night, they had ran the horses most of the time towards the walls.

It had only taken a day for them to reach the walls.

"Don't get carried away." Eren shouted over the noise of the horses. "Titans could still be in the vicinity!"

The formations was tight, with a Kräfte on each side.

All seemed to be going well.

Of course, its when things are at its best, that it drops expediently.

With the walls insight, Racheal, tired and hurting from her injuries, eased up on the horse's reins to allow her some respite.

The change in shift went unnoticed for some time, leaving Racheal a few paces behind the wagon, and consequently the others.

Theodore noticed her first.

"Racheal!" He shouted as he looked back at her. "Keep pace with the wagon!"

Whatever the response was, he never heard it. Right at that moment, the group past a significantly large boulder. They saw it for the briefest of seconds. The Titan was of the small class, perhaps two or three meters tall.

If all of them were together, they could have simply past it, letting it follow behind them as they have Wilfred or another experienced member take care of it.

However, that was not the case.

Racheal's mistake of easing the riding to allow her a brief moment of rest from the hard riding would turn out to be her last.

She didn't even scream as the Titan bit down on her upper half. Tossing its head back, it swallowed her with an audible gulp that those of the Kräfte could never forget.

After that moment, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"One casualty confirmed!" The guard on the wall with a pair of binoculars spoke.

"What?!" Rommel said as he ripped the viewing tool from the guard's hand. "Why? Now of all times, why is there so many?!"

It was like breaking the floodgates. Upon the first Titan's attack, much more burst through treelines or behind some boulders where they couldn't be seen.

"Ten… fifteen… No, twenty?!" Rommel ground his teeth in apprehension at the new situation. "Why now? Why so many? Shouldn't they all be distracted by the outer districts?!"

"I believe I have the answer for that." A voice that Rommel had become familiar with spoke up.

"Hugo Schmeisser." A man with green eyes and brown hair exited the elevator as he took a position near Rommel. Bringing out a spyglass of his own to look at the situation.

Hugo was, in all sense, their leading scientist as well as the head engineer. The man was a genius, creating the first airgun that used compress pneumatic pistons to release the bullet.

It was his take on using the rather abundant gas than the usual gunpowder that is common in guns within the walls.

He was a genius.

"It is because you stayed up here for an entire week that you attracted the attention of such beast, really."

"What?" Rommel said as he looked at Hugo. "Are you saying that the reason why so many Titans are here is my fault?!"

"Yes." Hugo said with cold calculation. "Really, the reason they have those outer districts is to attract Titans to them. I can't believe someone like you would miss that, by theory, if you gather a group of people near a wall it would attract attention."

"But why didn't we see them before?" Scott said with a frown on his face. He was more concerned with what the guard said earlier, but an explanation as to why they didn't notice twenty Titans was important.

"Tell me Scoot, would you report of a fly buzzing around outside?" Hugo said as he continued to look down that. "Well, in any case, I only came here to get a first look at the device our grand Führer brought back."

"Hans!" Rommel yelled at a nearby guard. "Is this true, did the men not report any sightings of Titans?!"

"S-Sir…" The man seemed to hesitate. "It's true, we did see Titans, but we thought that was normal! Being the territory we lost to them…"

"You fools." Rommel brought a hand to his face as the reality of the situation set in. "But I'm the biggest one out of them all… Even Eren didn't foresee this happening. We knew so little of the Titans and their behaviors. The lack of knowledge… It was our ultimate demise…"

"Naturally." Hugo said as he lowered his spyglass, collapsing it and pocketing it. "Knowledge is power in this world. But not to worry, it seems like always our leader has a plan. Why, he's already implementing it. This way, he can bring back the device, as well as his life, unhindered towards the wall."

"What? What's the plan?" Rommel said. All it would take would be to look through his own pair of binoculars to see what was happening. However, a deep part of him knew what Eren had already done and didn't want to look.

"It would be best to see if the elevators are operational and prepare to lift the wagon and horses up when the time comes." Hugo gave off a cold smile as his answer.

* * *

It had happened before.

He had gotten arrogant and had lost a devasting battle in his past life. Although he had recovered, the sting of defeat was still felt today. Considering who it was by, the spike of defeat never left his chest.

" _What's wrong, my dear son? Had enough of playing around?"_

" _Father?!"_

Eren bit down on his lip as the distasteful memory of him being defeated by the man he loathed the most. However, this was not the time to think on past battles, but rather, form a plan that would secure the safety of the device they carried.

He had to think of a way to distract the Titans from pursuing them even farther. The lift would take some time to pull up, giving the Titans the opportune time to pluck them from the elevator.

"Racheal!" His answer came as the form of Theodore. "We have to go back and save her!"

"Don't!" Jeremiah grabbed the reins of Theodore's horse from keeping him from doing anything rash. "She's gone, we have to move forward!"

"No." Eren's cold voice broke the argument that was about to brew. "It's possible to save her."

The declaration was absurd. Everyone saw Racheal eaten before their eyes. It was hopeless, she was lost.

However, that only applied to those with common sense. Not those living under the delusion of hope.

"Go back and save her." Eren looked at Theodore with an unreadable expression. "Cut open the belly of that Titan and save her. You love her, don't you?"

Theodore seemed to ponder the statement. It was a brief second of hesitation, but it was quickly replaced with determination. Slapping Jeremiah's hands, he pulled the reins of the horse, reversing its direction. He was heading towards the horde of Titans.

"You son of a bitch!" Wilfred was the first to realize what Eren had done. "You played with Theodore's emotions! Racheals as good as dead, we all saw her bit in half by that Titan!"

"Than you better go save your delusional friend."

Tears began to stream down Wilfred's face at the cold-hearted response. The death of Racheal, as well as Theodore if he didn't do anything, hitting him with realization.

"Damn it!" Wilfred did the same as Theodore and turned towards the Titans.

"Guys!" Starr said. "You're all gonna die!"

Even though she said this, she still pulled on the reigns of her horse, following after her teammate and leader.

"Starr! You fool!" Jeremiah, perhaps because he and Starr had grown closer hadn't wanted her to charge at the Titans by herself. "Damn. There's no helping it."

Eren looked around to see who had remained.

Oddly enough, it was only Titus and Helen.

Titus seemed unfazed by the encounter. He did seem distant from the squad as a whole, but it was interesting how he wasn't even fazed by Racheal's death or the fact that his team charged towards the horde of Titans.

Helen seemed the exact opposite. She seemed zoned out, with wide and dilated eyes. As if believing that such a thing as death could not befall one of them, and this very incident broke her beliefs.

Regardless, they were the only two who remained with Eren as he continued toward the walls.

It was a necessary sacrifice. They would buy him enough time to haul up the wagon with the equipment stored inside it.

Perhaps all of them would survive if they were lucky. They could ride their horses to the wall and use their gear to scale it out of harms way from the Titan. The horses were of little matter, they could even retrieve them after the sun went down.

* * *

"Rachel!" Theodore screamed as he sliced the fingers of the Titan that made a grab for him. "Where is it?!"

Theodore, in a mad frenzy, was, for the most part, ignoring the Titans. His one objective was to find the beast that _dared_ swallow Racheal. He had to find it. He had to. If he could slay the beast and pull Racheal from its stomach, then maybe…

"Hurg?!" His line of thought was broken as he was grabbed. He tried to break free, but the strength was too much. It would have been his demise if Wilfred hadn't zip across and killed the Titan that grasped him.

"Stop it Theodore!" Wilfred yelled as he hooked on to another Titan. Using it as an object to fly around to dispose of three Titans surround the one, finishing it up by slaying the one he used as a pseudo-tree for his maneuvering gear.

"But! We can save Racheal!"

"Knock it off!" Wilfred spat out as he landed near Theodore, surveying the location and Titans. "The aide lied to save his own skin! She's dead! Give it up and come back to the walls, would you really believe Racheal wanted you to throw away your life like this?!"

"You know nothing!" Theodore shouted as he sprung back in action. He had seen the Titan that had eaten Racheal, and his focus was solely on it. "She saved me, but I couldn't return the effort! Due to my incompetence, she was injured! And because she was injured… It's my fault!"

Theodore ran towards the Titan with swords drawn, his eyesight pointed directly at the bulge that was its stomach.

"Theodore! No!" Wilfred tried to reach out to him, but was interrupted by a swiping hand of a Titan.

Dodging the Titan's hand, he counterattacked. Running up its extended arm, he sliced at the nape, killing it. He looked back to Theodore to try and stop him, however…

Theodore ran directly towards the Titan. He was mad, drunk on the rage that fueled his efforts, he didn't see the hand that grabbed his foot. Looking at the Titan that was hanging him upside down, he gave a growl.

"I don't have time for this!" Theodore was about to cut the finger that held him, but it was too late.

Another Titan came up and bit into his chest that was just about to strike the Titan that held him.

It bit deep, tearing off his whole arm and some of his chest.

Theodore gave a gurgled groan as blood rushed up his throat and out of his mouth.

As more Titans joined in at the attempt of getting a bite out of Theodore, the man who suffered it all could do nothing but watch as he was bitten and torn apart. Soon the light faded from his eyes as everything became dark and the excruciating pain disappeared.

Wilfred witnessed the sight of Theodore's unsightly demise. He was brought to his knees as tears once again poured down his face.

"T… Theodore…" Wilfred sat there, paralyzed by witnessing one of his teammates get devoured alive.

He didn't notice the Titan who squatted near him. He didn't even react to the arm that began to close in on him.

Only a brief rush of speed and the feeling of being grabbed by normal hands awoke him from his shock.

"Snap out of it!" The face of Jeremiah filled Wilfred's view. "We've done enough! The wagon as already reached the destination and is being pulled up! It will be out of reach by the time we even get there!"

"Oh…" Wilfred could barely respond to the information that Jeremiah was giving him. "Where's… Where is Starr?"

After gaining his bearing and looking around, he noticed the carefree brunette was nowhere to be seen. It was at this moment that Wilfred saw the tears streaming down as he let out a choked sob.

"She…" Jeremiah grit his teeth as he closed his eyes in a grimace. "Damn. That idiot! She! AGH!"

Jeremiah let out a scream as how he recalled her hanging limb from a Titan's mouth. He recalled slaying the beast and sitting beside her.

He recalled the midsection of her body completely torn beyond recognition.

He recalled how she moved her mouth in a desperate way to say something, but unable to due to the Titan destroying her lungs.

He recalled how she moved her lips three times.

He recalled the smile afterward.

And he recalled just what the words she wanted to say were.

' _I love you.'_

* * *

It was silent on the wall. No one spoke. No one dared to break the mood.

"What a wonderful specimen!" Hugo broke the silence with gusto in his voice. "I would have loved to meet the makers of such a device! To use the piston gas to create an explosion generating friction and turning it into kinetic energy to move the device! Wonderfull! Marvelous! Extraordinary! I will admit that I was also on this path considering it is similar to the design for the Tanks!"

Hugo continued on his explanation to himself, despite the gravity of the current situation.

"However, where the pistons on the tanks move the wheels on the treads themselves, it is slower and consumes more energy. But this design will not only allow us to upgrade the tanks to become faster and efficient but also develop even more things that were deemed impossible! This will be quite the boon, I assure you my friend!"

The statement was directed toward Eren, who was also inspecting the device. It had taken seven days, but they had done it. They had retrieved the airplane and from Hugo's explanation, not only would they be able to achieve aviation, but upgraded tanks. Even automobiles didn't seem too far off in Eren's mind.

However, Eren was cut off from such thoughts when he was violently yanked from his collar. He came face to face with Wilfred, whose face was that of pure anger.

"You…" He was barely able to contain an outburst of anger. "You lied to Theodore. You told him he could save her! You told him he could rescue her despite all of us seeing her die!"

"Tsk," Eren let out an annoyed sound. "A necessary sacrifice. If he had kept his wits like Jeremiah than maybe he would have survived. In fact, you would have died to if it wasn't for Jeremiah. I wonder who is the _real_ liability for the Kräfte."

"You! Don't avoid the subject! What did we fight for! What did we die for! This piece of metal?!" It seemed like Wilfred was at his breaking point.

It was Jeremiah who stopped him. He grabbed Wilfred and forcibly held him back as he began throwing punches and kicks. All of them were uncoordinated, his wrath overtaking him.

"Stop it… just stop it…" Jeremiah said in a defeated tone. "Please, what matters is that we collect the device we were sent out to get. By the sounds of it, it will allow us to progress further in the research department."

"Jeremiah!" Wilfred looked betrayed at his friend's actions. "Why… Even though Starr… Why do you defend the same man who practically sent Starr and Theodore to their deaths! Why? They died for a piece of junk! They died for equipment that was already in the process of being made! Their deaths were in vain-!"

"I won't let you spit on their deaths like that!" Jeremiah finally burst as he threw Wilfred on the ground. "It would have taken years to create something like that plane has! Thanks to Racheal, Theodore… and Starr, we have this! I won't let you tell me they died for nothing, for a piece of junk! This will lead us to the future, and they should be glad that they could have died for such a noble cause!"

Tears streamed down Jeremiah's face as he gave ragged breaths due to his unexpected outburst.

"But... The aide!" Wilfred tried to come up with an excuse. Anything to put the blame on something, he justed wanted to direct all this hate he had somewhere, but Jeremiah's facts came crashing down.

"Look at it this way." Titus sat up from his position. "If it's anyones fault, it is their own."

"What?" Wilfred seethed out. "Does the coward who ran have anything to say?"

"Oh my," Titus gave a sigh at Wilfred's statement. "Yes, I ran. I knew what the aide was doing and decided that you three would have been enough. If I had gone, I could have died as well. I was thinking logically. The device came first. And yes, because they were weak, they died.

"Racheal was injured and allowed a moment of weakness to rest her wounds, leaving her behind us for the Titan to attack unimpeded. Than Theodore, who couldn't handle her death, ran off filled with nothing but rage."

Titus walked off after saying his piece.

"Scott!" Wilfred looked toward their instructor. "Surely you have something to say about this?"

"I'm sorry." Scott said nothing for a long time as looked away. "I should have trained you harder…"

"No…" Wilfred lost his will to continue the argument. "Why…"

He repeated this as he slammed his fist.

"Why." A slam.

"Why." Another slam.

"Why." The sound was muffled by the red liquid that was beneath his hand.

"Why." He had stopped feeling the sting of pain on his knuckles a long time ago.

"Why." He was met with a hand that clutched his.

It was Helen.

"Please stop it."

"Wha…" Wilfred looked around. Lamps were placed up to illuminate the walkway of the wall. Scott, Rommel, Hugo, the plane, even the aide had disappeared. It was also dark out.

With only a few of Rommel's guards, it was just him and Helen upon the wall.

"What…"

"The rest already went back to the facilities… They tried talking to you, but… Well, Jeremiah went by himself back into the Titan territory despite everyone's protest. He… wanted to find Starr's corpse and bury her…"

"I… I see…" Wilfred got up. "Helen… you…"

"I know." She got out a bandage and began wrapping Wilfred's fist. "I ran, along with Titus. I… barely even realized what I was doing… I was afraid."

She gave a choked sob as she continued her sloppy job of bandaging Wilfred's torn up knuckles.

"It's amazing, how facing the Titans change you. You, who were once so cool-headed and calm. You were so collective, yet the Titans broke you down to this state… And I'm no better."

Helen gave a chuckle.

"I was so haughty. To be honest, I was nothing but a prostitute in the underground cities. I tried to make up for my lack of street experience by pretending I was high and mighty… but when I saw everyone face those beasts… I thought how pathetic I was… I couldn't even go back and fight with you guys…"

Helen left off with that statement. Long was she done covering Wilfred's hand, but yet she still held onto it with a slight tremor.

Wilfred gave her a glance, and began to despise himself. He was the leader, how could he break down like that? The aide was right. He would never become a great leader.

"Helen." Wilfred grasped her hand and pulled her in a hug. "I'm sorry, for letting you all down as the leader of the Kräfte."

They stood like that for some time, only letting go when they decided it was best for them to head down to the facilities once again.

* * *

"You can see the stars." Jeremiah said out in the open. He laid down near a mount of dirt. It was broken up, and the sudden contrast of dirt to grass was an obvious hint as to what the mount of dirt was.

A rock near its head served as a grave marker.

"I wonder… did your parents name you that because they one day believed you would leave the underground to see them?" Jeremiah pondered out loud.

He closed his eyes as memories of the girl he just buried past through his mind.

"Honestly, I don't know if I truly loved you…" He spoke out loud. "Truth be told, during the battle my mind was solely on my brother. It's what got me through. However…"

Jeremiah gave a sigh as he got up. It was dark out, but if he looked up he could see the faint glint of light that were the lamps on top of the walls.

"Maybe if we had given it a try, I could have fallen for you." He smiled as he walked towards the walls. "Yeah, I may have found your personality as a nuisance, but I didn't hate it."

He reached the walls. Looking back at the stars, he said his last fare wares to the woman who confessed to him on death's door.

* * *

"So?"

"Yes, the device will help with research in regards to aviation exponentially.

"Good, we lost three of the Kräfte to retrieve it."

"I assure you, my Führer, the deaths of those who secured the airplane will not be in vain. Why, with such advancements, the cost of their three lives may save thousands!"

"Thousands, huh?"

"What is it, my Führer?"

"No, I was just thinking it didn't save thousands… but rathered doomed millions."

"Millions? But not even that many live in the walls?"

"Regardless, I will return to my mission. I leave this equipment in your hands, Hugo."

"Of course. I will not fail you."

' _Saved a thousand you say? Well, I wanted this specifically for combat purposes, so…_

' _Those three died for a device that is going to be used to kill others.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Make sure to review if you have anything to say, and once again, enjoy the holidays.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Führer walked in empty space. The darkness surrounded him, everywhere was pitch black. The Führer thought it strange. Was this the afterlife?

No. He looked down at his body and recognized it not as his own, but rather the body of Eren Yeager.

The Führer heard a clanging noise behind him. Turning around to inspect, he was met with a rather grotesque sight.

He immediately identified his body, _old_ body, the true Führer's body at the forefront of the mountains. Expect the mountains weren't made of dirt. They were all comprised by corpses. So many of them that the peak seemed so far away.

So this was the number of people The Führer murdered in his past life?

Ironic, that he would be in the front, standing there with so many wounds covering his body.

But if his past evil deeds lay behind him, what was in front?

A glance to the front showed him what exactly lied there.

Three bodies.

Corpses, mutilated as if chewed alive by a pack of wild animals.

One corpse was burnt badly as if it were bathed in acid.

Racheal.

Another was torn to bits and pieces, it was hard to recognize at first.

Theodore.

The other was the easiest to identify. Only missing her lower half, he didn't even hesitate to confirm who it was.

Starr.

The first three people he had ordered to die for him and his future.

Because he was incompetent… These three…

" _ **Having second thoughts?"**_

The Führer knew that voice. It was the first voice he ever heard when he had died and come to this black abyss.

The Führer said nothing.

" _ **Look at me!"**_ The demon shouted.

Reluctantly, The Führer complied. Looking upon the image of the beast who brought him back to life.

The demon took the form of a Titan, or perhaps Titans took the form of demon. In any case, this Titan was different. Towering over The Führer, he was unable to discern the height. It had horns growing out of the side of his head, bent back like a cat's ear would be when they are either scared or defensive.

His hair was blond with blue eyes and his body was of the muscular and lean catergory.

"Overcompensating for something?" The Führer said as he took in the view of what could be the ideal man, only looking at his genitalless crotch as he said the last bit.

" _ **I asked you a question."**_

"He… Haha… HAHA!" The Führer let out a burst of laughter. "Second thoughts? Don't give me that shit! I never had a choice in the first place! I was prepared to die and atone quietly for my sins in whatever Hell I was sent to! You think I want to play savior again?! Order other people to die for a stupid dream?! I've had enough of it!"

The Führer let out ragged breaths as he finally broke character and screamed out his problems to the demon in front of him.

If The Führer were being honest, he didn't want to save the current world he was in. He had enough. He was tired and simply wanted to rest.

The demon looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He then gave a sigh as he spoke his next piece.

" _ **If it helps you, think of saving this world as your atonement…"**_ The demon seemed hesitant to speak again. " _ **However… You will not live to be old."**_

"...Does it have to do with what Grisha did to me?"

" _ **It's best if I not say…"**_

"Why not?" The Führer grew irritated. "Why can't you?"

" _ **In due time, you will understand. I will tell you this, you simply have to have the will. That is why you haven't been able to activate the power that resides within you."**_

"Power within? Is it similar to the Colossal and Armored Titans? Reiner and Bert?"

" _ **... Earlier, you said you were tired. And yet you still seek answers to questions?"**_

"Tsk, avoiding the question? Fine then. This is how I operate. This is how _The Führer_ operates."

" _ **Then there is the answer to your true question."**_

The Führer gave him a confused look. He was about to tell the demon off when the horned Titan spoke again.

" _ **Stop being The Führer."**_

Whatever The Führer was going to say next died on his tongue. His mouth hung slightly open at the shock the statement implied.

Stop being The Führer? Ridiculous, The Führer was all he knew, was all he was. If he stopped being The Führer, who would he be?"

"Ridiculous." He voiced his thoughts. "The Führer is who I am, if I were to get rid of it…"

" _ **Hypocrite!"**_ The demon burst out with a scream that shook The Führer to the bone. " _ **Was it not you that told your own father it was foolish to dwell on the past? You said that you looked to the future, and that was why you were victorious in the end! Burn your bridges! Look not to the past, but the future!"**_

The Führer remained silent as he dwelled on words that the demon spoke to him.

" _ **Please."**_ The demon almost seemed tame as he said his last bit. " _ **Save my world…**_

" _ **Eren Yeager."**_

The Führer stood there once more. A minute past. Now two. Perhaps he was there for an entire day or simply an hour, he didn't know.

It wasn't until a smile formed on his face did he finally decide to move. Walking past the three corpses, he shedded his old personification of The Führer.

He walked forward, vowing he would be a _different_ Führer.

Not once did he look back.

Eren Yeager's sight was set to the road ahead

* * *

He awoke with an aching headache. Not even twenty-four hours had passed since Operation Aviation. He had spent most of his time with the lead scientist, Hugo, on devolvement matters.

They decided to rehaul the tanks. Replacing the mechanics that moved the tank with an engine similar to the aircraft that had been found.

Not only that, but Hugo said he would work personally on aircraft and assured Eren that in under five years they would have functional aircraft that could be fitted for combat purposes.

All was going well on Rommel's side and his faculties.

The only problem was that Eren had to start training without having even so much as a free day. Well, since he was planning a coup, it was understandable he would be bogged down with work.

Considering he also took the liberty of enrolling into the military, he only had himself to blame for not getting any rest.

Eren splashed cold water on his head to get rid of the cobwebs that were still ever present when he awoke this morning.

"Hey, Eren!" Armin joined him at the sinks as he began to wash his hands. "You got here late. Mikasa was really worried when you didn't show up at the mess hall."

"She shouldn't worry so much." Eren said as he started to put on his training uniform. "We had until morning practices started to get here. I know it's smart to show up a day before, but I was honestly busy with my father's acquaintance. But besides that…"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Mikasa already told you who was staying behind. Nobody really acted out of the normal, but Annie said she was staying behind as well, but two days after you left she left. She didn't come back until last night."

"Interesting…"

"Well, I suppose she could have gone somewhere and just didn't want people to know…"

"You give them to much credit Armin. By the way, are you familiar with the fighting style named Krav Maga?"

"I never heard of it."

"Not even in a book?"

"Afraid not."

"I see… So then how does she know the exact moves those who trained in that style do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Eren dismissed as he walked out of the changing room. "Anyways, we shouldn't be late for roll call."

* * *

A week had gone by since the mandatory rest break in the training curriculum had happened.

"Alright, it's time for a training exercise that will put you to the test!" Instructor Shadis began as he walked around the cadets during morning roll call. "You all will be broken up into two groups for this exercise. The object of this is to find out how well one can stay alert in a non-critical situation."

Keith stopped and buried his face in a nearby recruit.

"So don't screw it up."

"You will make a round trip on horseback through a wasteland." He walked back up to the front to tell the trainees of the exercise. "Both groups will depart at the same hour and travel along two different routes, retrieve the planted object, then return to the base. I have already predetermined the leaders for each group, as well as a scribe who will report _all_ information. No excuses.

"I expect the best out of you, because if you can't handle a simple trip then how do you expect to succeed as a soldier?"

When all was done and said, the 104th began to get ready for there trip.

"Looks like you'll be the scribe for our team Armin." Eren said as he looked at the paper that the instructors handed to them.

It was a list of names that would be in the group. At the top was Marco who was designated team leader. Right below him was Armin.

Marco Bott.

Eren didn't have much to say on the man. He believed it to be a great honor to serve the king by being a part of the Military Police. Idealistic guys like him would just be swallowed up. But nevertheless, he still seemed like a good boy.

He noticed that he and Armin did their maintenance checks together, so if Armin got along with him then so could Eren. It's not like he did any wrong to him, but by confirming at least three suspicious people in the camp, it was best not to let one's guard down.

"I'm not with you…" Mikasa spoke in a depressed tone as she looked at the sheet. Hers was different in the fact that she was in another group.

"I guess that's reasonable." Eren said as he took a glance at her sheet. "You're a scribe since you don't hold much of a bias opinion towards others. If you were with me though… Well, I believe Shadis knows what he's doing."

It didn't take long for each person to get in their respective group. It was easy to identify everyone in his group, but soon after that, he realized he really didn't talk all that much to them. Besides Armin, the only other person may have been Jean, but that was just bickering.

Still, it showed how much he talked to others.

Most seemed dull in his opinion. However, there was one exception.

Christa Lenz.

It was blatantly obvious to him that she wore a mask. It was easy to identify since he too wears a mask every day.

He wears so many that he had forgotten who he used to be. Who was the real him?

Eren rolled his eyes at the thought of such an edgy statement. It didn't matter whether or not what he knew his true face, but that his goals were simply achieved.

But the blond girl just seemed so fake whenever he saw someone conversing with her. He wasn't the only one. He noticed that the Ymir girl took an interest in Christa. By the look in her eye, she knew something that Eren didn't.

Well, not that it mattered in his opinion, however, Christa could still serve a purpose for his plans.

He had overheard some of the boys describe her as a goddess. Eren had to agree that she had the _image_ of one. Kind, gentle, and a loving smile. Although they were fake, she had them down where almost no one noticed it being a simple mask.

Eren stared at the girl in question for a while as plans ran through his head.

A figurehead for politics?

No, he didn't know if she could handle them.

Then what about a puppet ruler for the kingdom?

Yes. That could work. Everyone wouldn't be opposed to having someone like Krista be their ruler. With Eren controlling her from the shadows, it could work…

But how to go about it?

Break her mind? Turning her into an obedient subordinate?

" _ **Stop being The Führer."**_

The demons word penetrated his mind as they rang throughout his head.

Perhaps he will just leave those thoughts for another time. The conditions that would need to be set up were just too much and tedious. It would be easier if he were to rule and not have a puppet as a figurehead.

"Boooooring~" The potato girl's voice broke Eren's line of thought as he looked in her direction.

"Yeah, there is nothing to do!" Conny, the midget, agreed with Sasha.

"Well, this is to test out attentiveness during a noncritical situation…" Armin trailed off as he held the board that he was using to write down their activities.

"I can't help but agree." Eren spoke up, not wanting to waste time riding at such a leisure place. "If we hurry this up, we could be at the compound by nightfall."

"Bah." Jean spoke up. "It's not like we'll get extra credit for rushing things. I say let's take our time. The time we spend out here is less time working our butts off."

Eren could only give a distasteful stare at Jean's antics. Eren could usually ignore such comments from people, but Jean was a different case altogether.

A part that Eren would never admit was jealous of him. Jean was the type of a person to say whatever he wanted, without fear of the consequences.

The prime example was when he told Instructor Keith to the face that he wanted to live a comfy life in the interior by becoming part of the Military police.

Eren envied that. Compared to someone like him, who had to choose their words carefully in order to get what they wanted, Jean didn't do that.

Still, Eren couldn't accept Jean's line of thought.

"How are we suppose to better ourselves if we don't want to in the first place?"

"Better ourselves? Why would we need to do that when I'm going to live in the interior."

"Fool, you still have to do work in the interior."

"What did you say suicidal idiot?!"

"Why, I ought to-"

"Enough!" Marco said. "Keep it together, we're on a training exercise so please act professional."

Eren and Jean quieted at the remark. Jean because Marco was a friend and Eren because the jab at him being 'unprofessional' really dug home.

"Look!" Suddenly Sasha pointed ahead toward the path in front of them. "A lizard!"

The group followed her line of sight to see a large lizard that laid in front of their path.

"Lizards taste really good!" Sasha seemed dazed with drool running down her face. "They taste just like chicken! Oh, when was the last time I had chicken!"

"Heh," Jean adopted a smug expression. "If that's the case, I'll skewer it myself!"

Jean snapped the reigns of his horse and drew out a sword as he made way to the lizard. He was just about to strike it when his blow was parried by Eren who rode up to him.

"What are you doing?!" Jean let out a shocked yell.

"Do you even realize what _you're_ doing?" Eren shot back the question to Jean.

"Securing food!" Jean withdrew his sword from Eren's. "That's also part of the mission, isn't it?"

"You know the food crisis the walls are suffering for." Eren cut back. "If we kill off creatures at random, how do you expect them to reproduce and keep the meat coming in?"

"It's just _one_ lizard! Humanity isn't going to starve if one lizard ends up dead!"

"Guys!" Marco intervene. "If you keep disturbing the formation it will get documented."

"Who cares!" Jean yelled out, not taking his glare of Eren. "If this shit head would just let me-"

A sudden scream stopped whatever Jean was going to say.

"It got away!" Sasha screamed again, looking like someone had just died.

"Uh... Armin." Marco turned to the scribe, ignoring the sobs of the potato girl. "Could you just… write this down as a 'heated debate'?"

"Y-Yeah…"

After the lizard got away, the group continued on at a leisure pace much to Eren's distaste.

It wasn't until night fell that they decided to set up camp in the forest they were currently navigating through.

Setting up a fire and getting rations out, they all ate in silence.

"Ugh," Sasha grunted as she bit down on a ration bar. "No taste at all… That lizard would have been so delicious."

"Hm," Jean gave a sigh as he bit down in a bar. "Yeah, and we would have been if _someone_ didn't stop me."

"Alright." Eren put down his own bar as he stood up. "Maybe I stopped you because I don't think so highly of you. Really, why are you even in the military in the first place?"

"What's so wrong with wanting to live in the interior?! Not everyone is so eager to get themselves killed by the Titans!"

"I won't die to the likes of those Titans, so calling me suicidal is an insult! I'll kill all the Titans and take back the land they stole from us, even if I have to do it alone!"

Eren was losing himself. It was odd for him to get so worked up over something so petty. He wanted to blame it on this teenage body's pheromones and the way they reacted, but maybe he was just upset that Jean didn't follow his way of thinking.

"That's exactly it!" Jean said with a deranged smile and laugh. "You want to take back what the Titan's stole, _alone_ if you have to! How is that not suicidal, tell me something that isn't?!"

"Tsk," Eren started getting annoyed at Jean's bluntness. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to stand up for a goal like a man and not cower behind some lowly walls?!"

"Well, at least I have a mom!"

At that statement, everyone went dead silent.

Those in the group had stopped eating to stare and Jean and Eren, seeing how the latter would react.

It seemed like what Jean had just said finally registered.

"Eren, look." Jean said in a much calmer. "I didn't mean… I'm sorr-"

"Forget it." Eren said as he walked off into the night, disappearing into the treeline.

Armin was about to write down what had happened when Marco's hand stopped him. Simply shaking his head, Armin complied with the silent request. Looking back at where Eren had run off, he pondered if he should go after him.

He decided not to, realizing that his friend needed some time alone.

* * *

Eren sat on a large rock near the lakeside. It was a decent sized lake, reflecting the moon that had just recently come out from cloud coverage.

He didn't know why he reacted the way he did to Jean. It was an enigma to him. He, who in the past conquered nations with his tongue alone, was getting into verbal disagreements. It irked him how Jean could get under his skin so easily.

The last bit he had said had struck home.

In a way, Eren did set himself up for such a comeback, even if such a comeback was insensitive and unwarranted.

Regardless, it didn't change the fact that he and Jean were making fools out of each other. With a sigh, he decided that he should end this little feud. After the training exercise, he would confront Jean on the matter.

Hopefully, they could at least come to a ceasefire of some sorts.

"Armin, could you please go." Eren responded when he heard a rustle of leaves behind him.

"Maybe I would listen if I was actually Armin." A feminine voice spoke up.

Eren looked over his shoulder to see that it was Christa who came for him. She had a slight smile on her face as she walked over towards Eren.

For some reason, the action angered.

"I don't want your fake sympathy!" Eren spat out, shocking the girl.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Eren could only scoff at such antics. Her behavior, the way she acted, it all seemed fake. To him, a natural at wearing the mask, it was a disgrace. He let out a sigh. He shouldn't take out his bent up frustrations on the poor girl. There was probably a reason why she acted the way she did, Eren had no right to blow up at her.

"Sorry, forget what I said." Eren retreated with this statement.

"It's okay." Christa said as she sat down near Eren. "If you don't mind me asking… how was your mother?"

"My mother?" Eren rose an eyebrow at the question she asked. Why would she ask about his mother specifically? If she followed her facade, shouldn't she ask how he was doing?

Ah, Eren realized now. The cause of why Christa acted the way she did… It must have to do with her mother.

Eren could refuse to answer her. It would save him time and breath.

"She was kind, I suppose." So why was he telling this girl about his mother? "She gave out discipline when it was needed, and kisses when it was needed. She was… gentle." Perhaps he found something akin to a similarity in him and Christa. "It wasn't obvious to a lot, but I could tell she had some admirers when she was younger." Yeah, although the only thing he knew they shared was wearing a mask, perhaps their roots weren't that different. "She was loved by all. I honestly can't stomach that type of person as a friend, but as a mother…"

Or perhaps he was just making this all up, and he wanted to find some comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone in his burden.

Eren gave a laugh, causing Christa to tilt her head.

That's right, how foolish of him. He had let a moment of weakness overcome him and expose him to Christa, coming up with a childish notion that they were similar.

"Well, I cried over her death. So I had some emotional attachment to her."

"That's a weird way to describe your relationship with your mother." Christa brought her attention to the lake. "She seemed like a lovely person."

Eren remained silent.

He heard some rustling of leaves, believing that Christa had left, he finally started to relax. Being with someone that acted so fake…

Although Eren did hide behind The Führer as a mask, he still didn't change his beliefs as Eren. It was disgusting to be with someone like Christa.

"E-Eren…" The mentioned girl stuttered his name.

"Christa, I thought you went back…" Eren trailed off as he looked in the direction her voice came from.

Only to be met with the barrel of a rifle.

* * *

The gunshot rang throughout the night, awakening those at the camp.

"W-What was that?" Marco immediately got up to survey the situation.

"It sounded like a gun…" Armin spoke up nervously.

"Hunters? This late at night?" Conny asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe they got that lizard!" Sasha grew wide-eyed at the prospect of food. "Maybe they'll share~"

"No one move!" A rough voice cut through the cadets' chatter. "No one move or the sow gets it!"

The cadets looked at the source of the voice. His figure and voice indicated a man. He wore a mask to hide his face. He wielded a knife.

A knife that was pointed at Christa's neck.

"C-Christa." Jean said as he looked at the girl. She had red eyes as tears kept streaming down her face.

"Just stay still!" Another man came up with a gun in hand, pointing it at the cadets. "Hurry! Gather up there gear!"

"Christa!" Armin shouted, causing all guns to train on him. "You went to see Eren, right?! Where is he?! What was that gunshot?!"

Christa stared at Armin with horror-stricken eyes. Her answer was to glance away, looking anywhere but him.

"No…" Armin felt weak in his legs, and soon fell to the ground, shock overcoming him.

"That's right!" More masked men seemed to surround them. "If you don't want to end up like your friend then you best comply!"

The men went to work as they began to gather up everyone's gear. No one could move, no one could fight back. Some were shocked at the implications that Eren may be dead.

"Hey." Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up near the edge of the woods. "A wise man once told me, 'that those who kill should be prepared to be killed'.

"So," The firelight revealed a figure emerging from the woods. It was Eren, holding the neck of one of the mask men. "Are you prepared to die?"

The man in Eren's clutches struggled with groans and choked sounds. It lasted for mere seconds as Eren twisted his arms and an audible snap was heard. The man fell over with a thump, never to move again.

"That… That bastard! I thought you killed him!"

"I-I did! I shot him in the head!"

Eren ran fast and true, ending up near the two people who had just spoken. He recognized them as the people who first grabbed Christa and shot him.

Producing a knife, he returned the favor of the gunshot by slitting the throat of the nearest one. He then retaliated by stabbing the other guy in the chest. He grabbed hold of the body, using it as a makeshift shield to protect him from the bullets that were now being fired at him. Moving forward, he discarded the body once he heard the sounds of gunfire go silent.

The thing about these old gun designs was that you had to reload them every time you fired, and it took thirty seconds to a full minute to complete the reloading process. So with the guns out of the way, Eren was free to take down these guys, as he was confident in his knife skill is close quarters combat.

However, it seems like he didn't learn from last time.

The guy who held Christa seemed more composed than the last guy. He simply raised the knife and grazed her skin, a shed of blood trailing down her neck.

The sight made Eren stop once again.

Cursing himself for doing it once again, he didn't have time react to the butt of the rifle hitting his temple, causing him to stagger down.

"Damn it! This bastard!" The man who knocked him over yelled. "Let me kill him!"

"Enough!" The man who held Christa yelled as he backed away from the group. "We're getting out of here! We got the gear!"

And with that, the masked men left, albeit a few reluctant, wanting to kill the brat who slaughtered some of their comrades. However, they would have to overextend themselves, seeing as it would take to long to load a bullet and shoot him.

They decided it wasn't worth the risk of their own lives, after all, they saw what that monster could do.

As the last of them disappeared into the darkness of the foliage, Eren got up to give chase, only to stumble as he held his head where he was hit.

"Eren!" Armin immediately engulfed him with a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

Tears began to trail down the boy's face at the relief he felt at his friend being alive.

"T-That gunshot…"

"They missed." Was Eren's response as he got up once again. "But more importantly, we have to save Christa."

"Your joking, right?" Jean spoke up. "They have guns, what can we do?"

"I hate to say it, but Jeans right." Marco said. "I think we should go back and report this to the instructors, they'll know what to do."

"It'll be too late." Eren said. "They were wearing mask. Maybe we could identify some of them from the corpses, but it would take to long."

It was at that statement that they remember what had just transpired. One of their classmates had just killed. But what was worse was that he seemed unfazed by the matter. Someone may have mentioned his coldheartedness if there wasn't a more dire situation on hand.

Christa had been kidnapped.

"Besides, they were wearing masks. In this day and age, it is impossible to discern who was underneath those masks and who was involved. Plus, if we are too late…" Eren trailed off.

"Too late for what?" Connie asked.

"If we don't stop them tonight, she may be sold off as a sex slave as soon as possible. Considering her appearance, I think she'll be sold off quite fast…"

No one said anything at them. Some of the lesser cadets fell to the ground, one of them even trying not to vomit.

However, what Eren said stuck to their minds. If they went back to camp for help, the guilt of leaving Christa by herself to be sold off would remain with them.

"How would we even go about finding them?" Connie said, trying hard not to think what would happen if they were too late in saving her.

"We should get a high vantage point." Oddly enough, it was Sasha who suggested this. "If we do that, we could search the surroundings."

"Nice thinking Sasha." Eren praised the girl for her work. "This raid seemed planned, so they must have stolen the other's groups gear. Most likely they all will meet up in a designated spot."

Eren started to go off towards a moutian but soon realizes that no one was following him.

"Eren…" Marco spoke up with hesitation. "Even if what you say is true, what can we do? We don't have our gear… We are better off retreating and asking Shadis for help!"

"Fine then." Eren said. "You go do that. I, on the other hand, well rescue Christa, even if I have to go alone.

Eren immediately turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

It was Jean.

Eren was just about to spout off something him when Jean opened his mouth first.

"There you go, running off alone to go die, you suicidal idiot." Jean said, causing Eren to glare. "But I suppose I'm just as much as in idiot. It would look bad on our scores if we just left Christa. Besides, we're comrades, we just can't abandon her."

Eren looked at Jean's eyes. He could see the slight tinge of fear they held at the prospect of going against armed bandits.

However, his fear went unnoticed by the others. Oddly enough, it was Jean who managed to convince them all to join the effort in rescuing Christa.

They did as Sasha suggested earlier. Upon reaching a high vantage point, they were able to see a trail of smoke in the sky. Traveling through the foliage, they came upon a perch that overlooked the bandits camp.

After observing the situation, they met up and discussed what they should do.

"We can't just rush in there." Marco said. "They all have guns, we'll get blown away."

"That may be true." Eren said. "But we have no other choice. We have to take them before they leave."

"That's not true." Armin suddenly spoke up, looking at a map. "They have our gear, so they will most likely sell it in the nearest city."

"So we know where they are going. We can work from there." Eren said as he took a look at the map.

"So what? They have wagons while we are on foot?" Jean said a little skeptically. "How will we ever catch up to them?"

"We can cut through the forest!" Sasha said. "Since we don't have wagons or horses, we don't have to worry about finding a safe way to maneuver through it!"

"Good thinking." Eren said. "Let's go."

The group of cadets headed straight through the forest, coming upon a divergence in the road.

"That path leads directly to the city. We have to stop them here."

"We can block the road." Eren said as he looked at the path. "We set up an ambush, get our gear back, and save Christa."

"How will we know what wagon has our gear?" Mina, Eren recalled the girl's name, said.

"We can use cans to signal." Marco spoke up. "We can listen to the wagon as it goes by. The bumps in the road should signal which wagon has it. One ring for the first wagon, two for the second and three for both. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me." Jean said.

"Good." Eren said. "With all the positions filled, we just need the people to assault."

"Well, everyone but you and Jean have a role…" Armin spoke up nervously.

It was true. Most of the cadets were working on getting the foliage to block the road, while two were listening for which wagon held the gear.

Eren looked over at Jean.

"Are you up for it?" Eren asked.

Jean gave a sigh as he looked at Eren.

"I'm up for it… but the question is, are you?"

Eren raised an eyebrow at that. It confused him why Jean had said something like that. His tone of voice didn't suggest he was teasing, but rather serious about the question.

"I'm talking about what happened back at our camp." Jean said, sensing the confusion of Eren.

Everyone went silent at that. They had, for the most part, ignored what Eren had done, but now that Jean brought it up, they couldn't anymore.

Eren had killed.

"... They were prepared to kill us, even shooting me beforehand, albeit missing." Eren chose his words carefully. "I thought we could take them if I had a leading assault, but I…"

Eren trailed off, recalling how he hesitated.

Why did he hesitate to and not follow up with the kill? Was it because of Christa? No, impossible. He simply saw her as a tool, a pawn. It would be a nuisance if she were to die.

"Don't worry." Eren said with determination. "I won't lose control like I did back at the camp."

And thus the cadets' plans began.

It was simple. Jean and Eren heard the cans ring two times, signaling what wagon had the gear.

"Here we go…" Jean let out a breath of anticipation.

The first wagon past.

They saw the second one.

They jumped.

Falling through the tarp, Eren immediately analyzed his surrounds. He saw the gear in crates, so they at least had the right wagon, however, three men and the driver were also in the wagon with them.

They seemed surprised at the two boys, however, it was only for a second as some realized who one of the boys were.

Yelling in rage, one of them thought to avenge their fallen by taking a swing at Eren. The boy dodged and grabbed the arm of the man, using all his strength to throw him out the back of the wagon. That just left two more. The driver wasn't much of a threat, seeing how he couldn't fight and drive at the same time. His most important role was to make sure the wagon didn't fall of rode.

That just left two men that Jean and Eren had to beat.

The closest one went for Jean, bringing out a blade, he tried to slash his throat. He missed the intended target due to Jean ducking and stepping back, but the slash still penetrated skin, leaving a small red line on his cheek.

Jean retaliated by throwing a punch at the man who was still recovering from his slash. His fist hit him square in the jaw, stunning him for a brief second.

That was all Jean needed.

He went in and tackled the man, pinning him the ground, he lifted his fist and swung as hard as he could towards the jaw. He had learned it in combat training that a blow to the jawline could knock a grown man unconscious.

It seemed to be accurate because as soon as Jean landed the blow the man stopped moving, eyes rolled back into his head.

Looking over at Eren, it seemed like his fight was nearing an end. Having the man in a headlock, he seemed to be choking him to cause him to pass out. It looks like he was restraining himself from killing.

Jean decided to copy Eren and went for the driver, putting him in a choke hold as well. However, it was at that precise moment that Jean saw one of the men in the front wagon aim a gun at him. Jean wasn't sure if he would shoot, seeing as the driver was blocking most of his body, but it seemed like he wouldn't get the chance.

Christa jumped at the man's gun, causing him to struggle. Jean didn't know if what she did help or hindered them, as the gun soon fired and took out the wheel of the wagon, causing it to stumble and crash.

Jean swore as he got up. It looked like he was fine, but the rest of the men were still unconscious thankfully.

Eren seemed to be fairing just as well, as he got up and dusted the dirt off him.

"Come on." Eren said as he went straight to the gear. "We have to catch up to save Christa."

It was at that moment that everyone else caught up with them.

Each one grabbing their gear and putting it on. Since Jean and Eren were the first to get the gear, they were naturally the first to put in on.

It didn't take long for the two of them to catch up with the wagon. Performing a maneuver in the air, they both struck the reins of the horses at the same time, releasing them from the wagon.

The driver seemed to realize that he no longer had control of the wagon, and pulled the brake to stop it, lest they crash. However, at such a high speed it caused them to do exactly that. The sudden brake on the wheels caused the wagon to jump a little, making it turn off course and onto its side. It spun for a while until it reached a ditch where it stopped. Eren and everyone maneuvered their way to the crash site, stopping at the top of the ditch as the peered down.

"Don't move!" The driver had a knife to Christa's neck. "Remove all your gear or else the girl gets it!"

Eren's face grew into a grimace. Here they were, so close to getting Christa out of there. But it appears that they wouldn't be able to save her like this.

Eren toyed with the idea of killing them. He could shoot out his hooks and peirce the man who held Christa. He then could reel in and cut down the other man who held a gun pointed at them.

However, he decided against a course of action. He realized he told Jean and the others he wouldn't kill anyone. Also, he remembered seeing a flare behind them as they rushed to save Christa.

It appeared Armin was the right man to trust.

He came up with a contingency for even if Eren had failed to save Christa.

Armin wasn't as smart as Eren, but he held a league over him when it came to planning.

Where Eren was the type of man to take a battlefield and turn it into his own little game, Armin could take control of a situation and turn it for the better.

Eren planned ahead before he even begun, while Armin could plan on the go.

Eren could change plans on the spot and come up with different tactics, however, Armin was way above him when it came to making rash decisions on the battlefield. Even in the heat of everything, he didn't get tunnel vision.

Eren couldn't help but grin as he saw two blurs come down, striking the blade out of the Driver's hand and the other taking out the gun the other man had pointed at them.

Both blurs, who turned out to be Mikasa and Annie, pointed their blades at the bandits.

It looked like Mikasa was about to cut the neck of her opponent, but something Christa said stopped her.

Regardless, after that fiasco, it seemed like the bandits had had enough. Slumping to their knees, they gave up without any further fighting.

The cadets had successfully managed to get their gear back and save Christa as well. All with no casualties on their side.

* * *

"And that's all I have to report sir." Armin said to the instructor as he held a fist over his heart in a salute.

As soon as the event was over, the cadets had contacted the instructors. It didn't take long for the Military police to respond and detain all the bandits.

"Hm," Keith hummed as he looked over the report Armin had given him. Since he was the scribe, he had naturally documented all that had happened.

Even the things that Marco told him not to.

"You all did well in that situation… You seem to have something on your mind Cadet Arlet."

"Yes sir…" Armin hesitated to respond. "It just… Did we make the right decisions?"

Silence was the only response as Keith thought of what to say to Armin. Finally, the instructor opened his mouth.

"I believe that as a man I should have chosen the most difficult option. So tell me, what would have been the most difficult task for you?"

Armin stood there, thinking it over.

One could say that it would have been easier to go back to the instructors to ask for help. However, the same person could say that it would have been harder to leave Christa behind like that.

Armin didn't know the right answer, so he didn't respond.

"You're dismissed." It seemed Instructor Keith realized this, allowing Armin to go. "However, could you send in Cadet Yeager? I have a few words I wish to discuss with him."

Armin gave an affirmative as he walked out of the instructor's office. There was only one reason why Instructor Keith would wish to speak with Eren.

It had to be about the men he killed.

It didn't take long for Armin to find Eren and tell him that Keith wanted to see him.

A knock on the office door and a low 'enter' had Eren standing before Instructor Keith.

Keith was sitting at his desk, looking through files while Eren stood there in the at ease position.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Eren had already deduced why he was called in here, and a few seconds later Keith confirmed it.

"Skull caved in, resulting in death due to brain damage. Neck snapped, dead before he hit the ground. Throat slit, death due to blood loss. Heart punctured aswell as multiple gunshot wounds. Do any of these seem familiar?"

Eren recalled how he killed the four men. Three of them at the campsite and one of them by the river.

"Yes." Was Eren's only response.

"Do you realize what commotion this would cause?"

"I don't see how self-defense would cause a fairly big uproar."

Keith gave him a glare.

"It seems like the Military police think the same. They aren't even bothering with it anymore. However, I am of a different opinion.

"You killed four men. What worries me is not the fact you seem unfazed by it, but rather you knew exactly _how_ to kill them."

It seemed like that was one of Eren's mistakes he made that night. He acted recklessly, showing him in a new type of light. For the cadets, it seemed like he acted in self-defense, high on adrenalin, he was able to maneuver and kill like that. But the way it looked to Keith was one irrefutable fact. Eren had killed like he knew how to kill before.

He knew this time would come, so he prepared for it accordingly.

"You wish to know how I could do it?" Eren asked as he looked Shadis straight in the eye.

A nod was all he got.

"I don't know if you recall, but you can read the reports if you wish. There was an incident involving the girl Mikasa Ackerman. As you're aware, my father was… is a doctor." Keith didn't seem to notice his slip up as he continued the story. "He made frequent house calls. At the time, Mikasa's mother was ill. My father believed she was pregnant, but that matters little.

"He invited me to come one time, considering Mikasa and I were of the same age, however when we got there both Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman were dead. They were murdered and at the tender age of nine I witnessed the uneasy site of their corpses. Later on, I would kill the men who captured Mikasa."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked in a grave voice.

"My father told me to return to the wagon as he went to fetch the military police. I noticed footprints as I went down the trail. I followed them to find Mikasa and the kidnappers. I overheard that they were going to sell her for a profit. I went in and killed them, burned down the house to hide the fact I did it, and left with Mikasa.

"So," Eren continued as he glared down at Shadis. "If you are wondering why I could kill so easily, it's because I don't even view people like that as humans. They're beast, no better than Titans. So I simply put them down like beast."

It was all in act. Eren knew that if anyone were worst than Titans, it was him. The men could have had families, wives, and children.

However, by simply stating that he didn't seem them as humans, it would be much more convincing as to why he was able to kill them.

"I see…" It was all Keith said on the matter. "Dismissed."

With a salute, Eren turned around and left.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Soon this day of events would be behind them. However, there was one more thing that Eren needed to address.

She was leaning on a wooden beam that was used to support one of the lookout towers.

"Christa." Eren said her name as he walked up to her. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking that." She said as she looked at Eren, specifically below his left eye.

The place he was shot.

Eren recalled what had happened. Thinking back on the first person he had killed, and… his first brush with death.

" _Christa!" Eren moved first, grabbing the barrel of the gun that was so foolishly pointed so close to him._

 _The man panicked and tried to pull the trigger, despite the gun not being aimed at Eren. However, Eren was faster, taking the gun out of the masked man's grip, he pivoted on his foot and completed a 360-degree spin, hitting the man with the butt of the rifle with his full strength._

 _He heard an odd, but satisfying crunch as the rifle connected with the man's skull. It was dark out, and Eren couldn't quite see the details of the work he just created, but he saw the glint of what was an eyeball fly out into the lake._

 _The man fell over silent, and unmoving. The blast to his head had killed him._

 _Eren immediately made a rush for Christa, who was still near the masked men._

" _D-Don't move!" One of the men shrieked as he grabbed Christa by the back and pointed a knife at her throat._

 _Eren hesitated._

 _It was his mistake._

 _He should have continued. However, the prospect of Christa befalling harm…_

 _He didn't know why he stopped just short of following through the attack, but it gave ample time for another masked man to move up and point his gun at Eren._

 _This time he didn't have time to dodge._

 _The man pulled the trigger and the hammer fell back._

 _The bullet flew true, penetrating right below Eren's left eye. He collapsed near the man he had just killed, joining him in the sweet slumber of death._

"I saw you…" Christa said with a little whimper. "I saw you got shot, the blood! I was so sure of it! How are you-?!"

She stopped when Eren place his hand on her head. Patting her like he would a pet.

"The brain does weird things. It can obscure reality, twisting it into a form of fiction. I was shot, but the man missed. However, in your stressed induced state, it seemed like the implications of me being shot may have overdramatized the actual events."

"What?" Christa seemed confused by all the overly complex words Eren was using.

"What matters most is the guy missed me. I played dead so I could get the jump on them. I'm sorry I put you through that."

Christa still seemed skeptical about the whole thing. She was sure she saw the bullet hit him, the blood splatter everywhere.

Yet, here Eren was. Unharmed and still alive.

There could be no other explanations as to how he survived other than the bullet really had missed.

"I… Thanks." She said shyly. "For saving me."

"It was a team effort." Eren said with a smile as he walked away. "Comrades don't abandoned each other.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone had fallen asleep.

All but one person.

Eren walked out of the dorms, towards a spot in the forest where no one could hear him.

It was here that he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on it. Blood streamed from where his mouth had bit down. He tasted the coppery flavor that was commonly tasted in blood.

Good, it seemed like he could control it to a degree.

It was then that steam began to erupt from his wound, causing it to close back up as his blood evaporated.

Just like a Titan's.

It was at that precise moment that as his wound closed up he recalled the Demon's words on how to use his power.

Simply have the will.

He bit down on his hand, but this time he had a direct line of thought.

A flash of green light, and Eren's power was revealed.

He would have smiled if he had lips to do so.

His power appeared to be able to shift into a Titan. Having a build similar to the demon, it appeared Eren's Titan form would be able to excel in close quarters combat.

It was strange how he found out about this power. It had clicked, in a sense. As soon as Eren was shot, it all made sense on how his power worked.

It allowed him to regenerate, the bullet wound no longer becoming critical.

A huff allowed a puff of steam to emit from his mouth, then the Titan was engulfed slowly with steam as Eren emerged from the nape of the neck.

An interesting power indeed.

It opened many doors as well as answered a few questions. It would be naive to believe he could be the only one to transform, suggesting that both the Colossal and Armored Titan were like him.

And if his hypothesis was correct—Well, it was more of a hunch—both Bertholdt and Reiner could be the Colossal and Armor respectively. It was a gamble, but he should keep close tabs on those two in particular.

But right now, Eren had to deal with the situation at hand.

He watched his Titan corpse dissolve into nothing. What should he do? Should he keep the power to himself? No, involving Rommel would be to his benefit. They could perform experiments much easier that way. Perhaps getting the expertise of Hugo. The man had proved himself loyal, so perhaps he could help with the experiments.

It was something to think about.

Eren couldn't help but smirk as he walked back to the dorms.

Not only had he finally learned the power his father gave him, but he also cleared up two obstacles today.

One was Keith. By using the past story of the Ackerman incident, he was able to convince Keith that what he had done didn't need too much attention. Whether or not this would change the other cadets' way of looking at him mattered little. At this point in the game he had already discerned the useless and useful in the class and had already acted accordingly.

The second was Christa. The girl had seen him get shot. It would have complicated matters if she started suspecting him. However, her mask came to an advantage to Eren. She was the all so accepting nice and innocent girl. Her mask suggested her not to push the matter, and with Eren's overly complicated words, he defused the situation quite well.

Everything was going his way.

Eren stopped at that prospect.

Everything was going his way, yet for what? To save this world, the demon said it was his atonement. He even alluded to the fact that he wouldn't live long. Would he die for this world like he did the last? Or perhaps this power eats at his own life force.

Eren gave a sigh as his eyes lost focus, becoming glazed over.

What was he doing? Why was he doing it?

Nothing really changed.

He was still acting like the old Führer. Making plans, discarding the means if it justified the ends.

How could he change? Someone like him who only knew deception and manipulation?

Eren recalled a phrase of his old world. A hero could save everyone, but who saved the hero?

Eren by no means would call himself a hero, but a savior could have been a proper replacement. However, the fact still remained.

Eren was lost.

The Führer was lost.

"Tsk, such petty thoughts." Eren said in disdain. "I'll just go along with the ride. But will I clutch onto the handrails and try and discern the rollercoaster, or throw my hands above my head, screaming as I enjoy the thrill… Will I crash into the ground, or arrive safely at the end of the ride?"

Eren walked the remaining distance to the dorm in silence, both mental and physical.

He entered the dorms quietly, going back to bed.

He stayed awake, thinking about something and yet nothing.

His mind was eerie quiet. No attempts at thinking up schemes, no overly dramatic speeches he should use in the near future, just simply nothing.

But that wasn't entirely true.

Perhaps it was a bout of depression, having a near-death experience triggering something inside him. Perhaps it was all the years of loneliness that finally caught up to him. Perhaps it was the fact that he would partake on another path of bloodshed in the near future.

Perhaps it was actually nothing.

But one thought ran through Eren's mind even as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Why am I even here?_

* * *

Besondere #4

Report

Mein Führer,

I am writing this report to inform you that the complexity and intuitive design of the anti-human vertical maneuver gear are too ineffective. While it is far superior to its predecessor, it is a one unit design.

Meaning, despite its combat prowess benefits, it is simply too difficult to master. Even the subjects of the Kräfte expressed difficulties in mastering it. And to be frank, besides subject Wilfred, none of the Kräfte are using the anti-human gear to the utmost efficiency.

Not to mention the flaws of certain features regarding the gear. You are already aware of my guns powered by the same burst gas we use for practically everything in the facilities. I suggest we replace the gun powered reliant guns with my new gas powered ones.

However, before anything else, I want to bring forth a new concept to the anti-human gear. I call it Mark two. Mk. 2 serves the simple version of being capable of mass production to be used by the common people. By common, I mean those who serve the Military.

It takes three years for a regular cadet to learn the ins and outs of the vertical maneuvering gear. While there is obviously other military activities in the training camps, the sole focus is to turn those who join into Titan killing machines.

And yet, we find that not all our proficient enough to fight the Titans with three years of training.

To summarize, the attached details of the Mk. 2 would make it easier to use than the current Mk. 1, in which even of those of the Kräfte express their irritation of handling the unit.

The Mk. 2 designs are similar to the standard Vertical maneuver gear, with two hilts to control the gear, having those hilts semi-transformed into guns. So instead of holding blades, it holds guns.

It would be easier to adapt this into standard training as it holds far more similarities to the current in-use design.

Simply put, the design we have right now exceeds every single one, but the amount of skill needed to use it is far too high. This new design would not only make it easier to mass produce (Due to its similar design to the vertical maneuver gear) but easier to handle as more people will be familiar to it.

This concludes my report,

Signed _Hugo Schmeisser_.

 **Attached Details**

Iceburst Gun-

Caliber: .22

Velocity: 1200-1600 ft/s

Weight: 2.6 lbs, 2.1 with empty magazine.

Effective Range: 100 m

Maximum range: 1,800 m

Notes: Holds 15 bullets within one magazine that is integrated within the grip of the gun. A Cylinder, much like the gunpowder revolver invented by one of your earlier scientists, is a chamber used to hold the Iceburst stone. As we all know, the stone turns to gas and this gas is used to propel the bullet in place of the gunpowder.

Mark Two Vertical Maneuver Gear: Anti Human Gear-

Notes: A simple rehaul of the current gear. Implementing designs from our first gear made it smaller, thus allowing more speed while maintaining the same gas storage. Key difference is that in place of swords, a modified version of the Iceburst gun I created is attached to the device that controls the gear.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren stood in the forest, surrounded by trees. The sun had fallen a while ago, and all the cadets were asleep. Eren looked at the base of a certain tree. Near the roots was a stone, words of an unknown langue carved on the surface.

Unknown to this world's inhabitants, besides him.

 _Ihr Jahrestag._

It was vague, in the case that there was someone who could decipher the meaning, it would go over their heads.

However, it meant little to Eren. He would have preferred to have their names on it but deemed this world undeserving of having their names marked in it.

He took the shot glass filled with alcohol, raising it up he said a farewell and happy anniversary to his beloved sister and her husband.

He downed the glass.

Staring at the small cup, he wondered what could have been. The alcohol helped in this situation. Although barely anything, it still gave a buzz to the head, allowing him a brief respite to dwell on past memories without to much disdain.

"It's not nice to stare at people." Eren said as he looked over in a certain direction. He was not pleased by being watched, and much had changed since the day he found out of his power.

It had been almost a year since the training exercise that allowed him to find out about his power. In fact, the mandatory week break was slowly approaching. However, regarding the changes, it was the fact that word spread of what he did during the exercise that caused people to be more distant to him. It seemed killing four men had them almost afraid of Eren.

Simply put, they thought of him as unstable.

It was only a rumor, most didn't believe he had killed, and those who were present didn't speak of it. Whether in consideration to him or fear, Eren didn't know. But coupled with the thought that Eren was dead set on the Scouts, many didn't seem it was worth it to befriend him, seeing as he may as well be dead when he enters the Scouts.

The only ones who spoke with him were Armin, Mikasa, Marco, Reiner, Berthold, and Jean. Through them, he often made contact with the other cadets. After the exercise, he and Jean had a chat.

Eren came to the table wanting to salvage some type of friendship from the talk. He decided it wasn't worth all the effort to argue with Jean, no matter how much he got under his skin.

They came to a… mutual agreement. Their ideologies just clashed too much, but they came to terms that they wouldn't butt heads as often as they did.

"I don't think sneaking out after lights out is much better." The person Eren called to earlier spoke. Coming behind a tree, the person revealed herself to be Annie.

Eren had taken an interest in her ever since she displayed such moves during their little spar. And it appeared Annie had taken an interest in him. She had accepted his request of her teaching him some of the moves she performed.

Eren had a basic concept of her fighting style, but if he had such a power to shift into a Titan, then so can others. It would be best not only to learn potential shifters fighting style but also to learn more moves to add to his arsenal.

Eren didn't know if Annie was a shifter or just an extremely suspicious person, but it mattered little. In the end, it didn't hurt him to observe and learn from her.

"And yet you snuck out as well." Eren said, securing the fact that they both broke the rules. "So I don't see much of why you should complain."

Annie gave him a deadpan look. It wasn't her usual glare, but even her straight face seemed to have an edge to it.

"Regardless, what were you doing this late at night?"

"I don't see how that concerns you." Eren said. He found it strange how she went straight to the questions of why he was out here. "In fact, I could ask the same to you."

"I was on a walk. I do it every so often, it clears up my mind?"

"Clears it up?" Eren rose an eyebrow. "Does something weigh heavily on you?"

She didn't answer. It was all the indication that Eren needed to know he was right.

"Well, I guess I'll humor you." Eren said after a long pause of silence. "I was mourning someone dear to me, as well as an old friend."

"... I'm sorry." Annie seemed apologetic.

"It was in the past."

"Did… They die during the Titan invasion?"

"If I said yes, what would you do? Would you say sorry again?"

Annie seemed to struggle to say something. Opening her mouth and closing it a few times. She finally settled on saying nothing.

"Heh," Eren gave out a brief chuckle. "You don't need to say sorry. After all, it wasn't your fault the Titans broke through wall Maria."

Eren started to walk up to Annie as he talked, watching for any change in her demeanor as he talked about the Titan invasion.

She remained stoic.

Eren gave a sigh of breath as he passed her. Hoping for her to reveal some guilt indication she _had_ been apart of it, Eren had tried to get a reaction by saying those certain lines.

"In any case, no, they didn't die in the Titan invasion." Eren said as he walked away from Annie.

"No, in fact, they died long ago." He said shortly after under his breath. "Due to my foolishness…"

It didn't take long for Eren to reach the dorm. A few minutes later had him laying in bed, thinking about past events as well as those to come.

It didn't take long for him to recall a certain event that happened during an exercise in the middle of a blizzard.

* * *

"So Daz, Ymir, and Christa haven't returned yet?"

"With the blizzard going, do you think they will make it?"

"In this weather? You can't even see five feet in front of you…"

People spoke in hushed murmurs as they sat in the mess hall, eating warm soup after their latest exercise.

It was simple, similar to the one they performed before. They moved in groups on the mountain, having to scale it and retrieve the planted item there. They would then return.

They did it in groups, but it seemed that as the weather got worse, some people were mistakenly left behind.

Cut off due to bad visibility, it was understandable that some wouldn't come back together. However, for those three to take so long. Even if the storm was so bad, they should have come by now.

Eren sat there with Mikasa and Armin as he drank his hot beverage. It really didn't take any brain cells to figure out the reason they hadn't come back was that someone had gotten hurt. Whether they passed out or were unable to move, it would take some time for them to come back to camp, assuming they were going to help the person injured.

Eren grit his teeth as he sneered in dismay. Hiding it behind his cup so no one could see, he thought of what had likely happened.

Daz must have become unconscious, reasoning that the man was weak to start with. Christa, following through with her fake mask, was obviously attempting to help Daz, even if it killed her.

Killed her…

Eren thought about it but wondered if it could be true. The way she acted, the way she behaved.

No, it couldn't be.

As for Ymir. Well, Eren didn't know too much about her. She seemed, in all cases, a wild card. He couldn't tell what she wanted, only that she was a survivor. So why did she remain with Christa? He knew that she was becoming close to the blond girl, but for what reason?

Well, it didn't matter.

It appeared that the blizzard was letting up.

They returned to their dorms. Eren was greeted with the sight of some of the cadets getting dressed up in their winter gear.

"What's going on?" Although Eren suspected, he still asked.

"They're still missing." Reiner spoke up. "We were going to go out and look for them, you game?"

Eren thought about it for a moment. He made the decision to also begin to put on his gear.

However, as soon as they walked through the door, they saw a figure pulling a sleigh behind them.

It turned out to be Ymir and in the sleigh Daz himself.

The medical staff was alerted and Daz was soon in a bed being administrated treatment.

Ymir, Eren noticed, stayed outside. Despite the chill, she stayed near the stone fence near the iced-over lake.

A curious site, one that Eren realized that Ymir was waiting for Christa.

Eren palmed his face as he thought of a course of action. He thought over it, convince himself that Christa wasn't trying to do what she did.

However, during the training exercise that resulted in her kidnap, he remembered one thing, one key detail. When they talked about Eren's mother there was a look in her eyes…

Eren couldn't describe it, but he's seen the look before. After all, when he was in the deepest despair of his past life, he saw it whenever he looked in the mirror.

However, hers was more… tame, in a sense.

It seemed she was hesitant on the fact she wanted to die.

She didn't want to commit suicide, that was for sure. However, she seemed like she didn't want to live either. That is if the look in her eye said anything.

She covers it well, so well that even Eren didn't notice it until they spoke near that riverbed on that fateful day.

However, if she did want to die, then it was most likely a case of wanting to be a martyr.

It was a common case, one that Eren had seen many times in his past life. People jumping headfirst into battle, trying to play the role of hero, but secretly deep down wishing to be seen as a figure who died and left their mark in this world.

The question was, is Christa trying to imitate that by staying behind helping Daz.

Eren scrunched his eyebrows as a sudden realization came upon him. If Daz was the one slowing them down, then how did Ymir arrive way before Christa?

It was obvious she was still out there if Ymir waiting for her was any indication.

It couldn't be… was Ymir a shifter?

It was a sudden thought that came to Eren as he looked out the window towards her.

However, it seemed like that line of thought would have to wait. Another figured could be seen walking back towards the training ground. It had to be Christa. With a sigh, he grabbed two mugs of a warm beverage and walked outdoors into the cold temperatures.

He neared the two girls, hearing a part of their conversation.

"Hey," He butted in. "I couldn't help but overhear. You two were together, but how did Ymir and Daz get here so fast?"

They seemed shocked that Eren came towards them. He handed them both the drinks as he awaited their response.

"She… jumped from that cliff…" Christa said, not really believing it herself.

Eren couldn't help but want to palm his face, however, he withstood the urge to do something so rude. Rather, he tried to convince Christa that such a thing could have been possible.

"Consider me impressed Ymir." He said turning to the freckled girl. "The snow could soften your landing, but that was no guarantee. But why did you go all out anyway?"

Eren thought back on how Ymir arrived before Christa did. Could she really be a shifter? If so, how come Eren hadn't noticed any strange behavior between her and the other three prime suspects.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing." She said as she crossed her arms. "I did it because this one would have killed herself over trying to protect Daz. If something didn't happen they both would have died."

"I see." Eren said as he brought his attention to Christa, who was sipping from her mug. "If you would have died, why not leave Daz and save yourself?"

Christa seemed to choke on her drink at the prospect.

"A-Are you serious?!" She sputtered in shock. "I couldn't have left someone to die!"

"So you rather you die with them?" Eren was doing it. He had to push the prospect and see how she would react. Reading people was his strong point, manipulating them to do what he did.

However, he wondered why he was getting involved with this tedious task.

"Well… I had to try…"

"I see." Eren said. It was all he needed. He saw the look in her eye, the hesitancy, and the way she looked anywhere but him.

She was lying.

She didn't want to try, but rather die while people _thought_ she had tried.

She really did want to become a martyr of some sorts.

"Very well then." Eren said as he started to walk up towards Christa. "That self-destructive attitude will not only hurt you, but others around you. Coming from my point of view, you're simply a variable I cannot risk."

He grabbed her by the back of the jacket, pulling her down as he dragged her over the iced-over lake.

Ymir stuttered, coming after him to try and stop him, however, a quick kick to the shin caused her to stop and nurse the mentioned appenage in pain.

Seeing that Ymir would no longer interfere, Eren continued dragging Christa to the center of the lake. The girl was struggling to break free, albeit barely. She kicked and screamed at Eren at why he was doing this and to stop. Eren didn't.

Once he reached the center of the lake, he lifted Christa up like a ragdoll and promptly slammed her into the ice, causing spittle to fly from her mouth. The force of the slam caused the ice to break into spider-like cracks.

"You're a liabilty." Eren spoke in a cold tone. "You believe that you would be better off dead, don't you."

Christa seemed to stop at that. Her cries, her screams, anything vocal was cut off as Eren mentioned the one line.

"I thought it over." Eren stated. "I had thought you wanted to become some type of martyr. To have a meaningful death, for people to remember you. Then, right at this moment, I realized that was far from the truth."

Eren knew what her true emotions were once he looked her in the eyes. He prided himself on reading people, it was how he was able to manipulate people as The Führer so well. The look in her eye was that of a tired soul. Hoping to find some reason to live, but ultimately failing and believing the words that others had told her.

If only you were never born.

"Your actions almost caused Daz to die." Eren continued. "You could have sought help, but in thinking that bearing the burden by yourself could provide more reasonable results, you decided to go at it alone. However, your intentions were to die a hero, wasn't it."

Silence dominated both of them. Only the slight grinding of ice against ice, signaling that it could break further at any time, was the only sound that encompassed them.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Christa spoke.

"You…" For the first time, she seemed to hold contempt for something. "You _know_ nothing!"

A screech cemented the fact that she had finally broken character. Her mask was lifted, showing the scared but angry girl beneath. She would have continued if it wasn't for Eren.

"How Pathetic!" He yelled back with much more ferocity then her. "You want them to win?!"

Eren didn't know who specifically 'they' were. He only had a general idea.

And he would exploit it to its fullest.

"If you die, then you would prove them right. Those who said the world would be better without you, those who said you shouldn't have been born, those who denied your very existence! You would give that to them?! The satisfaction of knowing they were right?!"

The truth was, Eren knew much of this feeling. Rejected, beaten down. It felt like the world was against you.

The only difference between him and Christa was the sole fact he decided to take his own fate in his own hands. He did just that, and achieved what he desired.

A choked sobbed erupted from Christa, signaling that what Eren had said had broken through to her.

Eren eased up on her, to the point where he was no longer pinning her down. He just stayed crouch there underneath her as tears began to streak down her face. Ymir stood to the sidelines, wishing to go out there, but worried the ice would break if more weight was added to it.

Eren, after giving a glance at Ymir to confirm she wouldn't interfere, looked back at Christa.

"You can do what you want, it's your life." He said with calm composure. "However, if you desire to win, if you desire to _live_ , I can help you. Follow me, and I can guarantee that you will be able to prove those who cursed you wrong. I can prove to you, as well as to everyone, that this world does need you."

He stood up as he finished, walking away he threw one last thing to her.

"However, if you see fit to deem they were right, then I can kill you myself."

* * *

Thinking back on it, was it naive to believe that those words itself would allow her to change herself? Regardless, his offer was out there. What mattered most was that he had some influence in her life. He wasn't a complete stranger in the event something happened that would change the lives of everyone present within this camp.

Which, if everything went to plan, would happen.

Eren thought towards the future, and how the plans were progressing as per his orders.

* * *

Hugo was an eccentric man. He knew this, as he was aware of all his faults. It was these faults that made him excel in what he did. He was a scientist, researcher, and engineer.

He had a creative mind ever since he was young.

He had such outlandish ideas, that the Military Police caught wind of it. So his career was short-lived, as he was force to abandon civilization lest he wanted death. He had heard of the rumors, of how a branch in the Military Police took laws within their own hands. No, they were above the petty laws set by the king.

They enacted the will of what they thought was best for the walls. Killing people who desired change was one such act.

And Hugo very much wanted change. Long he had dreamed that humanity could travel the lands without Titans, and so much more.

It didn't take long for the MPs to find him.

It took even less time for The Führer to find him. He had saved him, and in return, Hugo swore his loyalty on the one condition that he could pursue his creative ambitions.

It turned out that The Führer was looking for him for precisely that reason. He had somehow stumbled across his notes and desired the mind behind them.

And so, Hugo got to work.

His first invention was a gun powered by the same element that was used in the vertical maneuvering gear. A gas frozen into a solid state, allowing one to capture it and harvest it. He intergraded this concept within a gun, allowing the gas to propel the bullet rather than the small explosion that the gun powered designed guns had used.

That was his first, and certainly not last. Over the course of the few years he has been employed at the Rommel facilities, he has helped and created a plethora of items. What they were to be used for was obvious. While some were designed for commercial use, it was blatant that Rommel's Industry was manufacturing weapons.

While under the guise of 'Titan killing machines', it was clear to Hugo that the weapons they made could also be used on Humans as well. Hugo knew this, and knew that they would be used as well.

For he had confronted The Führer, telling him straight up what he believed he was going to do.

He was one of the few who had the luxury of knowing just who The Führer was, being the head of the R&D department allowing him such status.

Hugo reflected on what The Führer exactly told him. He would admit that what the young boy came up was practical, but what made it truly terrifying was the age of the boy himself. If Hugo didn't know any better, he'd say there was a demon within such a child. Perhaps there is some truth to that. Despite that, he followed such a boy, so what did that say of him?

It mattered not. The only thing he cared for was expressing his freedom to use his mind in any way he desired. So what if his weapons would be used to kill other humans within the law? He knew that those who would fall to the new ideals were those who kept the old. If one wanted change, they would have to enforce it. Such a thing would never happen if you kept retreating.

Hugo knew this, Rommel knew this, and The Führer especially knew this.

So, he invented weapons more for the use of killing humans then he did Titans. He had the stomach and foresight to know actually what the consequences of his actions were well in advance.

Hugo stopped in his pondering as he stared at the massive structure right in front of him. He was currently touring all the facilities within wall Rose that held much of their secretive equipment. Including the one he was currently at, he had three more to tour, making sure everything was progressing as per the time schedule.

The last destination was the Headquarters of Rommel's secret project, Utgard Castle. It use to house bandits, but Rommel made quick work of them and is now using it has the main base of operation in regards to The Führer's plans.

Although Utgard held the tanks—which he would have to innovate now that they had a better engine—he doubted that any facility had such a magnificent structure such as this. It took up one of the three warehouses that were located near the river just outside one of the walled districts.

Although it was just an exoskeleton of its true self, it was still a sight to behold for one such as him. The massive, outer structure of the flying machine they first envisioned. They planned to drop bombs and shoot cannons at the Titans from such a behemoth itself. It would allow no casualties when dealing with the menace that lurked outside the walls.

The Zeppelin.

Hugo recalled The Führer mentioning a name for such a beast, and Hugo agreed. It was amazing in his eyes. Yet, so massive, it required time and resources. If it was well known they were making such a thing, then they could do it out in the open. But since it was so massive, it required the parts to be made separately and then brought here to be assembled into one whole structure.

The system was flawed and prone to failures. A measurement would be recorded wrong and the part made to fit such measurements wouldn't fit, thus require a new part to be made. This all could be avoided if they didn't need to keep such an item secret.

Regardless, it was progressing just fine. In fact, it was suggestive that it would be done within a year or two. Not a definite answer, but something to look forward to.

Hugo turned to the zeppelin one last time. He gazed at the front of it, almost complete surround with plates to hold in the gas that would lift it up, and he gazed at the back, a stark contrast to the front where it was nothing but beams and bolts, still requiring the dark gray plates to be attached.

Yes, it would definitely be beautiful in its finished from. Hugo turned away from the Zepplin before him, focusing his mind on the next installment that Rommel needed him to oversee.

Oh, what fun it was to have a creative mind unhindered.

* * *

 **A sort of short chapter, as things are starting to get busy for me during this time of year.**

 **I don't know if people remember (or were here for that fact), but I stated in the old story that I had about over 50k words already written down for this rewrite. Of course, as I posted I also wrote more, but those 50k words were written in a time when I wasn't busy. And, as mentioned above, I am now getting quite busy.**

 **So from here on out, the chapters may not be 6k or 7k words( a goal I try to reach which, admittedly, I haven't kept with all chapters.) Regardless, I will try to keep up with my self-appointed upload schedule of a chapter every two weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the reviews, as it does motivate me when I read them.**

 **Also, this.**

Besondere #1

Titan experiment

Eren was beginning to wonder if it was a really good idea to reveal his power to those high up in the Rommel industry.

He knew, logically, if he were to use this power then it would be best have those he's been using so far to know. Not only would it give them a reason to trust him, but it would allow him to operate more freely, not having to hide his power and all.

He could test out his abilities with an audience, in other words.

"Speak! I know you have those jagged teeth and all, but you have to try harder! Believe!"

Hugo wasn't usually a fanatic about Titans. No, his field was more in the invention and innovation field. He had practically divulged himself in the airplane when Eren had first received it.

However, the prospect of a human turning into a Titan must have reignited something within him.

Eren realized that perhaps Hugo had wanted, maybe a few times, to experiment on Titans. As a scientist, knowing what was unknown was a very exciting prospect. And it appeared Hugo was indulging himself in knowing just how the Titans function.

For example, if they could speak.

But it appeared that Eren's Titan form had no such luxury. No, if anything, his form was purely meant to kill.

It was Scott, oddly enough, who made this observation.

Hugo followed it up with scientific facts.

Eren's maw, being lipless allowed for him to bite more easily, the flaps known near the cheeks not getting into the way.

Hugo observed that Eren had a second eyelid, known to be found in predators of the reptilian type. It was used during fights to clear debris such as dust and allow better eyesight.

"I think that's enough for today." Rommel, who was observing from the sideline, spoke up much to Eren's relief.

He had been going through these experiments non-stop. He desired a break, but the research they were making was groundbreaking.

The nape of Eren's fifteen meter Titan began to burst up in steam as he tried to get out. It was difficult to learn how to exit the Titan at first. In the beginning, he had to rip himself out of his own nape.

"Hmm, I suppose so." Hugo said in a more calm manner. "Although I would like him to talk. Perhaps if a Titan were to approach another Titan, then they could communicate?"

"What's the point in that?" Scott asked. He was never really the same ever since the aviation operation, but he did well to hide his emotions, not letting them get the better of him. "Titans still eat humans."

"Yes, but if we could find out why couldn't we offer perhaps a better solution? Something that would benefit us more? Like perhaps instead of them eating people at random, we could offer the old who are already on death's door."

Scott and Rommel gave wary looks to Hugo and the proposition. Eren, however, ignored it. He already knew that speaking with the Titans would be useless. They possessed no intelligence. They could not be reasoned with. End of story.

"We should begin thinking of plans to reclaim wall Maria." Rommel spoke up. "Everything for overthrowing the fake king is almost in motion. We have many common folk who are on our side. However, it's up to you, Eren, to find a replacement."

Eren had already made it known what position he would take. He would form a new branch in the military, becoming their leader. Most would have assumed that he would have taken the role of king, however, with new developments, he revised his plan.

"I already have things in motion on that side as well. Right now, we just need to focus on bolstering our defenses as well as offenses capabilities. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Eren gave a sigh once he left. It wasn't much, but he really hoped that what he would plan would align with the enemies agenda. Otherwise, somethings may not go as smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

The graduation ceremony was upon them.

After three years of training, they had finally done it. The top ten were predictable, knowing everyone's skill set, it was no surprise when the top ten were announced.

Eren stood at fifth, under Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. The people who placed below him were Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and surprisingly Christa.

These ten had gotten the top spots. Eren wasn't necessarily trying to get the top spot, but he realized that it may come as a benefit. Most had labeled him a suicidal idiot for desiring to join the Scouts. Although he was against it, Mikasa and Armin would most likely follow him into the Scouts as well. He didn't want them to join really, thinking their talents to be of better use somewhere else. However, He could work with this and even bend it to his will.

After the ceremony, the cadets gathered for drinks. It was a time of celebration. However, Eren couldn't help but feel displeased. Most of the cadets made it known they were joining the Garrison, with those in the top ten desiring the Military Police.

Eren was half tempted to smirk. Both desired to get away from the conflict that was the Titans, but in doing so they were going to get caught up in a more worse conflict.

A conflict between humans and other humans.

Eren honestly was surprised no conflict erupted before, that was until he learned of the First Interior squad.

He would have to overcome multiple hurdles, but if the knowledge he has, as well as the resources, he was confident he could pull through.

Not to mention… his unique power.

That opened up a whole other problem, future problems that would be best handled later.

Regardless, he leaned against the wall, mug in hand. In this brief moment of respite, he let it all bare down on him.

In a few days, it will be exactly five years.

Eren couldn't help but swell with anticipation at the coming events. Although he didn't know for sure, he had to trust his instinct and believe both Reiner and Bertholdt were not what they seemed. And if there was any better time, it would be on the anniversary of when wall Maria fell.

He couldn't help but stare at them discreetly. They seemed like they were getting along with the other cadets. Eren had to wonder if they were simply child soldiers, forced into a role unbefitting of them.

He half mused that they may not go through with it, but squashed the idea. They had lived outside of these walls, betraying that to stay here? Well, Eren knew what he would have done.

"And where are you joining?" One cadet, Thomas if he recalled, turned towards his direction.

The general vicinity grew quite. It was pretty well known what 'the suicidal idiot' would join. However, seemingly forgetting who he was talking, Thomas suddenly realized what he asked. He made to retract his statement, however, Eren changed posture.

This change of posture allowed him to be straight back as he addressed the room but made it as if he was answering Thomas' question.

"I'm joining the Scouts. Not because I want to die, but rather I desire change. I believe it is an honor and takes extreme courage to go against the status quo. The Scouts are trying to make a difference, they are at least _trying_ to make a difference. That's more than the Garrison and the Military Police have done combined. Really, when you make your choice, it comes down to two things.

"Are you willing to run, or fight?"

Silence dominated the hall they were using to celebrate in. Eren, deeming he had spoiled the mood, decided to retreat outside for a breath of fresh air. He sat on a stairway, looking at the stars. It didn't take long for the two people he expected to arrive.

"You guys are joining the Scouts as well, aren't you?" Eren spoke without taking his gaze off the sky.

"Yeah." Armin said as he sat down. "We want to fight too."

Eren gave a sigh. Perhaps it was hypocritical. He really didn't want them joining the Scouts. He held no sentiment values for them, he simply believed their efforts would be better placed somewhere else.

Them, and the people around him were tools after all.

 _Stop that._

He mentally winched at his attitude. He swore he would do things differently, to not be the monster he had become in the past life. However, no matter how he approached the problem, the path remained the same.

He was and always will be The Führer.

Nothing can change that. He can act like he cares, he can make moves that take in the consideration of others, but it all boiled down to how _he_ felt.

Nothing.

Not for these people, and not for this world.

Perhaps there were only two people he truly cared about, but they were in another world resting six feet under.

Eren wondered why he went along with this stupid plan of saving this foolish race.

He didn't know why, but he just did. Perhaps he wanted to see the outcome or have a challenge, or perhaps he wanted a purpose in this world.

He almost scoffed at the last idea.

"Well, I can't stop you." Eren responded to Armin. "If that is your desire, then who am I to stop you?"

* * *

The bells tolled as the men and women on horseback strode outwards towards the outer gate of the Trost district. Towards the Titan infested lands.

Eren, along with a few other cadets, gazed upon the Scouts as they made their way towards the gate. Eren could read the faces of a few. Some felt fear, while others had the face of knowing an impending doom was awaiting them. However, most seemed to hide all their feelings behind a stoic mask.

They must have been the veterans.

The gates soon opened, allowing them to leave. Soon the crowd began to disperse. Eren recalled that the Commander after Shadis was named Erwin Smith. Due to his efforts, casualties have decreased significantly. Considering the situation the Scouts always found themselves in, Eren had to give the man his respect. He didn't know if he could have done that simply with the vertical maneuver gear.

"Well, if it isn't the runts from way back then." A voice that Eren hadn't heard for a long time spoke up.

Hannes, the man who rescued them, as well as left his mother to die. He didn't know how to feel about him. On one hand, he could say he felt something for his mother and felt a twinge whenever he thought of her. So by all means necessary, he should despise Hannes for leaving her to die.

However, Eren's logical side kicked in, realized that Hannes didn't have the skill to take on a Titan single-handed, and saved Eren in his moment when he broke his Führer facade.

"And if it isn't the drunk from way back then… Say, I hear you became a captain. How did that happen, did you out drink the last captain?" Eren gave a half-hearted jest towards the man, which caused him to laugh.

"Why, don't think so poorly of me!" Hannes said with his signature wide smile, however, his face became downcast when he spoke his next line of thought. "I wanted to better myself. I haven't forgiven myself… for what happened back in Shiganshina. So, when those Titans come back, I'll be ready."

Eren looked at the man for some time. Finally, sighing through his nose, he gave a small smile.

"I look forward to what you will do."

And with that, Eren was off.

* * *

It was the day, the fifth anniversary since the fall. No one spoke about it, whether they forgot or simply didn't want to, Eren didn't know or cared to.

He was on the wall with the cadets who had cleaning duty. They would soon be choosing which corp they would join. So, it came as a surprise when they mentioned the Scouts.

"I guess your speech got to them." One boy spoke up. "Some are considering the Scouts because of how inspiration you were."

"Oh, shut up!" The bald head Connie spoke up. "Who said that it was him that made us decide? I am choosing the Scouts because I want to!"

Everyone broke into chuckles and talks about how they would slay Titans. Eren couldn't help but put on a fake smile, at least for their sakes.

He didn't know their skills, but he could tell cannon fodder when he saw it.

They most likely wouldn't survive a Titan encounter.

As if jinxing him, it was at that precise moment that the Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere. Eren was half expecting him to show up, but when there were cadets on the walls? If Eren had assumed right, then that could be Bertholdt inside there.

Considering the flash of green lighting, signaling that it was a Titan transformation, the Colossal Titan had to be human. And just by looking at his eyes, Eren confirmed without a doubt.

Bert was the Colossal Titan.

Eren didn't feel betrayed. No, he was long past feeling betrayed, the emotion left him back in his old life. However, he was irritated. He thought Bert had some kind of compassion. The boy had lived with them for at least three years, did that not warrant some kind of sympathy?

Regardless, Eren reacted quickly when the Titan appeared. He tried at first to rush him but was quickly blown back by steam.

He realized that it was not only him but everyone that was caught in the blast. His training kicked in and he reached for his device. Using the handles, he maneuvered in a way that allowed him to hook onto the wall. Most of the cadets followed suit, except for one who appeared to pass out.

Eren was content with allowing the kid to fall, however, Shasha appeared she wasn't. Eren really didn't bother to see if the girl caught him or anything, his focus was on the top of the wall.

He debated what to do.

The decision came quickly. He wouldn't kill the Colossal Titan. No, he needed the person who could transform into it—and he highly suspected it _was_ Bert—alive so he could interrogate him. What he would do is just test out the beast's combat capabilities, as well as give him a little warm-up as no doubt Titans would soon flood Trost District.

Eren propelled upward without any words, going straight to the top. He slid to a stop as he reached to top of the wall, observing the Titan who first started it all. Eren narrowed his eyes in disdain, a little disgust erupted from him.

This was the same person who kicked down the wall. The same person who sent that debris flying. The same person who trapped his mother under that debris. Any way Eren looked at it, this Titan was the sole reason they were suffering. He had no doubt that the Armor Titan could break the gate, but the fact remains that it was this Titan that started it all.

And for that, Eren was a little upset.

The Colossal Titan moved first, bringing its large arm up, it slammed down on the wall, quite a ways from Eren. However, it began sliding its arms across the top. Eren knew what he was doing immediately as he made way to get out of the trajected path. The Colossal Titan completely ignored him as he took out the mounted guns on top of the walls.

He recalled how some cadets claimed that the cannons were upgraded, making them more precise and deadly. Eren recalled that the cannons had in fact been added barrels that had rifling. The spiral grooves were the first thing that Eren suggest Rommel and his industry make.

Somehow, someway, someone else had the idea. Apparently, it wasn't rejected. Regardless, the cannons were now more precise.

This, obviously, could lead the Garrison to take down Titans while engineers fix the hole the Colossal Titan made.

Eren gave a smirk as he observed the Titan finished off the cannons in the location. Even if the Titan was Bert, it was still someone who had to be inside the walls. Someone who knew that the guns were upgraded.

Granted, it could have been anyone, but regardless it showed that there were infiltrators in the walls.

Eren stopped his thought process as he shot out a hook that embedded itself in the upper bicep of the Titan. Reeling himself in, he landed on the forearm as the hook detached. Running across the arm towards its head, he noticed the movement of the Colossal Titan was slow.

He saw the hand coming for him a mile away. Jumping off the arm to avoid the other hand that tried to swat him like a fly, Eren maneuvered his way up towards the nape of the neck.

So far he wasn't impressed with the combat abilities of the Titan. It was slow, however it made up for that in size. It could literally trample towns, but regardless, an air bombardment was all they needed to end this monstrosity.

Eren was half tempted just to off the man inside the nape already. Even going as far as to latch onto an area near the nape. But as he reeled himself in, he noticed another characteristic of the Titan.

Steam seemed to erupt from his muscle mass, causing Eren to be unable to reach him as the force pulled him back.

He gagged as some of the steam entered his throat, and he gritted his teeth in irritation.

Nevermind the bombardment, the thing would just blow any projectiles away.

Soon the pressure released. Eren, noticing the change, realized he could reel himself in. Thinking it best to end such a threat he went for the nape. But as he cut to what he thought was the nape, he only sliced apart steam. He was somewhat shocked at the development. The Titan could form and disappear as it pleased? It didn't leave a carcass as his did?

Eren gave a tsk as he landed on the wall, looking down at the two large footprints, as well as the massive hole within the wall.

The footprints all buts suggested that the Titan appeared out of thin air, and disappeared just the way it came. Eren looked around, trying to see if he could find anyone flying below to signal that they were the Colossal Titan.

The steam blocked his view of anything, and when it finally did dissipate, there was nothing.

"Did you get it?!" A voice called up from the wall. "Did you kill the Colossal Titan?"

Eren bit back a sarcastic remark, desperately wanting to tell the person if _he_ saw a 60-meter corpse of a Titan below them.

"No… it just disappeared. The same way it came." Eren barely managed out as he looked down, already seeing some Titans approach from the horizon.

Soon they would enter Trost.

Normal people would feel frustrated at this development. Hope would seem to be fleeting as the monsters known as the Titan invaded human territory once again. However, Eren was of different thoughts. He was already working through the possibilities.

He had a vague Idea as to why they were attacking. They couldn't risk a direct attack, consider _what_ exactly was inside the walls themselves. Eren had a fleeting feeling that the walls were these people's greatest defense and offense.

Regardless, he knew they were in search of something. Waiting five years just to gather information seemed inefficient. They must have, no, Eren knew they were in search of something.

He couldn't help but think this as he and the rest of the cadets made their way back to HQ before the Titan menace invaded the city of Trost.

Was it him and his power they were after? Or perhaps something else? Come to think of it, why hasn't the king who has lived in secret—Riess, Eren recalled—done anything? Were they trying to draw him out of hiding? Eren knew the man was evasive despite being able to contact the government. Even with Rommel and his influence, it was difficult for Eren to track the man's movements.

Well, it was of little concern to him at the moment.

He couldn't help but give a smirk as a plan began forming a plan. It looks like his time table would be shortened, seeing as how today would be the day that everything Eren has been planning finally comes into motion.

Oh well, Eren was getting bored of waiting, so it shouldn't be surprising when he had a full blown smile on his face as he thought of all the future possibilities.

It was a good thing everyone was focused on the Titan invasion and not him as their view of him would have most likely change.

* * *

"You're up next!" A Garrison squad member spoke to Eren and the group that was with him.

After the breach, a small squad of Garrison soldiers were dispatched to hold off the enemy while they form a plan as well as a line of defense.

In the briefing, the captain had told them that the main priority was evacuating citizens. They were to form three lines, the vanguard consisted of all Garrison members, the second line would be all cadets, and the third would be the rear guard consiting of the elites of the Garrison.

It was natural to save the strength of the best, so if any Titans did break through they could handle them with ease.

It was one of the reasons why Mikasa was sent there, while the rest of the 104th training corps was sent to the second line.

Cadets were put into squads consisting of five members. It was putting it lightly to say that the cadets were shaken up. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Garrison members station at Trost was little. To make up for that, the cadets would have to join the fight.

Meaning, what happened five years ago won't happen. No civilians will be killed.

Now it was the time to do what a soldier was meant to do. Protect their nation and destroy the enemy.

However, Eren couldn't help but glance at Armin and the rest of the members in his squad as they got ready to launch off the rooftop they were currently on.

Eren recalled how Armin was a shaking mess as he tried to fill up his gas canisters. At the time, Eren could offer little solace, but now he knew he had to act if he at least wanted the members in his squad to be able to move.

"Five years ago we lost Wall Maria, and over 250,000 lives were either directly or indirectly taken due to the Titan attack." Eren began as he walked over to the launch point. "Today, the same thing could very well happen. However, I believe, unlike last time, there is some hope."

The squad gave him some confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Mina, if Eren recalled, spoke up.

Eren gave a smile, one that was meant to disarm, towards his squad.

"Because this time we are here."

* * *

He will admit that it was cheesy, but he really thought it would have improved his squads moral. It had, in a way, but he had forgotten that even with moral their skills were still standard.

It was all he could do to refrain from sighing as he saw the abnormal jump at them and swallow Thomas whole.

The vanguard had done a terrible job. From their initial jump, he could count numerous Titans already past the vangaurd's line. Meaning they had done a horrible job and a lot were slipping past them, or the more likely option of them being completely obliterated.

It seemed that was what everyone thought before the abnormal snagged Thomas.

"The enemy has broken through the first line of defense!" Eren said as he drew his blades from his scabbards and took off towards the Titan that had eaten Thomas. "We are now what lays between them and rear-guard. While they number in few, those in the back are skilled. However, they can still be overwhelmed. That's why we have to stop the Titans here!"

Eren thought he did a good job at persuading them, considering they were following him. It wasn't like it came naturally to him, his charismatic character. It is just the fact he has played the role so much in his past life that he had gotten quite good in spurring the crowd.

Eren had a derect path towards the Titan that had eaten Thomas. He had thought that if he slew it, it may negate the negative effects of having a teammate, someone whom they had eaten, trained, and talked with being killed right in front of them.

However, he noticed some movement right below him. Changing course and exhibiting moves that would have put him in first place of the training crops, he dodged the 5 meter Titan's bite that was aimed at him.

He didn't waste any time.

Rebounding off the wall he used at the focal point to dodge the Titan, he stumbled to the road in a roll. The Titan seemed ready for him, as Eren was soon meant with a large hand as he came out of the roll.

Thinking quick, he jumped back as he sliced, severing all the four fingers that were outstretched to grab him.

He once again exhibiting pro like reaction as he shot both hooks into the Titan's eyes, efficiently blinding it.

Eren reeled in the hook and took notice that the Titan didn't seem affected by pain. It was interesting how each Titan was different in regards to how they operate, but he supposed that was natural that not all Titans would be the same.

As he dodged the aimless grasps of the Titan, he shot a hook behind the building of the beast. Realing in, he decided to forgo any complex moves. Simply picking up momentum, he sliced his blades straight through the neck of the Titan, decapitating it and severing the nape at the same time.

He landed on the nearby roof. He gave a slick tsk as he looked at his blades, noticing they had become dull just from that one encounter. It looks like he had used to much force, and decapitating the Titan put a lot of strain on the blades. It looks like if he wanted to preserve his arsenal he would have to be more careful.

Screaming took him from his inner musings as he looked around. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the sight before.

While not high, he still has some expectations for his group. Yet, it seems like they couldn't even last a minute.

He saw with slight regret as each and every member was eaten or torn apart. He would have saved them if he could, the benefits of having someone in your grace was always a bonus. However, if he had to choose, he knew that it would always be the person who would be the most beneficial to him.

So without hesitation, he ignored the screams of his squad as he headed towards Armin who seemed in shocked as a Titan lifted him up towards his mouth.

Eren made a split decision. He could have killed the Titan and saved Armin, however, he discerned that now was the best time to enact his plan.

* * *

How had this happened?

He was suppose to go to the interior in just a few days time.

Jean cradled his head as he grit his teeth regarding their predicament. They had been called out to act as the second line of defense, however, considering the amount of Titans they had to face it seemed like they were the first line.

It was probably true, considering the Vanguard had been eliminated without lessening the burden on the cadets. And now, after everything was said and done, the order to retreat was given. The problem was that the cadets who were assigned at the supply depot hadn't given them any supplies. So, without any gas, they won't be able to make it towards the walls.

Most of the cadets had gathered up on the rooftops. If anything, it hindered the Titans slightly, enough to give them time to move to different roof tops. However, this process was depleting their gas storage even faster. A few braves soles had tried to make it to the walls. But everyone saw them snatched from the sky before they even made it.

Jean had thought of making a break for the depot, but he saw that it was surrounded by Titans.

It clued him in on exactly why those assigned there weren't exactly supporting them with supplies. They were either too afraid to make the run or simply dead.

Jean gave another groan, thinking he was going to die here. He was so close to becoming military police so he wouldn't have to deal with this, yet here he was.

He heard the sound of gas usage signaling that someone was using their vertical maneuver gear. Thinking that another fool was trying another run for the walls, he looked up. Only to be surprised to see Mikasa of all people land on the rooftop. He recalled how she was sent to the rear guard. However, his confusion was brief as he recalled how attached she was to the fool know as Eren.

Eren and he had come to terms. An agreement that they would always disagree. It was simple, they would keep their tongues to themselves, meaning they wouldn't confront directly. Didn't stop them from doing sideways taunts by saying things that were meant for each other indirectly.

Regardless, Jean had discerned Eren and Mikasa's relationship. It appeared that Eren had no sexual interest in her, however, Mikasa displayed huge levels of affection towards him. So it was easy to say that the love story was one-sided.

Jean won't deny that he found Mikasa attractive. To the point where he really believed he was in love with her. However, after three years of watching her practically fond over Eren, it didn't take an idiot to figure that his chances with her were practically zero.

He had, in some way, gotten over her. He was still attracted by her, but not to the point where he would draw pictures of her in his bed…

Anymore, at least.

Still, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that she came for Eren.

However, he thought it strange. He had see Armin but not Eren…

He recalled them being in the same squad so why…

Oh. The realization hit him and it, quite frankly, stunned him. Eren had been one of the top ten, yet…

"Where's Eren." Mikasa went straight to the point as she spoke to Connie, as he was the closest person for her to approach.

"Eh... " Connie hesitated, seeing the cold glance that Mikasa was giving. "I don't exactly know… but Armin's over there…" Connie pointed to Armin, who was leaned up against a chimney, head cradled in his hands.

Mikasa said no more as she brushed off whatever Connie was going to say next. She walked over to Armin and began to speak.

"Armin." Her words seemed to pull Armin from his inner nightmares. "I'm glad your still alive."

Armin looked up as he saw her squat so she was on eye level. She had a smile, the genuine smile she would only show to Eren and him. He began to tear up as he realized at what exactly he would have to say, and what she would ask.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Armin." Her words were smooth, yet he heard the hesitance in them. "Where's Eren?"

Armin could barely keep down his choked sobbed. He gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his face.

"Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina..." He shouted out as he began, but hesitated a slight second near the end. "And Eren Yeager. These men and women gave their all in the fight against the Titans and laid down their lives for all of humanity!"

It was all Armin said as he held his head in his hands once again. While it wasn't confirmed, some had fleeting ideas that Eren had been eaten. Some thought that it would be hard to kill him, even holding out hope he had survived, however, it seemed reality was of differing thoughts.

Armin had no clue what Mikasa would do. He knew just how attached she was to him. Even going as far as to disregard the retreat order to come look for him.

So it was a shock that he found her so calm.

"Okay." It was her response. A simple 'Okay'. Armin looked up, ready to demand an answer as to why she wasn't mad at him. As to why she wasn't crying and screaming Eren's name. But one look in her eyes made Armin understand.

Her eyes looked like that of a dead person's. They held no more emotion. She had hidden her feelings behind a mask, but now she didn't need one. She held no more emotions.

"What's the situation?" She continued on, ignoring Armin as she moved forward.

"We are low on supplies, our gas won't let us make it to the walls." Marco spoke up "We could probably make it to the supply depot to replenish, but it is surrounded by Titans…"

"Okay, so we break through." Her answer was simple, yet it shocked all the cadets that could hear her.

"Are you serious?!" One cadet spoke up. "How do we get through all those Titans?!"

This erupted into more complaints. They shouted negatives, like how they were suppose to get to the depot. Others cursed the cowardice of those at the depot. A few cried as the situation became too much.

"I'm strong." Mikasa didn't raise her voice, but it was the power of it that stopped the speeches of the other. "I'm strong. Stronger than all of you. I'll go to the depot, alone if I have to. I will kill all the Titans in my way and survive."

She looked back one last time before she jumped and shot out a hook, propelling herself forward.

Everyone was in shock at how she could say something like that and go back out there where the Titans were.

"Damn" Jean swore under his breath. "Come on! We can't let her show us up!"

He stood to his feet "Follow me if you don't want to die!"

Jean soon ran after his crush, causing a domino effect of everyone doing the same.

"Ugh, I don't want to die!"

"We can overpower the Titans!"

"Let's do this!"

Armin followed suit as well, observing how Mikasa led the way, slaying any Titan that came into contact with her.

However, at the rate she was going all her gas would be used up.

Armin's eyes widened at the realization of what she was doing. Her rate of gas usage all but suggested it.

She didn't plan to come back alive.

Armin bit his lip as he followed after her as soon as he saw her run out of gas and plummet from the sky.

* * *

She recalled his look.

It was cold when they first met as if she was just a burden needed carrying. She realized she was weak.

Weak enough she couldn't even pay him back.

He had saved her and what had she done? She tried. Every waking day she would try and make up for the endless debt she owed. It wasn't a hassle for her, no, she quite enjoyed the time she spent with Eren. But this cruel world put it to an end.

There was beauty within this world, Eren all but proved this to her. Although he treated her like a sister, she saw him more than that. She never once thought it was love and certainly not an obsession. She simply regarded him in high light. However, if he were to wish for them to take a further step in their relationship…

The sound of the gas being admitted stopped, breaking her from thoughts that should have never been present in the first place. She fell to the ground with quite the grace. She was lucky to land on a tarp overhang that broke her fall.

She stared at her blade, having broken long ago. Her thoughts were of Eren, but most importanly, the fact that she lost her family not once, not twice, but a third time. Once with her blood father and mother, a second with Carla and Grisha. And now a third.

Eren.

He was gone.

Never to come back.

She heard the thump and felt the ground shake. She stared hazily towards what looked to be a fifteen-meter class Titan. It was fat, having a large belly hanging over his legs. She sat up, not even bothering to look at the Titan after the brief glance.

She simply thought it was it, and awaited the inevitable feeling of being grabbed and soon eaten.

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Mikasa glance over at Eren. He had the makeshift wood carrier over his shoulders, looking at her skeptically. "You're crying."_

 _He stated it nonchalantly as he nodded towards her._

 _She brought a hand up to her eyes and discovered what he said was true._

" _These flowers." She went back to looking at the bright white budding flowers. "We grew them outside our home."_

 _Silence followed after what she said. It would seem like Eren didn't know what to say, and apart of her wished he wouldn't say anything. While he had saved her, he had never experienced loss like her._

 _He didn't know how she felt._

" _It's painful to lose someone close to you." He spoke as if he was familiar with the topic. "However, to do nothing but simply cry and weep is spitting in their image."_

" _Get up"_

"Fight."

She burst to the side in an unnatural boratherost of speed, swiping the broken blade towards the Titan that had reached out for her. Her attack did nothing more than add a paper cut to its finger. In the breif respite, she found the resolve to fight back. She was about to turn and run, but fate wouldn't deem her lucky. Another Titan came, blocking off the only way to escape.

Mikasa knew that this was it, but rarther than sit down and do nothing, she would die fighting. She would never give up, as that would surely disgrace his image.

If she were to die, who would remember what he did for her? Grisha was gone and the MPs never suspected it.

Right, it was only her. It was their own secret. The fact that he killed to save her and she killed to save him. They both had stained their hands with blood, but regardless of that, it was to save simple children.

No, that memory couldn't be forgotten, it couldn't be lost to the tide of times.

With new resolve, she grabbed the shattered sword with two hands, facing the original Titan that had come at her first.

With a fire now lit in her eyes, she screamed as the Titan came to her.

Only for her's to be outdone by the Titan behind her.

His roar was horrendous, and it left Mikasa grasping her head in pain at it being so near to her. But that shock wore off to complete and other bafflement as the Titan that had roared began to beat down on the much more fatter one.

Mikasa stared as it opened with a punch, stunning it and pushing it towards the ground. The Titan, who she saw was fitter than its counterpart, had elongated ears and an unusual, jagged lipless mouth, showing two offset rows of teeth. As soon as the fatter Titan was on the ground, the Titan that knocked it down brought up its foot and slammed down on its nape, efficiently killing it as it brought its foot up and down to ensure it was dead.

It stopped only once it confirmed that the Titan was dead. However, before Mikasa could do anything, a force grabbed her from behind. She had first thought it was another Titan but realized that it was Armin.

"Mikasa!" He shouted as they landed on a roof. "Are you okay?!"

Mikasa could only stare at the head of the Titan, as the roof allowed them to be on a somewhat eye level. The Titan seemed to regard them for a moment, if the slight tilt of the head was of any indication that he was listening to them with one of its elongated ears.

"We got to run!" Another voice spoke up. "There is literally a Titan in front of us!"

Mikasa turned to look at who was speaking, seeing that it was Connie.

"No, that one's different." Those were the only words she spoke as she returned to look at the beast. "It saved me."

"What do you mean?" Armin asked.

"Okay, then chalk it up as an abnormal and get out of here." Connie intervened.

However, Mikasa ignored both. Instead, she saw the Titan's ears twitch and shifted its head towards an alleyway. At that precise moment, another Titan emerged. It walked up to the Titan with a stupified look on its face.

The muscular Titan gave a huff of steam, shocking the three cadets as it took a combat stance with raised arms.

The Titan seemed to lose it, beginning to roar as it charged the one with a combat stance. The clumsy attack resulted in its demise, as a haymaker was thrown its way, completing separating the head from the lesser Titan's body.

Before it could fall, the Titan that just decapitated the other Titan used the hand that wasn't healing from the recent attack. It grabbed the nape and squeezed, crushing the nape with it. It was all it took as the Titan fell over limp, disintegrating into a cloud of steam.

"That... Titan seems to possess some form of combat knowledge!" Armin couldn't help but say in awe. "But not only that, it knew the weak spot…"

The three stood on the roof in awe, until Connie spoke up.

"S-Shouldn't we go? I mean, now that there is no more Titans won't that thing come for us?"

"No." Mikasa spoke with determination. "It won't harm humans."

She said it as if it was fact. Armin couldn't help but look at her and notice a change in her demeanor. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Armin.

"If it is true that this Titan only kills other Titans…" Armin trailed off as he stared at the Titan. He had thought it was looking at them, perhaps listening. "...Then if we can lead it to the depot, it could take care of the Titans outside!"

"Yeah." Connie spoke up. "But there seems to be a problem, Mikasa is out of gas."

Before Connie could even finish his sentence Armin was immediately at work. Switching out his canisters, he gave Mikasa the rest of his gas.

"Don't worry." He said, a determined look on his face. "All you need to do is slay any Titans in the way. I have a theory that the rogue over there will go to the closest area congested with Titans. The supply depot."

"But… What about you?" Connie asked.

"Don't worry about me." Armin said, holding up a shattered piece of a blade. "Just leave this for me and…"

Before he could continue, Mikasa walked up to him and grabbed the blade. Throwing it over the edge, Armin scampered after it, only to look at it as it plunged to the ground.

"Mikasa!" He shouted. "I would rather die then get eaten alive!"

"Shut up." Her stare became cold as she looked at him. "We're not losing anyone else today, you got that?"

Armin couldn't help but feel dismay. Truth be told, he had a guilty conscience. If it wasn't for him, if he hadn't froze, then Eren wouldn't have…

"Don't worry! I can carry you!" Connie said as he placed a hand on his bicep, posing in a manner that said he was strong.

"B-But you'll be unbalanced!" Armin weakly protested.

"Well, if Mikasa does all the fighting, then I only have to focus on keeping my balance while carrying you. Plus, you weigh, like what? One hundred?"

Armin didn't even bother to answer as he grit his teeth, doing nothing but looking down.

"Come on." Mikasa grabbed his arm, tugging it along. "This is your plan. You have to see it through. For all our cases."

Armin's eyes widen as he realized just what he was about to do. It was his fault Eren died, and he was just about to as well. He was going to leave Mikasa all by herself…

Shutting his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, he opened them back up with a new fire in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Eren had made a split decision. He could have killed the Titan and saved Armin, however, he discerned that at that time, it was the best time to enact his plan.

He recalled flying through the air, his target not the nape, but rather the maw of the Titan.

He had just arrived when he saw that the Titan had picked up Armin by the back of his trainee jacket. Eren waited for a mere second to allow the Titan to drop Armin into its mouth. Acting quickly after the fact, Eren shot forward to the mouth. Reaching it, he grabbed Armin's outstretched arm, seeing as he had apparently woken up from his shock, he was desperate to climb out of the throat of the beast.

Eren gave a helping hand. Pulling with all his strength, he launched Armin forward, all the while holding the mouth open of the Titan.

He would admit, the Titan's jaw was strong. He was barely able to hold it open, with his strentgh fading. He actually gave a soft snort. Even if he had wanted to jump out, the strength at which the Titan was biting down wouldn't let him.

As soon as he tried to leave, the absence of his pseudo reverse clamp would cause the Titan to bite down instantly, with him only being part way out of the jaw.

He could have tried to keep it open as he tried to get out, but there was no guarantee his strength would hold or the Titan would allow that to happen.

So, with a bittersweet smile, he looked at Armin, who seemed to realize just what was happening. Armin shouted at him, reaching for him, but all Eren did was retract his strength and allow the Titan to bite him.

He lost an arm in the process. A lesser man would have gone into shock, but for Eren it was of no consequence.

To be honest, he was quite curious as to what the insides of a Titan were. They had no digestive system, so in theory, if someone were to be eaten whole it would not be the concept of being eaten that kills them but either the acids or the unbreathable environment that was a Titan's stomach.

When Eren finally reached the pit that was the Titan's stomach, he realized that it wasn't much. Simply a large room with waist high fluids. The fluids themselves didn't sting like acid would, but rather was a putrid smell. The fumes were making his head dizzy and, if he hadn't the adrenaline of having his arm being bitten off, he may have succumbed easily to the fumes themselves. In which case he would either die of lack of oxygen or simply drown.

He didn't know if it was better to die by blood loss from being eaten bit by bit, or suffer the slow tormented hell of being suffocated.

He was already once almost killed by asphyxia, so he wasn't into much of a hurry to relive the painful moments of not being able to breathe.

He half wondered if Armin would question a giant emerging from a Titan, but figured the boy was in shock from seeing his best friend eaten alive. If Armin froze up when seeing people he had only known for three years die, Eren didn't doubt Armin was up there motionless after seeing the spectacle that was Eren's death.

So, with a deep intake of breath, that resulted in him coughing due to the stench, Eren "willed" himself to turn.

Bursting forth from the corpse of the bearded Titan, Eren's Titan emerged. Elongated ears twitched as his staggered, lipless mouth opened up to release a burst of steam. He took a sideways glance to confirm that Armin was in fact out of it. Arm still outstretched, he only looked forward as tears fell from his eyes.

If Eren could, he would probably give Armin his pity. But a part of him realized that if he couldn't transform, then his sacrifice would have been for nothing, as the Titan would have taken him next if he just sat there.

Eren was broken from his thoughts as he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his vision. He looked in the direction to realize one of the five meters had jumped in the air much like a frog and was going directly for him.

Eren mused that it was strange that the Titan would attack him. Did he not look like their kind? Perhaps they relied upon a smell system, and they could tell that Eren's Titan housed a human within the nape.

All Eren did was lift his fist and let gravity do the rest. The speed and velocity at which the jumping Titan was at allowed Eren's fist to completely penetrate his skull, going straight through the mouth and out the nape.

A one shot kill.

Eren flung the remains that had gotten stuck on his arm off, allowing the now deceased Titan to decompose by means of steam. Eren theorized that he could take on any Titan individually, but it would start to get difficult when he had to fight in groups. Unless he had an effective weapon to use in his Titan form, the only way to kill the Titans were with his bare hands.

Well, Hugo had taken a liking to building a ginormous sword. He even mentioned armor, saying that if they added some steel to the already hard Titan skin, it could become an unstoppable war machine.

Eren thought of how much more effective it would be to even have something like a club, seeing as the hand he used to punch that leaping Titan was pretty much obliterated and in the current process of healing.

His regenerative abilities, he would say, are above average of a regular Titan just from the information he was able to glean so far. It seemed like if he was able to focus on one bit, it would speed up the part significantly. For example, if he let it be, the hand would regen part of the skeleton, then the muscle and finally the skin all at once. Whereas it would simply be faster to focus on regenerating the skeleton then the muscle and then the skin one at a time.

Rommel, Hugo, and anyone else involved in the resreach they did on his Titan figured this out. Eren was quite confident that he knew almost everything about his Titan.

As he went along, slaying Titans, he conducted quick experiments that would have been otherwise difficult, liking having multiple injuries inflicted at once, and how long it would take to heal.

But he soon realized that the longer he took, the more people would die. It's not that he cared much about the people and their lives', but rather the fact that their deaths could be far more useful in a different situation.

His first target would be the supply depot. He had seen some Titans gather around it from a distance. From there he could conclude what had happened. Those inside couldn't resupply the rest of the squads outside since they were either afraid or the simple fact that the enemy surrounded them, and there was no way out without getting caught.

Plus, the higher-ups would most likely monitor the situation and notice the cluster of Titans near the depot.

It would be a perfect stage for his performance.

It was on his way that he discovered Mikasa. He immediately reacted by killing the Titan that was aiming for her. To lose a valuable asset like her would have been a major defeat for him.

It was there he overheard Armin's plan to use him to take care of the Titans surrounding the depot. He was impressed with Armin's ability to come up with plans on the spot right there. The boy was most likely still had thoughts on Eren's "death", so for him to come up with, albeit simple, plan was impressive to Eren.

And that was saying a lot, as Eren was rarely truly impressed. It made him think of what a benefit it was to have befriended the blond hair boy.

Regardless, he was thankful for the plan, as Mikasa's skill showed in taking down Titans that were distracted on him. It allowed him to preserve energy for the fight he knew was about to go down. It wouldn't be too simple, as there would most likely be a group of Titans, all varying in sizes.

It was the worst case scenario, but the fact remained that he would still have to fight them. So, while he may be only armed with hands and feet, he still had one thing superior over the mindless Titans.

The fact he could think and therefore use tactics in the upcoming fist fight.

As Eren tripped a Titan on the floor and quickly stepped on its nape, he noticed that Mikasa felled the last Titan in his way.

The path to the depot was clear, and Eren took the opportunity to have a running start.

He would catch the nearest Titans, a pair of fifteen meters, by surprise. As Eren past by, he quickly observed that many of the windows were broken, indicating that some of the cadets had made a break for the depot.

Eren was glad for that, since if they were already in there, it meant that he would have to wait for them to arrive.

Eren reached his targets who had just broken a side of the wall of the depot, he jumped up and thrusted his fist forwards, connecting with the first Titan. The Titan, along with its partner, were flung back on to the ground. Eren, who was still in the air, put his feet forward. Aiming carefully, he landed directly on the chest of the Titans, smashing the cavity along with their napes.

Eren gave a low growl that emitted steam. Pressure like this would build up often and it significantly helped to release it. The only thing Eren could compare it to was how people screamed during fights. It somehow relieved them to allow them to continue.

Well, Eren wasn't a scientist, so instead of focusing on the biology of his Titan, he instead turned to face the Titans that were coming around from the other sides of the depot. He had counted at least twenty when he was nearing the depot and currently six were in front of him. A quick glance showed that two were approaching from behind.

Deciding it would be best to get rid of the threat first, he went forward. Two five-meter classes were ahead of the pack. Bringing up his leg for an axe kick, Eren brought it down, completing destroying the Titan and forming a crater. Pivoting on his now stump of a leg, he used his good one to kick the other five meter Titan. It was sent flying into a house, and Eren could only hope that the impact destroyed the nape.

Getting up on his leg, he focused on healing the more damaged one, however, his attention was brought to the four other Titans. Two appeared to be seven and ten, while the others were confirmed fifteen.

They were close together, so fighting them individually was out of the question.

If he beat two with his hands, he suffered being unable to do anything with the others. Eren decided he needed a weapon, so in a split decision, he punched the taller of the two titans that first appeared him. The punch didn't cause any damage to his hand, but that was also in turn to the fact that the Titan he punched received no damage.

No, Eren wasn't going for anything major, he had just wanted the Titan out of the way. The smaller one, seven meters, ran towards Eren with the intent to bite down on him, if the open mouth was of any indication. Eren reached out and grasped the Titan's skull with both hands.

He then applied pressure.

The skull caved in to his superior strength, and in the brief moment the Titan was stunned, Eren reached down and grabbed it by the ankles. Lifting it up, he swung it forward in a vertical manner, having it collide with a fifteen meter. The impact resulted in both Titans napes destroyed, evaporating into nothing more than steam. The other fifteen meter came in first, hands outstrecthed to grab Eren.

Eren dodged both hands and brought a hand forward. He forwent clenching his hands to form a fist, but rather left it straight and jagged so there would be more penetration.

The result was that his hand past through the chest of the Titan and out the nape due to his angle of entry. Granted, his hand was now nothing more than a stump, leaving him vulnerable to the ten-meter class Titan that had just recovered from Eren's previous blow.

Well, Eren would have been vulnerable if he hadn't planned out everything beforehand. He still had one good hand, using that to his advantage, he will be able to take out the ten meter Titan.

Standing straight, he lifted his foot and kicked out towards the Titan rushing him. His kick connected with the other Titans knee, causing it to shatter. This, in turn, made the Titan stumble, allowing Eren free access to the nape.

Using the hand that wasn't destroyed, he dug his hand into the nape, destroying it.

With the Titan corpses now nothing more than carcass and pile of steam, Eren turned to take on the two that had come from behind, only to feel pressure on the back near his shoulder.

Eren let out a low growl to show his disdain. The Titan had arrived faster than he thought. Was it the miscalculation of his fight? Eren grabbed the entity on his back and flung it forward. It pounded against the ground, causing a crater for what once was a road.

Eren's eyes widen slightly at realizing that this was not one of the ten-meter class Titans that were behind him. Looking in the direction, he noticed that the two Titans numbers had tripled. With the one that he had just dispatched, it looked like he would have to fight six opponents once again.

The only problem was that four ranged from seven to ten, while the last two looked like thirteen and fifteen respectively.

This would certainly be a challenge for Eren, but it would also be a great learning experience.

* * *

The cadets were sprawled around the storage units that contained the gas, each one filling their fill of canisters.

The mood was significantly better compared to a few minutes ago. Thanks to the Rogue Titan outside, they didn't have to fear ten meter or fifteen meter Titans breaking in. All they had to do was take care of the smaller ones that were able to fit in the doorways. And with the plan of Armin Arlert as well as the skill of some of the top ten in the 104th, they were able to defeat the Titans and finally be able to make it up to the wall.

The mood was drastically better, and Armin could feel it. However, he was not of a happy mind. While he was ecstatic that his plan had actually worked, there was still the fact that the death of Eren weighed heavy on his mind.

He pondered on what he could have done but soon realized that it was foolish. He could think on the "what ifs", but the fact remained that in the heat of the moment they all made decisions. Going back and criticizing them was easy, but making the right decision at that very moment without any forethought was extremely difficult.

And yet, Armin couldn't help beat himself over on how he had just sat there and let the Titan grabbed him. Perhaps if he was stronger…

Armin shook his head as he put down a full canister and moved on to the next. He was thinking about what ifs again.

"Armin." The voice that Armin least wanted to hear right now spoke to him. "How did… How did he die."

She hesitated at first, but in the end, Mikasa was able to make her statement clear.

"He died saving me." Armin was surprised he didn't stutter. That he didn't hesitate. He now knew that he had to become stronger. He had to, if he wanted his personal dream to come true.

It was selfish, but it was perhaps the only thing keeping him together. By having a vision in mind, a goal to work towards, it allowed him not to break down.

He would see the ocean. All three of them.

Armin's eyes widen as the thought subconsciously ran through his mind. It was now impossible for all three of them to see the ocean.

"I… see…" Mikasa drew out hesitantly. Armin was fully prepared for an outburst. He was prepared for her to yell profanities, for her to proclaim it should have been him. However, he knew that wasn't in Mikasa's nature. "I'm glad you're still alive, Armin."

Armin was shocked at the response, but slowly came to an understanding. She didn't blame him. Armin understood this better than anyone as to why she didn't blame him. Because if Eren had died to protect Mikasa, he knew he wouldn't blame her for his death.

"Alright!" Marco's voice spoke up from within the confines of the basement. "We got almost all our canisters filled! We'll be moving out in five!"

With that said, many of the cadets began to get ready, and soon five minutes passed.

Many of the cadets immediately made a break for the walls. It seemed that despite there having been perhaps more than twenty Titans, most were gone. It bugged Armin how they all disappeared, but then he remembered the Rogue and turned to go to the nearest roof. It seemed he wasn't the only one with this line of thought, as he saw Mikasa, and oddly enough, Jean, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold. He could understand why Jean would follow Mikasa, but the other three?

Now that he thought of it, Reiner had been persistent on learning about the Rogue Titan… So it shouldn't come to a surprise that he wanted to see it.

As Armin landed on the roof near the others, he immediately looked for the Titan that had saved them all. It didn't take long, as all it took was to notice the many pillars of steam surrounding one individual.

The Rogue Titan that had saved them was in bad shape. The entirety of his left side was gone, even to the fact that his ribs were showing. He was on his knees as his legs had yet to heal, using his one and only good arm to hold a five-meter Titan at bay.

It could have been seen as comical, seeing a fifteen meter Titan swat a five-meter Titan around like a fly, but the Rogue only showed irritation. Finnaly having enough, he let the Titan come in close, only for it be knee'd in the head as the broken legs had finally healed. Atleast one of them, in any case.

Balancing on the only good leg, the Rogue used the remains of a stump that was his other legs to spear point the nape of the five-meter class.

The five meter spasmed for mere seconds before it layed still, steam erupting from everywhere on its person.

Silence became dominate as the six observed the Rogue. It was then that the Titan made a jerking motion with its head, presumably to look at them.

Armin heard Jean mention something about leaving it to die and getting out of there, but it was interrupted by the screeching roar that bellowed from the Titan's throat.

Once it was done, the Titan gave a heave of built of steam, covering its entire face.

It could be seen as intimidating, because through the steam they could only see the piercing glow of green eyes as it stared at them. For the first time, Armin felt true and utter fear. It was a different fear from the one he felt when the Titans were invading.

No, this fear was one that chilled him to the bone. One that made him want to cry, vomit, and scream at the same time.

Because in the deep pit of his stomach, he saw _intelligence_ in the Titan.

And _that_ was what he truly feared.

Only for the fear to die down and turn into shock as the Titan emerged from the steam that it blew. But it did not walk away from it, but rather fell.

He fell down, unmoving, and began to evaporate into a pillar of steam like the rest.

Armin had thought the Titan was dead, as the only indication that their kind had died was the amount of steam that erupted from them.

However, that wasn't the case, as he soon saw something emerge from the nape of the neck.

And what emerged would forever change the fate of mankind.

* * *

All had gone according to plan. Initially, Eren had wanted a way for him to reveal his powers so that he could operate in the open. There were many consequences that would result in him showing his powers, most negative, but the few that were positive would do for the time being.

He knew that it would seem odd if he just randomly transformed, so he elected to be eaten. He knew Armin would reveal the news to the others, and although Eren disregared how they felt on the matter, a small part of him knew it must have been cruel for those who had gotten close to him.

It mattered little to him in the end, the feeling of others. What mattered was that he brought attention to himself, and the higher-ups on the wall saw what happened. How he fought agaisnt other Titans and how he revealed himself inside the nape.

Granted, he did pass out after exerting that much energy, the only thing he could recall was being cradled in Mikasa's arms. However, what he wanted was acheived.

Now he woke up, sitting on the ground supported by Armin. Right in front of him was Mikasa and further beyond was a line of Garrison troops who had their swords drawn and even guns pointed at him.

He was a little shocked that they would so brazenly keep him in the open like this, after seeing what he had done. If he was in command, he would have locked the shifter underground, but it seems that the Garrison relied heavy on the cannons he knew were also trained on him.

He could transform and kill everyone in front of him, perhaps even the initial onslaught of cannon fire, but to do so would go against his already blooming plan.

But now came a part he knew he would despise.

He had to let things play their course.

He couldn't intervene or manipulate for that matter. The conclusion would have to come at the behest of those his influence couldn't reach. Normally, he would be hesitant about something like this, but Eren knew what the deciding factor would be. Armin. He knew the boy, with his intellect, could get them out of this situation.

"...human or Titan!" Eren was brought back to reality as a voice cut through to him. Eren looked up to see the man who had briefed them on the Titan invasion of Trost those few hours ago. He had the appearance of a man who was scared, but was doing his best to hide it. All those around him faired worse. They seemed to be riddled with fear, believing that the boy in front of them was a monster.

In some way, they were right.

"I'm human!" Eren was quick to respond. He could have tried to play dumb, but he was quite tired. The day's event was weighing on him, and he just wished it to be over.

"Don't bullshit us!" The man yelled. "We all saw you emerge from the nape of the Titan! Now, if you don't tell us what side you are on, we'll blow you to Hell!"

Eren narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to convince them, he knew this, that was why he resorted to his trump card.

"Don't worry Eren." Mikasa spoke. "If they do anything, I'll just show them how good I am at slicing up meat…"

Eren gave a glance at Mikasa. If his plan failed, she would be his failsafe. Granted his failsafe was more of a "search and destroy", meaning he would, bluntly put, kill anything and anyone that would get in his way.

But if he desired things to go more smoothly, he had to follow his first plan.

"Armin… What do they mean?" Eren asked the man who supported him.

"You mean…" Armin hesitated. "You don't remember."

"It's vague, fuzzy at best, but I get the feeling these guys won't let me off easy."

"Yeah." Armin agreed. "So, what do we do?"

"... Convince them not to kill me?" Eren offered. Essentially, he wanted Armin to tell them just how much of a benefit he could be to humanity. He couldn't do it himself as he was currently being seen as a monster, and nobody desired to fall for the devils lies.

"Times up!" The man in charge yelled out as he lifted his hand and abruptly threw it down.

Damn, Eren thought as his calculations were slightly off. He expected the Garrison to be rash, but this quickly was unexpected.

Regardless, he knew he had to act fast. Mikasa came running near him, knowing that a large caliber of iron was soon to head their way. However, before she could grab Eren and scale the wall like she intened, he acted first by grabing her arm. She was about to protest when Eren clutched Armin and brought them close.

He then brought his hand up to his mouth. Giving a slight scowl in disdain for what he was about to do, Eren bit into his right hand. Bring forth the desire, the will, he let the transformation and thought of "blocking the cannon fire" take over.

The shifter mechanism were really simple. Just like the demon said, it required the will to do something. However, the will could be translated into different things and the transformation would impact that. Say if he wanted to pick something up, then the transformation would only make a Titan arm, hand, and fingers to pick up an item.

Eren discovered it saved energy this way, only doing a partial transformation to complete a task.

So with the idea of blocking, only the top portion of his Titan was made, extending an arm that blocked the cannonball that was otherwise directed at the trio.

It took little time for Eren to break free from the cords that bound him to his Titan.

The steam from the corpse made a good concealer for Eren to make his way to Mikasa and Armin who were safe inside the ribcage of his Titan.

They seemed shocked, for lack of better words, at the delevoplemnt of the Titan. It took little time, but they soon came back to their senses.

It was there that Eren revealed that Armin would have to do the talking, seeing as Mikasa didn't hold any expertise on the matter and they had already proven that they wouldn't listen to Eren.

Armin seemed hesitant at first, which Eren knew stemmed from his development of how he was treated as a child. But it was merely a brief passing. The support and encouragement that Eren had given in the past had developed Armin far more than ever.

Perhaps in a different timeline, it would take the convincing of both Eren and Mikasa to get him to go out there, and even then he may still be doubtful.

However, this is not that timeline. When Eren said to go out there and convince them to not kill them, Armin did so without a second thought.

Tired and beaten down, Eren could only give an amused smirk as Armin spouted off how Eren was the key to humanity, how he would be the new hope that everyone desired.

The last thing Eren saw before he drifted off to sleep was a man stop the sub-commander from issuing the order to fire upon them again.

* * *

It came to no surprise to Eren that when he awoke he was on top of the wall again. It appeared that Armin had done it.

In the past, Eren would have held doubt of letting someone handle his own fate. He would have taken whatever option was convenient to him, after all, it was his life, he didn't want to trust it to anyone else. But it appears that Eren's speculations were correct. Armin's excellent persuasive ability coupled with the fact of human curiosity got him this far. It was an extreme gamble by his measures, and Eren hated when things weren't one-hundred percent guarantee.

He could deal with surprises, as they were apart of the human variable, but if he could avoid gambling, he would very much like to not do it. Especially if his life is on the line.

Granted, Eren wasn't without his contingencies. If those weren't in place, then this whole secerio wouldn't have happened.

Regardless, it didn't take long for everyone to be alerted that he was up.

Apparently, the man who had stepped in was Commander Pixis, the supervisor for all of the Southern districts Garrison troops.

Upon arriving at Trost, he was informed of the developments and hastily head over to where Eren and the others were.

It appeared he was a man who sought reason and saw the befit in which Eren provided.

"...and then Eren will plug the gate with the blouder…" Armin gave his plan. When Eren had awoken, Pixis requested Armin to go over the plan in which he stated 'would take back Trost district'. Apparently, that was part of the speech Armin gave, but it was during the time Eren was desperately trying to fend off the sleep, only to be overcome with it.

A pity he missed it, but not desperately regretful.

But the plan was set in stone. Eren would be escorted by the elites of the Garriosn, including Mikasa, where he would plug up the wall. The other soldiers would show their usefulness by acting as bait and getting all the Titans in one corner of the wall, so they wouldn't interfere with Eren.

The plan was simple but effective, and Eren liked it.

Now all that was left to do was execute it.

Eren gave a somewhat disdainful look at the way Pixis gave out his speech. It wasn't one that demanded entire loyalty, but rather one that demanded a certain obligation. If they failed here, then they failed everyone else within the walls.

It wasn't the manipulative way Eren, as The Führer, would have chosen but it was of little concern. The plan was laid bare and they would begin immediately.

It took little time for most of the Titans to get congested into one corner of Trost just like the plan called for. These were mindless creatures, only heading to the spot where most humans were located. Being baited into the corner, it would allow some releif on Eren and the elite squad in regards to how many Titans they have to deal with.

As they traveled across the wall, one of the elites spoke to Eren.

"Just know, I don't fully trust you." The women, Rico if Eren recalled, spoke to him. "However, if you can plug the hole of the walls, it will mean that those who died for us wouldn't have died in vain."

Eren just looked at her. He had many automated responses he could have given in this situation, but staring into the pink hair women's eyes, he knew that whatever he said would have not mattered. In her eyes, there was only two things she saw in him. If he failed, all their comrades' deaths would have been in vain, and the men who died for him would have done so for no reason. However, if he succeeded, then their deaths would mean something.

Eren didn't care about much about the 'meaning' of death. Every death had some kind of meaning, in Eren's eyes at least. The men who died during the invasion slowed the advance so the civilizes could flee. Now the men who would die for him, even if he did fail, they had to try.

If you could push back an enemy that had never been defeated before, would you back out because the plan was uncertain? Would you retreat because, if it meant the death of a few troops, success was not certain?

Eren didn't like gambles all too much, and for the Garrison, this was definitely a gamble. They were relying on an unknown to potentially change the course of this battle.

Would Eren, if he were in the place of the Garrison, choose what they had done?

The answer would be no. Eren would never trust an outside source, also, Eren strongly believed that he would have never been pushed this far back by meager, _mindless_ Titans.

But that was simply Eren's thoughts.

It mattered little in the long run, just a minor inconvince.

Eren knew he would succeed, so it wasn't a matter of 'if', but 'when'. These thoughts ran through his head as they broke off from the wall, coming upon the closest route that would take them directly to the boulder.

It was a massive boulder. A piece of the gate that the Colossal Titan had kicked apart. It would be large enough to plug the hole, and hopefully heavy so that no other Titans could move it.

A part of Eren, as they neared the boulder, realized that the Armor Titan hadn't shown up.

If that were the case, then does that mean they found what they were searching for? A part of Eren realized that it was perhaps him and his power they were searching for, but that couldn't be all.

Regardless, taking into account that since the Armor Titan didn't smash the inner gate of Trost, they must have been intrigued by him. Eren didn't know what their objectives were, but he knew that one of them must have been him. They would allow him to plug the wall, as a test of some sort to see if he was something to fear.

Eren gave a smirk as a long gone emotion rushed forth to him. Excitement flowed through his veins as he neared the rock.

Now then, Eren thought, let the first act of this play truly begin.

Eren then bit his hands as he transformed into a Titan.

* * *

"There he is."

"Yeah."

"Undoing all that hard work you did to put a hole in that wall."

"...Yeah."

"G-Guys…"

"Marco… You… heard?"

"W-What are you talking about! W-We need to regroup, come on!"

The three boys simply stared at each other.

"Marco… You heard."

It was all Reiner said, and Marco, making a half attempted to defuse the situation, ran.

He was caught.

Desperately pleading for them to at least give him a speaking change, they didn't.

Three figures watched as their teammate was left to die by their hands. And another figure, who was on his way to support Eren, watched from the shadows at the revelation that was revealed.


	12. Chapter 12

**In response to Rommel's back story, I'll just do it another time.**

 **The prologue is also located at the very bottom if you wish to read about it.**

* * *

Eren awoke in a cell.

He gave half an effort to raise his hands, but the binding around his wrist was of great weight. If he was in prime condition, it wouldn't have been a problem. However, he knew he exerted much energy in the past battle. Not only did he transform three times, even if one was a partial, he still used a lot of energy in the exchange. He beat down at least more than thirty Titans, stopped a cannon from obliterating him, Armin, and Mikasa, and went on to lift a boulder probably ten times the weight of his tanks.

All in the span of the same day.

So he wasn't all too surprised that he had awakened with a headache and a parched throat.

Although it felt like his head was going to explode, he lifted it up to observe his surrounds. Just as he surmised, he was in a prison cell. Shackles placed around his wrist, he laid on a bed somewhere underground. He came to the conclusion he was underground due to the fact that there was no natural light and, logically thinking, he wouldn't be able to transform.

As he sat up, he was meet with four people. Two of which were Military Police guards and the other two were Scouts.

He knew they were Scouts because not only of the emblem they sported but of who they actually were.

Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouts along with Levi, said to be humanity's strongest warrior.

Eren would have given a smirk if it wouldn't have made him look bad. He was glad he warrant such attention already from such prominent people.

"Eren Yeager." Erwin spoke up, drawing the boy's attention towards him. "Do you know where you are?"

Eren scrunched his eyebrows in thought. Not to the question, but rather what it implied. Erwin was trying to make small talk to him. It only took a fraction of a second to understand what he was doing. Erwin was trying to be disarming, a tactic used when interrogating someone.

People were more willing to talk if you weren't an asshole to them.

"I assume underground?" Eren asked.

"Yes." Erwin confirmed. "It seems you are coherent. Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but is it alright if we jump straight to business?"

Eren gave a nod as he would prefer if they moved things along.

"Good." Erwin never lost his passive face, even as he brought up a key. "This was found on your body, does it hold any significant purposes?"

"Yes." Eren responded. "It's… a little fuzzy, but I recall my father giving it to me. Saying to take back wall Maria, and use the key to enter the basement."

"I see." Erwin gave a brief nod as he thought about what Eren said. "And is there anything important there? Have you been down there?"

"No." Eren lied. "I never went down, as my father was sure to keep me out. As for what is down there… Well, it is anyone's guess."

"You seem oddly calm." Levi interrupted. "Calm for someone who can transform into a Titan."

"Levi…" Erwin warned, but was ignored.

"So tell me, you little shit." Levi spoke as he walked up to the cell. "How is it that you are so calm and calculating about all this?"

Eren bit back a curse. It seemed like he was being openly questioned as to why he acted the way he did. Calm, collective, as if he _knew_ he could turn into a Titan all along.

Which was true, but he wasn't about to reveal that to the Scouts.

While he had plans, their involvement was minuscule, to the fact that it would be more burdensome just to explain the situation then it would be to have them in the know.

Plus, he couldn't fully trust them. While he had a deep respect for the Scouts for the sole reason they desired change, it was not enough to divulge information that not even some of those of the Rommel estate knew.

"What do you want me to do?" Eren countered. "Freak out? Start flipping things swearing all the while? I can assure you that I have no knowledge of how I got this power, but I do know one thing, it is a power _I_ can use."

"Use for what, if I may?" Erwin asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" This time, Eren elected to wear a federal smile. "To eradicate all the Titans."

The present company seemed to freeze as they processed Eren's words. It was only broken by Levi.

"I like you." He said. "Hey Erwin, don't worry about anything regarding the brat. Just take care of the political aspect."

Eren almost laughed at how easy it was to pass their test.

He was aware that they came here to discern his motives. They most likely received background information in a way of interviews and written documents. Orphaned by the Titan attack, avidly claims his distaste for them to the point of verbally claiming he would join the Scouts, it would be believable that his one true motive was to kill all the Titans.

Far from it.

While he would slay all Titans, they were simply a consequence to the larger plan. Well, it appeared this would do.

After Levi's approval, Erwin jumped right to the point in explaining the situation.

It appeared that Eren had been asleep for three days. In that time, every able military body had been assigned to clean-up Trost. It was also during that time that the higher-ups were gathering to prepare for one thing.

Eren's trial.

Since Eren was in the military, his trial would be that under the militia rule.

The trial was for one sole purpose. To either paint him as an enemy to all mankind or be shown as the savior that would free them from the Titan menace.

The Military Police would act as his pseudo prosecutors, while the Scouts assumed the role of his defense attorney.

However, through the speech of Erwin, Eren discerned what this hearing truly was. It was to decide what the military would do with him.

It wouldn't be like the legal court systems, no, this was more of a meeting.

The Scouts and Military Police would explain why they needed Eren and the supervisor of all military branches, Dhalis Zachary, would decide the outcome.

In other words, it was like Eren was a piece of equipment, and the military was debating on which branch should have him.

In any case, it seemed like the Scouts would win the meeting, in Eren's perspective. Erwin Smith seemed like a smart man, so he would most likely have a plan to ensure the Scouts would have custody of him. Besides, the Military simply wished to dissect him and then dispose of him. Any sane leader would see the benefits of using him as a weapon, rather than a research subject.

Regardless, the hearing—because Eren refused to see such an event as a trial—would take place in just a few days.

Looks like he would be stuck in here for a while.

* * *

Armin hadn't eaten his food. He just simply bore holes into it with his eyes. Too deep in thought, he didn't realize he had been addressed by Mikasa until the aforementioned person shook him from his stupor.

"Ah!" Armin looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked," Mikasa spoke in a hushed whisper. "What do you think would happen to Eren?"

No doubt the question had been on her mind, but with Armin seeming so preoccupied with his own brooding, it never seemed like the right time to ask. However, her patience ran out and she finally asked Armin what he thought.

"I'm… not for sure." Armin said hesitantly, still obviously distracted. "I think they will decide what to do with him during that trial, but it will most likely be akin to a debate on which branch of the military gets him."

"... And what do each branch want."

"From what I heard, the Scouts want to use him as a weapon, a spearhead for their expeditions. The Military Police claim him to be a danger and wish to examine him for research and then dispose of him. The Garrison is indifferent, but I think Pixis would side with whatever outcome best supports the existence of mankind."

Mikasa gave a nod, somewhat understanding what Armin said.

"So… Is this what you have been thinking over the past few days?"

Armin's eyes widen as he felt bile rise up in his throat.

 _Three people stood as they watched a comrade die. Four, including him._

 _They could have saved him, but his screams indicated that they left him to die._

 _And the timid boy saw the whole exchange._

 _And he did nothing._

The question hit him harder than it should have.

He had seen them. Three people he considered friends, brothers and sister, go out of there way to kill someone. He didn't know why. But he had suspicions. But what truly made him sick was that he did nothing

"Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlet! You are to report to the trial of Eren Yeager!" A voice broke Armin from his thoughts as he looked at the messenger.

It made sense they would be there, as they were witnesses themselves to the events.

However, such things were far from his mind, as past events rolled through his head. He sought an answer to the question he wrought. All the events that had happened, going through them, and linking them all up to what he witnessed at the end of the invasion of Trost.

He tried to ignore the logical answer that was there for his question, as his human emotions tried to dismiss it.

However, he knew deep down just what this implied.

And the course of action he decided he would take was to confine in Eren. Although Eren had helped him become less timid and have more self-esteem, the events that had transpired were out of his capabilities.

He needed to act.

But he didn't want to, in fear of the consequences.

So, he would selfishly ask Eren.

* * *

Eren expected his treatment to be no worse than what it was. It was an unexpected surprise that the people who escorted him were Scouts themselves. He would have thought they would have treated him with the utmost caution, and not even allow those who supposedly wanted him to live any closer than they could allow.

Despite the strange… actions of the two Scouts, Hange and Mike, he listened to what the female of the group had to say. She pretty much summarized what Eren already knew.

The trial was more of a hearing to decide what to do with him.

Regardless, as they neared the doors, she left with a piece of parting information.

"Just remember, this is a hearing to decide on what to do with you. Any negative behavior will reflect badly on you. So while the others may tear into you, don't let it rile you up. Good luck!"

With that said, the door to the courtroom was opened, and Eren was led inside.

As he was taken to the center of the room, he noticed the people that had gathered around. Most were military personnel, but on the side of the MPs he saw a few people of the wall religion.

A cult that worshiped the walls as if they were gods. Eren despised such baseless lunatics, so it was somewhat of a surprise that they would allow them into the hearing.

He knew they had a somewhat large influence, but enough to even affect military matters? Perhaps there was more to them that let on. He would have to consult with Rommel on the matter and hold an investigation.

Moving on, he noticed that both Armin and Mikasa had come as well. Eren shouldn't have been surprised, as they were witnesses to the events that transpired. However, he couldn't help but feel it was prudent to allow children in here.

Despite himself being one, but that was only in body.

Soon he was brought forth to the center of the room, forced to kneel down as they placed a large, heavy iron bar over his cuffs, preventing him to move from his position.

He briefly entertained the notion of what would happen if he would transform, but dismissed it as childish musings. Now was not the time to calculate how easy it would be to kill everyone here and get away with it.

A door in front of Eren opened up as a large man stepped out. It must have been Dharlis Zackary, as the silver hair bespectacled man made his way to sit in what would have been the Jury's booth if this had been a real trial.

"Alright." He gave a slight groan as he sat down. "Let's get this started."

Zackary grabbed a few sheets of paper, reading them as the crowd waited in silence.

"So this hearing today is to decide who retains custody over Eren Yeager?" Zackary commented out loud as he sat the papers down. "Right then, let's start with the Military Police, why do you believe you should gain custody over this individual?"

Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police, stepped forward as he began his scripted speech.

"We believe Eren Yeager to be too much of a threat and unknown. If we are to gain custody, we would perform tests on his body in research to better understand just what the Titans are. Afterward, we would dispose of him, considering he is a large threat to all mankind."

Thinking of only the now, Eren mused. It wasn't an all bad conclusion. Eren could transform into a Titan, for all everyone knew, he could have been an enemy. Only helping them to gain their trust.

"Hmm." Zackary just gave a short hum in response. "The Scouts?"

"Yes," Erwin stepped forward this time. "We believe Eren could be a vital component for the survival of humanity. His powers, as demonstrated at Trost, have the ability to recapture wall Maria. With that said, we desire for Eren to join the Scouts and help us in the expeditions."

Another well thought out conclusion. Using him as a tool that would guarantee victory for the Scouts.

Either case, it was out of his hands to decide his fate. While he hated leaving things to chance, it was a different thing to leave the thing with someone of cable hands. He just hoped he was right in putting a little faith in Erwin Smith.

Regardless, he would have to do nothing for the remainder of the hearing, just simply sit and listen.

"Eren Yeager," Or so he thought, until Zackary called upon him. "Tell me, what is your desire? What do you wish to do?"

Eren gave a raised eyebrow at how Zackary was treating him. He hadn't expected for him to participate at all, so it was somewhat of a surprise.

Nonetheless, he held strong and answered back without delay.

"I was born and raised in Shingashina. I was there when it fell… and when my mother was eaten by a Titan right in front of me… My only desire is to kill those bastards."

No one said anything as Eren finished. He would have smiled if there was no one looking at him. A good sob story to back up the desire to wanting to only kill Titans. He would have mentioned something about seeing the world but realized it was taboo to speak of such matters.

"He's just playing at our heartstrings!" It seemed the wall pastor had decided to speak up. "Such a heathen and monster has no way to feel sympathy towards us! He lies!"

Baseless accusations, is it? Eren would have derailed them, but remembered his place. He would only speak when spoken to.

So he remained silent, not even bothering to recognize that the man had spoken.

"Pastor Nick," Zackary, however, did speak up. "Please refrain from any needless outburst. Now then, Eren, we will be questioning you on a matter of a few things."

Eren expected this. It was true he played no role in the outcome, as any question he had to say would have to be the truth. Really, he doubted the answers he would provide would have an effect on the outcome of this trial…

Ah, Eren looked up and caught Erwin's gaze for a brief moment. So that was how things were going to play out?

Eren was right to put his trust in the Commander of the Scouts.

"Alright," Zackary began. "I'll ask a question, then the Military Police, and then the Scouts.

"First off, I am curious, how did you get this power?"

"I don't know." Eren responded. It was true, as he didn't know at all how he was able to transform into a Titan then eat his father and then gain the ability to shift to a human and Titan. He had theories, but he didn't know.

"Curious," Nile Dok said. "You don't know how you got the power but how to use it so efficiently that you were not only able to plug up the wall but defeat over twenty Titans?"

"Are you praising me for my efforts or asking me a question?" Eren gave a slightly hidden jab at the man, calling out how Nile had verbalized what exactly he had done in Trost.

"Just answer the question."

"I mean, the only way I can describe being a Titan is like being human but larger. I just took what small hand to hand combat I had in training and applied it to mindless beast."

Nile stepped back in irritation, seemingly content with the response, just not the feeling it produced.

"Eren," Smith spoke up. "Is it in your best interest to help humanity?"

"I would hope so, because I consider myself part of humanity."

"False testimony!" The rigorous pastor burst out. "Such blatant lies! He can obviously transform into a Titan, so how can we consider him to be a human!"

"Pastor Nick is correct." Zackary spoke for the man. "How can we believe that you are human?"

Eren stopped to look into Zackary. If he wanted things to play out as Erwin intended, then he would have to choose his words carefully when it comes to open-air questions like these.

"... If we follow the logic of the Pastor, then wouldn't we have to bring into question everyone's own humanity? What defines it and how can we determine other people to be 'human'? As for the question, there is no finite answer, as you would only have to believe that I am human."

Zackary seemed to dwell on the words of Eren. Honestly, Eren never intended to get philosophical. He only wished to dissuade people from asking open-air questions, as he would obviously answer with an open-air statement.

"I see…" Zackary seemed to come to a conclusion. "The Military Police?"

"Yes." Nile once again stepped forward. "Your father went missing during Shinagashina. It has been proven that he was near the interior when the break-in happened, however, he has since gone missing. Do you having anything to do with this in any regards?"

Nile gave Eren an accusing look. Obviously, he thought Grisha had something to do with this. His hunch was right, as Eren's power did somehow come from Grisha. However, there were a few faults with the unsaid accusation.

"I don't know what happened to my father." Eren said, doing his best not to smirk. "After all, the case regarding the missing person report I filed for the Military Police was never closed."

Nile bit back his lip as he retreated from the obvious sting regarding his branch.

"Smith." Zackary drowned on. He seemed bored already, even though ten minutes hadn't passed.

"Eren," Smith gazed indifferently at him. "Do you believe that you can recapture wall Maria with your power?"

The room was already silent, but if it hadn't been then this question obviously would have made it.

It was a big deal, as the thought of recapturing wall Maria was nothing but a mere dream with the presence of the Titans. However, Erwin revealed one of his cards. If he could prove that Eren could retake the wall, then Eren would be transferred without a doubt to the Scouts.

"If I were to join the Scouts, then I would be able to seal wall Maria with sufficient material."

"As if we could trust word of mouth!" Nile broke out. "How can we trust such statements! We have no proof that this boy, this _monster_ could ever recapture the walls!"

"Huh?" Levi, much to people's surprise, spoke up. "Isn't Rose proof enough?"

Since it was not Smith, Zackary, or Nile that spoke, but Humanity's strongest warrior, it gave the impression that anyone could speak up. And so they did. The courtroom that was used as Eren's hearing exploded into sounds. People arguing whether Eren should join the Scouts or be killed due to his danger.

It was starting to get out of hand, however, he noticed two things. One was the fact that Zackary was waiting patiently, however, he wouldn't wait for long. What for, Eren had already guessed.

He was waiting for him.

The second was the stare of Erwin Smith. It was at that look that Eren new he would have to break character.

Eren gave a slight sigh.

"Are you all idiots?!" Eren screamed out, causing the courtroom to fall under silence.

"Are you all so blinded by fear that you can't see what is before you?! I've done what no man has done in over a _hundred_ years!" They all seemed shocked by his outburst. Good, keep the momentum going. "If you are all so concerned about whether or not I can reclaim the wall, don't be! Put your faith in me, put your trust! In return, I'll carry your burden to seal the wall, I'll carry the burden of making sure that those who died didn't do so in vain! I'll-"

As Eren concluded once he saw the shift in the corner, he was met with a boot to the face.

It was quite understandable what Erwin wanted him to do. An outburst, show that Eren was defiant. Then have that defiance crushed in a show. The actor, Levi, would be the star of it, showing that he could keep Eren under control.

Although not particular of being beaten over and over again—Eren was pretty sure he saw one of his teeth fly out due to that last kick—He knew it was a necessary action if he was ever top join the Scouts.

"That's enough." Levi said in his usual bored tone. Turning to Zachary, he spoke in a nonchalant manner. "If you're worried about the brat, I am severely insulted that you think my skills to handle him wouldn't be enough."

It was a testament showing just how brave and strong Levi was. Everyone was afraid of him in one way or another.

"I see." Zachary mentioned as he closed his eyes in contemplation. "Then, I have come to a decision.

"Erwin, you mentioned taking him on an expedition? I will allow Eren Yeager to join the Scouts for this one expedition. The results will determine what to do with Eren. Is this acceptable?"

It was more of a common courtesy that Zackary mentioned that. His mind was already made up. It was only natural that everyone bowed their heads and nod.

Although beaten and bruised, Eren couldn't help but give a slight smirk.

* * *

"Sorry we had to be so rough." Erwin mentioned as Eren was being patched up by Hange. "Although I am glad you caught on to what we were trying to do."

"Showing that I can be restrained by presenting a force that can contain me." Eren rattled off as he gave a slight wince to Hange's prodding. "A simple yet effective way is to show that you can control an unknown by simply keeping a leash on them. Ah, forgive me, but I am not to keen on acting like a dog."

Eren directed the last part to Levi, who sat on the other side of the couch he was currently on. Although Eren said this while facing Levi, it was more of a statement towards Erwin.

' _I won't be a mindless drone that goes along with every order.'_

"...I see." Levi speaks up as he gives a sideways glance. "You don't hate me for what I did?"

"... Well, I don't like you, but I certainly don't dislike you. At least your boots were clean, otherwise I might have more of a disdain for you."

Levi simply turned about face and looked away. Eren had practically stated that he was fine with the beating, but Levi could have pulled his punches. In either case, what mattered was the result was in their favor.

"So, when do we began the next expedition?"

"A month from now." Eren and Erwin didn't lose time talking about business. "You will be training with Levi's personal squad as well as conducting… experiments with Hange regarding your ability."

"Yes!" The bespectacled scientist spoke up. "I can't wait to try out all my theories on a Titan that has intelligence! Not only that, but I also got those two Titans we captured in Rose! Ahhh~ The amount of work I have to do it going to be fun~!"

Eren couldn't help but look at the woman skeptically. It will certainly be interesting how this was going to pan out over the course of the month.

Not only that, but Eren had to contact Rommel in regards to some aspects of the plan. It was regrettable, but this recent attack meant they had to move up their time table.

Hopefully, all preparations would be meant by the time the plan truly unfolds.

* * *

He couldn't help but feel like complete and utter scum as they watched the fire burn away the corpses of their comrades. Armin reflected on past events. The trial had ended with Eren joining the Scouts. Although present, he and Mikasa played no role. Well, he had to hold the mentioned girl back when Humanity's strongest warrior decided to make Eren his punching bag, but other than that, he did nothing.

And it hit him hard.

The fact he did _nothing_ and that he has been doing nothing.

He gave a wary look to three individuals. He knew what they were and what they possibly could do, but what did he do? Nothing.

He looked at another person, knelt by the bonfire. Tears leaked from that individual's eyes as he grasped a bone of one of their comrades.

Jean. It hit him the most when they found Marco dead. It was a wake-up call for him, in a way, because afterward he said he was joining the Scouts.

Armin had to wonder, if Marco was still alive, would Jean have joined the MPs still? Well, it didn't matter. What ifs were what ifs. Things people could only think about, scrutinize, and despise.

What if he had done something back then? He could have saved Marco. But in the process, wouldn't he had gotten himself killed? Was it not him that allowed Eren to be eaten because he froze on the spot? It was quite humorous how he even still froze on the spot as he saw Marco lifted up to be devoured.

He never changed.

He was still the boy who got beaten over and over again.

Could he change? A snake could shed, but are they not fundamentally the same as before the shedding? Could he become something to be proud of? Someone with no regrets?

Should he confront them?

No, a confrontation without any contingencies was just pure stupidity. Yet, it disgusted him that he knew and still allowed those who caused such atrocities to still walk around.

He hated it.

But above all else, he hated himself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Also, for those of you who may have missed it, this was the little story I gave for Rommel's story.**

* * *

I was of average intellect. My father was a noble whose industry was well-known throughout the land of the walls. He was beloved by all, as he was fair and just. However, such accomplishments did nothing in the face of fate. It was tragic for me to realize that my father was dying of an unknown disease.

However, it was even more terrifying to realize that I would inherit everything as I was the sole heir. At such a young age as well. It was my way of coping with the grief that my father was currently giving me.

I am glad that my father has Grisha Yeager, a renowned doctor that has kept him alive when the others said he would die long ago. It was because of that man that my father was able to teach me more and how to still be upstanding and hold the Rommel name in honor despite his early passing.

I cried when he died.

However, it was no time for me to dwell on such emotions. I have to move forward if I desire to grant my father's wish. I was only twelve after all.

* * *

Things… weren't going so well. After the passing of my father, many of the other nobles leap at the offers that he previously occupied. Our clients, people who had trusted father, decided to jump ship when they realized his young and inferior son was at the reins.

It was… infuriating, to say the least.

Here I was, trying my best, but was met with mediocre results. The clients that did remain were not satisfied and would soon leave, I had no doubt.

So, I had to have a renovating new idea. It was then that it hit me when I had seen the Scouts leave for an expedition. One of the wagons had hit a rock. The wheel itself moved, but the wagon remained steady. How was it that these wagons could do that but normal ones would shake when hit by a rock?

I did some research into that, and it turns out that the Scouts wagons were equipped with special material. Why it wasn't used for common purposes was simple, it was made of rare material and the design itself was a military secret.

So I naturally had my men steal the plans.

The blueprints were simple. Simple enough that we could reverse engineer it and apply our own touch and call it our own.

It wasn't necessarily stealing. No, it was innovating an already created object.

With the design set, made, and tested, I began preparations for a party. It would be there that I would reveal this to my clients. No doubt, they would be astonished by such feat that all that left me would come crawling back.

Now, I have a list of clients but it is, embarrassingly, small. Should I invite some other folks? I suppose I will. It can't hurt to have those who helped me during my journey towards this destination.

Ah, I'll definitely have to invite Dr. Yeager. I heard he had a family, perhaps they would enjoy the chance to attend such a festive?

* * *

"It seems that Rommel boy is up to something."

"Indeed. His activities have bolstered. He has recently sent invites out to attend a party."

"If he's anything like his father, he is a future liability. This may be his debut in which he steamrolls the competition much like his father did."

"What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We end it before it can begin."

* * *

 **I plan to use a different form of writing when coming up with that.**

 **A week ago I asked for some responses in which I received a few. The verdict is that I will probably wait till I am almost finished with this story to start it. Or not.**

 **With that said, thanks again for reading.**

 **Also, I won't be posting all of March as it will be a busy month for me and I won't be able to get around to making/editing chapters.**

 **Thanks for everything and I hopefully will see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I am back from my month break. Thank you for those who waited patiently. I will resume my two-week schedule. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Kurt Jürgen was an average soldier. He joined the Scouts for a silly reason. He never truly hated the Titans so much that he would take up a sword against them, or at least, that was his philosophy during training.

Now? After so many comrades, so many friends, just being eaten alive. It changed one's views.

The reason he joined was so he could simply use the Vertical Maneuvering gear far more often. The Garrison barely used them and the MPs method of doing things had zero involvement with the gear.

So his only option to fulfill a silly wish was to join the Scouts. To, quite literally, fly on wings of freedom.

Granted he still fought Titans. He was a veteran, so he could hold his own. However, he was currently on guard duty for the two Titans that they brought in. Their name was Sawney and Bean and, while he never knew why such creatures needed names, he knew best not to go against the woman known as Hange Zoë.

Regardless, he was stuck with guarding them, why? He had no clue. Commander's orders.

He supposed they could break out, but as the squad leader Hange so brazenly put it, the beams that held the Titans were near impossible to escape.

The Titan flesh regenerated around it, thus making the beam more effective in crippling the beast. It was ironic that the creature's own regenerative ability would be used against them in such a way.

Hange was truly a mad woman.

Kurt was making his rounds, keeping a respectable distance from the Titans, when he heard the tale tell signs of vertical maneuvering gear being used.

It was out of pure instinct that he rolled away from the slice that would have gravely injured him. Dropping the fire lit lamp he carried, he drew his own sword.

The opponent… was small, barely making it to his chest. He pondered just what they were doing, cloaked and having both swords drawn towards him.

A radical that wanted the Titans dead? An MP wishing the Scouts not to gain more advantages? No…

He now understood why the Commander had them guard the Titans.

Kurt didn't bother with useless questions. If the assailant wanted to talk they wouldn't have tried to stab him in the back.

The cloaked person opted to dual wield while Kurt simply grasped one blade with both hands. Small stature, less likely to have much strength.

He would plow his way right through whoever this was.

Hip to shoulder. Vertical. Horizontal. Downward. Jab.

Kurt tried all maneuvers of sword fighting he had seen before however, with much irritation, the assailant seemed to parry or dodge all attacks he threw forward. The person seemed real skilled in combat, while Kurt was lacking.

The assailant seemed to gain somewhat of an advantage as they moved on the offensive. They didn't allow Kurt a time to rest as they threw slice after slice.

It was only through sheer adrenaline and instinct that Kurt was still in good condition, allowing him to dodge and parry the blows.

It was difficult to dodge them, as there were two avenues that could hurt him. Both swords were dangerous, however, they lacked strength. He could parry and block them all day.

However, he didn't want this to end in a stalemate. He knew that the more you corner an animal the dangerous it becomes.

He was tempted to call for help but knew that wasting any effort in distracting himself would be fatal. The person was pressing _hard_.

He knew he had to take them out. Restrain? No, an artificial wound will have to do.

The person before him was good, always keeping Kurt on the defensive. However, in the end, experience always wins out.

Fingering the trigger on the device of his hilt, he awaited the opportunity he was looking for.

An opening that the small figure presented.

There, on their right shoulder. Kurt squeezes the trigger, signaling the gear to do the command that was given. The hook launches out with a hiss of gas and embeds itself in the shoulder of the assailant.

Switching his finger to press in the trigger that reels the wire in, he propels himself forward, swinging his sword about to strike at the cloaked figure.

His blade meats flesh and he creates a clean cut.

The soft gasp that emitted from the assailant was feminine. So a female? That would explain the small stature.

Regardless, he made sure the cut wasn't lethal, just enough to stall her as he got the time to gain his bearing.

With Kurt a few paces away from her, he realized now would be the prime opportunity to call for help. However, his voice was caught in his throat as he witnessed what could only be explained as impossible.

He saw steam rise from the wound he had just created. The wound began to stitch itself together, rendering the work he put in null.

The abilities the female displayed in front of him were akin to a Titan.

"Ah," The assailant spoke in a monotoned voice, revealing no emotion. "Why'd you have to go and do that? You should have just stayed still so I could have knocked you out. Now, you have to die."

Before Kurt could yell for help, she copied his earlier move, shooting out a hook that would have pierced his chest. However, he blocked it with his sword.

And that was his fatal mistake.

Perhaps if he had two swords, or even the oversight to realize what she was doing, then he could survive.

But nothing stopped the second wire hissing past his sword poised to block the first, coming to a stop as it pierced his neck.

He could do nothing as she, once again, copied his move and propelled herself forward, using the sword to bisect him in half.

As he laid on the ground, watching the girl quickly dispatch the two Titans, he could only think of what he had witnessed. He had to get a message out, but no words formed as the blood seeped into his throat, causing his speech to be nothing more than a gurgling mess.

So, with great desperation, Kurt tried to tell someone of the events that transpired.

However, his efforts were futile, and he was soon met with darkness.

* * *

"...and that sums up all I know about Titans!" Hange gave a gleeful smile that she directed to Eren. "But you probably already learned that in the training corps!"

"Yeah…" Eren regretted few things. But this, he definitely regretted asking Hange to tell him all she knew about the Titans. "You pretty much just went through three years worth of curriculum in one night… with your own speculations added in…"

After the trial/hearing, Eren was escorted by Levi and his squad to an abandoned castle that they would make into their temporary base for the Scouts. It was a vacant location that had a decent sized forest and a vast plain to allow the Scouts to train. It also served as a great way to experiment with his Titan power.

Eren spent his first few days cleaning the castle because Levi was apparently a germ freak that didn't like anything filthy. No wonder his boots were so clean that day. Besides cleaning, he socialised with Levi's personal Squad.

They were strong, and he knew it. He had read reports on them before, deciding if they ever had a place in his grand plan of things.

Eld Jinn, second in command of the squad. He had forty-six Titan kills, fourteen which were solo. He was responsible and a firm leader with a strong sense of duty. Eren could tell that he was a veteran even among those of the squad.

Oluo Bozado. He had an impressive kill count of forty-eight, thirty-nine of those being solo. He was very outspoken and enjoyed to boast about himself a lot. Eren wasn't too keen on his behavior, but his solo kills testified to how well he operated.

Petra Ral. The only female in the squad, she had a staggering fifty-eight Titan kills, ten of which were solo. Kind and caring was the only comment Eren would make about her. Although, she seemed to have some sort of affection for Levi. Well, they all did, but her's seemed more… Well, it was irrelevant.

Finally, Gunther Schultz. He had a kill count of forty-seven, seven of those being solo. He was intelligent, for the most part. Very stern in regards to when it came to a task. He was definitely the idea soldier, having the ability to think outside the box as well as have a dedicated heart to a certain cause.

Eren briefly wondered what use they could provide. Short term, they were his bodyguards. From what, Eren already had a clue. Regardless, Eren didn't care so much about little goals but rather what the bigger picture had to offer.

Would they be useful in the coming days, when they had to fight humans instead of Titans?

No, they wouldn't.

While they were no doubt skilled in slaying Titans and their teamwork was impeccable, the fact remained that their ideology wouldn't have them fight against humans.

Levi… He had the mindset to kill humans. He probably already has, but his squad? All they've done is kill Titans.

While they would probably go along with Levi, the fact remained was that they were a powerhouse that could become a threat to Eren and his plans.

Regardless, his current objective was to now find ways to exploit the Scouts to the fullest. While cruel, the fact remains that Eren's objectives were the top priority. He had already discerned that Levi cared only for slaying Titans. Smith wanted answers, answers Eren could provide, but will be withheld for future leverage.

Eren couldn't help the little part of his mind that summed up his plans. Working and reworking parts that would add these new variables. While the plan as a whole didn't change, the execution could be altered. It all amounted to what was the easiest and most effective way of doing things. Taking into account the time table, plans had to be altered if everything was to go as planned.

Would they agree with his plans? His way of doing things? Only time will tell, but there is one thing he is sure…

He will take the most beneficial way out.

The door slamming open broke Eren of his thoughts and the babbling Hange that was being ignored.

It was Hange's assistant, Moblit, if Eren remember correctly.

"Sqaud leader!" the man shouted a little frantically. "We have a situation with the Titan specimens!"

* * *

The corpses were almost gone by the time Eren and the rest made it there. Hange, to Eren's surprise, rushed towards the corpses as she gave off a shrill scream of agony.

She… Really cared for them? Eren knew she was a different type of strange, but to have empathy for them?

Then again, one would cry over a dead pet, wouldn't they?

Eren, before coming to the scene, was ordered to pull his Scout's cape hood up, obscuring who he was. Looking at the scene before him, it was quite obvious as to why. An enemy of mankind had killed the Titans to make sure we didn't gain further knowledge of them.

Eren gave a frown at that. Sure, the news could spread that it was a fanatic soldier that believed that they were doing their duty to slay Titans, but Eren knew just what this entailed.

First off, it was blatantly stupid to reveal you had operators inside the wall that could access Vertical Maneuvering gear just to kill a few Titans, which probably wouldn't have revealed much in terms of scientific knowledge…

Could they?

No, Eren knew that there was nothing to gain from cutting them open. He didn't see why the enemy would kill them. It was illogical to reveal yourself, so why did they do it? He and those of the Rommel foundation had cut open his Titan. Besides trying to find his limits, there was really no use in trying to understand the biology of a Titan as a whole…

Unless… Eren's own knowledge was blinding him from what had truly happened. Eren quirked his eyebrow up in a moment of surprised shock. He had underestimated just how deluded he could become by just having more knowledge.

It wasn't the fact that he held the knowledge, rather that he hid it from his allies. In this case, the Scouts. Whether or not they would be useful in his plan remained to be seen, but he should consider them an ally, as he was already apart of them.

Because he viewed them as nothing much from the start, he didn't tell his secrets, resulting in him believe that the Scouts knew what he knew subconsciously.

The fact remained that they still know little of the Titans, the fact that capture two of them within a confined area like Trost was a boon to their research, as they didn't have to worry about transport.

It seems the enemy was capitalizing on this, believing that it would be in their best interest to slay the Titans before any more experiments are undergone.

Despite this, it obviously shows that the enemy made a slip-up.

By using the gear that takes _three_ years to train with, they showed that not only are they within the very ranks within the walls but that they also have been there for some time.

Eren looked around, trying to discern if there were any clues that the perpetrator left behind, signaling who they were. He was met with nothing of interest, that is until his eyes landed on a darkened portion of the ground.

Blood, Eren realized the moment he saw it. It looked like the Titans weren't the only victims.

The pool of dried up blood indicated that whoever the poor victim was fatally harmed, to the point that the blood would pool up that much. However, it was near the edge that caught Eren's attention. Scrawls and squiggles that seem to desperately form a word, but fell short.

S T E.

That was all that was written, with the E ending abruptly.

 _Ste?_

Eren thought about it, just what was this person trying to tell.

He thought over it, mulled it over, thought of possible outcomes.

He gave a sigh.

Steam.

The man was trying to write steam. After taking into account the variables, he came to this conclusion.

The man, or woman, was no doubt skilled. Skilled enough to fight off the assault of whoever came to slay the Titans. So skilled he harmed the assailant. And consequently saw steam arise from that person's wounds.

Eren didn't know how it all went down, but the outcome was obvious. Desperate to tell someone, anyone, the soul that was dying tried to write it down, but falling short.

Honestly, no one would be able to figure that out unless they know that the possible word is steam. And to figure out what steam means is entirely up in the air. Eren could tell you that the logical conclusion wouldn't pin the perpetrator as a person that could regenerate, hence the steam.

Regardless, this all just confirmed that whoever killed the Titans were definitely shifters like himself. Meaning he would have to fight them.

Sudden pressure on his shoulders caused Eren to look at the person exerting them. It didn't take long, really just a swivel of the neck, to see that Erwin was leaning over his shoulder, glaring at the now almost decayed corpses of the Titans.

"Tell me Eren…" Erwin started, his piercing gaze never leaving the Titans… No, the bloodspot. "What do you see?"

Eren rose an eyebrow at that. Was it a rhetorical question or was he actually seeking something? A part of Eren's mouth twitched upwards as he discerned just what the Commander was asking.

"Who knows." Eren drawled out. "After all, are there not ears everywhere?"

It was a confusing statement, but much like an inside joke, both boy and man seemed to understand each other.

"I see." Erwin drew back. "I'll have Levi escort you to my office later tonight. I have… some questions, if you don't mind."

Eren gave him a nod as his affirmative, however, there was one more thing that pressed his mind.

"Will it be okay?" It was said loosely, as to not be discerned by those close that could hear. However, Erwin seemed to pick up on the meaning, as he glanced at the pile of dried up blood.

"An orphan." Was all he said as he walked away.

How convenient. He had no family, so they didn't have to suffer the result of his death having to end at the hands of a fellow human. Eren supposed the Scouts were lucky in that regard. They can cover up whoever died easily.

Why did they want to do this? Just so the situation could blow over easier, most likely. They didn't want anyone to dwell on this if Eren had to guess. It wouldn't do well if people knew that there was someone who had access to vertical maneuver gear and could outmatch what was most likely a Scout veteran.

Levi was next to walk up to Eren. The two exchanged brief pleasantries and watched has Hange tried to collect herself from the mental grief of having the Titans slain. Time went by and everyone went their ways.

Eren, along with everyone else that accompanied him there, headed back to the old headquarters.

It was there that Eren would meet with Erwin. For what, he could only guess.

But he had a sneaking suspicion that it would have to do with this up and coming expedition.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Levi decided that Eren could see the Commander. It was a short walk around the castle grounds, turning the corners and walking down hallways that Captian Levi had made him clean a while ago. The man… was special when it came to cleaning.

Regardless, Eren's focus was more on the upcoming meeting rather than what utilities to use to get out certain stains in the tile. It would be a lie to say that Eren wasn't excited about this meeting. He, as horrible as it may sound, was quite bored with the current circumstances of this world. While he was trying to better himself by trying less to act like his past self, he found it increasingly harder to rid himself of such a mindset.

Despite that, Eren had to adapt. While it wasn't a deteriorative mindset, it was a shameful one nonetheless.

Amongst his inner thoughts, Levi stopped. The sudden halt in motion caused Eren to break from his stupor, realizing they had arrived at their destination. It was a double door. Wide, with elegant wood carvings. Eren didn't take the Commander as one who desired vanity, but he realized this was an old castle, most likely housing some form of noble.

And this must have been their office.

A knock from Levi and an affirmative to open the door from Erwin had Eren standing before the Commander. He was sitting in a chair, seemingly going over paperwork. Only a short glance up from his paper showed that he had acknowledged Eren coming in.

"Thank you Levi." Erwin spoke up as he continued to look at the file. "You may go."

And so he did.

The soft click of the door behind Eren was the only indication that Levi had obeyed the orders, leaving him alone with the famed Commander of the Scouts.

"Tell me Eren." Erwin looked up from his paper, giving Eren his full attention. "How much do you know?"

Eren kept a straight face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" Was the shifter's go-to response.

"I mean," Erwin started. "How much are you hiding. You seem to have an understanding of what is going on… what is _truly_ going on."

So that's how it was. Eren couldn't help but think that the man before him was far beyond any human that would ever grace these walls. Besides himself, that is.

"If you desire my trust, what is it you will do to gain it?" Eren went on the defensive. Right now, it was a battle of words. Both men before them didn't trust each other. However, if one was willing, then perhaps a compromise could be achieved.

Eren wasn't for a compromise. He wanted it all, however, if the Scout's leader surprised him, he may just be opted to allow things to go Erwin's way.

"There are other shifters like you." Erwin started. It shouldn't have been a surprise, honestly, anyone with an inkling of a brain cell would put two and two together after Eren showed himself as a shifter.

"I've concluded the same." Eren wasn't giving any ground.

"I believe that these other shifters are outsiders… people beyond the wall…" Erwin revealed such information that would have been climatic if Eren already didn't know.

"Obviously." Eren seemed to surprise Erwin with his tone. "It is a logical conclusion to believe that there is, in fact, other people living beyond the walls."

"How…" For a moment, the Commander was stunned.

"Humans, by nature, our stubborn creatures. Do you really think that Titans could have eradicated us all? If so, then can't we also use the logic that since we survived, others could have in other fashions? It is actually my belief that we are the only human populace that is dealing with Titans. My opinions of course."

"Hypnosis." Erwin's sudden spout caused Eren to raise an eyebrow. "My father believed that the king had the power to hypnotize everyone, altering memories so that no one remember before the walls were erected.

"Eren, I have a dream. Your basement holds the information we need, but I believe you have other ideas for what is to come. I see it in your eyes, you have a plan for what to do _after_ the Titans are defeated."

Suddenly it all clicked.

Eren had read up on Smith before. Curiously, he wanted to know the man's motives.

"You want to prove that your dad was right."

"He was killed because his foolish son spouted his theories to the world. An accident, unfortunate as it may be, I know the truth behind it."

"Alright, then tell me what you plan to do."

And so he did.

* * *

It was stupid of Eren to assume that the Commander of the Scouts would think on the same level as him.

Whereas Eren saw people as tools to be used and disposed of, Erwin believe that you should take care of those tools. Each one he lost was a great grievance.

However, it completely blindsided Eren. This philosophy, in a way, blinded Erwin's potential. He had tried but was failing to discard the common man's life. He was too kind.

The plan he conjured was stupid. It had too many risked and inconsistencies

However, Eren couldn't deny Erwin's deduction skills. He had already come to the conclusion that there were other shifters, like Eren. Not only that, but he concluded that they were within the military, or at least apart of the people of the walls.

Meaning, Eren and Erwin were both on the same page about their enemies.

However, their way of dealing with them differs greatly.

The fact still remained that Erwin didn't fully trust Eren. So with that, the plan amounted heavily upon the Scouts, completely disregarding Eren as a whole.

If it were Eren, he wouldn't care for something as frivolous as 'trust'. No, he would have used all the tools at his disposal. If he couldn't trust those tools, then all the better if they broke during their usage.

Still, Erwin's plan had the potential of working.

By giving false information, they could manipulate where a shifter may appear. They would then make their way to one of the large forests, where they would set up a trap to capture the shifter.

It worked, however, it left to many things to be considered. For one, how many troops would need to die? While he cared not for the tool's life, he did recognize that they shouldn't be thrown away so casually.

Really, it all had to do with the fact Erwin didn't trust him. With his strength, he could no doubt take down any Titan that came before him, barring the Colossal of course.

Despite the lousy plan, despite the insult to his pride, and despite the huge gamble of it, he would play along.

He had long decided that he would let Erwin play the lead role in this moment, but when the time came, Eren would sweep that position away.

So, he might as well start planting the seeds.

"Thank you, for your trust in telling me." Eren said as he gave a nod of acknowledgment. "I suppose I can impart some knowledge upon you as well."

Curious, Erwin rose is an eyebrow, prompting Eren to continue.

And so, He did.


	14. Chapter 14

Out of all those who were in the top ten of the 104th regiment, only one decided to go into the Military Police branch.

And that's what confused Armin the most. It was Annie, one of the people he saw that day commit that action.

It should have been obvious to him, and it was, but he refused to acknowledge it. He was still living in denial. He hoped to meet with Eren soon, as he would know what to do.

Regardless, the passing of who would choose what as their branch went by quick. He remembered the speech Commander Smith gave. He recognized just what the words he said exactly meant, and why he said them.

However, Armin refused to think any more on the matter.

He was afraid of just what it all implied, even though the evidence was right before him.

Regardless, he would just have to contain onward.

* * *

It didn't take long for the new recruits to make it to their branch of choice. Eren could only watch the minuscule amount of bodies that joined the Scouts from afar. He had heard that many were going to join, but after what happened in Trost was much of a wake-up call.

Understandably, the amount who joined the Scouts were low. However, it was who joined that surprised him. Almost everyone in the top ten joined, besides two from what he could tell. It was only a matter of asking and receiving that he was able to chat with his friends.

At first, they all seemed wary of him. It was only Mikasa and Armin that were truly delighted to see him. The former surprising him with a hug that she quickly broke.

Pleasantries were exchanged, topics were discussed, however, it was what Jean spoke of after Eren mentioned who didn't join.

"Marco… is dead?" Eren asked it to confirm it, glossing over his death which irritated Jean.

"Yes, he was bitten in half. Odd thing was, his gear was removed." Eren seemed to raise an eyebrow at that in curiosity.

"Did someone come before to remove his gear? Or was it gone when he died?"

Nobody noticed the pale look on Armin's face.

"Who knows." Jean stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Jean," Eren spoke up. "Why did you joined the Scouts."

Jean didn't seem to want to answer. It confused Eren, but he had an idea of what it truly was.

"Forget it. I'm just glad you're all safe."

"Is that so?" Jean walked up to Eren, putting a fist on Eren's chest. "Then you better be prepared. You're seen as some sort of savior."

His eyes narrowed.

"So act like it."

It was all that was really said between the two. They soon broke apart, other obligations forcing them apart. However, Armin still managed to pull Eren aside and relay him information of importance.

"Armin… are you sure of this?"

"I am," He said, although he was still pale in the face. "I can even confirm that it was Annie who killed those two Titans we heard about."

"When they checked the vertical gear." Eren recalled the attempt to find the culprit.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Eren started, only to see that Armin nodded.

 _Armin looked at the girl beside him. Guilt ate at his stomach at what implications the girl was doing that confirmed the crimes she had committed._

" _Tell me Armin." She spoke up to him. "Would you die if you were ordered to."_

 _He didn't know what to say in that situation, so he allowed his heart to do the talking._

" _If it was for the betterment of mankind, I would gladly give my life."_

"Thank you for this information." Eren said, turning away to signal the end of the conversation. However, before he could come up with any ideas on what to do, Armin spoke to him once again.

"I don't want to believe it." Armin said, quivering as he did. "My comrades… Why, why do you think they did it?"

"Who knows." Eren lied. "But we'll find out."

* * *

Time went by, and it was time for the expedition.

Horses and carriages lined the road that led up to the gate. Since Trost was the main gate that the Scouts had used when setting up supply lines, they had to completely start over now that it was sealed in such a fashion.

Every effort they made in the past five years were undone in a day. However, the action that caused that saved the city of Trost, so there was no one who complained about it.

Still, Eren couldn't help feel a little agitated at the notion that the Commander would think this plan would help. Eren had indulged him and told him the truths he was willing to depart.

Yet the Commander chose to ignore that. Whether or not he trusted him was out of the option. He looked at the Commander and he saw a prideful, manipulating man. He hid behind a humble mask of someone that wanted the best for his comrades, but Eren could see through it and tell it was pride that drove the man.

The pride to prove that his father was right. Erwin and Eren had spoken of many things. Eren told his plans. Erwin told his.

Luck of the draw and timing dictated that it was Erwin that would implement his plan first. Begrudging, Eren allowed this. However, when things went wrong, he would step in.

It would be a debut that only he could pull off, but if he suspected the enemies plans, then all should go to his accord.

The question was a matter of who was going to die in the process.

* * *

Those of the Kräfte had changed. Scott knew this as a matter of not just failure, but losing someone close to you in an instance. Scott realized that Titus was cruel. He cared not for his friends' lives, only the fact that the mission was completed. Jeremiah was logical. He realized that their deaths meant so much more, that they should be proud of themselves. Scott never mentioned the times of despair that would overwhelm Jeremiah.

The two that changed the most were Helen and Wilfred. No longer did Wilfred lead, no, Jeremiah assumed that position. He recalled when he picked those two up. One was at the back of a brothel, beat and bruised from a recent customer. The only reason he picked up the prostitute known as Helen was that she had an undying fire in her eyes. A fire that gave out when she witnessed the death of people close to her. Most likely, her thoughts were that she could have been one of them.

The other was Wilfred, who was picked up off the street. It was an odd encounter, but Scott had just seen Wilfred staring at him. It was the look that he gave that indicated that he would be a good choice.

He was wrong.

He regrets it now, having those children join such a force as that. Some had no doubt killed before, for those were the ones who seemed unfazed by the situation. But those who never experienced such a thing, what would happen to them?

They became detached from reality and sought comfort in the presence of each other. Scott knew about Helen's and Wilfred's nightly debaucheries. He was pretty sure everyone knew, but no one spoke up.

Let those who are broken confine in each other.

It was what Titus had told Scott. In angered him deeply, however, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Nothing but this. He received orders to add more members to the Kräfte. They were to begin immediately and spread bias propaganda about the Titan Shifter known as Eren Yeager. For what reason was beyond most people, but Scott saw it as the ideal chance to sway the common folk towards Eren's side. Having the back of the people was the surest way of usurping this kingdom without any problems.

However, back to the topic, Scott knew what must be done. He had already gone out and begun the recruitment process. Now, all he had to do was deal with two certain people. Those people stood in front of him.

He relayed the news.

They seemed indifferent about it.

And so, Helen and Wilfred were relieved of duties and any obligations to the Kräfte.

* * *

"That plan is quite scary. To predict it down to such minuscule detail. Are you sure it will pan out like that?"

"Certainly."

"If it doesn't?"

"It will."

"Führer…"

"Rommel."

"...Fine, I'll trust you. By the way, have you met with Hugo?"

"Yes, before Trost. He updated me on everything. It seems all preparations are almost in order."

"I just hope it goes off without a hitch."

"If there is one, we'll adapt. We always do."

* * *

 **Short.**

 **I know, but it was a real struggle to write this chapter. Why? Because I didn't feel like copying and pasting cannon. I didn't want to write the dialogue that happened in the anime/manga because I felt like we all come here to see something new or with a twist.**

 **I didn't want to sound like a broken recorder.**

 **Needless to say, I am kind of flying through most of cannon, as I want to get to parts that inspired me to write this story.**

 **It may seem painful to read, but I assure you, the content will get better. In my mind at least, it seems amazing to me. But then again, that outlook is probably filled with bias.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Upon the Commander's shout, the Scouts were off upon their next expedition. The objective of this trial was to test how suitable Eren was going to be in the future outcome of expeditions. That was what everyone was told. The information they received was that Eren was to enforce one of the three fronts: The left wing, right wing, and the spearhead.

The problem was that the information given out to the Scouts was inaccurate. Some said Eren would be on the left wing, others said right, and a few said he would spearhead the front.

This information was given out right before the Scouts left the headquarters. No one spoke of it as they were to busy satisfying their active imaginations of what exactly might happen out there.

Eren half mused that such a thing was inefficiency, but a unique way of trying to find just where the traitors were within the ranks. Although Eren confirmed there were enemies beyond the wall, he never told the Commander who it was. After all, the only one who Eren could convict with the current evidence was Annie. The other two, who he simply had a gut feeling about, were innocent in all ways in regards to the law. Despite that, Eren could do nothing but go along with what the Commander had planned. All he had to do was be escorted by Levi and his squad of elites.

All thoughts were banished from the men and women who charged through the gates toward Titan infested territory. No casualties were made even when a few Titans attacked the rushing formation near the gate.

It seemed some of the veterans handled themselves well, if going against those monsters were any indication of their skills.

When they finally reached open plains, the signal was given to break off into their respective roles.

The Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation was a formation devised by Erwin himself. Eren respected the man who was able to come up with such a formation, for it had indeed helped the Scouts survival rates. It was smart, rather than charge head first into a swarm of Titans, they would simply go around. It was an effective way for them to make ground in what was extremely dangerous grounds.

Eren sat in the safest spot of the formation, right in the middle behind the supply wagons. Eren couldn't help but think that he was being wasted in such a spot. He knew what the plan was, and it infuriated him exactly what Erwin thought of him.

Despite the test and exercises they went through, Erwin believed that if Eren were to go against another Titan shifter like himself, he would lose. No, Erwin wished to capture whatever Shifter came their way. Eren couldn't fathom why, but he realized it was a matter of trust.

He suppose they didn't quite trust him. After all, Eren knew what his abilities were and how to use them. Whose to say he wasn't a spy as well? Right now, it mattered that Eren showed his loyalty. By telling the commander some secrets in advance, this expedition would show who he was truly loyal to.

Mankind, or himself.

Eren couldn't help but smile at such an obvious choice.

* * *

It had to be a shifter.

It was naive to believe that Eren was the only one with special abilities. Armin didn't know why, but he just knew. He knew who was within the body. Not how or why he just _knew_.

It disgusted him.

He knew there was a human in there. Titans so far have killed to eat, but this one killed for the sake of killing. The fact that it was female with blond hair all but confirmed it. He never would have suspected it, but he made the connection to the armor and the colossal Titan as well.

It disgusted him.

He ran towards the center of the formation, the Titan that shared female attributes close on his heels. He realized beyond all that he didn't want to accept the reality of the situation. But after witnessing the deed with his own eyes not once, but twice in the forms of Marco and the two Scouts corpses that laid behind him, he realized what he had to do.

It disgusted him that he didn't do this before. Harden his heart and realize that they were betrayed.

So his following actions would declare that he wouldn't take such a thing lying down.

* * *

Casualties were no doubt high. Eren knew this as soon as he saw the yellow flares signaling that the right wing had fallen. His guess was that one of the shifters had led an ambush with multiple Titans, resulting in the swift demise of the wing.

It was only a matter of time before the remnants of the attack came deeper in the formation. However, there was a more pressing concern. Namely what has been dubbed as the Female Titan. A Titan that took the form of a woman, she led the attack and was currently making its way to the center of the formation.

It didn't take that much of a genius to figure out who they were after. Eren was tempted to transform, to run his way towards the enemy, but he withheld himself. It wouldn't bode well to disobey orders. This was akin to a test, to see who his allegiance was too. Eren wondered just how strong Captian Levi was if Erwin intrusted him to Levi. No doubt, if Eren did betray them now, Levi would end him swiftly. They called him the strongest human in existence for a reason.

Despite that, they were nearing the large forest. The trees reached to the sky, making it the optimal environment for the vertical maneuvering gear. It was the ideal place to conduct Erwin's next phase of the plan.

With a sigh, Eren prepared himself.

Only to be startled by the introduction of the Female Titan herself.

Eren narrowed his eyes. Over the course of being in this world, he realized that the Titans no doubt shared physical appearances from when they were human. Without a doubt, he recognized just who this Titan was.

He looked to his sides, to his back, and finally to his front. He saw the panicked looks of the Levi squad. They were yelling at their captain to give them orders, only to be met with silence.

Eren couldn't see the expression on Levi's face, but he had no doubt it held a cool composure.

"I can take her down." Eren spoke above the beat of the hooves and the distant scream of another Scout dying to the Female Titan. "Right now, just give me the order."

"Our orders are to continue forward without looking back." Eren gave a slight twitch to his lower lips to signal his displeasure.

So Eren rode on, not questioning the orders. The Female Titan was catching up, she would soon be upon them.

"Captian…" Eren spoke up again. "Right here and now, what is the choice you truly want? For this beast to continue to kill our comrades? Or to stop it right now?"

Eren knew the plan was to capture whoever was in the Titan alive. You couldn't get information from a corpse. However, with Levi and his squad, Eren had no doubt they could take them down.

However, it was up to Levi to decide. Eren wouldn't disobey orders. To his shock, Levi allowed him free reign.

"I don't know what the right answer is. Never had. Just do what you feel is right. Trust your comrades, or discard them and put all your faith in your abilities."

The way he worded it, Eren had to choose.

To trust them or not. He hoped that his efforts would be returned in kind.

"I'll trust you." Was all Eren said.

A few seconds later, the Female Titan caught up. However, Eren realized it was too late for her to act. He caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of the equipment that was built specifically for this moment. When they passed, he vaguely heard the word "fire" and then all sound was drowned out by the multiple explosions going off to launch the hooks that would be used to embed themselves inside the Female Titan.

She was rendered immobile.

Erwin's plan seemed to work. The question was, was it worth it?

* * *

Levi was a man who had lost count of how many Titans he had slain. Over the course of the time he had been with the Scouts, the lines had blurred between Titans and himself. He hated them, swearing vengeance for what they did. But who was the true monster in this situation?

He had let his comrades die so they could capture this one Titan. A Titan he no doubt could have overcome, but Erwin was too concerned of the unknown. It was the same with Eren.

He saw it on the boy's face. Eren was most likely thinking they didn't trust him. No, on the contrary, Erwin and Levi himself had full faith that the child wanted what was best for humanity.

They simply wished not to use him as to not reveal all their cards. Levi suspected Eren knew about his abilities before even Trost, a talk with Erwin confirmed this. Eren was trusting in the fact that he gave them key information and even plans for the future that Levi himself didn't understand.

Nor that he cared for that mattered. What mattered now was this piece of meat that had killed his comrades and they had them in their clutches. He would rip whoever was in there out and force them to talk.

That was the plan, after all.

However, just as Erwin suspected, the enemy had aces up their sleeves as well.

A hardening like ability kept them from cutting to the nape.

Next was the roar that signaled that trove of Titans.

Levi was simple-minded in a few mattered. But he excelled in cunning and combat. He knew the instant that the plethora of Titans started biting down upon the Female Titan, it wasn't cannibalism. Rather, it was a ploy that the person within the nape used to escape.

They probably hoped that the Scouts would think they sacrificed themselves for the sole reason they didn't want to be captured, but Levi knew better.

And so would Erwin. No doubt, he would figure out the true intentions. However, Levi didn't voice his thoughts.

Because deep down, he wanted that Titan taken down, and he wanted to see how the boy known as Eren Yeager would do it.

He just hoped he wouldn't regret that choice of thinking.

* * *

Eren knew the plan had failed as soon as he had seen the flare that signaled the retreat. It was far too quick, and the roar they had heard earlier left a bad taste in his mouth. No doubt the female had escaped and they were currently retreating not due to a successful mission, but rather one that failed.

They began to move, Levi's elites seeming to relax now that the supposed threat had been dealt with. Despite the false sense of security, Eren still kept an eye out on his surrounds. He cared not about the others, so if anything he saw out of place he would do his utmost to save his self.

His plans would come to halt if he were to die.

Another flare later and Eren knew that they were about to engage into battle. The logic behind it was far too simple-minded. When Gunther fired that returning flare at what he thought was Captian Levi, Eren came to the conclusion that it probably wasn't.

Well, he didn't know for sure, but it seemed illogical for Levi to come directly for them. He seemed to trust the squad enough to ensure the protection of Eren, so he had no reason to regroup this instant. Especially if that flare was meant to say that the mission was a success rather than what Eren thought meant was a failure.

Perhaps he was overthinking things?

Being in a high place of power, a place with nothing but smoke and mirrors, paranoia must be getting the better of him.

Eren gave a sigh as he zipped forward with the group, wondering if he shouldn't be so worried all the time.

Maybe things have finally gone the way the Scouts wanted.

Apparently not.

The bisected neck of Gunther was met with stares of shock and disbelief as he simply hung from the tree he was still connected to due to his vertical maneuver gear.

The rest of the squad seemed to gather their bearings fast, faster then Eren would have expected.

"We have to move, now." Eld seemed to take charge, completely ignoring the death of his comrade.

Nothing else was said as they moved, only noting the flash of silver that indicated a sword was being swung their way, Eld, specifically.

However, he reacted quicker, holding up his swords in a cross-section pattern to block the attempted blow. Clash of steel and sparks emitted from the force of the blow. They spun around while still interlocked in a battle of duration to see who would give to the other's strength.

It was foolish to think that the petite assassin would be able to hold off a grown man like Eld. They seemed to realize that because they soon disengaged and flew behind the flying scouts. Eren gave a slight twitch to his lips in a show of displeasure.

That was probably a mistake.

His quandary was proven right as a blast of green light assaulted their eyes, leaving them to look back and notice the presence of the female Titan.

So the plan was a failure.

"Eren!" It was Petra this time, voice full of distress. "Go on ahead, we'll handle her here!"

Eren wanted to voice that they had a better chance if he transformed and battled the opponent together, but then he realized this was the perfect opportunity.

A flash of realiztion over came it, realizing exactly what he wanted.

Humanity's strongest warrior. A plan began to form, a spur of the moment thing. If Levi's skills lived up to even half of what the rumors said…

"Alright." Eren responded. "I'll trust you."

And with that, he let those of the Levi squad do battle with the Female Titan.

He let them get slaughtered.

* * *

They put up a better fight then Eren would have thought.

He was on the ground, staring at the recent corpse of Petra smashed against the tree as the Female Titan stood before him. They had good formation and synergy despite being one man down. But they all died regardless.

Still, it looked like they did sufficient damage to the user. No doubt they had been battling all day long, with at least two confirmed transformations. The user was definitely on their last leg.

Eren didn't wait. The Female Titan had yet to heal the other eye that she was now focusing on. Eren didn't allow that. Taking a move from the now deceased Levi Squad, he shot forward for the remaining eye of the Titan.

This seemed to surprise the person in question, as the only remaining eye widen a margin. Eren gave a smirk as he felt his blade make contact with the eye, slicing it over and over before he finally passed her entirely. She no doubt thought he was going to transform to do battle, so it must have come as a surprise when he opted to use his gear.

It was hilarious that the person within thought he would need to use his Titan form to battle them when herself was running on steam.

Eren didn't bother going for the nape, because he knew she would use that crystal power she revealed earlier when blocking Oluo's attack, so instead he went for the tendons on the heals.

Two quick slashes had her kneeling down, as her feet could no longer hold her up.

Eren knew that it was only a matter of time. He would transform to bypass that crystal power and capture the enemy.

Eren knew this, and so did the Female if the snare on her face was any indication.

However, Eren landed on her head, deciding to take a different course of action.

"You can come out." Eren spoke calmly. "I am sure you are aware the end of this fight is already decided. Let's make things easier, wouldn't you say."

Eren's statement was met in the form of a hand that swatted him off her head. Eren maneuvered out of the way before any damage to himself could be done, but it was just the distraction the Female Titan needed, as a burst of steam and the sound of vertical maneuvering gear being used indicated that the Female Titan returned to their human form and ran away.

Eren caught a glimpse of the figure as they fled. Hood still drawn, he allowed them to escape believing their identity was hidden.

Eren couldn't help but give a half effort smirk.

For he already knew the identity of who was within the Titan.

* * *

He had chosen wrong again.

Levi realized this as he looked at the corpses of his team. They had been slashed, bitten, crushed, and swatted like bugs.

Had it been a massacre? No, if the boy in front of Levi indicated anything, it was they fought well enough for the kid to finish off the Female Titan.

That, at least, gave him some comfort.

"Where is she?" Levi spoke up to Eren as he landed beside him.

The response Eren gave was a nod towards the corpse of Petra. Levi grit his teeth in a slight show of anger that he had been holding down.

"I meant the Female Titan."

"Oh," Eren said as he raised his brows slightly. "I thought you meant your lover."

"She's not-" Levi began, but then stopped, realizing fighting a battle like this would be useless. "Female Titan. What happened?"

"They told me to let them handle it. So I did." His response angered Levi, but there was nothing wrong with what he said. The boy was following orders and the judgment of his peers.

"However, they failed to take down the Titan. So, when the enemy came to me, I had no choice to fight."

Levi did nothing as he simply looked up in the sky, observing the steam as it dissipated from the corpse of the Female Titan. It seemed surreal, but the reality was much more brutal. Had he become so accustomed to loss that he could no longer grieve for those fallen? He felt a sting of pain, but no tears fell. Not like they did for Farlan and Isabel.

He took another glance at the only female within his squad. Eren's words rang in his head again. Was she something special to him? Well, it didn't matter now he supposed. Such was the grave reality that was bestowed upon them.

"I couldn't have done it without their help." Eren broke the silence. "The Female Titan was seriously injured. I didn't even need to go into my Titan form to bring her down."

"She got away?" Levi asked, not bothering to acknowledge what Eren said as it didn't stop the slight pain in his chest.

"Yes." Eren gave a firm nod.

"So that's that, huh?" a sardonic tone leaked from Levi's voice.

"Not quite." Eren spoke.

"Huh?"

"I believe I know who is the person within the Female Titan. You knew before that she was a shifter like me, correct?"

"Who?" was all Levi said.

"A person that infiltrated the walls when it most likely fell during that attack five years ago. Someone who has trained with the military and is well aquatinted with the tactics that we use."

"Who." Levi didn't ask this time, but demanded.

Eren looked at him, then back towards the place that the Female Titan ran towards. Long gone was the corpse, as it had completely evaporated.

"Her name is Annie Leonhart" Eren finally release the information Levi was looking for.

"And she was the one that caused this massacre today."

* * *

"The Scouts have returned from their expedition. The Führer has made contact with the messenger and has given us the report."

"What does it say."

"..."

"Scott?"

"We are to begin preparations for plan 'Kalvarienberg'..."

"...So, The Führer desires for the first stage to begin? Something must have happened during this expedition for him to want to move up the plan so quickly after his debut to the world… Regardless, we're heading to Utgard Castle to personally see that all equipment and personnel are operational and ready. What of the Kräfte?"

"They are currently being trained in a secluded area. I will inform them."

"Good. Send out the message to all operatives. Our agents in the military Police, those in Induristal city, any and everyone. Tell them that operation Kalvarienberg is a go.

"It's time for the Calvary to rise."


	16. Chapter 16

"You can't be serious…" Jean had his head in his hands. "You can't be serious."

There were only seven people in the room. The Expedition had just ended on the same day it began. On that very same night a meeting was held.

Erwin, Hange, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren sat around a table. Levi had elected to sit in the corner of a room in a chair by himself. They were discussing the recent revelations from this expedition.

"You guys can't be serious!" Jean lifted his head as he began shouting. "You're saying that one of our comrades, a person we trained with, is the Female Titan?!"

No one responded to him immediately.

"Armin, you can't seriously believe this?" Jean asked. However, he was the wrong person to ask. As he was the first person to witness the betrayal.

"Jean." Mikasa spoke up. "You battled the Female Titan yourself. Did not anything strike you as oddly familiar about the Titan?"

Eren mentioned it, and deep down Jean knew. But still, to accuse one of their fellow trainees…

"Despite what you say," Erwin spoke up. "Eren and Armin have provided evidence and eyewitness accounts in regards to this Annie Leonhart and her loyalties. Right now, we are not here to discuss who is innocent or not, but to decide what to do about this information."

"Annie Leonhart has to be brought in for questioning." Hange spoke up. "Even if she is innocent, it would be better to cover all our bases, wouldn't it?"

"Fine…" Jean bit down begrudgingly. "But why do you need me?"

"You play a role as my body double." Eren spoke up.

"What?! We look nothing alike!"

"I know, but some people think we do." Eren gave a sideways glance to Erwin and Hange. "However, for this plan to work, I need to escape custody of the Military Police for some time."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jean asked.

"We have a few contacts inside the Military Police." Eren let Erwin decide to do the explaining, ignoring the loosely used term 'we'. "They will isolate Ms. Leonhart, allowing Eren to talk with her."

"Why bother." Levi asked, finally joining the conversation. "Just get her underground and let me take care of her."

Eren stared at Levi. He thought back on it and wondered if he should have let those four live, yet he found that he would have had to expend more energy.

He was already at his limit with his sympathy for the human race in general. He didn't partake in sooner because he found those four to be a waste of effort to save. Regardless, it appeared that Levi had grown attached to them, considering they were hand-picked.

Everyone in the Crops wanted the Female Titan dead. She alone obliterated the right wing, causing many deaths and countless casualties.

So, not everyone, in fact probably no one, would agree with what Eren was about to say next.

"I want Annie to join us. In order for that to be required, I have to talk to her. Alone."

Everyone besides Erwin looked at Eren in shock. Giving a glance at the mentioned commander, Eren thought back on the conditions.

If he were to keep Annie for his little "Calvary" then he would have to provide the following.

The Scouts would receive the same equipment the Calvary had. All information Annie provided would be directly given to the Scouts. And the last one being that the Calvary would act in the Scouts best intentions.

They were things Eren could part with, and to be honest, he would have done those things anyway.

Regardless, only Erwin and Eren knew of this agreement. Unbeknownst to the ones who sat in shock, the plan was already set in stone.

"She's too dangerous, Eren." Mikasa spoke up first. "She can't be kept alive."

"I agree." Oddly enough, Levi spoke up. "Do you honestly believe that she would be accepted? That people would want her still alive?"

Eren gave a slight chuckle, that threw everyone off.

He got up, intending to leave, he headed for the door.

"Everything has already been planned out, right Erwin?" Eren said as he reached the door, standing there as he awaited an answer.

"Yes, we have come to an agreement to allow the custody to go to that of… Erwin Rommel." Erwin spoke of the man who shared his first name.

"Wait, Rommel?" Armin spoke up, the first time hearing of this. "How does he have to do with any of this?"

"I'll tell you at a later day." Eren said as he opened the door, only to stop as Levi spoke up.

"There is still that question." The tiny man glared as Eren looked back. "She would never be accepted. People will do everything in their power to kill her... and those who protect her."

Eren turned around as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Tell me," He finally said after a moment of pause. "What do the common people think of me?"

"That you're a Titan?" Hange said with uncertainty.

"A hero." Armin guessed correctly.

"Yes, so that makes me like the main protagonist in a story, right? Everyone loves a good story, so why not spice it up by adding a conflicting romance of an enemy turned ally by the power of love?"

Whether out of confusion or the sheer stupidity of the comment, no one said anything as Eren left.

* * *

The man was aging. He seemed to grow weary of the trivial tasks he had to perform every day. However, despite the redundancy of the tasks he completes, he knew it was all just a front for what was truly planned.

He was an agent of The Führer, given the orders to rise to the top ten in the cadet corps. He succeeded, even becoming number 1. His objective was to join the Military Police, there he would await the confirmation of The Führer for when their true plans would unfold.

The plan to overthrow the fake king and have The Führer proudly claim that title which is rightfully his.

So, it was quite the surprise that he received orders specifically from The Führer, orders that seemed to have nothing to do with the coup.

The aged man gave a wary glance at the letter as he read it for the fourth time. It was no doubt an order from The Führer, but he had to question just why it was such an order.

Regardless, Operation Kalvarienberg was already confirmed, so any order from The Führer was absolute.

So, without any more hesitancy, he picked up a pen and piece of paper and began forming the outline of the order he was about to submit.

* * *

"Bad news guys." One of the top officials in the Military Police station in Stohess said to his fellow division captains as they lounged in a room. "It appears some orders to clean up those abandon tunnels got lost."

"Ehh?" One man who was smoking said as he took a hit from the blunt. "So what? Just ignore it."

"No, you don't understand." The man who held the papers seemed pale. "These were orders from… the First Interior Squad…"

Everyone seemed to grow quiet at that. It was well known among the higher-ups in the Military Police just who the First Interior Squad. They worked directly under the king, enforcing the law in any way they deemed fit.

"It was issued a month ago and the due date is tomorrow…" The man continued as sweat rolled down his face.

"H-How did we miss it?!" One man spoke up, concerned laced his voice. "T-This is bad…"

"You'd say!" Another member panicked. "We also got those orders to escort that Scout Titan brat or something, how can we clean up the tunnels and do that?"

"There is no need to concern over this issue." An aged man spoke up. He looked up as he gave a wary eye to each and every incompetent member. "Us veterans can escort that Scout member and have the new recruits clean the tunnels. Granted, if we want to get it done, we'll all have to join in later."

"Well… It doesn't sound like a bad plan." The man who had delivered the news of the late order contemplated the idea.

"Well, I think it's for the best." The man got up to leave.

As he exited the door, he looked back at the 'order' he had written. It was a good thing these fools weren't even exceedingly smart. Time of luxury and pompous attitudes had dulled their skills from when they were the top ten of the recruits.

Regardless, the aged man had done his part.

* * *

Marlowe Freudenberg was a man of justice. He had desired to join the system at a young age, wanting to clean up the filth and corruption within the Military Police.

But that was before he was shown just how far down the corruption of the Military Police went. It was around the time of that despair settling in that he met a child around his age. The kid simply referred to himself as The Führer and he was what helped set Marlowe on his current path.

It was his ideology and charismatic nature that inspired Marlowe to renew his objective of cleaning up the corruption within the system. However, long gone was his own ideology of cleaning it from within. Rather, it was now replaced with the ideals to completely overhaul it. After all, to save the apple, you have to cut out the rotten part rather than try and change it.

So, when the aging veteran, who he knew was a part of The Führer's elites that infiltrated the MPs, pulled him aside, he knew it was in regards to The Führer.

The first time was when he told him of Operation Kalvarienberg and how it was officially in effect. The second was not even a few days after that. He had given him a letter that was personally addressed to him.

From The Führer.

He was confused about just what the orders entailed, but he knew not to doubt The Führer.

"...So that's why you recruits are going to clean the tunnels rather than help with the escort. Any questions?" The man debriefing them on the current mission seemed tired, however, the mission itself seemed to have some importance of him, as his attitude towards it was different than in past times.

"Yes." Marlowe raised his hand, waiting to be called on.

"...Go on then." The man simply gave him a glance as he looked back at the papers he held.

"What is the purpose of cleaning the tunnels?"

"Heck if I know…" The man gave a sigh as he looked up towards Marlowe. "The tunnels were originally intended to form an underground city, but that idea was obviously scrapped. Regardless, our orders are to 'clean up and maintain' the tunnels for inspection later on."

The man failed to mention that that inspection was tomorrow. But that was irrelevant, after all, there would be no inspection.

Marlowe had received his orders and they so far seemed to align with the events that were proceeding.

When he first read them, he was worried about how he would do it, as the objective seemed quite a stretch.

The order was to isolate Annie Leonhart in a specific location within the tunnels that spread underneath the city. He had come up with a multitude of ways that he could get Annie, the stoic person she was, to go down into the tunnels.

However, it seemed The Führer had taken this into account. It must have been him to pull the strings to allow an order to maintenance the never used tunnels.

"Alright, well, if there are no more questions, get on with it." The man said as he waved his hand towards the group of newest members, shooing them off. "We don't have all day."

With that said, it seemed the man took the idea that Marlowe was most suitable to lead, as he handed the papers to him. After that, the senior took to retire to the lounge.

Marlowe immediately took charge. He began telling the others where exactly all the materials for the maintenance order where. They seemed to not only have to clean up any vegetation that may have sprouted up but replace any slaps of concrete that had cracked or fallen off.

Without any hesitation from Marlowe, they immediately set out for one of the entrances to the tunnels. They arrive and Marlowe began funneling people down.

However, he stopped when he noticed Annie specifically didn't move from her spot in the open.

"What's wrong?" Marlowe spoke up as he stood on the stairs that led downwards. "Aren't you coming."

"Well…" Annie seemed to hesitate as she looked around her, taking in her environment. "It's just I'm afraid of inclosed and dark places…"

Marlowe just gave her a deadpanned look. He climbed the stairs and immediately grabbed her hand, using his tall and sturdy body to practically drag the girl down the steps.

"Listen, I know you want to get out of work, but we have to finish this. We need all the help we can get." That and this plan rested solely on getting Annie to the precise location he needed her.

Once they all got down, Marlowe pulled out a map of the tunnels. He knew the location for where Annie needed to be beforehand. Now he just had to get her there.

So he came up with a plan that they would all split up for the maintenance to cover more ground. This way they would get things done 'faster'.

So as they walked down a certain tunnel, Marlowe would tell some of the recruits to stop here and began cleaning up. It then came down to him and Annie as the only people walking down the path.

"Marlowe," Annie spoke up. "We just passed a really bad patch, shouldn't we…?"

Marlowe looked back at her.

"I thought you didn't want to work."

"Well…"

Marlowe gave a sigh.

"Look, just walk down that path for a while. You can 'slack' off there. I'm going back to check up on the others."

"Oh?" Annie seemed skeptical. "I thought you would hound all of us to work."

"I care more for my comrades' health then menial jobs like this to get done." This seemed to shock Annie. "You've been tired for these past recent days, correct? Take a rest for a while and join up with us later."

With that said Marlowe turned back towards where he left off some of the recruits, going to check up on them.

Annie followed his advice and began walking down the tunnel Marlowe directed.

Marlowe took a glance back to confirm that the lantern light he had given Annie was indeed heading in the right direction. With a sigh of gratitude that the plan went well without a hitch, he renewed his walk.

He had done his part.

* * *

She knew someone was there despite it being dark.

She held the hand lit lantern up, trying to cast its light further down to discern who was there. She cursed when she realized she would have to continue down the dark corridor. Why of all times did they have to be assigned cleaning duties?

Apart of her knew the answer, as said answer walked into the light cast by her lantern.

"Odd meeting you here." He responded.

It was fishy to start with, and only her gut instinct told her this was a trap. But when she was singled out from the rest of the MPs and told to go down this direct path, she knew that something awaited her.

And that someone was Eren Yeager.

"So, shall we began?" He replied smoothly.

She bit back a remark, realizing who she was dealing with. She had seen his look when she had fled from her Titan's corpse. His knowing smile. She didn't ponder why he didn't chase after her, because a part of her knew that Eren was aware of who the Female Titan was.

And it appeared that he had her cornered.

Underground, it was almost impossible to shift effectively. While she could cut herself and transform, the shift would cause the tunnel to collapse, trapping her under layers upon layers of rock.

However, the same could be said for Eren. Still, she was hesitant to run. Most likely, all avenues of escape were already cut off. Whatever was about to happen, she would have to ride it out.

She was trapped.

"Are you the Female Titan?" He wasted no time.

"The Female Titan?" She played dumb by adopting a confused look.

"Annie, are we really going to play this game?"

She hesitated for a second, and then finally nodded.

"So what if I am?"

Eren gave a nod as if her revealing herself was not of grave importance. It was more of him just confirming his suspicions.

"Well then, this brings a whole lot of problems."

Annie rose an eyebrow at the unexpected response. She was prepared for anything, from anger to a cool collectiveness.

She did not expect Eren to rub his hair in irritation as he gave a scoff.

"Well then, this means that the fall of Shingashina was a declaration of war, but we also have to make you a prisoner of war…"

Annie stopped listing to Eren after that. Her mouth was left slightly agape as she understood what he said.

"You mean," She interrupted. "You know about Marley?"

Eren stopped his babbling as soon as Annie spoke and adopted a wicked smile as she finished.

"I do now."

Shit, he got her.

"So, 'Marley' was it? Is this the empire you are from? So does that mean you come from outside of the walls? Humans survived the Titans other than us?" Eren questioned but he received no answer. Annie opted to remain silent.

Eren gave a sigh. This was an awkward situation. He was just about to bring forth his trump card when Annie spoke.

"Are you going to kill me? After you mentioned the fall of Shingashina being a declaration of war, you said there were no laws regarding prisoners of war. Considering we are the last of humanity, wouldn't I fall under the treason category, calling for execution?"

"You can't cover up the fact that you mentioned Marley, what I assume to be a foreign nation?"

"Foreign nation? What if it is simply the organization I follow?" Annie tried to cover up her slip up. "Besides, why waste time talking with me. You know that I am the Female Titan. You even went as far as to trap be underground. So, what is it? Kill me or torture me for information? Either way, I die, so why wouldn't I kill myself first?"

Eren remained silent as he processed what she said. It looked like he would have to bring out his trump card. Really, it was not like he was saving it as a last resort, no, he intended to use this from the start.

"Annie, I know _everything_." Eren stated.

Annie gave a frown at the statement.

"Oh?" She mocked fake surprise, even if it seemed a bit sarcastic. "I don't see how it is possible that-"

"Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover joined the Scouts. Did you think we wouldn't find out about how fake their past was, and how eerily similar they resembled the Armor and Colossal Titan. I have had a first-hand experience with them, they share the same physical characteristics. Regarding the face, that is." Eren stated nonchalantly, observing Annie for any fault in her mask. "It was pretty easy securing them, they talked pretty fast-"

"Reiner and Bert?" Annie tilted her head, causing Eren's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "What do they have to do with this?"

Ah, so that was how she was going to play.

Eren gave a wicked smile. Bordering on maniac.

"Really? You have nothing to do with them?"

"Yeah?" She gave a nod. "They were our classmates, what about-"

"So then," Eren cut her off. "Pray tell as to why you three were seen letting Marco _die_."

At that statement, her facade broke. The lamp clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees, holding her hands over her mouth as she resisted the urge to spew bile from her insides.

How, how did he know?

Eren took this opportunity to walk up to her, bending down to eye level.

"How," She voiced her thoughts. "How…"

"If Marco was able to find you, isn't it naive to think that no one else would have seen such events?"

"I… I didn't mean… It was them, they made me…" At this rate she would turn out to be a broken mess. The mask that she had held broke, letting the flood of emotions coursed through her. She was shaking, trembling to the point Eren really thought she was going to break down.

"How many, Annie?" Eren continued despite the state of the girl. "How many lives, innocent lives, have you ended? For what purpose?"

"I… I _have_ to! You don't understand, the life we Eldians live is horrible! Without..." She forwent secrecy. No, at this point she didn't care. All the time she had bottled up her emotions, letting them slip only in the presence of certian company. But even then, those slips were minor.

Not like this. Not when the object of her goals was right in front of her, telling her the atrocious she made.

"I… I know that I am in the wrong." She composed some posture. "I just… I have to do… what I have to do…"

Her shaking stop.

She looked up, coming eye to eye with Eren.

With a sigh, Eren stood to his full height. Annie followed, albeit with some unsteadiness.

"You're strong." Eren said. "I suppose considering the number of non-combatants you've killed, you can regain your bearing quite well."

"...What do you know."

"A lot, actually."

"..."

"Annie," Eren spoke above a whisper. "Why do you fight?"

"... How much do you know?"

Eren remained silent. Truth be told, he gleaned a lot from this exchange. Marley, Eldians. They were names for a race, no, a community. A country.

Classified by whom they were born to, he knew what it was. Radical prejudice, was his guess.

Were they, the people in the walls, these Eldians? Were the Marley those who persecuted them?

He gleaned a lot, but it was all just speculations. Numerous scenarios and hypothesis ran through his head, but one conclusion was definite.

Marley, and perhaps some Eldians, were the future enemy.

"Depends…" Eren deflected the question.

"We are Eldians." Annie, to Eren's surprise, began. "History states we are direct descendants of the person who brought Titans into the world. A race of Demons."

"If that is the case, then does this Marley persecute us for being descendants of a demon?" Eren asked.

"Yes, and they have every right to. The Eldians in the past were monsters…"

"Monsters to whom?" Eren quizzed. "Who was it that told you that _you_ were a monster?"

"The… Marley government."

"... And you believe them?" Eren asked in somewhat shock. Surely even she wasn't brainwashed into such propaganda.

"I don't care." Eren rose an eyebrow at the statement. He didn't know if Eldians in the past were truly monsters, but he strongly believed that the sins of the father shouldn't impact the son, even more so for people generations past.

But the more cynical, logical, ruthless part told him it was a good way to subjugate a certain people. Locking them up, limiting them so they couldn't rebel and at the same time having a free workforce. And the reason being that they were descendants of a demon.

It was one route to go.

"So you don't care, then why fight for them?"

Annie stayed silent.

"You have someone waiting back at home for you, don't you?" Eren recalled the 'lessons' she gave. How she learned them, who taught her.

"Your father." Eren stated the man who came to mind.

Annie averted her eyes. It was all Eren needed to know he was right. Eren closed his eyes as he palmed his forehead. How should he go about this?

"So… are you going to kill me?" He opened his eye to look at Annie, noting how she adopted her signature fighting style.

Kill her or…?

Eren lunged first. He knew he couldn't win a straight fight, so he would cheat.

As she was preparing to dodge his attack, Eren opened his mouth to deliver a far more fatal blow.

"It was Marco who screamed at you for help, wasn't it? Only for you to betray him." She froze.

It was all Eren needed to land a hard hit on her jaw. She was sent flying back, landing a few feet away from where she originally stood. She stared at the ceiling of the tunnel, noticing the nicks and carve of the rocks that have been through wear and tear.

"You're right." Annie spoke up, in a daze. "I killed them. So, to atone, I must die…"

"Wrong!" Annie was surprised by the fierceness of Eren's tone. Never before had he lost composure like that. It was practically a screech when he shouted, causing Annie to break out of her stupor. She looked at him, and he in return gave her a glare that would kill her if it could cut.

"I hate, _despise_ , people like you who simply believe they deserve death." He spat out. "Death, that is the easy way out. Do you not understand what many had to go through because of your selfish desires?! People, living people, were eaten alive! _My own mother died because of you_."

Eren gasped for breath as he regained his bearing from screaming out his mind at Annie.

It took everything from Eren not to break character at looking at Annie's shock and disbelieving face.

It wouldn't look good if he started smirking, now would it?

With one final intake of breath, he stood to his full height as he towered over Annie.

"Death," He spoke. "Is not atonement."

"Then… how?" Annie asked hesitantly.

"Join me." Eren held out his hand for Annie to take. "Join me and atone for the sins you have committed. Follow every order I commission, without question, without fail, without hesitance. Become a tool, so that you may atone for all the innocent you have murdered."

She still seemed reluctant.

It was understandable. Why would she join him? She would have to fight against the people she grew up with. Her allies. Whether or not she liked them was not part of the equation, only one fact remained.

She would have to go against her father. And, Eren guess, if this Marley government ever found out that Annie betrayed them, her father would suffer.

"Yes, you will atone for your sins. However, just because you seek atonement doesn't mean you can live without pleasures." She looked up at him with confusion. "You're strong. I need you, I _want_ you. And to do that, I will do anything."

Annie seemed baffled at the idea, but then she gave a little scoff. Of course he wanted her to join. She not only had the ability to shift, but she was a plethora of useful information. They could torture her for information, but they would never have her ability unless she told them how to gain it…

"Annie." She looked up to see Eren's hand still outstretched. "You owe nothing to Marley. Join me, follow me, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you and your father."

Annie gave a slight gasp at the statement. Why would he do such a thing? If that was true then…

"Why?" She voiced her thoughts out loud. "Do wish for my power?"

"Did I not state I wanted you?" Eren gave a slight scoff at her words. "Trust me, if I wanted your power, I would have taken it."

"Then… you know?"

"A little vague, but a general idea, yes."

"So…" She gave a light chuckle. "You really do want me? Why?"

"You yourself as a person." Eren stated it like it was the most normal thing. "Your character, your personality, I've taken quite a liking to it. So, why not have you?"

She gave a sigh as she peered at the ground in between her legs.

"You promise?" She finally spoke up. "I care for nothing… I just want to keep my promise to my dad that I would come home."

"I can make that happen."

"The enemy before you is far stronger than you can imagine."

"I am prepared."

"You can't defeat them with will power alone."

"I am _prepared_."

"You… what about those I killed? The ones affected by it? From the expedition?"

Eren gave a sigh.

"I said I would protect you with all my power." He really hated repeating himself.

"Even from your allies?"

"I have already worked out agreements."

"Let me guess, I have to tell you everything?"

"Among other things, yes." Eren confirmed.

They stayed in silence for a while longer. Finally, she lifted her head and took Eren's hand.

Finally, it was getting tiresome to hold out his hand for so long.

He tugged on her arm, bringing her to her feet. Well, he suppose it was now or never.

He continued tugging her, much to her surprise, until they came within inches of their face.

And then Eren locked lips with Annie.

He pulled back after a few seconds had passed. Although shocked, Annie didn't move from her position.

"Why?"

"I'm protecting you."

* * *

 **Swiggity Swooty, Eren's coming for that Annie booty.**

 **Okay, that was a joke. Is it an Annie x Eren ship? No, there isn't really romance and, as it will later be revealed, Eren does this all for a reason.**

 **Back on track, sorry I missed last week's upload, busy with irl and never got a chance to edit.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Also, you won't have to wait two weeks for the next chapter, as I will upload it in a week.**

 **Considered it an apology for missing the schedule I set up.**

 **Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read. Review as it makes me feel better about myself.**

 **Alright, thanks again.**


	17. Chapter 17

Although none of the veterans said so, everyone knew that the scouting expedition had been a failure. They said a new variant, a female Titan, had collapsed the right wing and proceeded to the middle where Eren was located.

Christa wasn't particularly smart, but she knew something was odd about those three Titans. The Colossal, the Armored, and now the Female. A part of her connected the dots that told her if Eren could transform, shouldn't those three be able to as well?

If that was true, then did that mean they were humans as well?

Regardless, a part of her recognized Eren and was afraid of him. She hated to admit it, but a dark side wanted Eren to fail in his fight with the Female Titan.

She shook those thoughts from her mind in a visible manner. Just because he found out her secret didn't mean he deserved death. In a very roundabout way, one could say he was trying to help her.

To show those who told her she would be better off dead wrong. To live to something worthy of potential. To be… Historia rather than Christa.

The sudden movement of Shasha caught everyone's attention as she frantically yelled how she heard large like footsteps.

It took only a few seconds for a veteran to come through the window to confirm what they all had feared.

Wall Rose had been broken through.

* * *

"Titans have invaded wall Rose!" The news came from one of Rommel's men. He seemed frantic, out of breath from the run he had just done.

Rommel, who was sipping tea, immediately spit it out in disbelief, causing him to choke.

He was currently having a meeting with Scott and Hugo on how to proceed next with Operation Kalvarienberg, that was until one of Rommel's informants burst in with that message.

"Begin to mobilize all units. We can't stand by and allow innocent people to die while we have the means to swiftly end the threat." Scott wasted no time in giving out orders.

"I concur." Rommel said as he wiped up the remaining tea off his mouth. "I think it will also be a good debut, prepare-"

"Redact that." Hugo interrupted and told the informant before he could leave. "We are to follow The Führer's orders when it comes to a situation like this."

"What?!" Scott spoke up in anger. "The Führer isn't even here! How do you expect us to follow his orders?!"

"By following the protocols that he set out for us." Hugo mentioned as he began to walk towards the door. "In the event of a Titan invasion—if still working in secrecy—we are to take all equipment to our last base within wall Sheena. We must maintain our element of surprise, it is foolhardy to rush to the aid of a few may doom the many later on."

Everyone in the room seemed reluctant to follow such an order. Rommel recalled that conversation with Eren and the reasons he listed. It was just as Hugo said, if they were to rush into this situation, they would reveal their cards. In doing so, they could be vulnerable to attack by other forces rather than have the surprise they were desperately hoping for.

"Well, it just says equipment." Hugo stated. "Nothing says there is something preventing a specials forces from helping out here and there. Like the Kräfte, you could say."

With that said, Hugo left to prepare Utgard castle for evacuation.

"Scott." Rommel began.

"Already on it." Scott was already out the door.

Rommel laid back into his chair as the string of events came crashing down on him. He was glad he had such great men under him that didn't hesitate other the prospect of Titans invading Wall Rose.

"Sir," His informant spoke up. "I suggest you be the first to leave, or at least leave with the tanks as a convoy."

"Not happening." Rommel shocked the man. "I'm not leaving until everyone has vacated the base."

Rommel wished he could turn and look out a window, but was unable to as the main portion of the base was located underground. They had tunnels all over Utgard castle that they would use as avenues for escape. Regardless, the ruin like castle made a perfect cover up for their activities.

Rommel just hoped that the Titans would ignore this portion of the vast land within the walls.

And a part of him wanted them all to descend upon this place so they could eliminate them swiftly.

* * *

He never knew that aide from so long ago was actually The Führer. It never once crossed his mind that the man who prepared everything that they had was actually the same age, if not younger, as him.

"Jeremiah." The Führer spoke to him. Currently, they were within Stohess district. Jeremiah, in response to Operation Kalvarienberg, was sent to protect The Führer and follow every order he had. Although, considering the news, he heard of Eren Yeager and bringing into account what Eren Yeager could do, Jeremiah severely doubted that The Führer needed his protection.

"I heard you became the leader of the Kräfte." Eren continued. "How does that fare?"

Jeremiah knew that The Führer was well aware of just what was going on with the special elite force, but a part of him realized that he was just making small talk in present company.

"Excellent." Jeremiah stated without hesitation. "All the members training are going off without a hitch. All of them are at Utgard awaiting for the final phases of Kalvarienberg."

"Good." Eren said as they came to the end of the hallway they were walking down. Opening the set of doors, they entered the room.

What greeted him were some of Rommel's men. He could tell they were his by the coat of arms they sported. Rommel's coat of arms was unique ever since he inherited his father's noble estate. Regardless, it was the girl and what appeared to be a reporter that he recognized that didn't belong to any of Rommel's industries.

"Peaure," Eren spoke to the reported. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yes!" Peaure spoke with the utmost pleasure. "My seniors have always been held back in regards scoops like this. I'm really glad you contacted me about this!"

"Of course, just remember our deal."

"Of course!" Peaure said as he exited the door.

With a sigh, Eren took the seat that Peaure at previously occupied. With a somewhat amused look, he looked at the tired girl that sat across from him.

"So, how is it going?" He said with a slight smirk.

"... I think I'd prefer torture rather than that man's persist badgering about… _that_ aspect of our… made up life."

All Eren did was give a short snort.

With that done, he stood once again, looking at Jeremiah.

"Your orders are to protect this woman with your life. Anyone that means her harm is to be eliminated immediately."

"Yes sir," Jeremiah said. "But if I may… who is she?"

"My lover, of course."

* * *

Things were going as plan. The news reporter, Peaure, would ensure that the fabricated story of love would discreetly be released into the public. He had warned that reporter of the corruption, so he would without a doubt publish it anonymously.

With that done, they would gather all the information they could out of Annie. However, before they could have done that, there seemed to be a hiccup with the plan itself.

"Wall Rose… has been breached?"

"Impossible…"

"What do we do?!"

A Scout had burst through the door during a meeting of the higher-ups and relayed the information that Titans were within Wall Rose.

Naturally, word spread fast. Preparations for the refugees were being sorted. It was during that time that Eren allowed the first phase of Kalvarienberg.

"The charges are set." One of his aides whispered in his ear as people began to cope with the current situation.

"I hate to add more stress to this situation but…" Eren slightly hesitated. "Blow them."

With that word said, the aide left.

Shortly after, there was an explosion on the wall, resulting in a few chunks to fall off. The pieces that fell revealed to the world how the walls were truly made. It revealed the face of a ginormous Titan.

* * *

"She no doubt has information on the subject, it's best if we look into it!" Eren vividly remembered Nile Dok from his trial as he spoke in the congregation of current leaders.

"Annie Leonhart is in our current custody." A well-trusted aid of Eren spoke on the behalf of the Rommel name. "I assure you will we gather the needed information."

"Erwin." Nile turned his attention to the Commander of the Scouts. "Care to explain _why_ you gave custody of this girl to the Rommels?"

"In exchange for information and… suggesting guards to turning a blind eye when Mr. Yeager was being escorted, we came to the deal that allowed us to handle Ms. Leonhart." The aide responded in Erwin's stead.

"Ridiculous." Nile scoffed as he left. "Whatever, we currently have the Garrison forming lines of defenses and evacuating the civilians. However, I do want that information."

All the aide did was nod and left.

After the meeting of the Higher ups, Erwin began preparing the Scouts for combat as they were to go out and secure Wall Maria.

However, before they did that Erwin pulled Eren aside, giving him a chiding glare.

"Care to explain the reason as to why Hange is currently busy?"

No doubt, the man knew.

"Is this referring to the Giants within the wall?" Eren responded slyly.

"You told me before, over a month ago when we first met. You told me all the information you had. Your theories about the king, your evidence of how the walls were made, and your involvement in the Rommel industry. Now, care to explain just why apart of the wall was blown up to show just what was inside?"

"Tell me, Commander, who is the enemy?"

Smith twitched his brows at the statement.

"I currently see three. How many do you see?" Eren continued.

"The Titans, those outside the walls, and…" Erwin responded as he looked around them. "Those within."

"There is only one way to find those who had hidden from the public eye so efficiently." Eren said as he began to walk away. "They have to reveal themselves of their own accord. And when they do, we strike."

* * *

They found nothing.

There were no holes within the wall where the Titans should've come from. They had gone around, a few even coming into contact with Titans, but when they arrived at the wall to find out where the hole was, they were met with nothing out of the ordinary.

"There's an abandon castle nearby." One of the veterans of the Scouts spoke up as they merged with the other group. "We can rest there and figure out just what the heck is going on in the morning."

"I don't understand." Connie spoke up as they moved to the silhouette of the castle. "How did they get in if there was no hole."

No one spoke about it, or how they found Ranknorock village completely destroyed without a drop of blood. The fact that the horses were still there and a Titan that could clearly not move gave rise to suspicion.

A suspicion that no one voiced.

Regardless, the decision had been made, so they headed towards the castle. However, upon reaching what could be considered an entrance, they were met with five figures already there.

There first thought was that they were bandits that had not received the news. They did quick to tell them, however, it wasn't until one of the other veterans came up close and recognized one of the men still standing there.

"Erwin Rommel?" The Scout asked with a befuddled face.

* * *

Rommel was surrounded by two of his guards, armed with guns far superior to the ones the MPs employed. With him was Scott, who also elected to say behind until all personnel evacuated. Finally, Titus stood in the far back, decked out with the new and improve Mk 2 verticle maneuver gear.

"What is it? You're Scouts right? Why do you have civilians with you, shouldn't they all have been evacuated already?" Rommel gave question to the four men and women in uniform.

"Huh," One of the Scouts spoke up. "Oh, they're Scouts as well, but, well… The reason they are in civilian clothing doesn't matter right now."

"Whatever," It was Titus that spoke up. "We have to move, while the Titans are resting."

"About that," One of the Scouts spoke up. "Our horses are weary and we really need to rest. We just searched the entire wall and we couldn't find a hole."

This put a pause to the current members of Rommel's industry as they processed the information.

"No hole…" One of the guards muttered.

"How did they get in?" Scott pondered.

Rommel elected to say nothing.

"...Titans stay asleep at night, right?" Rommel already knew the answer but said it more to clarify the situation. "If so, then I suppose we can allow you to stay here for awhile."

Scott seemed surprised by such a prospect. He locked eyes with Rommel, wondering about the facilities underground. A simple nod from Rommel told him to trust him.

He hoped they stayed away from any of the entrances that led to the basement. Well, they required a key to get in regardless, so any hope of them finding it would be null.

"The foundation and interior are a little rugged." Rommel said as everyone began to tie up their horses. "We were planning to do something with it before the this whole Titan escapade happen. Still, if we wait till morning, it would be safer as the Scouts no doubt have some task force coming, I would assume."

Rommel lied smoothly as he came up with a solution as to why they were there.

"I have a question." One of the Scouts in civilian clothes, a tall girl, spoke. "How does one of your men have vertical maneuver gear? Isn't that only for military purposes only?"

"Oh?" Titus rose an eyebrow at the girl. "And after we so graciously allowed you to seek shelter here. You ask such tasteless questions?"

The girl rose her hands as she gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't dealing with criminals. After all, this place was rumored to be a hideout for bandits."

"Whatever," Titus didn't rise to the jab. "There is a reason I have this gear. Maybe in the future you will be glad to know."

And so, both the Scouts and those of Rommel's industry settled in for the night, hoping above all else that nothing would disrupt them.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Eren gave a snare in disgust. There were a few things that revoked such emotions such as disdain and hate out of him, but the person Annie described did both.

"A Shifter that can turn other people into his personal army of Titans just by injecting his spinal fluids in them?!" Eren didn't raise his voice, but it was a pitch higher than his normal voice.

"Yes." Annie responded. "I don't know how, but it's not like they would tell me anyway."

Eren sat down at the table as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"And… Is it possible that he could infiltrate the walls and, say, turn a village into mindless Titans to run rampant without punching a hole in the wall?"

All Annie did was give a nod.

Eren stayed silent for a moment, before standing up and promptly kicking the table.

Giving a sigh, he bent over and picked the object that received the brunt of his rage up again. Annie didn't react, besides having an amused smile.

"I didn't know you could get worked up like that."

Eren chose to shoot her a glare in response.

"How can you even combat such a weapon? They could just blanket the area with gas that contained his spinal fluid."

"Well, the serum only affects Eldians, so people like Mikasa and that runt that's called humanities strongest would be fine."

"Because they are a different race?"

"Hizuru, I believe."

"Really? What an original name."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Not at all." Eren gave a shrug. "Just genuinely surprised at the names of races and all. It's unique. Regardless, about this shifter, does he have any weakness that can be exploited."

"Weakness?" Annie gave a shrug. "Just about any other Shifter out there. He has an ape-like figure with long arms. He can harden, but not like my crystal."

Eren cupped his mouth with a hand as he tapped the table.

"What do you think his object would be to attack all of a sudden."

"...It's been five years without any real progress from our end. I assume that Marley is anxious and sent him to discern the situation. He probably used this attack to gather information on us."

"Good." Eren gave a chuckle. "That false information may prove to be fatal."

"False? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the current equipment that is being deployed and used by the military within the walls is not the best technology those people of the walls can produce. I assure you, you will find out one way or another.

"Now then, I've gained a lot from this conversation. Thank you, I assure, you'll see your father again."

Eren got up to leave, but a weak reply from Annie stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey…" She hesitated for a few seconds, but continued regardless. "Do you… Do you believe I am a bad person? After everything I told you, explaining the situation, what do you make of me?"

For the first time in a long time, Annie's cold-hearted eyes held emotion in them as they were brimming with life. Directed right towards Eren.

Eren stopped, turning around to face her.

"I won't tell you what you did was good. Although you were told we were nothing more but mere demons, you still slaughtered innocent lives regardless of incorrect information. But…"

Eren trailed off. He had no right to call her evil, considering the things he did and is about to do.

However, in this moment, he wanted to speak without any barriers, without any ulterior motives to hinder him.

"But, I believe you are following your own heart. For me, at the very least, that's the best thing you can do. So, don't dwell on it too much. Just simply look towards the future. To redemption."

With that said, he left. All he could do was tell her what he did in the past, despite all the atrocities and regrets that were there. To simply trust in your heart and goals and look towards the future.

"Heh," Annie gave a light giggle as the door closed. "I bet he thought he looked cool after saying something so cliche and leaving."

* * *

"So, you're one of Mr. Rommel's elite guards?" Reiner spoke to Titus. After they had all entered the aging castle, the adults of the group went up to the tower where they could survey the land. This left the younger ones of the group to stay down and rest. Granted, Titus was specifically told to stay down here as he was probably the most capable, barring Scott, from taking down everyone here. After they had all introduced themselves, they all went to do specific things. Some slept, while others simply sat. Titus elected to stand in a corner, observing everyone with narrowed eyes.

"Seems like we are the same age."

"What of it?" Titus gave no indication he cared as he leaned up against the wall. The brats were starting to get to him. "Regardless, I am older than you."

"How do you know?" Ymir took to always be an annoyance to Titus.

"You guys should've been around twelve when you joined the 104th? I was fifteen around that time." Titus decided to entertain them, if only to shut them up.

"Who said we were all twelve?" Ymir gave a smirk. "In fact, what if I told you I could be the oldest one in the room hands down?"

"Considering you look like an ugly, aging woman, I'd believe it." Titus rose to the bait with a jab of his own.

"Huh?!" Ymir rose to her feet. "Wanna say that again."

"Guys!" Christa yelled as she got up to stop Ymir. "Can you find a different time to rile someone up like that!"

"C'mon!" Ymir walked forward. "His arrogant attitude has been bugging me all night. Just one punch and I'll put him in his place!"

"As if!" Titus quickly drew his swords. "In fact, I'll let you get the first hit, so when I wipe the floor with your ass, I can call it self defense!"

"Will you all shut up!" Connie surprised everyone by shouting as he stood up. "While you guys are dicking around, I'm trying to figure out how my village was destroyed and why there was a Titan, _a Titan_ , that welcomed me home! It _spoke_ to me! Not only that, it looked like my mother!"

It was at that point that Connie turned into a sobbing mess, no doubt the day's events taking a toll on his body.

Everyone stayed silent at that, the only sound being Titus sheathing his swords.

"Ugh, are you a dumbass?" Ymir gave a sigh. "You're imagination is overreacting. You just think that because you're worried. Do you really think your dense head could really believe all that? The fact that humans could turn into Titans. Jeez, you really are an idiot."

She meant in a way to lighten up the mood. It seemed to help Conne, as he gave a chuckle, telling himself he was just an idiot that was making things up.

Titus elected to say nothing, only leaning back on the wall.

Only to suddenly jump off it has he was shocked to find that the wall _shook_. Everyone saw his confused and wary attitude as he looked at the wall strangely.

"What's wrong?" Ymir tried to tease him. "See a spider that scared you?"

"Shh." Titus rose his hand to silence them.

It didn't work as Shasha woke up immediately with a scream.

"I hear footsteps!"

No one said anything at that statement, simply waiting.

Then, they felt it. The slight vibration that was associated with each booming footstep.

The adults that burst open one of the doors confirmed them.

The Titans were moving at night.

* * *

"I'm curious as to why we chose Utgard Castle?" Eren spoke to Hange as they rode towards their destination. Currently, a group of Scouts they could muster together were currently heading towards one of the lands that were under the Rommel name.

"It's abandoned and home to bandits I've heard." Hange responded without missing a beat. "It's close to the wall, so we should be able to use it as a temporary headquarters to seal up the breach."

It was a little concerning that they were heading to one of the main secret bases for the production of tanks, but it mattered little. By now, Rommel should have evacuated the entire facility. Even if they did happen upon one of the secret entrances, they would find nothing.

"Regardless, how was that Pastor. Nick, was it?" Eren feigned ignorance of Pastor Nick. He knew him well to be one of the main cult leaders of the Wall Worshipers. He even recalled how he attended his trial.

"He seemed to know something. So far, he left me off with a name of a person who would tell us the secrets."

"Historia, right? You asked about her before we left." This time it was Armin that strode next to Eren and Hange. "Before, you described… well, what we need to do now is decide what to do when we meet those two…"

He was referring to Reiner and Bertholdt. Hange had taken them aside, describing the situation. After they had received a report, and considering Armin's eye witness account. Reiner and Bertholdt were the Armor and Collasal Titan respectively. They were given details on to stay ignorant of their identities.

That is, until they could secure them underground like they did Annie.

"Yes." Hange replied. "However, it is troublesome that no one in the 104th is under that name. They most likely are under a new name."

"I say we cross that bridge when we come to it." Eren responded. He recognized this path, they were closing in on Utgard Castle. "In any case, we should deal with the current situation at hand."

"I agree." Hange spoke. "For now, let's finish up this business with the Titans and figure out how they got in."

* * *

"T-That's insane…" Connie slowly tumbled to the ground as those who witness the Titans moving at night described how many there were. "D-Didn't Squad Leader Mike deal with them?"

"He has the skill to deal with multiple of them." Nanaba spoke up. "But we lost count of over forty Titans. We four will deal with them."

She was referring to the only Scouts with Vertical Maneuvering gear. While the Scouts were discussing just what to do with the Titans, Titus shifted his way towards Rommel and Scott.

"We should leave before things get problematic." Titus whispered to the group as to not be heard.

"And leave them all to die?" Rommel questions with a glare.

Titus looked at Rommel with narrowed eyes. He switched his view to Scott, who was impassive as ever. Finally, his eyes landed on the two guards. They had glares of dedication, not even flinching or trembling at the thought of Titans just mere meters away from them.

Titus gave a sigh, he adopted a less defensive pose. Turning around, he walked towards the four veterans discussing how they would do things.

"Hey, I can help out."

"Not a chance." One of them spoke up. "These are Titans. We know you have some training with the gear. However, we can't allow you to deal with such monsters."

"Alright." Titus agreed. Not that he wanted to help them anyway, but a quick glance at Rommel suggested otherwise. "I can stay down here and deal with any Titans that get through one of the doors."

"Well try our best for that not to happen."

With that all said, the four veterans went up the stairway to partake in battle.

* * *

The beast of a Titan that had an appearance similar to an ape gave a slight groan as he watched the four humans slay Titan after Titan.

He had expected people of phenomenal skill that could no doubt suppress Titans, but for there to be so many? There was that one gentleman that he first met. The man he took the gear from, resulting in his demise, was skilled enough that he slew ten of his Titans. He thought that the thirty he had left would be enough, but then another group came in.

They weren't actively trying to run from the Titans, but sweeping through and eliminating.

He had dealt with one of them personally. The beast Titan would never admit it, but he believed the only way he won was because of his experience. Regardless, those elites that were affiliated with a different faction served someone know as 'The Führer'. The Beast Titan discarded this information, thinking it useless to get involved with the politics of these walls.

He had wanted to take the soldiers gear, noticing it was smaller and far faster than the previous one he snatched. However, another group of elites showed up. The Beast Titan had to send the rest of his meager force just to get away from them.

With that, all his Titans were killed.

It was irritating to no end, but he was anything if not pretentious. He and the Marley soldiers that accompanied him ambushed a group of Eldians that were seeking refuge from Wall Rose in light of the new 'invasion'.

One hundred souls were soon blanketed in a gas cloud made out of his spinal fluid. Within mere moments they were turned into mindless Titans that would serve him.

And thus he renewed his assault.

And yet…

It seems that those elites of The Führer's faction weren't the only problem.

As he sent Titan after Titan towards that castle he knew where some of those Eldians resided, he saw how they fell each one by one. He had the thought of toying with them, now however it was a matter of pride.

So, as he reached down and ripped off a part of the wall he stood on, he lifted his hand and aimed towards the castle.

And threw.

* * *

Even this much was too much for the Scouts, it appeared. Titus couldn't help but think that the amount that had gotten in were ridiculously high. Weren't these guys suppose to be top notch veterans? Regardless, he would handle them.

The only problem with these 2-3 meter Titans was that Titus couldn't fight with any advantage with his vertical maneuvering gear. The space being too narrow, he had to rely on his skills in swordsmanship.

As the Titan burst through the door, mouth opened in an unnatural snare, he was glad for the support of the two guards behind them.

Loading a new bullet that Hugo design, they opened fire towards the Titan's knee. Normal bullets would have shattered upon any contact, barring the eyes, but these bullets found their mark true. Not only did the bullet penetrate the kneecap of the Titan, but it went right through and shatter the complete bone structure that held its calf and thigh all together.

The bullet that Hugo had dubbed the T-bullet was made out of the same metal that formed the swords that Titus was currently wielding. Such a thing would have never been possible if they never got control of the Industrial City which allowed them the access of all the materials they need.

Titus gave a smirk as he recalled his first ever mission. Slicing through the nape of the downed Titan, he wondered how much he and everyone has changed. It was only he and Jeremiah left of the original special ops group. With a few new recruits, who were sent out to fight the Titans earlier, things had gotten a lot more lively.

But now wasn't the time to think of such a thing, as another Titan came rushing through the door. Gritting his teeth, he slashed the outstretched arm that was coming from him. Spinning from the moment of his slash, he thrusted his sword forward as it came into contact with the Titan's jaw. Having his sword embedded all the way through his mouth, to the point that it came out on the other side of its head, he gave a strong heave with all his strength and slammed the Titan into the ground.

However, the arm Titus failed to account for came reeling up. Intending to slap him away much like a fly, Titus knew he couldn't block or parry such a blow. He would have to take the hit. Despite that line of thought, two bullets came whizzing by, tearing at the flesh known as the Titan's arm.

With only a string of meat holding the thing together, it slowly crumbled to the floor. With no defensive or offensive natures on the Titan anymore, Titus wasted no time dislodging his sword and creating a clean cut through the nape of the Titan.

This went on for some time, with only brief breaks of rest as it took some time for smaller Titans to find their way here. However, after Titus' sixth kill, a large explosion shook the entire castle.

Scott, going up to find out what had happened, came back with a sour expression on his face.

Two of the four Scouts that were handling the outside had been killed.

* * *

Dawn was almost here and the Scouts had doubled their efforts towards Utgard castle. Not for any reason but the sheer fact that they were following large footprints that indicated that there were almost a _hundred_ Titans.

Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but there was no reasonable explanation for why so many Titans were congested in one specific area.

Except that Eren knew precisely what this was and the indication of what exactly happened.

The Beast Titan that Annie had mentioned could do such a thing. Regardless, if there were tracks leading towards Utgard castle, it meant there was someone there.

Hange believed that the Scouts that were reported trying to find the hole in the wall must have taken up refuge at the shelter.

However, Eren feared that Rommel had some noble idea and was deploying the tanks in the area to fend off the Titans. Honestly, if Eren knew there was this many Titans, he would probably do the same.

However, when the Scouts arrived at Utgard castle, they were met with something that left even Eren with the slightest bit of shock.

* * *

Titus stood at the top of the building, beaten and bruised. Blood dripped down from his head from a hit he took from a Titan earlier.

After the report that their main fighting force had been cut in half, Titus was ordered by Rommel to go up top and fight off the Titans with the help of the two Scouts.

Scott and the two guards would handle any that got through. Titus wasn't the least bit hesitant to leave the small Titans to Scott. He had heard the man had wrestled a Titan to death during the invasion. Considering he was his teacher, Titus had enough faith in him for the situation to be considered handled.

After dealing with many of the Titans with the help of the Scouts, it soon came apparent who would win this war of attrition. Having taken wounds and supplies from their sheaths and canisters depleted, there was nothing Titus could do as the Titans swarmed the now defenseless Scouts. Titus tried to reenacted one of the heroic actions, Nanaba if he recalled, of swooping in and killing the Titan that held the Scouts.

But there were just too many. Killing the one that held one led to just another one to achieving its prey. Soon, Titus was to slow, and both Scouts were devoured.

Now, as the sun rose behind him, he noticed that the Scouts who were dressed in civilian clothes had come up to watch the final battle. Looks of horror were etched upon their face as they realized their hope of survival was snatched away with the veterans that held it.

Titus shifted his gaze to Rommel who had accompanied the young kids up. A glance told Titus all he needed to know. Scott and the guards were still down there in case any other Titan would come through.

Meaning, Titus was the only one with combat capabilities to fend off the current horde of Titans.

He counted twenty more. After slaying so much, it appeared more than the original count had shown up. It was the only explanation as to how there was still so many left.

"Are…" Connie spoke up. "Are we going to die?"

Titus said nothing as he simply gazed at the crowd of Titans below, trying to find any avenue of attack he could take.

"Of course not." Oddly enough it was Ymir that stepped forward. Despite some protest, she joined Titus on the ledge and looked down towards the Titans.

Giving off an uneasy smile, she grabbed the blade that Titus held.

"Mind if I use this?" Ymir said. Titus only rose an eyebrow at the fact her hand didn't hold the hilt, as if trying to take the sword, but the sharp edge use to cut.

Despite no answer from Titus, Ymir still used it how she intended.

By sliding her hand on it and inflicting a wound upon her palm.

With that happened and done, she shocked everyone by dropping off the ledge.

And shocked them even more by transforming into a Titan.

* * *

There was only rubble left of what was once known as Utgard castle. A few Titans remained from the destruction of the base, but they were easily dispatched by the skill of the Scouts.

No, what had everyone in shock was the fact that the Titans were attacking another Titan. Meaning that the Titan was probably a Shifter.

It just came as a shock that Ymir was the Shifter. Eren had suspected her one time, but her behavior towards everything eliminated most suspicion of her. So his shock came in the form of a raised eyebrow.

But what came next was also truly shocking. He had known Christa and Ymir were somewhat close. However, it was what Christa revealed to Ymir that had even Hange pause.

Christa said here true name was Historia.

It was truly divine fate that the girl known as Christa Lenz was actually the Historia they were looking for. The Eren of the past would never actually believe such a thing as divine fate, but after his resurrection and meeting with a Demon, he was open to suggestions.

But it didn't matter. What counted now was that most, if not all, of the Titan invading force had been destroyed. Eren had yet to relay the information of the fact that a Shifter could convert other humans into Titans and control them, but he figured now wasn't the time to lay such a bombshell after the revelation of both Ymir and Christa's true identities.

What mattered now was the two people that they had to detain underground.

Eren was not naive. He knew that at their current power, the Collasal held the most advantage in the fight. Armor could be penetrated, but the beast that was higher than the walls could blow away any bombardment with that special ability of shooting out steam in a large burst.

So as they drug themselves up to the wall for safety out of the reach of the Titans, Eren continued to be surprised with how much this world was shocking him in one day.

He had been pulled aside by Reiner, wanting to discuss something with him. Without raising any suspicion, Eren complied.

Only to be completely flabbergasted with what he said.

* * *

 **Alright, I'll see you guys in two weeks.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and post a review if you have time.**


	18. Chapter 18

"..."

Eren said nothing as he comprehended the sheer stupidity of what Reiner had just done. No, in fact, Eren gave him nothing but a look of disbelief. One where you would facepalm right afterward.

"...What?"

"I said I was the Armored Titan." Reiner continued, pointing at the even more shocked Bert. "And he is the Colossal. It was both of us that day five years back when we breach Wall Maria."

Eren simply blinked out them.

"Come on man." Eren suddenly adopted a bitter smile. "Don't joke around in this situation."

This was the worst possible outcome. Eren never expected the enemy to show themselves like this. He had expected some speculation if they suddenly shoved them in an underground tunnel, however, they could have back up and tanks at the ready.

Eren thought the worst case scenario was dealing with both the Armored and Colossal Titan with only but a few tanks and the Scouts.

He was wrong.

The current predicament he was in was the worst case scenario.

"Eren." Reiner's serious face did not flinch one back. "Come with us. If we bring you back home, you'll understand."

"The stress is getting to you." Eren backed peddled. "If you were really the Armor and Colossal, why would you tell me? Why not lie in wait for a more opportune time to take me?"

"H-He's right." Bert tried to recover his friend's slip up. "The stress is getting to you, so let's-"

"No." He cut off Bert. "We need to take Eren now. Please."

"Eren." It was Mikasa that spoke his name. She was walking towards the group that had lagged behind. Her face spoke volumes of her emotions. Contorted in a snare and a glare, it was obvious she wasn't going to keep up the facade.

With a curse, Reiner attempted to grab Eren. His efforts were met with a severed arm and a sword dug halfway through his throat. Mikasa acted quickly in discarding the sword still stuck in Reiner's body, opting to use the other one to decapitate Bert, despite their orders to keep them alive.

Bertholt moved back, resulting in only his throat being slit.

Realizing she had failed in killing them, Mikasa suddenly took Eren's hand and ran, knowing that they would transform no matter what she did.

And transform they did.

* * *

The haze of steam obscured many of their views, but one thing was certain. That steam was that of a Titan.

The two boys known as Reiner and Bertholdt had transformed into Titans.

Eren only had a chance to regain his bearings as he realized he was falling down the side of the walls within the grasp of the Armored Titan. Gazing upwards, he saw the silhouette of the Colossal Titan within the steam. He noticed that only the upper half of his body formed, the rib cage becoming entangled with the wall itself.

It looked like there was nothing he could do in regards to that fight, as it appeared that the current battle was right in front of him.

Eren gave a sigh as he realized he had yet to talk with Rommel or Scott. He had noticed they were there, but with the urgency of getting safely on the walls being top priority, and with Reiner pulling him aside, he had yet discussed anything with him.

A shame. He was curious as to why Rommel stayed at the castle, but when the realization of the Titans moving at night came to mind he now understood. Regardless, he could only hope that he followed protocol with the rest of the equipment.

Now then, as for the enemy in front of him…

Eren bit his hand, tasting the iron that was typically accompanied with blood. However, he did not transform. He waited until the very last moment when Reiner had landed on the ground, creating a crater underneath him.

That was when he struck.

Transforming while Reiner was discombobulated from the fall, he delivered a roundhouse kick in his Titan formed that further grew the crater that was Reiner had made.

Taking a few stepped back, he opted to wait for Reiner to come to him. In fact, he simply didn't want to fight in that crater, as a glance upwards showed that the Colossal was engaging the Scouts up there. However, he couldn't completely disregard it.

His line of thought was cut off as Reiner charged forward, bringing a fist to bare, attempting to smash through Eren's face.

Knowing that the armor on his fist made his blow stronger, Eren opted to deflect it instead of blocking the full force. He was glad he did, as even parrying the blow with the arm led to much of the flesh on the forearm to be torn off by the brute of the force.

Eren would have snared in dismay if he had lips, but all he could do was narrow his eyes. He had already come up with a plan if it ever came down to a fight between him and the Armored Titan. If they simply couldn't pen the armor with their rounds from high caliber tanks, Eren would have to crush the armor bit by bit.

Force via his hands would take time. Not to mention that the blow would destroy his hands. A prolonged battle wasn't in his interest. So he would have to use a few forms of submission holds. Certain holds clotted blood, resulting in the bursting of the veins. If used on armor, it would chip and crack.

It was the only way, but in order for that to happen, Eren would need an opening.

Dodging a blow that disrupted the wind around them, Eren went in for an uppercut. It proved to be a mistake as the blow barely stunned Reiner, causing more damage to Eren then him considering the hand he now had to regen.

It would be difficult, but Eren would do it.

Once again, Reiner came for him. Another blow was aimed for him. Eren concluded that Reiner was trying to decapitate him, that way it would be easier to take him from the nape.

However, when Eren went to parry the blow, he realized there was no weight in the attack.

It had been a feint.

A fist that penetrated his stomach came out his back end. With the other hand, Reiner had opted to sucker punch him in the gut. So much was the force that it completely shattered his stomach as it tore through the muscle.

So that was the result of a direct hit.

Lifting Eren up, Reiner threw him across the small outcropping of trees.

Eren laid there for but a mere second before he rose again.

This was going to be a difficult battle for him.

* * *

Mikasa had tried and failed in helping Eren with his battle. She instinctively knew that Reiner had the upper hand with the armor, yet she still felt disheartened when her blades failed to pierce his skin when she slid the metal across the armor.

She was irritated at the uselessness she exhibited as she watched Eren struggle against the armored foe. There was nothing she could do. But she did not despair. She knew deep down that Eren had a knack for coming out on top in desperate situations.

She had never seen him lose in the games he played.

She recognized what he was doing when he pinned Reiner down in a submission hold. The armor began to crack. It was at that moment she recalled on the ride up here what Hange had said.

Armor had its own weak points. Joints needed free movement, meaning such things weren't armored.

So when Eren was lying down on his back, holding Reiner in a grip that would tear open his neck, she launched at the knees.

Reiner, for some reason that went beyond her, had tried to crawl back to the impact point. She didn't think much of it, if it weren't for the desperate glint in Eren's eyes to finish the fight. Something he knew was going to happen that far went above her head.

However, once she realized what it was Reiner had planned, it was too late. While she had slit the flesh behind his kneecaps, it seemed he got to the impact point nonetheless.

Releasing a scream that hurt the ears, and a yell above calling out, she knew just what was planned.

It seemed Eren had realized that as well.

Soon, Mikasa's thoughts were preoccupied with not only Eren, but trying to avoid the large amount of steam from the Colossal Titan suddenly dropping atop them.

* * *

That was the last time Eren took a bet.

He knew precisely what Reiner was doing when he moved towards the point of impact in which they dropped from. It was ridiculous and childish for Eren to make it come down all to luck. He either tore Reiner out of the nape before Bertholt fell, or Bert would fall and Eren would lose.

Evidently, since he was currently bound and gagged, he had lost.

Despite that, he heard in his drowsy state Ymir and Bert talking.

A hundred years in hell?

A terrible nightmare?

Eren could only conclude what Ymir was talking about was life as a Titan.

Despite the information that could have been gained, he aroused himself and alerted the others of his watchful gaze.

"Eren." It was Bert that noticed him. "You're awake."

"More or less." Eren observed his surroundings. He noticed Bert and Ymir standing on a separate branch with Reiner by himself, out looking the plains they probably just came from. It didn't go unnoticed that Ymir was not restained.

"So…" Eren looked down, noticing the few Titans clawing at the tree. "How's this going to play out?"

"...You don't seem at all concerned that we just revealed who we were?" Bert spoke with some confusion.

"Did you expect me to get up and start kicking and screaming? With these arms?" Eren waved about his limbless arms.

"Ah, sorry about that." Reiner joined the conversation once he noticed Eren was awake. "I bit them off in a hurry."

Eren gave a sigh. Was the man really apologizing for the situation he put Eren in? Regardless, he had to stall. It was only a thought, but he had to assume that the Scouts, or anyone in the wall for that matter, wouldn't want to lose their last hope.

It was regrettable that he was taken in the first place. A stain on his pride and a bitter taste that he suffered defeat for the first time coming to this world.

Everything he did, everything he accomplished was a victory in his books. He was always in control, but now?

Now he had to rely on the Scouts and hope they can rescue him. As it were, he probably couldn't handle them by himself. He had no gear, he was healing, and there were Titans below him. However…

"Ymir." Eren spoke to the tall girl. "You're a shifter?"

"Yeah." It was all Ymir said.

"Are you with them?"

"Who knows?"

Eren gave a slight twitch of a brow.

"I mean, if I were to choose sides," Ymir continued. "I probably hate you more than Reiner or Bertholdt. You did harm my precious Christa… Rather, Historia."

"You can't seriously pick people who are trying to commit genocide over one man that just irritated you."

All Ymir did was give a shrug.

"What's this about Christa's name?" Reiner questioned.

"Forget that." Eren shut down Reiner before he began. "I just want to know what you guys are doing. How are you guys able to transform into Titans? Why kill off all of humanity? What's this place you want me to visit so badly and why does it require to slaughter every single last human alive?"

Eren refrained from mentioned or letting on that he knew anything about their situation. Truth be told, he probably already had everything he needed to know. But they didn't know that. To keep them ignorant, he had to question these things. Eren never expected them to answer, and he was right to assume.

"We'll leave when it becomes closer to dusk." Reiner complete ignored his questions.

Eren leaned against the tree he was on. It may seem suspicious that he wasn't fighting back, but he decided he needed to preserve his strength. When the time came, he had a feeling the Scouts would be coming soon. When that happened he would need to fight back to stall as long as possible.

* * *

They sat on top of the wall defeated. Some had been battered and bruised while others were completely fine, but it was the sole fact that they had lost an indescribable defeat that left them hopeless.

Eren had been taken. The Commander was on his way, but every minute not out there looking for Eren felt like an hour more that Eren was getting farther away.

It was a hopeless feeling that many of the 104th Scouts were feeling, but more so for two certain individuals.

Mikasa and Armin felt like they had suffered a major defeat. Never before had Eren ever lost a defeat like this. The two of them realized just what this meant. They were woefully unprepared to deal with things themselves. They could do nothing as Eren battled the Armored Titan. While everyone would say it wasn't their fault, that no one but Eren could combat that thing, they still felt the slight emptiness in their stomachs.

"Hey," A familiar voice spoke up. "How are you lot holding up?"

Both of them turned to look at the familiar ginger known as Hannes. The Garrison had appeared shortly after the recent defeat they had just suffered. Apparently the Garrison had sent their own squads to ascertain just where the breach was. It was there they found that no hole had been made.

"Odd seeing some noncombatants here. Who are those folks anyway?" Hannes tried to break the stupor they were in, pointing at Rommel and his men.

"Their part of the Rommel estate. I hear they had a base of operation at Utgard and gave shelter to the Scouts. Guess they're here for their own safety as we still don't know the current situation below." Armin couldn't help but answer, however, he still spoke in a somber voice.

"Heh, from what I hear, the mighty Garrison pretty much eliminated all the Titans." Hannes gave a slight chuckle as he swiped his nose in a cocky manner. However, when no response was elected from his current audience he gave a slight frown.

"Alright, alright." Hannes rummaged through a bag he brought with him, drawing out two bars wrapped in paper. "Ration bars. Ain't that good, but you guys need to keep your strength up."

The two didn't even to bother to look his way.

"Hmm," Hannes gave a sigh as he sat down with the two of them, leaving the ration bars in front of them. "Tell me, do you think it is completely hopeless?"

No one responded to him, simply wailing in their own self-pity.

"It's odd, how we all have changed." Hannes statement finally got them to glance his way, if only curious about what he said. "You three use to be so straight headed that you knew what course you needed to take."

A slight chuckle from Hannes.

"I recall how Eren would always get in trouble defending you Armin." Armin gave a slight smile at the memories. "Mikasa would them have to come running to save Eren. Heh, remember when you flipped that one kid like a few hundred times?"

All three of them gave a light chuckle as they recalled the memories of their youth.

"No matter what, Eren would never give up in a fight. He seemed to have the situation totally under control. He never stopped or gave up."

Hannes looked out towards the plains, the direction that Eren was taken.

"I bet he hasn't given up either. He's still fighting, waiting for you guys to come and save him."

The sudden realization dawn on them. They had been sitting in self-pity, simply giving up all hope on rescuing Eren. Or rather, they had felt like they had failed him in not being able to help.

Now, however, it was just the same in the past. Eren had gotten himself into a fight, a fight he was still battling, waiting for them to come and help him out.

Hannes gave a slight smile when he heard the sound of the ration bars being opened and eaten.

They sat like that until the bars were gone. It wasn't long when they heard the sound of hooves upon the ground. A cry rang out, singling that the Commander had come, riding the horses on the wall no less.

Soon, they would all embark back into Titan land to retrieve Eren.

* * *

It wasn't enough time for Eren to regenerate complete, but when he heard the shocked voices of Reiner, he knew the Scouts were heading their way. He acted fast, jumping from his branch to the one that occupied Reiner. He was the only threat and their own way to get out of here, as his transformation was the only one they could use.

Only having stubs for arms and semi generated feet, he opted for a low blow, hitting Reiner in the groin, causing him to recoil in pain as Eren delivered a headbutt to his chin.

It seemed that Reiner, however, was more sturdy then Eren gave credit for. It also didn't help that Eren was still recuperating from the fight they had earlier.

It didn't last long, but soon Reiner got Eren into a chokehold of his own, causing Eren to succumb to the hold and making his world grow dark.

* * *

The events that played out were one of desperation. They had found the armored Titan, along with Ymir who had seemingly joined their side, if her transformation said anything.

Many casualties were building up as soon as they realized that a prolonged battle in the Titan infested lands would not be an advantage to them. It never was.

However, Eren was within their grasp. They were doing everything in their measure to get back Eren, even having the Commander not only lose an arm, but lead a horde of Titans right into the Armored Titan.

With a heroic move that would no doubt be told for generations, the Commander charged the Armored Titan, slicing off its fingers as well as Bert's makeshift carriage that held Eren.

With Eren free, it was child's play to get him away.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Things had not turned out great.

Eren observed coldly as the Titan that had devoured his mother devoured Hannes.

The foolish man had simply stated he would redeem himself, but failed.

They had all failed.

Eren bit his lips as he drew blood. Could he transform? If so, would he even have enough strength?

He swore.

For once, everything was going as planned but then a godforsaken bet had caused all this. He had bet on the fact he could get Reiner out of the hold before he got them both above the drop zone of Bert. He regretted that choice. He had become drunk on victories after victories and thought he could achieve the same thing through his own strength alone.

He should have had a different course of action, but dwelling on such things was useless.

A feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. He never recalled this sensation.

No, that was a lie.

He knew quite well what this feeling was.

It was as if he had drank oil, and an unsettled feeling overcame his stomach. And soon, it was like a match was lit, and the oil became fire. That fire burned his stomach as it reached to his chest. That fire spread through his body, causing him to feel as if he was burning up.

Needles casted all over his body as he felt tears crawl down his cheek. When had he started crying? It didn't matter.

Soon, the fury couldn't be contained, and he gave a large roar as the Titan that had taken his mother and now Hannes reached down to grab him.

No longer. No longer would he let such a creature live. With a swing of his own fist, he brought it down upon the open palm.

That's when everything changed.

The course of the battle, set in stone in favor of those against humanity, changed.

Eren felt the power within him awaken and, to everyone's surprise, caused all the Titans to change their attack corse. All of them, even those who had already captured their prey, abandoned what they were doing to listen to Eren's scream.

They all ran in on direction, towards the Titan Eren had hit.

And they devoured it.

* * *

With Eren secured, the Scouts, Garrison, and even a few of the Military Police that joined them retreated.

The Armored Titan had tried to come, but a quick command from Eren caused all the remaining Titans to collided with him, causing him to defend himself and Bert.

With that, everyone made their way back to the walls.

Back home.

* * *

 **I mentioned before, but since this is all cannon and has happened before, I will be seriously skimming through it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eren stood on top of the wall. His look was stern, a glare and the beginnings of a snare were etched upon his face. Hands clenched in anger as they shook told of the feeling he had.

It angered him deeply the way the current events had played out. He could do nothing as he was strapped to Bert's back like some backpack. Usually, when Eren did nothing, it was because it was all going according to his plan. But this was not that.

For the first time in a long time, Eren had suffered a defeat. A full-blown defeat. Nothing was gained in this exchange.

So much was Eren's mind clouded with this failure, he completely ignored the fact that he was able to control Titans at one point. He had not forgotten, it was simply the feeling that arose from him didn't allow him to think of such a matter.

Rather, his thoughts were on what to do next. As of right now, he now had to confirm one thing, before anything else could happen.

"Christa!" Eren shouted at the girl who was a distance from him. She was speaking with the other members of the 104th. Eren cared not what they discussed but he had an inkling that it was most likely Ymir who was the hot topic of what they were debated.

"Is your name Historia?" Eren wasted no time.

"... Yes." After a moment of hesitancy, she worked up the courage to look Eren in the eye.

"Wait, so you lied to us all?" Connie asked the question, only to be ignored.

"Who is your father?" Eren asked

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this current situation." Historia spoke plainly and evenly.

"Your father." Eren lost his cool as he grabbed her by the shirt collar. "You can't comprehend it, just answer the questions and we will work from there. Who is your father?"

Eren seethed as he glared directly into Historia's eyes. Not giving an inch as he continued to hold her close to him.

"Eren!" It was Jean that broke them apart, holding them both at arms length. "Chill out. Do you even realize what we've just done for you?! Give us a moment, okay!"

"Tch," Eren snared. "Do you really think we have time after that display?" Eren motioned his hand out to the land that was infested with Titans.

"We just saved you! In case you forgot!"

"I didn't ask for that!"

"Excuse me?! So you rather we left you?"

"I could have worked something out myself."

Their bickering continued for a few seconds until Commander Smith came up.

"Would you please cease this." Erwin mentioned in his stoic manner. "We have more pressing matters."

"Commander," Eren directed his gaze to the tall man. "What of… Rommel."

Walking closer, Erwin stood but mere centimeters from the boy as he bent down to talk to him.

"They retreated back to one of their many bases, I suppose." Erwin whispered to Eren.

"We can't move yet. We're not ready to take the First Interior Squad." Eren whispered back.

It had been so long ago, or so it seemed, but Eren remembered that meeting that he and Erwin had a month before the expedition. They had discussed many things. From Erwin's theories to Eren's facts. The plans they laid forth were numerous.

Eren had mentioned the fake king and a plan to reinstate a new king. They had agreed that was the best course of action they were to take unless either one came up with a better plan.

"You aren't ready." Erwin leaned back. "But the Scouts are."

It seemed that Erwin had a better plan.

* * *

The sound of a bird chirping was what originally arouse Eren from his deep slumber. Sitting up in the bed, he rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep from them. Glancing to his left, he gazed out the window. Taking into account the sun's position, it was most likely a bit after noon.

Stretching slightly, Eren placed his feet on the floor. The experiments that had been undergoing with his Titan had been strenuous, for lack of better words. Eren had trained with his Titan before, with Rommel and the others, but that was when he was younger.

Now, Hange had desired to continue past experiments. Hand-eye coordination, listening abilities, speech, and even hardening.

It was figured that if they could harden like Annie's Crystal, then they would be able to seal the wall. Originally, Eren would have liked to ask Annie all about it, but they were unfortunately unable to. The current situation was not ideal.

After coming back from the rescue mission that resulted in over half of their forces being eliminated, the Scouts had been unofficially declared unbanned. The bases of this claim were the fact that they had achieved nothing with Eren in their custody.

It was said that Eren would be handed over to the Military Police where they would get their chance to handle him. However, before any of that, Eren and those of the other 104th had gone into hiding with Levi.

The newly christen Levi Squad had two tasks at the current moment. One was to protect Eren from the Military Police. The other was to ensure that Historia was well.

She hadn't opened up much, but with the prompting of Levi, Historia had laid bare her past. Describing her mother had given a form of nostalgia to Eren. Although it was his own father, he had still abandoned them.

Eren would selfishly say that what he had gone through in his past life was worse compared to Historia, but he could still sympathize with her.

It's not easy having a parent disregard you.

However, whereas Eren had nothing but revenge motivating him, Historia simply had the idea that it would be better off if she had simply died. It's understandable, her own mother proclaimed she wished to have never birthed Historia as she was getting her throat slit.

As Eren stood, he walked over to the door. Opening it, he began to head downstairs. All the while, he wondered just how long they would have to hide out here.

Erwin had stated that Eren's plan would be no good. No longer were they following his agenda, but the Commander's. As the Scouts were going through political tape, it was up to Levi Squad who was currently in hiding to rely on Erwin that he completed their original goals.

As for Rommel and his Industries, they themselves had to go quiet. He didn't know what would become of them, but he highly doubted that the Military Police would know of anything suspicious. If they hadn't been found out for the past few years, they wouldn't be found out now.

His only concern was Annie.

The story had circulated successfully. Many had read the daring tale of forbidden lovers, coming together in the end being the end of such a story.

It was easy to forget the slaughter of the Scouts that Annie invoked when the vast majority never bore witness to it. Within a day, most of the people of the walls were accepted of the traitor. If there were any animosity towards her, it would be a Scout.

But they could do little about the situation. He trusted that Rommel was successful in handling the contingencies he put in place for Annie. No doubt, the Military Police would come looking for the Female Titan. With Eren's precautious planning, they would hopefully never get the chance to meet her.

As Eren descended the stairs into the kitchen, he immediately made contact with the blond that sat at the table.

"Historia." Eren used her real name with ease. "Where is everyone?"

"Mikasa and Shasa are cutting wood." Historia answered the boy without looking at him, content with keeping her eyes on the table. "Jean and Connie are on lookout duty and Armin and Levi are speaking to each other about our current situation."

Eren simply gave a nod as the girl finished answering him. Pulling out a chair, he decided to sit at the table, awaiting when everyone would return and they would begin dinner preparations.

Casting a glance at Historia, he noticed that she was tense. Giving a sigh, Eren spoke to her.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Why do you care?" She seemed to bite back unnaturally.

"Is this about Ymir?" Eren tried to guess. They had been close. It came as a shock to even Eren that Ymir went with Reiner and Bert in the end. He had never suspected, or rather, he had but never acted on it. To be completely honest, Ymir never crossed his mind after the incident on that snowy day…

Suddenly, Eren's eyes gained a light as soon as he recalled exactly what he had done.

"Do you detest me?" Eren prompted. "For what I've done to you."

"And what have you exactly done to me?" She asked defensively.

"Make you question your purpose." Eren stated nonchalantly, causing Historia to balk.

She had asked that question sarcastically. Expecting him to mention how he nearly killed her by slamming her on that icy lake. Now, he had the audacity to claim that she was questioning her very purpose?

"What are you even talking about?" Was all she gave him.

"On that day, I told you to prove them wrong." Eren summarized the overall conversation they had. "I told you to continue to live, becoming someone in this world that proves that it would be better with you."

Historia gave a slight scoff at that. Her recollection of the events had gone completely different. The brute force Eren had used to handle the situation was uncalled for. The fact that he stated what she already knew irritated him to no extent. She found it disgusting how he tried to lecture her when he had virtually no clue as to what she's been through.

She stated her past, how it had traumatized her to watch as her mother said what would forever be etched into her memory as the older woman's throat was slit right in front of her.

Yet, the thing that irritated her the most about that encounter with Eren so long ago was…

"Even so, all you can do is preach about situations you don't understand." Historia began, causing Eren to raise an eyebrow at her prompting. "You never once cared to even check up on me after that situation. You go on and start something like that and you don't even finish it! Do you honestly think I would enjoy the company of someone that tears you open and never bothers to close it?!"

Historia was panting at this rate, letting out her past frustrations on the boy in front of her. Eren allowed her to regain her breathing before he himself began to speak.

"I thought I made my voice on the matter loud and clear." Eren leaned back in his chair as he directed his gaze towards the wall. "I recalled that I stated if you ever wanted to die, I would kill you myself."

Eren looked back at her with a stare of determination.

"You, in your petty move to become some sort of martyr, would have caused the death of someone else. I explicitly stated that if that was your path, I would have killed you myself. Other than that, I thought it was clear as to how you should approach the problem.

"You had to overcome your own insecurities by yourself."

Eren left off as he looked out the nearest window.

All Historia gave was a huff as she crossed her arms.

"It seems that you're improving on that, breaking your facade, I will mention."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"Oh?" Eren asked in genuine confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You hide behind your own mask." Historia stated, honestly surprising Eren.

"How did you…"

"You let it slip on top of the wall. But I noticed before. How could someone like you so cold hearted lecture me on anything?"

"You don't know a _thing_." Eren hissed back.

"Neither do _you_." Historia responded back with as much as intensity.

They would have continued in their heated argument, if not for the door that suddenly swung forward. In the entrance way was Levi, shortly followed by Armin as they entered the room.

"You runts doing okay?" Levi asked out of consideration. All they gave was nods.

"All right, we have a new course of action."

"What do we plan on doing?" Eren, deciding to ignore the recent conversation, asked.

"We're taking the fight to them." Levi stated, causing Eren and Historia to raise their eyebrows. "Armin, gather everyone up. I'll explain it then. After that, we move out."

* * *

Levi sat at the head of the table. A teacup in hand, he sipped it elegantly as he waited for the others to take their seat. As the sun began to set, everyone finally arrived. Pulling out a chair to take their seat, Levi could finally begin.

"Good," Levi gave a nod as he saw everyone was accounted for. "Now we can begin."

Drinking the rest of his tea, he sat down the cup gently. Carefully thinking of crafting the words he was about to say, he began.

"We plan to bring the fight to our enemies." Levi stated. "The Military Police most likely know of this location due to our experiments with Eren. We're leaving immediately and relocating in town."

"The town?" Shasa spoke up.

"Yes." Was all Levi said.

"We plan to ascertain our enemies." Armin decided to fill in the blanks. "We, ah, have a plan that well… The problem is trying to know who exactly our enemies are and in order to do that…"

"They have to find us." Eren concluded.

It was his original plan. Or at least, the concept was. In order to find the FIrst Interior Squad, the First Interior Squad had to find them. Through constant surveillance, Rommel's spying network had found evidence of such a squad existence, but never where their whereabouts or headquarters where. Some members where found, tortured for information, but never revealed anything.

Fanatics, Hugo had called them. Believed that the king was above all and the Walls were some type of goddesses.

So, it seems like Eren's intentions for the future were still unfolding in some way. It was, however, completely Erwin's plan in the form of execution. Eren had no say over that. It was unfortunate, but that was just reality.

Rommel's industry could do nothing.

"Hm," Levi gave a hum of acknowledgment towards Eren. "Pack up. We're moving out in ten."

* * *

It seemed like it was precisely a good call to leave. As they were on the windy mountain road leading out, they saw torch lights at the cabin they had been staying at. It seems the Military Police had found the location, just as Levi had said. Not a minute too soon had the Military police come busting down the door.

Regardless, it was only a matter of time that they were found out, which, oddly enough, was exactly what they wanted. Soon, the group that consisted of Levi's squad moved out to the nearest city.

* * *

Eren sat down at the small round table Historia was currently occupying.

"We obviously need to talk about this."

"What is there that needs to be talked about?" Historia gave Eren the cold shoulder. "I am more concerned with everyone else."

The concern was warranted, but not necessary in Eren's eyes. Levi and everyone else had gone out to "shop". It was there that Armin and Jean who were disgusted as Historia and Eren respectively would be kidnapped. Hopefully the disguise would fool them, as Eren believed that Jean didn't really look like him. However, this may just very lead them to their enemies, if anything.

But that was of little concern with Eren. He had faith in them to pull through. What he didn't have faith in was his relationship with Historia. He had a suspicion that she would play a pivotal role in the future.

The reason for such thinking was that the First Interior Squad moved only for the king, the _real_ king. If they were after some nobody like Historia, then it wouldn't be too far out to surmise that this nobody was, in fact, a somebody.

And the manipulative part of Eren, or rather, The Führer, knew it would be best to be in her best grace.

"Listen, Historia, you've been through a lot. But don't think that you've been the only one to suffer the most out of all of us. Both of our mothers died right in front of our eyes." Eren took a voice unbefitting of him. A softness that he rarely used.

"Did your mother love you?"

Eren didn't say anything.

"Did your father allow her to die as you both watched on?"

Once again, Eren said nothing.

"Did you have to abandon your entire life just because people claimed you would have been better off dead?!" Tears now loomed on the edge of her eyes. Her mouth was quiver into a slight pout as she sniffed once or twice.

"You don't know anything."

"Your father." Eren suddenly spoke up. "If it were true, that you believe he wanted you dead, then why did he try to spare you?"

Historia remained silent as she thought over those words.

"I can't say much, but I know what it's like to feel abandon." Eren recalled his time before reincarnation. Alone, nothing but his sister, his entire family left them both for dead. Their father, claiming it was for the best, didn't deny the irrefutable fact that he had abandon them.

But that was long ago, in a distant world, a different universe.

"Masks." Eren suddenly stated, breaking Historia from her thoughts. "You mentioned I wore one. I realized I made it slip a tad bit on the wall, but how did you figure out I was so cold blooded?"

Eren gazed into Historia's eyes. Long gone was the shine that indicated intelligent. Instead, his eyes were blank, almost glazed over as he narrowed them in at Historia. Lifeless, was the only way to describe them.

"You just gave off that vibe whenever I was with you." She gave a melodramatic chuckle. "I wear a mask myself, you don't think I wouldn't notice?"

"An armature at it, I might add."

"And yet I figured out your true nature."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Someone that always places their needs first, for their own goals, above any others."

Eren sat there in silence as he thought about what she had said.

"And what if that was false? What if those goals were for the betterment of the world?"

"The destination may hold true to that statement, but does the means in which achieving that end do?"

Eren gave a flinch as she struck the nature of his methods on the head. It was exactly what he did. Justifying the means for the end.

"What if I was trying to change?" Eren breathed out in barely a whisper. "What if I was trying to shed who I was in the past for someone more worthy."

"I suppose that's only for you to decide." Historia let out as she turned her gaze to look out the window. "A snake can shed their skin, but it's still a snake, right?"

Silence past between the two as the minutes turned into hours. Finally, Eren decided to break the tranquility the silence had been emitting.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Shocking Historia at what Eren had just said, all she could do was nod.

"Is this related to you?"

"It could be deciphered that way." Eren spoke, never lifting his gaze from the table he observed. "But it is a tale I am most familiar with."

Historia nodded again, allowing him to continue.

"There was once a prince. He was the upcoming heir to a kingdom that spread across the entire world. He lived a pompous life, enclosed and sheltered. The only people he knew were the servants and his family.

"His family was large. His father, the king, had taken in many wives. He was the son of one such woman. However, a falling out of sorts happened. The mother was assassinated by those who craved the throne, for she was one of the king's favorite. The prince, now only having his father, turned towards him in his time of need.

"He requested an audience with his majesty, claiming that his mother was dead. The king stated in a bored manner 'what of it'. The king hadn't cared about the death of his own favorite wife. Spouting nonsense about not needing the presence of such weaklings, the man disregarded the question of the boy asking why he had not protected his mother.

"The king exiled him to a foreign nation. To be used as a bartering tool in order to secure that peace prospered between them. It only lasted a month. The king still declared war. Forgetting his exiled son, he rained war upon the nation. The boy could have died, but the king cared not."

"That seems sad," Historia spoke up, interrupting the tale as Eren took a pause. "I don't understand much of the politics, but I do understand the feeling that the prince must be going through. Abandonment, not being wanted by his own parent…"

"I'm not finished yet." Eren spoke. "The boy, surviving the invasion, took the remaining fighting forces that were left of the defeated nation and formed a resistance group. Soon, that resistance group became a rebellion.

"The boy defeated his own father's armies. Soon he came face to face with the man himself. The once child now stood against his father as a young adult. There was only one question the boy asked. Why.

"Why had the father abandon the boy, why had he allowed his mother to die, why had he allowed the nation to invade the land the boy was still in, putting himself at risk.

"Do you know what the father so ignorantly claimed?"

"No." Historia shook her head

"It was all for the boy's protection. His mother had been killed by those envious of the thrown. They didn't like how the woman was the king's favorite. In order to protect his son from the smoke and mirrors of the royal court, the king had sent him away." Eren grit his teeth as he clenched his fist below the table. "But it was all a lie. If the man had truly cared, he would have stopped the invasion. If he had cared, he would have found some way not to abandon his son to the whims of the world. Had he… Had he cared..."

Eren trailed off on his tail. It had been his story, an abridged one. It didn't tell everything, much of what Eren had cut out was for his and Historia's benefit. He had simply wanted to portray the tale of his own abandonment. He left out the parts of his sister, his best friend, and the end of the tragic story itself. The end that resulted in his own death.

"What did you want to accomplish by telling me this story?" Historia questioned. "Did you want me to sympathize with it."

"No," Eren stood up from his chair, heading to a random corner of the room. "Perhaps I wanted to simply state the tale to someone."

Eren sat down upon the only bed in the room, leaning his arms on his knees. Silence once again occupied the room.

"Historia." Eren spoke one last time.

"Yes?" She responded in a soft tone.

"I am trying to change."

* * *

Levi spoke with Dimo Reeves on top of the wall. The mission had been a success in the fact that the decoys had been kidnapped. Leading them to a warehouse that was used for the Reeves Company. It was there they beat down the guards and figured out who the boss was.

Dimo Reeves. A man who led his own company. Apparently, the First Interior Squad had come to them, requesting they do the dirty work of finding and capturing Historia and Eren.

"So," Levi began. "The First Interior Squad requested that you capture Eren and Historia? Why would you accept a job like that?"

"Accept?" Dimo scoffed. "That isn't a word they used. You either obey orders or you don't and die."

"Well, you do know who Eren is, right?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "Trost District. Through him and the sacrifice of many soldiers, we were able to seal up the hole. Saving your city right?"

"Tsk, you don't need to lecture me."

"You know what," Levi said as he sat down with Dimo on top of the wall. "You're right. I don't need to lecture a full grown man. However, you didn't refute an obvious half-truth."

All Dimo did was raise an eyebrow.

"While it is true that the soldiers saved this city, we did nothing to rebuild it. Sure, we brought in engineers and the like to ensure that the breach would never be broken again. But it was the Reeves company that brought in jobs and people to this town, ensuring it wouldn't become some dumpster with homeless and hungry people littered everywhere."

"What are you trying to get at?" Dimo asked, crossing his arms."

"I am saying to fight against the First Interior Squad."

"And what, cause more pain and suffering? If I did that, more people would just die."

"Is that true?" Levi said. "If the Reeves company falls, won't everyone here in Trost die as well? Without you, who built this community, what would there be left?"

"So what your saying it to either fight and die rather than fail and die? Will not more of my men just get killed? I have to hand over Historia and Eren to them, would you give them to me if I joined your side?"

"Yes." Levi shocked everyone around by answering the question. "However, we have some conditions."

"Name them." Dimo spoke as he brought out a cigarette to smoke.

"Number one, the Reeves company must fully support the efforts of the Scouts."

"So even though you hand them over to us, it's all part of your plan?"

"Yes." Levi continued. "Number two, you have to wholeheartedly trust the Scouts."

"Trust is a strong word amongst us merchants."

"I am not asking a merchant, I am asking you, Dimo Reeves. Do you trust the Scouts, the people who go out and risk their lives for humanity on a daily basis?"

"Heh," Dimo gave a chuckle that turned into laughter. "Alright, but I'd be a fool not to hear all the conditions!"

"Finally, the third condition is to allow the Scouts access to luxury goods. Meat, materials, tea, for example."

Dimo remailed silent for a moment. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"Heh, you're pretty greedy, aren't you? Fine, you have yourself a deal. I guess if we are going down, best to do it fighting."

With that done, the Reeves company would be on the side of the Scouts. With their help, they were able to capture a few members of the First Interior Squad. Interrogating the men resulting in the truth to come to light. What had been theory and suspicion among the Scouts had become fact.

The current King was fake.


	20. Chapter 20

**There is a AN at the end of the chapter. I suggest reading it, as it will pertain to the story.**

* * *

"So… That's really the Commander's plan?" Eren questioned.

Currently, the entirety of Levi Squad sat at a table. Directly below them was a basement where the sounds of screams had just ended. The enemy that they had been questioning budged after a ploy played by Hange. With it, they learned the truth. After the truth had been revealed to Erwin, he gave his final orders.

They were to find the remnants of the First Interior Squad and eliminate them. While Levi Squad was doing that, Erwin would enact the plan on his side that would ensure that they overthrow the current monarchy.

It was something Eren had originally planned, but the Commander's plan seemed more beneficial. Eren's called for rebellion. In his mind for the coup, there would be bloodshed. Justifiably so, but it was just an excuse to get rid of those who were in his way.

However, if the Commander's plan went off without any problems, there may be no need for any way within the walls.

The only bloodshed would be those of the Interior Squad. And perhaps any among their own group, if they were unfortunate enough.

"Precisely." Hange spoke up. "We'll employ the help of the Reeves Company. With them, we should be able to draw out the First Interior Squad."

"And eliminate them." Levi finished with his own speech. "I know all you've guys ever have done is slain Titans. But now, it's flesh and blood humans. Be prepared to kill them. It's you or them."

"Hold on." It was Historia that spoke up. She seemed oddly shaken. It was then everyone recalled the bit of information that had been drowned out by the thought of killing their humans.

"I'm suppose to become The Queen?"

"Yes." Levi gave a nod. "If what we found out to be the truth, your father, Rod Riess, is the true king of the walls. So, it only seems fitting you would inherit that role."

"Hah," She gave an uncharismatic chuckle. "So I'm just suppose to take on a role I don't want."

At that statement, everyone realized Historia's predicament. It must have been painful reliving memories of her hurtful past. But Ymir had been lost to her as well. Take into the fact that she never once acted like her true self, finally been given the chance, only for it to be ripped out of her hands to play the role of queen, it was quite the pitiful experience.

One that Levi seemed to not care about.

Picking her up and slamming her down, he gave her a piece of his mind. Rattling on about how we all had roles to play, it seemed to drill a sense of awareness into Historia.

Where did she get off acting like that? She was a soldier that had signed up for this. If this was the role the Commander had ordered her to take, then it was impossible to disobey.

So, after Levi having to pound some sense into her, she agreed to become the Queen walls.

After all, it was just another role she had to play.

* * *

Eren and Historia sat in a cave, bound and restricted. But there was nothing really to fear. In places that they decided ahead of time were placed tiny knife-like objects on their persons. These could easily be used to cut the binding around them if an unwanted variable happened.

More were placed on Eren as he could easily cut himself and transform if the need arrived. Although he doubted that. He hoped that the men they were dealing with were incompetent, leading them to the Riess that would ensure the plan be completed.

However, as everything seems to happen, the plan never goes as planned.

Eren never truly learned of the man known as Kenny the Ripper. He had heard rumor of him in passing as even some of his subordinates within the Military Police had fallen to his trademark kill style of a slit throat.

He never cared to learn of some rouge that was discontent with the Military Police. But it seems he should have paid closer attention. He had thought the killings were random, and they were. Some of the MPs he killed were as corrupt as ever, and others actually excelled at their job.

That's why he was written down as some thug that had a tooth to pick with the soldiers that served the king.

But it appears he was more than that. For the man himself stood above them, the tiny knives that had previously been on their body in his hands. Along with blood that appeared to be recent on the long carving knife that he held loosely in the other hand.

It appears the plan has gone awry. And blood had already been shed.

* * *

They were being loaded up into coffins, oddly enough. Levi observed from on top of the roof he was currently situation on. It had taken some time, but some of Reeves' men had finally begun to load up Eren and Historia. Although, that was obviously a lie. It appears they had already handed them off in that cave where they agreed to meet.

The men below were obvious First Interior MPs. Although only three of them, none of them seemed familiar to Levi as one of Dimo's men. With that conclusion, it would be only child's play to follow them and track down precisely where they went.

But something in the back of Levi's mind tickled him. This whole scenario seemed oddly familiar to him. Almost like a textbook example that had been read to him. It was at that moment he realized just what this reeked of.

It was long ago, but he recalled who raised him. The experience that he gave Levi, the lessons he taught. And the way to do things a certain way. So, as he heard the sound of a trigger being pulled, he reacted out of pure instinct and quickly dodged to the right.

However, it seemed he was the only one that was able to react with inhumane speed, as he saw the young Scout that had been supplied to him by Hange have her entire head blown off. He heard similar bangs around the area, no doubt the same thing happening to the other Scouts that were around the area.

With the man that almost killed him right in front of him, he realized just who it was.

"Oi, Levi." The man with a fedora and some unknown vertical maneuvering approached him with heavy stomps as he reloaded the weapon— a gun Levi reazlized— on his arms.

"Still a little chibi?"

"Kenny!" Levi seethed at the realization of his pseudo father had finally appeared after all these years, and had tried to kill him.

All Kenny did was give a smirk as he raised the weapons in his hand up towards Levi. Fingers twitching at the trigger, it barely took a breath before the next salvo of shots found themselves flying towards Levi.

Being quick on his feet and pure adrenaline was what kept him alive as he once again dodged the shots that would have blown his head and heart had he not moved.

Sliding down the roof, he used his vertical Maneuvering Gear to gain some distance. Only to find that there were other men and women who had identical gear to Kenny. It took no time at all to discern that these people were also enemies.

It also didn't help they were on the roof, armed, and shouting out his name once they saw him.

There were two men in front of him, three on a separate roof to the left, and one to the right directly below him on the path that led to an alleyway.

Levi realized that he couldn't win against all of them, not with the weapons they had and the range he himself was limited to. This fight was entirely to his disadvantage. Unfortunately for those of the First Interior Squad, when fighting Titans, you were always at a disadvantage.

This situation was not foreign to Levi.

With ease, he shot out his grabble used to help him propel forwards, only the perch it found was not an inanimate object, but the flesh of one of the men's in front of him throat. Reeling himself in, he sliced his sword in a vertical manner, bisecting the two men that impeded his path.

A shout of dismay came from their comrades as they realized that people that had lived their lives with were cut down in mere seconds. However, training kicked in and they soon reacted with fury towards the Scout Captian that had slain their brothers.

A full chase soon gave way, with Levi on the run and the First Interior Squad following close behind, firing off shots every so often, causing Levi to be more alert than ever.

When there was an opportunity, he would take it to dwindle the amount of enemies. An arm here, a head there, even jab that obliterated one's heart, he did all he could to keep himself alive.

He should have considered himself lucky. These men and women appeared to never have much combat experience with the Vertical Maneuvering gear. While their shots were on point, it was unfortunate that Levi was their opponent. The man had trained to be soar faster than an eagle, run swifter than a horse, and hit harder than a bear.

He killed foes then times larger and dangerous than the people in front of him. So, you could say Levi could win this confrontation. In a prolonged battle, he would have been able to pick them off one by one with his insane speed. The problem was actually the man who taught him everything he knew.

Opting for close range after realizing the futility of his gun, Kenny bared his carving knife towards Levi. Slashes and parries were made as both men dueled it out in the skies.

Soon, the fight came to the ground as Levi hastily entered a tavern nearby. Thinking fast he ducked behind the counter. It wasn't long before Kenny entered after him. Moving a bottle that contained alcohol, Levi was able to observe just where Kenny was. He recalled a law that was beneficial to bar owners, allowing them to deal with any thieves and rowdy customers. Looking to his right, he found just what he needed.

"C'mon, Levi!" Kenny boasted with a smirk. "Can't hide there forever!"

"I thought you hated the Military Police." Levi calmly responded, awaiting his chance strike. "Now you're in bed with them?"

"Heh, just the law of nature." Kenny steps indicated he was getting closer. "The strong live and band together."

Through the distorted bottle, Levi saw Kenny's position. Knowing where he was, he lifted up the shotgun the tavern owner had. Pulling the trigger, he gave Kenny a taste of his own medicine by throwing little lead pellets with a velocity that would tear the skin from the bone.

However, Levi didn't wait to confirm the kill. Rather, he immediately jumped out the window. Seeing that the First Interior Squad had surrounded the Tavern, he took the path of least resistance. The man tried to shout out for his allies but was met with a cold metal blade to his throat. He didn't even get a whimper out before his head went rolling on the ground.

With the path clear, he was able to lose the First Interior Squad and meet up with the rest of his Squad.

He relayed the events that had happen to him and they all came to the conclusion that he had already known.

The Reeves company had been found out. With it, Historia and Eren were no doubt already in the clutches of the true king of the Walls.

* * *

Oddly enough, he was in the same dark place he was when he had met the Demon so long ago. He recalled the two times the thing had appeared before him, both were unpleasant, to say the least.

However, where the first time he was simply floating around in the endless abyss and the second being at the base of a mountain of corpses, in this one he simply sat in a chair.

He realized that perhaps this abyss indicated his mood or the way his thoughts were directed.

Now, he sat with his back hunched over, arms upon his knees as he rested there.

"What ever is the matter, Führer?" The voice was soft, unbecoming of a demon that through him in such a world.

The Führer simply gave the man a glare. No longer did he stand mountains on top of him, but appeared to be a normal-sized adult. Clothed in fancy attire, the only oddity was the ram-like horns that spiraled down his head.

"I can see the very aspects of your mind and your emotions. But I wonder, such a thing would never get you down in the past, why does it hamper you now?"

"You… Do you really not understand?" The Führer spoke in a shaky voice. "This world, these people. I have no obligation to save them. I… It was a mistake to get close to them. Hannes, the drunk fool, I hated him and yet…"

"Despite the man failing to save your mother, you realized you cared for him?"

"I realize that I have caused more suffering than joy within this world."

"Is that really true?" The demon cocked an eyebrow. "I find that perhaps without you, there would be no hope. People would be lost in the entity known as despair without a hero like you to save them."

"Hero? Ironic, compared to my past self, I am hardly a _hero_." The Führer spat out the word. "No, you don't need me. You could have simply had this body, this _Eren_ as a stand-alone soul. One that is new and had no past experience. Why did you need a tyrant like me to save this world?"

"Because you are the only one who can truly save it."

"Am I now?"

"Yes." The demon gave a nod. "It's naive, but it is what my true love would have wanted."

"Love? Heh," The Führer seemed to collapse back into the seat he sat in. "It seems I am lacking in such a department."

Standing up, he cast his gaze upon the demon. A tired gaze, one that didn't hold any will to continue on.

"I think I know what's going to happen in the following sequence." He told the demon, who seemed to widen his eyes in shock, knowing what he was precisely talking about. "And I will allow it to happen. After all, perhaps _she_ could save the world better than I ever could."

"You fool!" The demon spoke as The Führer turned away. "You have no clue just what it is about this power! Don't delude yourself! What of everything you've done so far! The weapons you've built, the men you've gathered, the trust you've built! Was it all for naught?!"

The demon yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. The Führer had already walked away, banishing the demon from his thoughts.

Perhaps it was childish for him to give up, but after realizing just the pain and suffering he himself caused, and the bloodshed he would later cause, he knew that he was not the hero this world needed.

There were far better people that could replace him.

And so, with a resigned sigh, he would allow the depression and guilt overtake him. The feeling of emotions he longed held back came flooding in, justifying the actions he knew he would take.

* * *

Rod Riess held his daughter tight in his arms. Tears seemed to trail down his eyes as Eren observed the act. It seemed deluded and hazy, most likely a drug Eren thought, but was too drowsy to ever discern just what type. Soon, he succumbed to the effects once again, leaving the only present people in the room awake.

Historia of all seemed shocked. Here was her father, the one who abandoned her, hugging her. It was odd and foreign. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she allowed herself to be tricked this one time.

So, with tears finally streaming down her eyes, she returned the hug her father gave.

* * *

Events happened, time moved. The plethora of situations that unfolded would forever be written down in the annals of history.

Time and time again, children would be told the story of how Erwin Smith was almost executed for a killing he did not commit. They would be told how he deployed a ruse in which Garrison members lied about how Wall Rose had been breached, leading the nobles and the king's officials to disregard the rest of humanity and wish to close all of Wall Shina, less they suffer from a food shortage.

It was there that the military overthrew the heartless government for its selfish reasons. No longer would there be such people in control. Although some seemed hesitant to accept a military-controlled government, the truth that was revealed through the papers, even how Erwin was innocent of the killing and the fact it was actually the government who did it, the people decided to accept the rule of the military.

All of it was done without any innocent bloodshed.

Something that The Führer could and never would have pulled off. When Rommel industry heard the news, they were quite disheartened they wouldn't be able to hold The Führer as the true king of the walls, but realized that if he allowed this to happen then perhaps the Operation wasn't completely a failure.

However, with the king overthrown and the corrupt nobles and officials in jail or executed, there was only one enemy that laid before them. This enemy was one that had eluded everyone within present times. The First Interior Squad and the true king of the walls.

With everything done and said, the only people who could quickly find and locate where Eren and Historia resided were Levi Squad. Moving towards the church where it was said that nearly all of the Reiss family were murdered by thieves, it was only a hunch that Hange had come up with as to why Rod had the place rebuilt from when it was thrown to the fire.

* * *

Eren awoke from his daze. The drugs, perhaps due to his Titan abilities, had long been flushed out of his system. Moving his body to stand from the knelt down position he was in, he realized he was bound by chains. Shirtless and a gag in his mouth, he realized the position he was in would allow for him to be easily eaten by a mindless Titan.

So, Eren thought, the time had come.

Gazing down, he looked towards Rod Riess and his daughter, Historia. It seemed she had already decided to side with him, as she was no longer bounded and walked around freely.

Noticing he was awake, they both walked up the stairs to the platform where he was elevated.

He couldn't exchange words, but his tired gaze still found Historia's. An unasked question was transmitted to her, but she turned away from his gaze. With nothing being said, he confined to his fate and looked towards the ground.

"Eren Yeager, son of Grisha Yeager." Rod spoke to Eren. "You are here to atone for the sins of your father and return a power that was stolen from the Riess family."

With that statement, Eren worked up the energy to give a questioning look at Rod.

"I see…" Rod stated with a hateful gaze. "So not even you knew of your father's actions. Historia, place your hand on his back. Both of you will be enlighten to the events that took place on that dreadful day ago."

With that said, Rod didn't hesitate to place his hand on Eren's back. Following shortly, Historia did the same. A power unknown to Eren flowed through him. Images that were not his own flowed through his brain.

The church from above. His father, tears in his eyes. Words exchanged and a verdict being reached. Grisha, ripping whoever held the Titan power he stole from the nape of the neck, killing the women in one bite. After that, smashing the young woman's family with his feet and hands.

Grisha… He had murdered an entire family for this power? Eren didn't know that. He recalled how his father had come to him on the night that Maria had fallen. Giving him this power. But why had he stolen the same power from that women, the true king of the wall?

Did it have to do with how he was able to control the Titans?

These thoughts flowed through his mind, but he eventually gave up on them. He realized just what his father had done. He had taken a power that was not his and given it to his son to carry the burden.

What a horrible man.

Eren gave no response even as he heard the choking sob from Historia.

"You… You're father killed _her_." She seethed. "I didn't remember, I had forgotten. But she was the only one who cared, and she's _dead_ because of your father!"

It seemed there was something bother Historia, but Eren didn't care.

His mind was already made up.

With a power that was not his, he tried to save a world that was not his.

What a joke.

He hadn't noticed when they left, but it seemed they were preparing to have Historia eat him.

So, he closed his eyes and awaited his fate. And that's why he missed the current exchange of events.

* * *

"You understand now, Historia? In order to reclaim our power, you have to devour Eren." Rod had explained everything to Historia. How Grisha had come and mercilessly killed every one of the Riess' baring Rod.

It was her duty as the sole heir to inhabitant the Titan powers and ensure peace within the walls.

At least, that's what her father had told her.

Rod, rummaging through his bag, brought out a case. Opening it, he held out a syringe. Feeling it with one of the bottles, he was just about to help Historia inject it within her when they were suddenly interrupted.

"You're… Joking, right?" It was Kenny. Blood coated his shirt and if the hand that tenderly touched his chest was of any indication, the blood was his. "You mean to tell me only you true royals can inheriting that cool power?"

"Yes," Rod claimed, causing Kenny to swear. "What of it."

"Heh, so that just means I can't take it for myself!" At the sudden revelation of Kenny plotting to betray him, Rod became infuriated. However, a slap from Kenny was all it took to shut him up.

"I only serve one man, and he's gone." Kenny spat out. "Ahhh, I was really looking forward to that power. Eh, whatever, I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

Using his gear, he maneuvered up to where Eren was. Removing his gag, he brought out his blade as he slid it across Eren's forehead.

"Why don't you both turn into Titans and battle it out! Strongest one wins!" With his piece said and done, he launched himself out of the way, not wanting to get caught up in the resulting explosion.

Historia, with the syringe still clutched in her hands, was about to inject the green substance within her when she suddenly realized something.

"Eren…" She looked up to the boy who had not moved from his spot. "Why… Haven't you transformed."

Eren gave a half-hearted smirk.

"If you can do better than myself, then go ahead." His words elected confusion within her. "I've tried, haven't I? What have I brought about with this power? Who have I saved?"

A frown became evident upon his face.

"Everyone has been calling me the hope of humanity and I have done nothing to show that I deserve that title."

Looking down upon Historia, he gave a bittersweet smile.

"At the very least, I'm glad it's you and everything worked out in the end. After all, it turns out you really weren't abandon."

It was just those words. Those very words which changed the course of her thinking. Yes, she was angered at the fact that the only women that cared for her was killed by Eren's father, but she was really about to take it out on him?

Furthermore, it was the words that sparked an unknown feeling, 'you really weren't abandon'. It was at that moment she recalled Eren's tale. Of the prince who had everything and lost in a day, simply because he questioned his father.

Was it all really for his protection? The prince had the right to ask why. If the father truly cared, wouldn't he have found a better way? If he cared, why had he had abandon her? Why had she have been forced to accept a new name and join the cadet corps? If her father, Rod, had truely cared, then why now did he show up?

Sudden realization hit her.

"You don't care about me, do you?" She spoke in a soft voice that only Rod could care. "When everyone was dead, you only came to me because I held royal blood, didn't you?!"

"Historia, dear, what do you mean?"

"If you had truly cared, you would have never killed mother! If you cared, you would have never abandon me! If you want to use me because I am the only one left to use!"

"That's not true!" Rod was quick to get on his feet and hold Historia's hand. "I care about you deeply! Please, just accept your fate and become the ruler of the walls!"

"No!" Historia screamed as she flipped her father, smashing the syringe with its contents in it on the floor. "You only want me to accept a role that I never wanted. Not again!"

With that, she left her father on the floor and made her way up towards Eren.

* * *

Was it foolish to compare their stories together? Abandon by their fathers, when asked if they cared they promptly responded yes. Yet, their actions spoke otherwise. However, Eren would never delude himself to believe that anyone could be compared to the man known as his father.

Yet, he couldn't help but draw up unparallel symmetries between his and Historia's stories.

"Why…" Historia had finally reached him, undoing his bindings. "Why didn't you eat me?"

"I don't care about that!"

"How foolish do you have to be!" Eren spat back in frustration. "I can't save this world, but you can if you just take the Titan power for yourself! Stop being a selfish brat and do as you're told."

"Shut! Up!" She brought up a fist and banged it against Eren's head, causing him to flinch. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do! I'm making my own choices from here on out!"

Eren could do nothing but grit his teeth.

"Hey," she spoke in a soft voice. "That prince you mentioned when we were in that room together. When his father told him that he cared, did the price believe him?"

"...no."

"Then stop acting like a baby and accept _your_ fate. To save this world."

"Is that so…"

Eren shut his eyes. Was his fate to save this world?

"You all have been telling me to accept my role as the Queen. Well now, you accept your role as the Titan savior!"

"Historia…"

"Calling me a selfish brat! What about you?! You just can't up and do what you want!"

"Historia."

"So just shut up and let me undo these chains! I need-"

"Historia!" Eren finally got her attention.

"Thank you." Eren smiled as a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"...Stop crying like a baby."

Eren gave a chuckle and couldn't stop. Even causing Historia to smile at his contagious laughter. However, right as she undid the chains, a large burst of steam pushed them back. Looking up, they saw the forming of a Titan.

"Wha…" Eren gasped in shock.

"The solution." Historia seemed to realize it first. "My father must have drunk it!"

The cave started to crumble. It seemed that it would all collapse on them as rocks fell all around them.

They didn't hear it over the noise of the transformation and the falling of rocks, but at one point the rest of Levi Squad must have made it to them, as they found that everyone was on that little outcropping that had held Eren.

"W-What do we do?" Connie said as they all pressed themselves against the wall.

"Can we make it out?" Jean spoke up.

"Not all of us have the hope to make it out." Levi spoke. "Mikasa, grab Eren. I'll take Historia and we all make a break for it."

"No." Eren spoke as he rose to his full height, despite the wisp of steam blowing everyone back. "I'll save everyone here."

With that, he burst out running, causing some to call back for him. He had noticed it earlier, but Rod had taken things out of his bag. That same back appeared up by them. Historia must have taken it with her due to the key for his chains being in there.

It was when everyone was panicking or thinking of a way out that Eren saw a bottle.

It was simply labeled 'harden'.

It didn't take much of a genius to realize what it would pertain.

The same bottle in his hand was soon brought to his mouth as he jumped off the edge. Biting down, he drank the elixir, transforming in the process.

With it, he was able to harden and stop the collapse of the cave.

* * *

Eren awoke from unconsciousness as Mikasa was pulling him out. Long gone was the sound of rocks falling, only to be replaced by Mikasa's somewhat exerted groans for trying to pull Eren out of his harden Titan's body.

Helping a little, Eren and Mikasa were able to release him from his own built cage. Looking around, it appeared it had work. He was able to harden and save everyone from being crushed by rocks.

Soon, a shout indicated someone had found a way out and they were all on the surface in no time.

The only problem was that they were met with a Titan perhaps twice the size of the Colossal Titan. And the direction he was heading towards the nearest district.

* * *

It was mentioned before that everything would be written down in the annals of history.

It was no exaggeration when it was said that Queen Historia Reiss took to the field to battle a monster twice the size of the walls. It was her debut to the world. It was told that she was in hiding from members of the royal family, for she was the daughter of a mistress.

But long gone was the royal family and she could take her place on the throne.

To prove that she was for the people, she had no hesitation to put her life on the line to slay the Titan. With it, she gained respect and fame from everyone around.

Soon, her inauguration came. She was accepted as the Queen of the Walls.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... Ya know, chibi, this syringe and the thing inside of it could turn me into a Titan."

"..."

"... Immortality… Sounds great, right?"

"..."

"..."

"...Then why didn't you use it…"

"...Ah… Why indeed."

A thrust and the box containing the material was in patted firming in Levi's chest. Taking it with no words, he simply gazed at the man.

"You're my uncle, right?"

"...Yep…"

"So, that means my last name is Ackerman?"

"...Ye…"

"Why… did you leave me all alone?"

"..."

No words came, for the man known as Kenny the Ripper was no more.

* * *

"That wasn't exactly as planned."

"You should be inside enjoying the banquet. It's for you nobles and officials that weren't completely corrupt, you know."

"Well, more of the reason I shouldn't be in there. After all, our coup would have been more… bloody."

"I suppose it is fine that events turned out like this."

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

"...Rommel, I think I will suggest the forming of the Caverly."

"Really? I mean, the plan was for you to instituted it as The Führer, but will Queen Historia accept it?"

"I don't really know. But Erwin is already aware of our presence and abilities."

"Because you told him."

"It will give us the backing as well as a sword."

"A sword?"

"The Military Police keep the peace within the walls. The Garrison defends the people within the walls from outward forces. The Scouts survey enemy territory and up until now had to bring the fight to the enemies by themselves.

"With the formation of the Cavalry, they will be the sword the Scouts desperately need to fight off the enemy."

"I concur. Will you bring it up or I?"

"I'll do it."

"Then best of luck to you, my Führer."

* * *

 **With this last chapter, we will finally begin the retake of Shiganshina.**

 **For what it is worth, it will play out differently from how canon originally did.**

 **We are now in the homestretch, to say the least. These final chapters will mark the end of this fanfiction.**

 **I am going to be going off to school soon, so I want to finish this story before I leave. With that said, it may be rushed. In fact, I predict that the story will be finished within four chapters.**

 **With that said, I will most likely start to release a chapter a week, simply because I leave for school in August.**

 **Well, no one really cares about that part, so I will leave off with a thanks.**

 **Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story. It really makes me glad that people are enjoying it. I always get a spurt of inspiration and gratitude when I see a new review.**

 **So thank you for reading, and for those who reviewed.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So that's the plan you've laid out? I'm impressed that you would detail just what the enemy would do from just the previous encounters."

"Part of it is putting myself in the enemies shoes. What would they do? What would I do?"

"Hm, so, we are keeping your Cavalry in the back?"

"Yes. Your Scouts are meant to scout, right?"

"I suppose."

"But we both agree that we need to secure all enemies. If they escape and tell the information to those outside the walls the technology advancements we made…"

"You are almost sure that there are indeed enemies outside these walls?"

"You yourself came to that conclusion, did you not?"

"... I did."

"With then, Commander, I suppose the only thing we can do is retake Shingashina."

"Of course. Although, are you sure you want Rommel to be leader of the Cavalry? I thought that whole operation was yours?"

"I can't really lead the Cavalry and be the Titan to seal the walls at the same time. We already went through the plan. My role will be to deal with Riener and Bert."

"I suppose you are right, Eren."

"Then let's begin."

* * *

Eren stood atop the wall as he gazed down into his hometown, Shingashina. He allowed the brief moment of respite as the wind blew over his face, chilling him to the bone.

The mission, now nothing but a mere thought put to the side, couldn't comprehend the feeling of finally returning to where he had grown up for most of his childhood.

It was a place where he first experienced loving families. He could act like a child and play like a child without the fear of anything. And yet, he had to throw it all to the side to prepare for his so-called saving of this world.

Truth be told, he was hesitant on how to save this world. Rather, the demon just said his people. But would that sate the ever-growing desire for Eren? After learning of Annie and people of outside the wall, could he truly enact a plan that disregards everyone but the people within these walls?

It didn't matter, at that time. He would cross the bridge when it came time.

Suddenly, his thoughts were broken by Mikasa. They were to move towards the outer gate, sealing it to ensure no Titans would be able to come through.

* * *

Eren was hesitant on to why they stopped the operation. Only him and Erwin and a few high executives of each of the Scouts and Cavalry knew of the plan. They had already practically predicted the movement of the enemy and what they would do.

Levi and Hange Squad would deal with the inevitable summonings of both the Armored and Colossal Titan. The Armor would be easy to deal with, considering Eren had a method to break it with his own hardening.

The Colossal Titan would be dealt with a battle of endurance. It was predicted that he got slower and sloppier as time went on, so they would be able to deal with that.

Eren had a guess that the ape Titan would launch the Colossal Titan high in the sky, hoping that he would be able to blow everyone away.

However, if they were able to see the path the projectile took, they should be able to dodge.

Despite that, Eren didn't have a clue as to where Riener was hiding. A guess was around the area, but searching may be futile.

Nevertheless, Eren began to understand why they stopped the operation as he saw the Scouts slowly climb down the wall.

He never would have thought of it, but it appears that someone did.

Riener was hiding in the walls.

* * *

Rommel found it odd to be among such machinery. It wasn't foreign, but he had been among machines for most of his time. His office was located near the workshops of many of the technicians and scientist.

However, it was still bizarre for him to literally look to his left and see the peaks of mountains below him. Such was the metal beast they resided in. The Führer had called it a Zeppelin. A giant thing indeed. The length spanned nearly 800 feet, with the width being 100 at its thickest. It was truly a sight to behold, more so when it was launched then when it was simply hovering in flight.

Rommel recalled how he felt his stomach lurch when they initiated take off. It was an unsteady feeling, as he had never done such a thing as even use vertical maneuvering gear. However, despite his shortcomings in prowess, he was able to fly with the Zeppelin.

"Sir," An operate at a console spoke up. "We have just received confirmations from the 101st Cavalry Armored Division. They are in position and awaiting orders."

In seemed like a long name just for ten tanks, but Eren had suggested it. Why was beyond Rommel, but The Führer had gotten them this far, no use in questioning him.

"Those things are quite handly, wouldn't you agree?" Hugo wasted no time to gloat on his inventions. "Why, when The Führer came to me with such an idea, I thought it impossible. Ah, I wish I could have worked on it myself, but alas, being an overseer doesn't let me the benefit to tinker with every device."

Hugo was referring to the what had been dubbed the "radio". It was a device that transmitted noise to allow one to communicate. Rommel didn't know how it worked other than the fact it used electricity and something called a wave to transport the noise to their blimp.

Although they were still in their infancy and could be easily disrupted. Regardless, they did the job in the current operation and gave them quite an edge that allowed them to convey information over long distances that was deemed impossible in the past.

Now, as they awaited high above the sky, seeing the outline of Shingashina as they climbed quite the distance, they looked for the signal that would begin the attack.

The signal was one of two. Either when a second flash of green went off or when abruptly multiple flashing of green went off.

One would signal that Eren had transformed a second time, leading for the Cavalry to advance either way, while the lateral would signal that the enemy began their attack by spawning in a plethora of mindless Titans, if their information was anything to go off by.

So it was ironic that as soon as they saw the second lighting flash, signaling a single transformation, the entire spot surrounding Shiganshina lit up in a bright, green light.

"I suppose that's all the confirmation we needed." Titus, who was also on the bridge acting as a bodyguard for the Rommel and Hugo, spoke up dreary.

"Hmm," Rommel gave a nod. "Inform all personal. Begin attack."

* * *

Scott was the leader of the Armored Division 101st. He didn't know why it needed such a name, but for the ten small tanks that consisted of a crew of four, it seemed fitting that they had something to call themselves.

It made them feel professional. Currently, Scott resided as the Commander for his tank, with him he had a gunner, loader, and driver. The four men each gave bated breaths as they awaited the orders from the large floating behemoth above them. The day had begun and any moment they knew that the battle of Shinashina would take place, if it hadn't already.

A knock on the turret had Scott raise the hatch panel. Peeking from within, he observed the man in the vertical maneuvering gear. An elite, a part of the Kräfte. Scott never partook in his training, as he led that to the current leader of the Kräfte to do.

"What is it, soldier?" Scott, never bothering to learn the man's name, asked.

"Reporting," The man stated smoothly. "No Titans had been sighted since the sun has risen. Confirm orders for when we engage in battle?"

Scott gave a slight cringe at the man's rigidness towards stated orders. It was well known what they should be doing, but it seemed some comfort would be given to those around them. Currently, there was a Kräfte soldier assigned to each tank. They were to act as ground soldiers and dispatch any Titans that came close for the tanks to be unable to fire upon. Once they received the order to advance towards Shingashina, their roles were especially important.

To remain undetected, they couldn't allow any shot to be fired as they were quite loud. They would dispatch any Titans that they came across, gaining them silence and achieve the sneak attack they desired.

Once they were revealed to the enemy, they were to dispatch and track down any Titan that the tanks missed on the first salvo, because after that each and every Tank would be focused on the Beast Titan. After the Beast Titan was either slain or captured, they would begin mop-up operations and eliminate any Titans possible.

Scott relayed this information to the man who only gave a nod as he saluted Scott.

Sitting down in the Commander's chair high above his crew, he gave a sigh. It was nerve-wracking for the men to simply sit here. He saw sweat among a few of their brows, no doubt anxious to finally get this day over with.

It would be a lie of Scott said he wasn't worried, but he couldn't help but feel like they were coming into this extremely prepared. Really, it was the Scouts that had to worry. It would take ten minutes tops to get to Shingashina, enough time for things to take a turn for the worse. Without the Cavalry to secure the victory, it could go either way. Simply put, there were too many variables. However, with The Furhers tenacious form of planning, he had an idea of what exactly the enemy would do and how to counter them.

Suddenly the new contraption known as the 'radio' barked as a buzz like noise emitted from it. From that buzz came a slightly distorted voice.

"...peat ...ration. Repe… egin ope... repeat, beg… eration. Repeat, begin operation."

With their orders confirmed, Scott gave the command for the driver to punch it. Before that, he had shouted at the Kräfte to tell everyone to move if their order wasn't clear enough.

Soon, theCavalry's 101st Armored Division was on the move.

* * *

The fight with Riener was going as expected. Harden fist, Eren was able to crack his armor. In a battle that would ensure their victory, he would no doubt need the SCouts. The problem was the Colossal Titan.

Regardless, they had a trump card in the fact of the Thunder Spears. A creation developed by Hanges team specifically for the Armored Titan, it was something to truly fear.

Not for the fact that it would allow them to beat the Armored Titan, but the fact that Eren saw the use beyond that. Armored vehicles were practically paper with its firepower. The explosive capabilities along with the speed of Maneuver Gear allowed the Thunder Spear to be a weapon that could change the course of any conventional battle.

But such thoughts were useless right now. Battles like that wouldn't happen for a long time. The focus was now on Riener and his armor, or the lack thereof.

He had been blown.

Eren didn't expect Riener to go down that easy. He was expecting him to call Bert, but perhaps he never had the time.

But it was a mistake to think that.

A roar.

The barrel was the only indication they needed to disperse.

* * *

Pieck had little sympathy for the Devils of these islands. A part of her knew and recognized that they were probably misunderstood humans. Much like her, they had a heart and breathed. But to think such things would be foolish in the Marley government. She knew her duty and what she signed up for.

So she didn't hesitate to find large boulders for their warlord Zeke to throw at the groups of men and women. They no doubt all had families to get back to, but it would all end an a massacre.

Or so she thought.

She had to find rocks large enough in unique places, sometimes even digging them up, in order to give them to Zeke.

It was at one of those times when she was trying to find a rock that her keen sense of hearing detected something unusual. The noise was like an engine from a car, but more powerful. It was odd. She recalled the sound from the Devil's gear and how the gas made a distinct noise.

It was like that but amplified hundreds, perhaps thousands of times more.

The realization shocked her. Did the enemy have a second wave that was to come later on in the day? But that was foolish. Riener and Bertholft described how the Scouts couldn't make any headway during the day as the Titans would slow them down, but now they were this close.

As she looked up from the boulder she had been pushing towards Zeke, her little Titan eyes widen as she got a glint of metal coming down from the hill she had just walked past.

Tanks. Real tanks. Living, breathing, metal contraptions known as tanks.

In that simple conclusion, she realized that the intel that Riener and Bertholft had was incorrect. The military within these walls on Paradis Island was far more advanced then they had ever thought.

Peick cursed the Armored and Colossal Titan's incompetence for not finding such obvious technological advancement.

The only sound she heard before the fight for her life began was "Titan spotted!" and then a barrage of cannon muzzles going off at once.

* * *

Scott saw the Titan before the Kräfte had shouted off the location. He was already speaking when he brought the little box-like item to his mouth. Hugo's design was simple. Click a button and speak into and it would be received among the other tanks. Due to being so close, the 'static' as Hugo called it wouldn't be as strong.

Scott didn't care to learn the science behind it, seeing it as nothing but a tool that they could use.

He had already discerned that the unique Titan was a shifter. No way would they entrust a mindless Titan with what seemed to be valuable cargo. Not to mention, if the information from that capture shifter, Annie, was correct, this Titan matched the exact description of the so-called 'Cart Titan'.

No one question as to why they had foregone secrecy to open fire on this one Titan. Just the fact that their commanding officer told them to, so they all opened fired.

They were met with less than desirable results.

They had desperately trained to this day, but it seemed that the moving target was quite fast. Forgoing its cargo, it launched itself out of the line of fire. Clipping only it's legs, there wasn't as much damage as Scott was hoping for.

"Cavalry Seven through Ten, as well as all Kräfte, handle the Titan known as the Cart Titan. Two through Six, follow me to deal the surprise blow to the Beast Titan!" With a following affirmatives, the tanks and Kräfte dispersed towards their mission.

If only Armin hadn't had the idea to talk to Bert. Eren knew that such a thing was foolish, but couldn't voice his thoughts in the Titan.

He realized that talking with them would elect nothing.

And it showed, as Armin failed to do whatever he decided to do. His failure and incompetence cost Hange and her Squad's lives as they were no doubt caught up in the explosion as they were en route to finish Riener.

Now, they had the behemoth known as the Colossal Titan to deal with, and Levi Squad was the only unit able to be dispatched.

* * *

Rick was a man of little words. However, just because he spoke softly and sparingly didn't make him a horrible leader.

He was the current Commander for Cavalry Ten. However, he was also one of the oldest veterans among the groups of the 101st, second only to Scott.

Without any hesitation, he brought the radio to his lips and spoke his orders simply, taking charge of the situation.

"Seven and Eight, flank left and right respectively. Nine, get in close. Kräfte, prepare for extraction of Shifter when we get close. Ten will lead the target with suppression fire." A few affirmatives later and everyone began to get into position.

Seven and Eight began their flanking maneuver as ten shot out in front of the Cart Titan, causing it to change course abruptly, which lead to Seven firing straight at the Titan. Truing to dodge, it only led to them losing a limp, causing the Titan on all fours to tumble.

Desperately trying to fight back, it broke into a lunge towards the nearest tank, Nine. Reacting quickly, the driver hit the breaks and began backing up. With the Cart Titan's maw wide open, it tried to snap the tank with its jaw in two, only to come short.

Nine, instead of hitting the head, lowered the barrel and shot off another leg. Following shortly, Eight shot off another leg, causing the Cart Titan to only have one function limp.

However, even that didn't last, as Seven aligned the barrel and shot off the last limp, securing the capture of the Titan.

Ensuring that the Titan could no longer function, Rick fired off a shot from his own tank, obliterating the head of the beast. With nothing to lift its body with, or any face to receive sensory data, the Kräfte were free to go towards the nape and slice out whoever was controlling the Titan.

It had all happened so fast. With the person inside the Titan secured, Rick gave the orders to the Commanders of Seven, Eight, and Nine to go assist Cavery One with the subjugation of any more Titans.

He and the Kräfte would remain and ensure the captivity of the Titan.

It was at that precise moment, as the other tanks drove away, that a shadow encompassed their location. Opening the hatch and looking up, Rick couldn't help but stare in awe as the Zepplin made headway towards Shingashina. Taking his gaze off the mightly flying behemoth, he stole a glance towards the girl that was in the Titan. She seemed shocked to see such an awe-inspiring metal contraption in the sky.

If it were any other man, they would made an off-handed comment about the greatness that their Führer has achieved for them. But since it was the soft-spoken Rick, he simply seemed content to know that the enemy was flabbergast at their current situation.

* * *

They had almost been too late.

Scott saw the arm of the Beast Titan wind back in an attempt to throw the boulder that was no doubt crushed into tiny rocks. Such projectiles, if thrown at a certain velocity, could even pierce the armor of the tank.

So, with bated breath, he allowed the gunner to take aim at the arm of the Beast Titan. Without a second to hesitate, the man pulled the trigger, unleashing the shell that came perfectly crashing into the elbow the Titan as he was mid-throw. With the arm only attached by a sliver of meat, the rock fell short and only crashed in the field in front of them.

Kicking up dust from the failed barrage, the Beast Titan seemed to look behind him in shock. Observing the situation, he kept his calm and order his Titans to charge at the six tanks he saw before him.

However, his Titans stuttered in their order as he heard the roars behind him. The Scouts had just mounted a counter-attack and were charging towards him.

With the Tanks behind him and The Scouts in front of him, he had to make a choice. The choice he made was to continue as he was doing before. Sending the Titans to deal with the tanks behind him, he picked up another boulder to launch towards the Scouts. Realizing that the Cart Titan was most likely defeated, the Beast Titan would have to make do with the three boulders he currently had.

He was currently about to throw the rocks when another interruption happened. In the form of a smokescreen from the massive blimp that blotted out the sun.

* * *

It was truly marvelous to see a battle of such scale from a bird's eye view. The Zepplin could see everything. The Titans seemed so small compared to their actual heights. It was a bit concerning seeing the large abomination known as the Colossal Titan inside the walls, But Rommel knew to not worry about.

The Armored and Colossal Titan were to be dealt with by the Führer and whatever squads accompanied him. Rommel had no doubt that the beast would soon be felled.

"Do you think they have spotted us yet?" Rommel wondered aloud. While they were high up, it simply took a glance upwards to make the surprise attack was moot.

"Unless we encompass them with our shadow, they have no reason to look up." Hugo spoke. "Our secretly is secured, I assure you."

"Yeah." Titus piped in. "However, our shadow is about to come over the Beast Titan by the looks of it."

"Ahh, but by then it will already be too late." Hugo smirked. "Why, are tanks are already engaged. Look! It seemed the Beast Titan has already noticed their present by sending in the remaining Titans!"

"Then everything is as the Führer had predicted." Rommel stated as a matter of fact. "Then if everything is proceeding, the Scouts should be upholding up their end of the pincer attack. Are the flare shells ready?"

"Yessir!" A man at one of the many consoles spoke up.

"Aim all guns in front of the Beast Titan. We are to provide smoke to cover up the assault of the Scouts to ensure a higher percentage of survivability." Rommel barked out orders. "Fire!"

With the command, all four of the 127 mm guns mounted upon the Zepplin open fired in a smoky salvo. The five-inch shells left a trail of white smoke as it rained down upon the open terrain. Upon impact, the smoke dispersed even more, blanketing the land in front of them in a thick fog of smoke.

It was a new bullet designed to obscure vision. Its design was intended to cover the tracks of the Cavalry as they either advanced or retreated. So the original purpose of it was still being used. But rather for tanks moving forward, it was for the Scouts on horseback.

Rommel couldn't help but grin as the plan came together.

With everything in place, victory would come swift and sure.

* * *

It appeared to Pieck that they were lax around her. They didn't even seem to notice that she had regenerated most of her injuries, the little ones she had.

When they had ripped her out of the nape, they didn't bother to cut off her arms or legs to prevent her from transforming. Where they confident in their abilities or just arrogant of the fact?

Regardless, she could use it to her advantage. Only one tank remained with around ten ground soldiers. Two were close enough that she could reach out and touch them.

They would die immediately from the heat of the transformation.

She wasn't to worried about the other eight, she was confident in her speed that she could run away from them if the need arisen. And she had a feeling she would need to. She didn't know about warlord Zeke, but if she had a struggle with four of the tanks, then he would even more so with nine.

Her main problem was the tank that was stationed here. The Commander of the tank seemed to be observing her, only taking his eyes off her as he made a quick glance around to ensure that no other Titans were approaching the area.

It was at one of these moments when he had his eyes off her that she struck.

Transforming, she overestimated the strength of her burst of steam, as it simply blew the two men beside her away with some severe burns rather than the death she was expecting.

However, it didn't matter as she immediately went for the tank. A warning shout came from the man's lips as he ducked inside the tank, closing the hatch. However, before the tank could even so justle in movement, Pieck extended a hand and swatted it away.

The armor of the thing was well made. It must have also been very thick, as only the tread caved in as well as a large dent. But the damage was done. The tank went rolling until it landed sideways, resting on a tree.

They wouldn't be able to flip it over in time and even if they did, one of the treads were destroyed, leaving it immobile.

The soldiers around her acted quick. Two went to attent the soldiers caught up in the blast while one went to check on the men in the tank. That simply left five to fight her. She was simply going to run away, but their speed was anything but human.

It appeared she underestimated them herself, seeing as that one had already attacked, causing her to lose an eye as it swept around to deliver a blow to the nape.

Countering this move, Pieck rolled onto her back, maw right open to shut down on the soldier that attempted to slice open her nape. His reaction was fast in shooting a hook in a tree nearby, trying to get away from the Titan's maw that would end his life.

He was fast, but Peick was faster. Sitting up, she slammed her teeth down, catching the man by the torso. With his upper chest falling down to the grass with a wet splat, she spat out the lower appendage that remained in her mouth.

The death of a comrade so suddenly seemed to faze the men, as they took a more defensive posture and didn't immediately go in for another attack. This was their mistake, as immediately, upon noticing their hesitancy, Pieck made a run for it towards the warlord.

Rick, coming out of the semi crushed tanks remains, saw the end of the skirmish with the Cart Titan running away. The men made quickly to pursue, but a quick order from himself told them to stop.

Reasoning that with the current injuries among them, they would need all the force that could muster to protect them from the Titans.

"Report." Holding a bloody, injured arm close to his chest, Rick asked the nearest soldier for an update.

"Two injured, one dead." One of the Kräfte stated as he gave a salute out of protocol. Anger was in his eyes as he felt the need to get revenge for the death of one of his comrades.

"That brings the death toll to two. Our gunner took most of the brunt from that attack and crushed his head on the console. Radio's busted, but we aren't far from Shiganshina. We'll have to walk."

The crew of the tank offered to carry the injured, as they were the only ones without Vertical Maneuvering Gear. This way, the Kräfte could use the little force they had left to kill any Titans that came to close for comfort.

Rick only hoped that his failure to secure the Cart Titan didn't result in any more deaths.

* * *

Rommel gazed out the window as he watched the final stages of the battle wrap up. Somehow, someway, the Cart Titan was able to escape. When the moment came when the Beast Titan had fallen, the Cart Titan bursted out of nowhere.

Taking the shifter of the Beast Titan within its mouth, she ran away at a speed that the tanks tried to match.

Due to the abrupt surprise, the tanks couldn't respond fast enough, leaving them to follow a short distance behind. Firing desperately to knock a limb off, it seemed the Cart Titan had learned from previous examples.

It was unfortunate when they saw the Titan attached itself to the walls, as that was when they ceased to fire. They all knew that if they were to attack the walls, the large Titans within them may be exposed to sunlight, which would cause them to move.

That would, of course, lead to a whole plethora of problems.

It was just unfortunate that all of the Scouts were at the field where the battle of the Beast Titan took place. No one was close enough to intercept them, even though some Scouts began to mount the saddle and run towards the walls to catch up.

It looked like whoever was inside the wall would have to deal with the Cart Titan.

As Rommel observed, he noticed that the Colossal Titan had fallen, so he hoped that they would be prepared. But then again, he was unaware of the current situation. After all, Eren had just been knocked upon that wall, unconscious.

Regardless, he hoped they had everything under control.

* * *

Eren gazed upon the charred form of Armin.

Eren gave a sigh as he tugged the limbless form of Bertholdt up the roof. Despite this situation being entirely Armin's fault, Eren couldn't find it in himself to blame it. It was disappointing that they had fewer forces, but in reality, Armin was all they needed.

He redeemed himself, in a way, that allowed them to take down the Colossal Titan.

And now, he laid dead upon this roof.

If there was ever anyone that deserved the title of hero, Eren didn't doubt Armin deserved it.

With a sigh, he wondered what to do. The rest of Levi Squad must be somewhere. He didn't know what happened to them, but he may have recalled the Armored Titan showing up out of nowhere while he was still on the wall recuperating from the kick that the Colossal Titan did that landed him up there.

It was at that moment he heard the thudding of a Titan. He noticed it before it noticed him.

Hopping from the roofs like some frog, it was the Cart Titan that Annie spoke of.

Eren narrowed his eyes as the Cart Titan made contact with him. If she was operational, then what does that speak of the situation of the other side of the walls? Had they failed?

Regardless, when they came close, he noticed a battled and bruised person on top of her.

That had to be the beast Titan.

It looks like everything wasn't completely hopeless, if his injured form showed anything. They must be running away from the battle.

Giving Eren some much needed relief that everything on the other side of the battle was probably alright, he held Bert up by his hair, pressing his sword against his neck.

"Any closer and his head rolls." Was the only threat Eren gave.

"Ah," The man on top of the Cart Titan spoke. "Eren, right?"

Eren said nothing as he put more pressure on the blade, causing Bert to bleed from his neck.

"I'm sorry, Eren, that we were both victims of that man." The statement from the Beast Titan caused Eren to raise an eyebrow. "On that, I will save you from him."

The Cart Titan made to leave as the user of the Beast Titan gave one last glance at Eren and Bert. Muttering something that no doubt pertained to Bertholdt, he and the Cart Titan left. Whatever the destination was didn't matter.

Even from that distance, he could hear the sound of gas being used from the Vertical Maneuvering Gear.

With a slight smile, he noticed how numerous Scouts scaled down the wall, indicating that causalities weren't that high.

However, a sudden realization happened upon Eren.

"Captian!" Eren suddenly called out as he noticed the small figure of world's strongest human. "Captian!"

"What it is, brat?" Levi remarked as he landed on the roof with Eren. It was at that moment he realized the corpse of Armin there. Realizing what Eren wanted, he looked to the only man who gave him orders.

Erwin stood there, coming down himself as to witness the final moments of the operation.

"I gave you the syringe at your discretion." Was all the Commander said.

"Is he even alive?" Levi remarked to the charred corpse. As if to answer him, Armin gave a heavy breath, indicating he was still breathing.

"Please," It was the first time Eren would ever beg. "Captian. We can have him eat Bertholdt. Unless, is there someone else as injured as him?"

The only answer was for Levi to bring out the syringe and tell everyone to getaway.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren couldn't tell anyone precisely what was in the books. It wasn't due to the fact he had forgotten, rather, it was because memories that were not his own assaulted his mind. Some of them aligned with what the books his father said, while others played out, never mentioned in the book.

What really struck Eren was the surreal feeling of being there. The emotions his father felt impacted him as if he was experiencing them himself.

It was refreshing, in a way. Emotions that were evoked were ones he never thought he would have the pleasure to feel. Regardless, he didn't want to feel them nonetheless.

The feeling of complete despair followed by hope and dedication.

However, the things he saw within the vision were complicated.

For one, he now realized that Zeke Yeager was actually his brother, half brother to be precise. However, that smiling Titan that had caused Eren grief so long ago was actually Dina Fritz, a blood royal.

It meant that Zeke had royal blood coursing through his blood.

It would explain how he was able to control Titans, if only a little.

But that wasn't completely what Eren was unsure about. No, he didn't doubt his ability to defeat a foe like him. What he was concerned about was the state of the world outside.

How could the people of Paradise island gain some form of foothold considering the fabricated past that was made up? There was no way to rebound from such accusation unless there was abundant evidence waiting to be shown.

And even then, would anyone believe them?

As Eren mulled over these things, the only path he knew that would leave to all their problems being solved was the realization he had when meeting with that demon once again.

* * *

"These… visits have been frequent." The demon of Ymir spoke. He held the figure of an average human, with the only oddity being his spiral-like horns. Clothed in nothing but white sheets, the demon sat in a chair as he faced Eren.

"Well, now that I realized I hold the founding Titan, the main source of your power, it's easy to contact you."

"You've been doing it lately." The demon raised an eyebrow. "Do you seek assistance?"

"No, I just find it easier to sort through the various memories of the other shifters with your presence, oddly enough."

"What?!" The demon stood up at Eren's statement. "You mean you have access to all the Attack Titan holders memories?"

"As well as the Founding Titan, yes."

"Im… Impossible…"

The demon remained standing as Eren simply observed, a dull gaze plastered on his face.

"What… What do you plan to do?" The demon asked hesitantly.

"Why did you give Ymir the source off all organic power?" Eren suddenly asked.

"It's complicated."

Eren gave a sigh.

"I see. You could have just said you loved her and wanted to protect her."

The demon gave a flinch at Eren putting it bluntly.

"But I want to thank you. Because of your response, I now know that the next course of action is the only way."

"What do you mean?"

The demon asked as he reached out for Eren, but failed to grab anything as Eren simply smirked and walked away, shattering the place of meeting as he left the surreal dream-like place.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes as he heard the shuffle of feet. Taking a stance, he began to move forward.

He had just finish severing all contact with the Demon of Ymir. His mind made up, he now knew what he had to do.

But, as of right now, he was stuck with the duty of attending this inauguration of sorts. A ceremony held by the Queen to thank each and every Scout and Cavalry for their bravery and courage, as well as dedicating the few who didn't make it back.

With so many people, it took time for Eren and Levi Squad to be honor. Bowing before their once classmate, each one was given a thank you and a kiss on the palm by Historia. Eren pondered if these semantics were tiring her, but it seemed she still held a face.

With Eren being the last member of the dedication, Historia seemed hesitant.

Eren, not looking at her, gave her a nod. Seemingly, he had nothing to say to the Queen.

She took his palm and brought her lips to it. The dedication was short for the long-lasting ceremony, but as soon as it was over, Eren made strives towards an unknown destination to anyone.

He had to speak with Hugo.

But first, he needed to talk with the Commander of the Scouts.

* * *

"Resign." It was all Eren said to the man who had been his Commander all this time.

"So you realized, then." Smith said with a bittersweet tone. "That I really only cared about proving my father right and finding the evidence to say he was right."

"Yes, you have no desire to fight the enemy that is Marley. Resign."

"You're really pushing for this, are you not?"

"We don't need a Commander who is half-assing it. Resign."

"Heh," Smith gave a slight chuckle. "I already saw myself unfit. Not to worry, as per my arrangement, Hange will soon take full control of the Scouts."

"I see." It was all Eren said as he began to leave.

"Do you plan to take control of the Cavalry?" Smith asked out of curiosity before Eren left.

Turning back, Eren answered with a smile.

"Yes."

As he left, he wandered where Hugo had gone. He would most likely be doing an inspection of the Zeppelin, no doubt.

Eren couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

The only man who would notice his movements and actions and have the power to stop him and had officially resign. Eren now had free reign to take his plan into the final stages.

It was high time he gained all nine of the Titans powers all to himself.

* * *

Time goes, people grow, events unfold, and actions are sown.

Eren couldn't help it as he looked down from the Zeppelin from the destruction he had wrought upon the Marley nation.

He had nailed two of their Titans, the Warhammer and Jaw Titan. The battle between both had been an oddity, but Eren had come out on top. It was only the cause of the Armored Titan, Reiner, to force him to retreat.

But he had succeeded in accomplishing what he had wanted.

With the flames of the port within his view, he looked over to Armin, who seemed to have a downcasted gaze.

"You destroyed their entire port?" Eren asked a little shock. It was the sensible thing to do, as with their main port sustaining such damage, as well as the loss of two Titan holders, it would take a while for them to restore order and commence a counter-attack against them.

Armin didn't seem to care to answer.

It mattered little to Eren, he even gave him a slight pat on the shoulder as a show of sympathy. Eren didn't really care for Armin's grievance for the many he had slain when he transformed into the Colossal. No, it was the fact that now his plan was in motion and there was no turning back.

Walking past Armin, Eren headed to one of the many compartments with the Zeppelin. It was a lot smaller than the original, metal designed one that the Cavalry had used. The government had ordered that many more of these be built, the Scouts and Cavalry jumped on it.

With this being a Scout ship, it met that Eren was only surrounded by Scouts.

However, as he got to the brig, he saw the person that had caused them many a few strifes years ago back on Paradis Island.

With Levi keeping a cold stare upon him, Eren walked up to the man.

"Should I call you older brother?" Eren asked smoothly.

"Zeke, is fine."

"So then, as per the plan, we will be heading back to Paradis where you will be detained."

"Of course."

Eren and Zeke knew this to be a lie. They had already exchanged letters with each other, describing in detail just what it was that Zeke was planning.

Eren had said he would join Zeke.

It was a lie.

Eren's only desire was the all the nine Titans. Zeke had wanted to end the suffering of all Eldians by not having them give birth anymore. The way they would achieve that is for Zeke to obtain the founding Titan power.

Eren had lied that he would help, when in reality it would be Eren that devoured Zeke.

However, anymore conversation was ended when everyone heard a bang.

Eren, looking outside the door, saw two little kids surrounded by members of the Scouts. Sasha laid dying on the floor, if not already dead. Eren didn't even flinch at the corpse of his comrade, going over to the group of Scouts that held down the two kids, Eren gave the order to lock them up and detain them.

"You're not allowed to give orders." Jean suddenly shouted. "We're here because of the mess you got us in!"

"Jean!" Hange shouted. "While I do agree that Eren needs to be made aware of the trouble he is causing, I have to agree that we should lock up the kids. Unless you want to kill these mere children?"

With that, Eren was escorted back into the brig with Zeke.

* * *

Eren sat on the creaky bed, detained in a jail high above in one of the Military headquarters. It seemed that the people of the walls still trusted him, as they held no doubts that the hero of the walls wouldn't transform and kill many innocent people.

They were, actually, outside protesting Eren's own arrest. The man who became humanity's savior was in chains, something they couldn't tolerate.

It would make his plan easy all the same.

A door opening and a shuffle.

A guard had come down and placed a tray of food upon the table near Eren's bed. It was a feast fit for a king, one that someone wouldn't normally find served for a mere prisoner.

"It seems that Rommel is cautious of your movements." Before leaving, the guard spoke in a hushed tone.

"It's far too late for him to do anything."

"It seems he has taken Scott and those originally of the Levi Squad to an unknown location."

"I have an inkling of where they may have gone… Any movement on Erwin Smith?"

"None, he is simply content with resting by himself on some countryside."

"How is the situation with Zeke?" Eren continued to question his aide who had infiltrated the Garrison ranks.

"Levi had taken a squad of Scouts to one of the large forests."

"If everything goes to plan, he should be making his way to the predetermined location… Which reminds me, how many have ingested his spinal fluid?"

"distributing it through wine, those who are against you have drunk it."

Eren gave a nod at the information. It was Zeke's plan to do such a thing. Apparently, it was his trump card to ensure that all those opposed him would no longer be able to. Eren found it ironic just how far Zeke was willing to go to "save" the Eldians. Surely, turning half of them into mindless Titans to eat their fellow countrymen was part of it?

Zeke's plan was horrendous, not in the fact of morality, but that it simply was purely idiotic that he wanted to end Eldians suffering by not allowing them to reproduce.

That was not the way they should be saved.

No, what Eren planed far exceeded that. He simply needed all nine Titans. However, his way of getting them was no doubt detestable, as seen as how Rommel had already picked up on it, parting ways with the Calvary and even taking some of the Scouts with him.

No doubt, he would tell them of how Eren was amassing machinery and an army fit to invade the world.

"Oh, subject number one as been spotted infiltrating this very city."

"Really? Already? She acts fast. Tell the costal guard to initiate protocol Caelum Lookout, we should expect something from the Marley soon if Pieck is already within the city when not even a week has passed on my initial attack…"

Eren told the guard what to do, and with a nod, he did it immediately.

All by his lonesome, Eren thought back on just what he discovered with the memories of the past Titan holders. Especially Ymir's, the original Titan that held all nine powers. He could look at all the past memories and experience of any Titan holder he had, however, he could never look to the future.

Probably because, when Eren succeeded, there would be no Titans in the future.

Gabi was conflicted.

Here was a family that had helped her and Falco. She had learned who they were. It was there that she learned that they had lost a daughter, a member of the Scouts. Apparently, she was killed on the return trip from the recent attack on the Marley nation.

The woman who was their daughter match the same description of the soldier that Gabi had killed.

It didn't take long for them to find out it was she who had killed a girl named Sasha Blouse.

Cascading events unfolded that resulted in Falco drinking some whine when he took a hit from the bottle meant for Gabi when someone close to Sasha found out it was her that killed Sasha.

Gabi zoned out as she saw Falco's limp body bloodied and prone simply laying on the wooden floor. It wasn't until she realized she was being sat down that she realized that Eldian troops had taken her into custody.

They sported their signature military as well as a colored handkerchief wrapped around their arm. The soldiers left her chained to a wall for a surreal amount of time.

Finally, the door opened.

Only, it revealed the person who she least expected to pay her a visit.

Eren Yeager walked in.

* * *

Scott drove the horse-drawn carriage down the dirt pavement as fast as he could. They were quite some distance, but they had to arrive at the current residence of Queen Historia as soon as possible. It was dark, and in the wagon held members of Levi Squad, with Rommel and a few loyal guards.

Rommel was currently explaining the situation to the members of the Scouts as they listen in disbelief.

The Scouts had heard rumors of how Eren might have been controlled by Zeke into doing his bidding and how Zeke would bring destruction upon the world, but what Rommel relayed to them shattered that belief.

He provided evidence and accounts of just what Eren was planning, or what it looked like he was planning.

It was Scott who found out about the increase in personal. He later discovered that a disclosed draft had occurred, leading to the Cavalry to have young, fresh men join their corps. It was an oddity that he took to Rommel.

They later found out that every single member was being trained for an ambiguous landing.

Their invasion point, the Marley nation.

Take into Eren's sudden shift in attitude, Scott should have seen this coming.

No doubt, Eren seemed distance from the world. He acted like the tyrant facade he had created long ago, although this one was real. He no longer held any emotions.

It was why Rommel had contacted his comrades from the 104th corps. If anyone could take them down, it was them. Along with that, Rommel had already contacted the Commander of the Scouts, Hange. She was currently en route towards Levi, where she would give the order to execute Zeke Yeager and bring Levi along to take out Eren before he becomes a threat.

Scott heard the heavy debating in the back about what Eren had just become and what he had been doing, but eventually Rommel was able to convince them, albeit taking a few hours to do so.

Their objective was to head to Historia, where Eren would no doubt enact his plan by turning her into his puppet for the world.

Scott finally realized the reality of the situation.

Eren had finally taken the crown of The Führer.

With a cold sweat breaking down his neck, Scott struck the reins once again, urging the horses to go faster.

* * *

Levi sat in the middle of the road, battered, bruised, bleeding, and most likely dying.

Zeke, the bastard of an ape, somehow managed to transform his allies into mindless Titans.

With it, he was trying to escape. Levi had brought out all the stops to try and stop him.

Naturally, Levi succeeded. Trapping Zeke by a noose and Thunder Spear. If the man tried to move, he would pull the string that activated it and blow himself up.

It had been nearly sunset when Levi had been making his way towards the residence of the Queen out in the countryside. She had still taken a liking to run an orphanage and was remaining there with Annie herself as a guard to the Queen.

Levi didn't bother to learn the details, but Annie somehow became a member of the Cavalry. News of her… affair? Love story or whatever with Eren circulated and allowed people to accept the traitor as one of their own.

Regardless, she was protecting Historia along with a few other royal guards.

However, Levi recalled, he apparently never made it to the destination. He heard Zeke mumbling to himself and checked on him, only for Zeke to jerk the noose, activating the Thunder Spear.

That was all Levi recalled, as he awoke with the sun rising. He had taken damage from the Thunder Spear, if his condition spoke of anything. He looked at the wreckage of the wagon, noting that the flames and smolders had long gone out. However, there was no sign of any of Zeke's remains.

Impossible, Zeke had managed to survive such a blast?

Levi suddenly became alert when he heard the sound of a horse's hooves on the ground.

Turning suddenly, causing himself some pain, he observed who it was that had found him.

Although she was a four-eyed filthy woman, he was for the first time in forever thankful to see her nonetheless.

* * *

"Gabi, was it?" A voice spoke as soon as her door to the cell opened. "You're the child that killed Sasha."

Two men entered the room, leaving the door open behind them. The first one she knew clear as day. He was Eren Yeager, escorted as to what appeared to be her unofficial warden in this pseudo cell. It was early morning, and she had a fretful sleep from yesterdays events.

She gave him a dead look. After everything she'd been through, it was difficult to determine just who was right and wrong. She felt complied to scream and rush the man, only the chains held her back. A part of her mind told her that the massacre that this man unfolded himself was justified revenge.

But the emotional part of her told her that this man had killed her friends and attacked her country.

Above all else, that single fact made everything else irrelevant.

"Let's see." He started forward with a deceivingly sweet smile. "I need your help with something. We have a radio, if you could-"

He was cut off as another figure joined the room, causing a ruckus as she quickly pierced the guard's throat with a knife, making him stumble down as he desperately grasped at his throat.

The noise caught Eren's attention as he made to turn to see the cause, but was briefly stopped as he came face to face with a cold barrel of steel.

"Not one move, Mr. Yeager." The girl spoke up. Gabi recognized that voice. Eren recognized the face.

"Pieck, was it?" Eren seemed almost glad as he gave a triumphant smirk. "Nevermind, Gabi. I had wanted you to make a statement to contact Pieck, but it seems she came to us."

Eren gave a sigh as turned back to Gabi.

"After all the trouble and planning I was doing just to get the last Shifter I needed, she just delivers herself to me on a silver platter…"

Pieck tightened the grip on the pistol she held to the man's head. Off put by his nonchalant manner, she half expected him to be off-put by his comrade's death. But this reaction spoke volumes of just what type of monster he was.

A flash of gray and a white-hot pain in her arm was the only thing she registered before stumbling back, gritting her teeth as she tried not to scream at the sudden pain.

Her arm that held the pistol laid severed on the ground in a pool of blood a few feet from her. Eren stood above it as he steam erupted from his arm, dispelling the blade he used to cut her. The grey material he had made, it was a power from the Warhammer Titan. He had materialized it while in human form?

"I wouldn't transform if I were you." He jerked his head back in the direction of Gabi. "She'd get blown away in the transformation."

Pieck's mouth turned into a snarl, not only in pain but in disdain at how fast Eren was to act. She hadn't expected this to happen.

"How naive are you?" He continued his monologue as he walked toward her. "Did you think that a gun would really scare me? Yes, you could have blown off my head, rendering me unconscious, but did you actually think I would allow that?"

He got close, so close she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"Well, originally I had wanted Gabi to lure you out." She noticed it too late, blood dripping down his mouth. "But since you are here, I have no need for her."

He had bit his tongue.

All Pieck saw was a flash of grey and her world went white. The last thing she remembered was squinting through her burnt eyelids.

Only to come face to face with a giant, lipless maw.

* * *

Eren exited his Titan with no grace at all. He simply slid down the back and stumbled to the ground. He has had many sleepless nights due to the fact he had so much planning to do. His wits were at their end, but he still needed the last shifters to complete his plan.

"Sir!" A soldier wearing a band that signaled he was part of the Cavalry came and gave the standard salute of a fist over his heart.

"I'm here to report that a Marley invasion was disrupted by our forces at the coast. It was confirmed that ten flying blimps had made the cross over the ocean. We shot down three with our AA placements before they turned and ran." The soldier ignored the half decomposed Titan corpse and the fact that a house had just crumbled, no doubt killing the people inside. "We didn't even have time to launch our fighters before they ran. They never made it close to the port."

While Eren was a little off-put that no fighters had been in the sky after he gave the order to initiate protocol Caelum Lookout, he deemed it nothing more than incompetence.

It must have had something to do with Yelena and her supporters. Speaking of which.

"Sir," The soldier responded to Eren's question of the woman on his mind. "As per orders, all those who were loyal to Zeke had met an unfortunate accident. It appears… that one of the enemies fallen blimps fell on the building they were stationed in, resulting in a huge explosion that wiped out the surrounding areas."

"Good." Eren stated. "Gather the special ops trained for Titan annihilation. I have a meeting with the Queen."

And if Eren predicted everything, the final three Shifters on Paradis will be there.

All according to his plan.

* * *

 **I am pretty much finished writing up the story. I just have to touch up on a few things and then edit the rest.**

 **With that said, there will be one more chapter and than an Epilogue.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you review your thoughts on the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Flock simply wanted what was best for the people on this accursed island. He had been one of the new recruits that had joined the retaking of Shiganshina. Now, he was what some were calling a Yeagerist, someone that is wholeheartedly supporting Eren in his idea to take the war to the Marley Nation.

So when he was given the order to escort Zeke with a small detail of troops to the Queen's residence at the orphanage, he did it with little hesitation.

Much that may come, he was still shocked when he met Zeke halfway there, naked and stumbling around.

As per orders, Flock commanded that the man be clothed and given a horse. They were to immediately go towards Historia's residence.

* * *

Scott and Rommel's carriage arrived at Historia's orphanage near sunrise. Already, the kids were out doing house chores and Historia watched over them.

Seeing the group dismounting from the carriage, Historia went to greet them. She was shocked, to say the least, that she was seeing her old comrades.

But what they told her next was even more shocking.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Historia said. "You say that Eren is trying to conquer the world?"

Time had passed as it was nearing the lunch hour. Both parties sat around the table as the members of the 104th met along with Rommel, Scott, and a few of Historia's guards. Annie was counted among one of those guards.

"That's what it would suggest." Rommel stated. "Eren has been building up the Cavalry. They are far too strong for anything simply planned as defending Paradis Island."

"I'm saying that could be just a ploy." Armin, oddly enough, spoke up. "It is entirely possible that Eren is being controlled by Zeke. He has… royal blood in him. Their goal was something darker, I believed I overheard."

"They wanted Eldians to continue living, but by using the power of the Founding Titan, they couldn't ever reproduce?" Jean spoke as he scratched the stubble of his chin.

"I can't tell what is right or wrong." Mikasa spoke with a soft voice. "None of those sound like Eren. Out of all the paths that are possible for him to take, I believe those two are the least."

"Not if he is controlled." Connie spoke with disdain. "He didn't even flinch at Sasha's death. Do you really think the old Eren would ever do that?"

Comments were spoken, ideas suggested. It only amounted to one thing to do.

"We can't stay here any longer." Scott spoke up. "Queen Historia, if Eren comes here and successfully subdues you, all is lost. We must head to the capital where you can issue that Eren is planning a coup and end his farce before it even begins."

"Hold on." It was Annie that spoke. "First off, how do we even know what Eren is planning is bad? So what if he wants to invade Marley, aren't they the enemy? And furthermore, he still has a promise he needs to keep to me. I refuse to believe that he would break it so lightly."

"Annie…" Rommel narrowed his eyes. When she was within the custody of the Cavalry, Rommel was still head of that little faction. He had gotten to know the cold blond and just what it was that Eren promised her.

But even so, if they were to declare war on Marley, wouldn't her father could be a possible casualty of it? Or would Eren really go out of his way for just one person?

Anything else that was being said was cut off when one of Historia's guards entered the room, telling her that more people had arrived.

At first, the group feared that Eren had already descended upon them. With the tanks, he could make ground, but they thought they at least had a few more hours.

However, when they were greeted by the sight of a few Yeagerist and Zeke himself, they were still shocked but slightly relieved that it wasn't Eren himself. However, the presence of the man still brought about some form of tension.

* * *

"Annie." It was Zeke that spoke first. "So you were alive."

Annie chose to remain silent.

It was Mikasa that made a move. Taking one of the guns from Historia's guards, she brought it to bare and pointed it at Zeke's head. Only for Flock and a few members of the Yeagerist faction to block her shot.

"Flock, I don't know what they have been telling you, but it is all false!" Mikasa spoke with a fiery rage.

"You don't understand!" Flock spat back. "We simply can't sit back and wait for the enemy to come to us! We have to take the fight to them!"

"That's false!" Armin interrupted. "Flock! Zeke doesn't plan to take over the world! He plans to stop the reproduction of Eldians! To completely eradicate our entire race!"

"That's…. That's…" Flock seemed to stumble, ultimately looking at Zeke for an answer.

"Hehehe…" He gave a chuckle. "You guys don't understand. The radical prejudice that has been pushed on us Eldians. The sin of our past can never be forgiven, true or false. We will always be blamed. The only way to stop the cycle of hatred is for the end of the Eldian race! It won't be all bad. We can live in peace, but simply not reproduce any more of our kin."

With Zeke's plan finally admitted, some of the Yeagerist faltered. This wasn't what they wanted. They wanted to be free from their chains, yet wasn't that worse of a fate than one bound to radical prejudice?

It only a few seconds before more firearms were drawn and accusations began to be flung.

Each other side called each other names. Liars, hypocrites, they tried to twist the narrative to defend what they believed what they were doing was right.

"Ah, so everyone is here."

The current conflict was halted to a dead silent as a sudden voice spoke up.

Everyone looked to see that Eren had arrived with a detail of troops. They only shared the Cavalry's emblem, not even having the armbands those from Marley were using to indicate which Eldian was affiliated with what faction.

Eren briefly glanced at those we knew as he scanned the crowd. His eye's briefly narrowed when they passed upon Rommel. Rommel returned it with a glare, which Eren chose to ignore.

"Well, I suppose we can get down to business." Eren said as he demounted, his group of guards following suit.

"Is it true!" Mikasa quickly spoke up. "Do you really plan to eradicate all the Eldians just to bring peace to the world?!"

Some seemed to pause at this. Even though they told those who support Eren it early, it seemed the time to decide the final plan was upon them. They had been promised freedom. But was that escape in the form of death?

Zeke seemed to capitalize on this moment, spouting what he was saying earlier about how it was for the best. Only to be stopped as Eren held up a hand, shocking him as he was being told to quiet down.

"Oh yeah." He spoke so… nonchalantly. "That was a lie."

Everyone seemed to freeze and go wide-eyed at that. However, before anyone could respond, Eren lifted his hand and unsheathed a knife. Using a minuscule about of strength, he slid it across his palm.

It was used as some sort of signal, because as soon as he was finished, his armed guard drew their guns. An unknown brand, one that had never seen service. Firearms that barked fire in such a fast manner that it was unbelievable. The Marley had perfected the fire chamber of a gun where they could unload a clip in a few seconds. However, a clip still only held five bullets. The number of bullets fired from these guns far surpassed twenty, let alone five.

The guards had their targets. All of their guns only pointed at three people out of the cluster of beings within the pasture.

Bullets flew true as they shredded the legs of three individuals, Zeke, Annie, and Armin.

They seemed to scream out in pain as the bullets completely destroyed the tissue and muscle that formed their legs. One screamed in shock. One screamed in betrayal. One screamed in anger.

Eren wasted no time as he transformed, striking the ground and his surrounding body in a green light that came down from the heavens.

His Titan form was quickly formed as he outstretched his hands.

Zeke was first, not even having a chance to recover as he was bitten in half by Eren's lipless Titan. Next was Annie. A dazed face was permanently etched on her face, as such an action that Eren was committing seemed so impossible that she seemed to deny it. It wasn't until he was about to bite down on her that she came to a realization and smiled as tears leaked down her face.

Whatever she realized was lost to the world as she was devoured as well.

Armin didn't even bother to resist. Eren had obviously saved him for last. Realizing that he would kill everyone around him if he transformed, Eren capitalized on that fact. Not to mention that if he did throw everything to the wind and did transform, those tanks in the back would make short work of him.

He could resist and bite, but he would only delay the inevitable.

So, with a glare of hatred that did not belong on his face, Armin Arlet was lifted up in the hands of Eren Yeager.

Eren only regarded him for a mere second before he too met the same fate the other two before him did.

The deed done, Eren gave a sigh in the form of steam that encompassed his jaw, giving him a menacing look.

No one moved. All of them were shocked at the events that played out. None of them had even conceived that such a possible route of events would happen. So set in stone were they certain the future was that they deluded themselves to believe that a plot twist like this was impossible.

Eren would have smirked if he had lips.

A tired one.

Recovering from his brief moment of respite, he did something that shocked everyone. He spoke.

"Now then," He didn't move his mouth, but the voice that roared resonated within them and obviously came from Eren. "Only one left to go."

Eren looked down upon the tiny images that were in front of him. He seemed hesitant, but it was squashed in a brief second.

"Kill them."

It was the only order he gave as the men with bizarre guns came forward. The tanks that had been back in case Armin transformed came forward to help with the extermination.

But before any of that could be possible, a flash made its way toward the group. It was a blur, but everyone could make out the glint of swords against the sun as they made their way to the flesh of Eren's Titan.

Only to shatter against the nape of his neck, as Annie's crystal stopped the blades.

Eren glanced up, looking at his would-be killer if he had acted slower.

It was Levi, battered and bruised. Blood seemed to spout everywhere as he was obviously heavily wounded.

Levi didn't hesitate in his failed attack. Dropping down, he equipped more swords. Running directly ahead, he cut down the first guards he came into contact with. Those of the Cavalry acted as predicted. The closest three dropped their guns as they drew short swords that had been strapped to their waste. The others fell back, gaining ground just in case their brethren failed, leaving them ample time to gun down humanity's strongest warrior.

The three who chose to draw blades barely put up any resistance. So far below Levi they were that not even one had even gotten a parry in before they were bisected. The guards who chose to gain distance immediately turned to unload their magazine on Levi.

However, Levi acted quick. Shooting out a hook that found its perch in the throat of one of the guards, he reeled himself in. Using his inhuman speed, strength, and reflexes, he dodged and deflected the bullets that were fired his way.

Reaching his destination, he decapitated the guards near the one he used as a pseudo tree to propel himself forward. Landing on his feet, he left the guard with the grapple in his throat to choke on his own blood before reeling it in.

Once again, he reacted quickly as he backtracked to avoid the hail of bullets being swung his way. Noting that there were two muzzles directed his way, he pulled his arms back and swung forward, releasing the triggers that held the blades within their handles. The blades had such a spin that they looked like a disk, flying in a weaving like manner before they found their home in the skulls of the two guards that were firing at him. They fell over limp as if the strings that held a puppet up were cut.

"What are you waiting for?!" Levi shouted as he landed on his feet. "Run!"

His cry for the others to run was met with the sounds of gears and machinery making his way to him. It was then he turned and came face to face with one of the steel behemoths known as tanks. The large-caliber gun he could no doubt dodge with preparation, but it was the side gun that was installed near the base. It looked exactly like the ones the guards held expect they were grouped together to form a group of three in an acute triangle formation.

It began to spin.

Levi wasn't going to survive this. Or rather, he wouldn't have, if it weren't for another figure that flew into the sky and launched a spear projectile into the gap between the turret and the car of the Tank. It was only a second before the thunder spear blew up and took the entire tank with it in a fiery ball of explosion.

Hange, the figure in the sky, quickly descended and grabbed Levi.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard." She spouted off as she manhandled the midget. She saw that the others had gotten on horses at Levi's prompting and were already vacating the area.

"Yeah," Levi coughed up some blood. "But if I hadn't the brat would've killed the other brats."

Hange nodded, to focus on escaping and preparing to dodge just in case she heard the telltale signs of one of those large guns firing. But oddly enough no sound came.

It wasn't until she reached the rest of the group that were running away did she look back.

Landing in one of the few wagons, she rested Levi down slowly and looked back just to see how close the tanks were pursuing. But oddly enough, they stayed perch were they were, still beside their brother that was still up in flames.

Eren ignored the men that surround him and just opted to stare at them flee. Hange didn't know why he didn't pursue but was grateful nonetheless. She doubted that all of them would come out alive if they did give chase.

Hange's attention was torn from Eren when the person in her arms gave a pained cough. She immediately returned her attention to Levi as she began to give medic care to him. They had returned to the outpost where Zeke had used to be detained at.

It was there that Levi had awoken and wasted no time gearing up with the spare equipment that was left behind.

Despite Hange's protest, he took one of the many horses and began to ride it to the only destination they both could think of as to where Zeke might have gone. Historia's homestead.

They were too late, as they noticed in shock how Eren was already in Titan form and swallowed the three shifters up. Speaking of which, Hange turned to the closest person, Flock, and promptly asked him what the Hell was going on.

* * *

Eren gave a salute along with his other guard members. They had just buried the members that had died in the little skirmish. No man shed tears, but a few had looks of dismay and hatred on them. It was Eren that had given them the order not to chase and avenge their brothers. It was a spur of the moment thing, and all logical choices told him that giving chase was the best course of actions.

Yet he faltered.

Hearing the sound of the specialized engine that used the burst stone running, he turned to see a car, similar to a jeep from his old life, approaching them with a few tanks as an escort.

It was a car that a few of Hugo's assistants took on as a side project. They would soon enter the market to replace the all to common horse-drawn carriages.

Which means that if the model that hadn't been released yet was in use, there was only one man that was in that car.

"Hugo." Eren spoke to the man as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to inform you of the betrayal of Rommel… but it seems I was a little too late."

"I was already aware of it before. But I thank you regardless."

"Hmpf. Fools don't know that the future is with you. Anyways, how were those specialized bullets?"

"What did you say was in them?" Eren held up one of the specialized bullets.

"A ground-up flower that reacts negatively to the nerves when it hits your blood. If ingested, you would face mind numbly pains. So much so I warrant no Shifter would be able to think clearly that they could transform."

"Hm," Eren gave a hum. "How much do we have left."

"I am afraid that the flower is quite rare."

"I see." Was all Eren had said. "Regardless, we should get a move on. It seems that the Queen had run away from her duty. Gather the press at the capital, I will give a brief description of how Zeke Yeager has betrayed us and taken the Queen to Marley.

"As well as declare our declaration of war upon the Marley nation."

* * *

The group was silent as they remained hidden in some remote warehouse. Betrayed by the savior of humanity, it was all they could do to hide from the patrols.

Shortly after their scuffle with Eren and his Cavalry, they quickly made headway to one of the Scouts main bases of operation. It was there they quickly geared up and headed out once again to a disclosed safe house. It wasn't too shortly after that all bases of the Scouts were overrun by the Cavalry in search for the so-called traitors that took away Queen Historia.

The news of what had happened was met with expected results. Those who were ignorant of the truth were outraged, calling for retribution against the country that took away the Queen. Those who knew were fearful. This was exactly the setup that would allow Eren to declare war upon the Marley nation.

And war did he declare.

He wasted no time in taking the mantle of the crown. He passed it off as him simply running the military until they got the Queen back, but it was anything but.

Drafts took place, taxes were enforced, everything and anything was being used to fund the army that was about to take off to invade the Marley nation.

It was met with no resistance. After the narrative Eren had crafted, everyone was eager to reclaim what was stolen from them.

Of course, for those who knew the truth, it was quite a shock.

So much so for the Yeagerist that were there on that fateful day Eren revealed his true plan.

"Not so idealistic now, are we?" It was Jean that spoke to Flock. They were in a little hideout, far from any civilization. There was a few of them, adding them all together, from the original 104th training group that joined the Scouts, to the Yeargerist that helped escort Zeke, their number was a little above ten, fifteen to be precise.

"I thought that Eren wanted to liberate us from Malely control…" Flock spoke to the jab. "But to declare us traitors when he fired on us without even a blink of an eye… Even if I agreed with him, I can't go back after what he labeled us."

"I suppose you are getting what you wanted. War with Marley."

Flock chose to say nothing.

Suddenly, a door to the hallway opened up, revealing Levi.

"Captain!" It was Jean that spoke in shock. "It's only been a week, should you really be up?"

"Shut up, brat." Levi responded cooly as he took a seat. "Every day we waste sitting here is a day that other brat gets closer to invading the entire world."

"I agree." Hange appeared shortly after Levi. "Jean, Flock, can you gather everyone up? We need to plan our next course of action."

With a nod, they gathered everyone up.

Those who originally were of the 104th training corps that joined the Scouts: Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Historia. Following them was Rommel and Scott. After them was Flock and six other members who also used to be Yeagerist before being labeled as traitors.

Including Hange and Levi, they were only fifteen strong.

Historia used to have a guard detail, but when she had gone outside, they had remained inside. Consequently, when they had made a mad run for it, they were left behind.

Historia didn't know what happened to the guards, her main concern being the kids, but had some hope that Eren would have some humanity and leave them be.

Regardless, here they all stood, in a cramped room, faces distraught over the recent flow of events.

"Listen," It was Levi that spoke. "We've been through a lot, but we still need to plot our next course of action."

"That's why I am proposing a plan to fight Eren." It was Hange that spoke.

"Are you insane?!" One of the ex-Yeagerist spoke. "Mr. Yeager has the entire support of the walls with him. How can we fight that?!"

"That's why we are proposing a plan that we all might not like." It was Levi that said that bit.

"Yes." Hange confirmed. "The plan is to get into contact with the Marley nation. Claiming that Historia was ousted by the tyrant Eren, we will be able to spin a story that shows us in a good light. We should also be able to get the story to circulate within the walls, allowing the people to question his sudden rise to power."

"Hold on." It was Flock that spoke up. "Why should we get in bed with Marley?!"

A few course of agreements followed him.

"In fact," He continued. "Why not get into contact with Commander Smith. He should know what to do."

"In case you forgot, it was Erwin that trusted Eren." Levi spoke. "I trusted Erwin, who trusted Eren. Regardless, even if we wanted to contact him, he's retired to some unknown location. Looking back on it, I suppose we should have been suspicious that the Cavalry went so far out of their way for the retirement of the Scout's Commander…"

"It's no use pondering over what-ifs." Hange spoke. "But he's right. We have no way to contact Erwin. It's why our best option is to go to Marley."

"Won't we just be choosing radical prejudice and oppression over Eren?" An ex-Yeagerist spoke. "In fact, shouldn't we join Eren? I am sure his ideologies fit it better?"

"I thought we've been over this…" It was Connie, who had remained silent during the entire meeting, that spoke. "He labeled all of us traitors and enemies to the crown. Even if we were to go out and state that we were on his side, there would still be suspicion. Besides, I am all for this plan."

"Why's that?" Mikasa asked. She had dead eyes, for she had once again lost her family for the third time in this lifetime.

"Isn't obvious?" Connie spoke with the same bite she did. "To kill Eren."

She couldn't even work up the strength to fight him on that topic. Eren had betrayed her by devouring Armin right in front of her.

"Okay," It was Flock that stated it. "Fine, I agree. The world Eren is envisioning isn't better than Marley's, is it? Switching from one tyrant for another, is it?"

"That's… Surprisingly perceptive of you…" Hange spoke with a bit of a shock.

"Well, I understand that the way that Eren is going about it is the wrong way, but the goal he wants I sincerely believe is the best end."

"So it is a matter of whether the means justify the end or the end justify the means?" Jean spoke with a bitter tone.

"So then, are we all in agreement?" Levi said. "You can drop out and live your life in the shadows. I am sure the underground cities would take you in…"

No one said anything.

"So how do we even get across the ocean?"

"Simple." Hange spoke up. "A certain company owes us a favor."

* * *

Flegel Reeves didn't care much what the current King was doing. Eren had declared war, which meant that a merchant like Flegel would benefit all the more. Considering the orders for certain machines that his men had to make he was getting, the pre-war era was making business boon.

So, it was with some hesitation that he accepted a meeting with known traitors to the crown.

"Listen, Flegel, we aren't asking much. Just a boat." Hange commented, tugging on her hood. It was dark out, and in this alleyway, no one would notice them.

"Are the traitors of the crown trying to escape the continent?" Flegel spoke with some skepticism. "The only reason why I haven't called upon the Military Police is because of what you did for my father."

"That's why precisely we need a boat. Listen, do you think after all we've done for humanity, we would throw it away like that?"

Flegel simply eyed the girl, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if the government found out I was aiding traitors?"

"Nothing, because we will simply steal a boat that wasn't being protected."

Flegel continued to eye Hange.

"After this, we won't request anything else."

"We still have that disadvantageous deal with the Scouts that my father made."

"Break it off. Without Erwin or Levi to enforce it, the Scouts don't know why you have that deal. In fact, they think you came to the table to make it."

"Which means that if I break it off, it looks like would go back on my deal. Ugh…" Flegel rubbed his eyes.

"The last time I help you guys. Alright?"

"Thank you. I know you won't regret it."

"Tomorrow, an hour after dusk, a boat in port 3 will be left unattended. Fifteen people, you said? It should fit that many."

With that said, Flegel walked off, dusting himself of the Scouts.

* * *

That had safely taken the boat. No guards were present when they took to the skies with their Vertical Maneuvering gear and requisition the boat from its slot in port.

Currently, they were setting sail to Marley where they would work up some sort of deal that would allow them to talk with the leading officials of Marley. The current plan was to just show them Historia and hopefully they would allow them a meeting.

"You think Flegel would get some serious backfire for this?" Levi spoke to Hange, who was admiring the night sky.

"The ships were being prepared for the eventual trading routes they would establish in the future. I am sure they will be upset about one ship, but not enough to warrant a full-blown search for it."

"Unless Eren believes we stole it."

"I have the sneaking suspicion that Eren won't pursue. If he wanted to find us, he would have."

"I suppose that is true…"

With that said, both retired for the night.

* * *

The plan had gone exactly as they wanted. Historia, declaring herself Queen of Paradis Island, was granted an audience with the ruling body of the Marley.

It was there they confronted each other, stating facts and making agreements.

Finally, after a few weeks of debates, they came to an agreement that Historia was the rightful ruler of the Eldian people. The Marley, in return for helping Queen Historia, would gain the nation of Paradis as an ally, and all their resources naturally.

* * *

Eren gave a sigh as he looked at the reports.

Three months had passed since he essentially took over all of Paradis. In a dramatic speech that played on the flair of cinematics, he told the people of the evil deeds that had been done unto them. How Queen Historia was kidnapped from right under their nose, and how they would need to defeat the oppressive Marley nation to get her back.

Eren had declared war on Marley and all of their allies within a few paragraphs in that speech.

The people of Paradis were all too eager to join. He didn't even need a draft to force people into the Cavalry or Scouts, as volunteers arose immediately.

The war machine they were producing was endless. With the help of Hugo and himself, they were able to produce many machines that were deemed revolutionary.

Ships, tanks, aircraft, everything that was needed for war was being produced.

Finally, after focusing all resources to the war machine, they were equipped and ready for an invasion.

Of course, this was all for one goal. To simply invade and take the Armored Titan from Reiner. Everyone believed that they were in for a fight, a war that they could win, but Eren knew the truth.

There would be no war, only a single battle. One where he fought between Reiner and himself.

Eren would naturally have the invasion force to back him up to fend off Marley's army, but the end goal was Reiner himself.

No one knew this but himself. He had suspicions that Hugo had wisened up and realized he only wanted the nine Titans. For what, he doubted Hugo had a clue. But it seemed like he trusted Eren, nonetheless, as he said nothing in regards.

So, with another weary sigh, he left the building near the port, and soon boarded a warship, a heavily armed battleship, that was facing starboard to the shore. It was there that many legions upon his army were standing in military formation, waiting for him to deliver a speech that would begin the invasion of Marley.

Giving a tap on the mics that surround him to ensure that it was on as well as gather everyone's attention, he began the charismatic speech he had prepared.

* * *

Hugo stared in awe as Eren gave his dramatic speech. He covered each and every bases that any leader needed to state when giving an inspirational speech.

He talked about their oppression, how Marley had driven them toward this island through fear. How they turned their own people into Titans and leaving them to wander this land to devour us. And finally, how they came for some deal in the form of Zeke, their warlord chief, only to be betrayed and have Queen Historia kidnapped from right under their noses.

He said this all with a wave of seething anger, one that showed his disdain for the enemy.

Finally, he ended it with a call for action. Telling each and every man not to be afraid, but have courage for the Hell they were about to enter.

He reassured them that, although this was their first battle as a reborn nation, they had the advantage at not only numbers and technology, but the fact that they were in the right. He called it cowardly and evil leading the people of Paradis on and then stabbing them in the back like it was nothing.

He said they were on the right side of History, that today would be written down as one where the Justice took its rightful place at baring itself in full force.

Hugo couldn't help but smirk.

The man had grown from the child he once was, becoming a demon outright in the form that he was. The way he organized his armies, the strategies and plans he deployed. It was awe striking.

Naturally, as soon as Eren finished, a thunderous yell broke out.

* * *

The men of Marley nation didn't know that the army of Paradis army would be so well equipped.

When they had first raided their port oh so many months ago, they had blamed it all on the power of the Titans, claiming that the sole surprise attack relied heavily upon the Titans that formed.

Now they simply were bringing themselves to arm, strengthening themselves for the day they would invade that Demon infested island.

No one knew that they would strike first, as it was thought unfeasible with how far back in the technology age they were.

However, when the men on the warships heard strangely sound serins, they looked to the skies to see what caused it.

It was to their utter shock they saw flies buzzing around, but only those flies were becoming larger and approaching them at a fast rate.

"Planes!" A screech rang out, causing everyone to man their stations and point the anti-aircraft guns towards the sky.

But it was too late. Dive bombers descended and found their mark.

The Navy Fleet of Marley was small to begin with. When the Colossal Titan struck their ports, in practically annihilated all war vessels for Marley. However, Marley was anything if not pretentious. After the destruction, they focused all resources on ships that would be used to invade and blockade any forces, including Paradis.

Despite this, it seemed that no matter how many aircraft that they could shoot down, which wasn't many to begin with, each and every plane found the mark they were looking for, and soon the Navy of Marley was once again reduced to tonnage of steel that was slowly making its way towards the ocean's floor.

* * *

The report of the air attack came shortly after it began. Of course, they received no more transmissions from it after the report of initial contact. With the worse assume, Marley was put on full alert as they fortified their ports. They sent forces that they no doubt thought would simply waltz into the ports considering no vessels could defend them.

That was their mistake.

With focus out at the sea, they never thought to look up, where small planes released a large canister that exploded slightly above the city. The soldiers within the city, frighten, thought that the gas was poisonous. A few that breathed it in felt their throats burn, but simply equipped the gas mask that each man came with.

Gas had been banned as a war crime, but they knew that some smaller nations weren't above following such laws, so it was only natural that they funneled some profit into making gas masks for their soldiers.

Despite this, it would be all moot.

There were actually three ports covering the nation of Marley where land met the ocean. All it took was twenty-six planes. Twenty-five of them held the large canister that covered the military base in a blanket of gas. The last one held a device that would be released into the gas igniting it.

The gas was methane.

Soon, the three ports were nothing but oversized fireballs.

* * *

Eren simply observed the details he was being listed.

His fleet was large, but not in the sense of power. Within the time span he had given them, the army he controlled only had time to lay down the Battleship he was currently on and a few destroyers. The rest of the fleet was simply transport ships and Aircraft Carriers. The transport ships were made quickly and cheaply, with paper-thin walls and the bare minimum to keep it afloat.

The CVs were different, as they required to hold aircraft. Each one could hold about forty-one, and they only had four of them.

This was the force that Eren had. The transport ships varied in size, but the entire army was along for the ride, an impressive number of about 100,000 thousand.

It wasn't ideal, but Eren didn't want to win this war, simply the battle.

All he had to do was consume Reiner who would no doubt be present in the battle.

"Ignis Squads one through three reporting." An intel officer aboard the Battleship they were currently on reported. "All squads report that no craft is missing and each port has been bombed successfully."

A round of cheers and applauds went around after that statement.

It was worrisome to lose aircraft, considering they lost a few during the time they destroyed Marley's fleet. However, with the surprise and training beforehand with his pilots, they were able to sink each and every boat.

Only a select few of their ships could fight back, so it was paramount for them to destroy any naval resistance before they got their boys to land on the designated beach.

As for the Methane bombs, it was a tricky sort. They had found a large deposit of gas within coal mines. Instead of releasing it and letting it fizzle out, they found a method to contain it. It was the canister that they put it in that would lead to them to obliterate the ports and everyone within it in seconds.

The problem with most Methane bombs was the fact that the gas dispersed quickly, leaving it to have no effect when trying to use it as a weapon. However, with the special gas on this island from the burst stones, Hugo was able to invent a way to trap the Methane by using the burst stone gas.

The burst stone formed a thin layer above the methane, essentially trapping it. It wouldn't last long, but it was long enough for the second device, the igniter, to be released into the cloud and spark a chain of events that would cause the explosion.

Eren gave a sigh. He was slightly glad it worked, as he had no doubt many of the Marley forces would be within those ports.

Logically thinking, it would have been the most beneficial thing to take over those ports, as that would allow their craft to dock with ease. However, unbeknownst to any of the men that Eren ruled over, this was a one-way trip. So losing the ports were of no consequence for him.

If his goal had been world domination, then yes, he would have kept one port functional. However, that was beside the point.

"Prep the landing craft. I will be part of the first wave to invade the beach." Eren's statement seemed to shock a few people. Of course, when it came down to it, Eren held the power of the Titan within him. He would be a key driving point in the invasion, as he could obliterate the front lines of Marley's army easily with his power.

So, with their orders set, Eren boarded a small boat that had been retrofitted with a powerful engine that contained the burst stone. The speed they achieved would allow them to storm the beach as fast as they could.

* * *

A line had been made upon the beach line of the Marley nation. Usually, the distance between each point was far, and only two soldiers stood duty. The purpose of this line was to watch the shore for any invasion.

Since the Navy was destroyed, each designated spot was reinforced with a third person, a small change, but it helped to have an extra set of eyes. However, once they got the news that all ports had been destroyed, the Marley army frantically rearranged all remaining soldiers. Now the coastline was littered with small watches, waiting for them to see any ships on the horizon that would indicate that the Paradis fleet was planning to invade on that beachhead.

So, it was with fear that a small watch saw the numerous craft on the water from their binoculars. With a shaky voice, they reported their findings. Soon, the Army of Marley would arrive, but by then the Demon's forces would have already made it inland.

* * *

Eren got on the small boat as he heard Hugo rush after him.

"This isn't like you." He stated. "All forces in one go? I thought you would at least set up some decoys around the shoreline to make them uncertain of which beach you would be invading."

"Yes, I had thought of that." Eren roared over the sound of the Battleship and waves crashing against its hull. "But I decided simply a blitzkrieg… I mean a fast, unexpected strike would be more effective with all of their forces in one place. It will be easier for me to mow them down with my power of the Titan."

"That is true." Hugo nodded. "That is, if Reiner shows up, it may be troublesome. Our tanks will no doubt be too preoccupied with the other forces machinery to deal with that Armor."

"Nothing to worry about." The predetermined time for the order for them to descend came upon them, lowering the boat Eren was down into the water. "I was planning to deal with Reiner myself."

* * *

Storming the beach was easy. The watch that had been set up to alert the army farther inland had immediately thrown down their arms in surrender. They didn't expect to win a fight against 100,000 troops. Unfortunately, the so-called Demons had had enough of the oppression that the Marley had done them.

They didn't even say anything as they gunned them down, as they simply thought it would have been too much of a hassle to deal with those prisoners.

Thus, they began to move inland, where they would meet the army of Marley.

* * *

Men, Tanks, Planes, each and every device was used during the battle. Bodies lay strewn, some men screamed, some cried, others grit their teeth, dealing with the pain and delivering just as much back to the enemy.

Eren stood upon the corpsed of the enemy. He had just gone out of his Titan as it evaporated behind. He was atop a hill where the enemy had bunker down. He had caused a scene there, as well as when they had first come into contact with the enemy, making that his second time to transform.

Now, all he had to do was transform a third time.

It would be his last transformation.

* * *

Bodies had already piled up high before the last two shifters in the world met face to face. Machinery rose up like barriers, skewed and on fire as flying planes made their rounds to unleash their terror on those on the land. Every now and then, a fighter would be shot down to join its fallen brethren.

Such was the case that introduced Eren to Reiner. No longer was there any hesitation within the man who saw what he had once called a friend turn into a monster.

He gave a bitter chuckle as Eren approached him, recalling just what he did. The sole reason that this had all happened was because of him. Reiner recalled how it was he who told his warrior comrades to proceed with the attack. It was at his prompting that he allowed Bert to blow away the wall, trapping Eren's mother underneath the rumble, resulting in her death.

He could recall the time that he smashed the gate at such a young age. He recalled the amount he killed, directly and indirectly. He pondered that if he had not been part of the warrior project, would they be in this current living hell? Truly, the only reason he became a shifter was due to his loyalty. He wondered if someone at least half as competent would have provided better results.

Reiner gave a hysterical laugh as Eren stopped in his footsteps to raise a brow at him.

"I just found it funny." Reiner said after he calmed down. "That two people who had done such deplorable acts would decide how the future unfolds."

"Yeah," Eren agreed. "Although I could argue that there is no black and white, but simply good. What is good in your eyes may seem bad in another's. After all, was not the extermination of us demons a good thing?"

So it came back to that.

"You still hold a grudge?" Reiner recalled past memories of how Eren would become infuriated whenever the Titans were brought up.

"Not really." Eren gave a shrug. "Trust me, I still desire what I want from when I was young. This will achieve my goal."

"World domination?" Reiner asked in befuddlement. "You aspired such a thing at such a tender age?"

Eren gave a chuckle.

"No." He spoke as if it was determined. "To save the world."

Reiner narrowed his eyes.

"Marley's view of saving the world was world domination. Those of the walls were to exterminate Titans. Zeke desired to stop the line of Eldians, or so I've heard." Reiner was prompted to walk forward in anger. "So tell me, what is your definition of saving the world."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Reiner cut his arm.

"Destruction comes before creation."

Eren cut his arm.

Two bolts of green energy struck the ground as both men were surrounded by light.

Emerging from the bright light shone two tall, lean figures. One in full body armor while the other sported accessories of material slowly forming around him.

Reiner narrowed his Titan eyes as he noticed the new appearance of Eren's Titan. Long gone was his lipless and segregated teeth, but rather a mask that covered everything but the glow of his green eyes. He also wore gauntlets and armored boots. All of it was made with the material that the Warhammer Titan was common to make. However, what made it truly peculiar were a set of broken horns that extended from his head. Spiraling like a mountain goats, they gave off an air of incompleteness, as the broken status seemed unnatural.

Reiner somehow knew that Eren was waiting for him to complete everything. He didn't know what consuming all the nine powers would entail, but he suspected that it would allow Eren complete control over all the powers. The only advantage Reiner had was his armor, but even that could be broken with Eren's armored fist and feet.

He would have to tread carefully.

However, he did have one trick up his sleeve. The help of people who were trained to kill Titans and subdue threats on a magnitude of skills.

So with the effort both Eldian and Marley, they rose to defeat the true opponent.

The True Demons of this world.

* * *

Eren panted as he emerged from his Titan.

He was tired, worn out from the excessive fight and having transform already three times. It didn't help that his past comrades joined half-way through. He observed how their bodies lay about, covered in blood. He didn't know if they were alive or dead, but in the end, it didn't matter.

Eren simply looked up, the clouds above the sky departing to show a single ray of skylight upon him.

His figure was… different. He was the same, but a notable difference was the horns that spiraled from the side of his head. Unlike the Titan version where they were broken, these were completed and whole.

He had done it. He had gathered all nine Titans.

He heard the sounds of gunfire and explosions still off going. The war was still being fought as men fought, bled, and died for beliefs that would never see fruition. For Eren implemented the final phase of his plan.

Outstretching his arm, a bright green light began to emit from it. It gave off a faint haze of a glow, not unlike anything seen before.

The light began to morph and appeared to take shape of a sphere.

With a smile and tired eyes, Eren gave a sigh.

It was finally time.

* * *

He recalled the memories of the first Titan holder, Ymir.

She was a strange girl that wanted to achieve ludicrous dreams.

It was unfortunate that a demon fell in love with her and granted her the power to see those dreams become reality.

It was that foolish and naive girl that brought upon this land the power of the Titans by using the source of all organic life.

However, it was through these memories that a certain individual saw the source of all organic life and realize he too could use it.

But for what?

The answer was obvious.

He could alter reality whatever way he wanted, for that was the true power of the source of all organic life.

All he needed was all nine Titans in one vessel, himself.

* * *

Clenching his fist, the orb of light… No, rather, the source of all organic life faded into Eren's hand. With it, all its power flooded through his veins. Gritting his teeth at the power overload, he raised his fist further up.

The source of all organic life was fighting him, trying to break free from his grasp, but he would have none of it. Finally, he was able to close his fist fully, cutting off all light that the source of all organic life emitted.

With a determined look, he gazed forward and activated his command, unleashing a burst of light that covered the battlefield, the land, the sea, the entire planet.

Soon, everyone's world was covered in that white blinding white.

Then, everyone ceased to exist for but a moment.

Only to be reborn.

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter. Just the Epilogue which will wrap it up.**

 **A few things I might want to add.**

 **The methane bomb. Realistically, I don't think it would work. The gas simply disperses to fast for it to become dangerous on the surface. That's why you hear the news that the explosions typically happen underground. However, I concluded that if it was trapped by a thin layer of the burst stone gas they use in the 3DM gear, it could create a dome-like shape that traps it.**

 **Not very realistic, but neither is giant, genitalless men fighting each other so I am just going to say "it works".**

 **Second, the final fight. Really lackluster, I apologize, but as I am writing this I am not the best of health. An excuse, but one I am using anyways.**

 **And that's all. Thanks for joining me on this wild ride of a fanfiction. It has been a while since I first started this fanfiction.**

 **For those who were in the beginning, thanks for staying with me. For those who joined recently, thanks for giving me the opportunity.**

 **In the future, I hope to write more original content for the AOT verse. It is very interesting and can spark many possible paths. Regardless, I can't believe just how many people followed and liked this story, after all it has been through.**

 **So I want to thank you all for everything, for you guys are what pushed me to finish this story. While it may not be the ending I am necessarily proud of, I am glad that I have gotten such an experience.**

 **Thank you, and stay tuned for the last chapter, the Epilogue.**


	24. Chapter 24

Mikasa hastily awoke from her slumber as she jumped from her bed. Catching a glance at the clock, she realized that she would be late for school if she didn't hurry up. Rushing to the bathroom, she quickly dressed herself up with all the necessities.

Makeup? A little foundation will do.

The school standard uniform? Wrinkled but acceptable.

Breath…? Might want a mint.

She was down the stairs in a flash, giving a wave and a smile to her mother and father before she was off down the street, running to school to try and make up for lost time.

"Oi, brat!" A familiar voice yelled out to her as she turned the block in her neighborhood. It was her P.E. teacher as well as a distant relative of hers. He stood outside with a power washer, no doubt washing away all the dirt for the bajillion time this week.

"Keep a better pace!" Levi spat with some disdain at Mikasa's posture.

"Now dear, be a little nicer to your students." His wife, a girl named Petra came out to scold him. She held a bundle of rags close to her, bobbing it up and down as if to calm whatever was in there.

"Tch," Levi scoffed. "Just because I am on maternity leave doesn't mean I shouldn't correct a shitty pace like that."

All Mikasa did was give a laugh as she waved at Levi and Petra, promising them she would fix her stance as well as luck with the newborn.

Continuing with her run, she turned another corner, almost running into a mop with blond hair.

"Armin!" Mikasa gave a little squeak as she almost ran over her childhood friend. The boy seemed to be panting heavily despite trying his hardest to jog towards school.

"Mi… Ka… Sa…" Armin said between breaths. "Late… Class…"

"C'mon." Mikasa said, picking up Armin like a sack. "We'll be late!"

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mikasa!" Armin protest. "Stop! This is embarrassing!"

"Nonsense!" Mikasa gave a little chuckle. "We did this all the time as kids!"

"But we're not kidddssssss!" Armin yelled out as Mikasa carried him all the way to school.

* * *

Classes went and gone, as boring as they were. Mikasa, being a top student, didn't really need to worry much about anything. She hung out with her friends during lunch, tried to avoid the frantic boy's that wanted to date her in droves, and then hung out with her friends even more after school.

It was such an occasion that their group had just got done from karaoke.

It was like any other normal day. They were all heading towards one direction aimlessly, figuring out if they wanted to grab a bite to eat or hit up an arcade.

It was decided, by Connie winning against Shasa oddly enough, that they would do arcade first and food second. It was at that precise moment that they were all heading there that Mikasa was hit with a wave of wrongness.

"Hey…" She suddenly spoke up. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Everyone looked at her quite oddly.

"Ehhh…" Connie spoke up, rubbing his chin. "Now that I think about it, where our Riener and Bert."

"They have football practice." Armin piped in. "They will be able to hang out tomorrow though."

"Ymir and I are here." Historia, or as her friends call her, Krista spoke up. "Connie… Sasha… Armin… You… Oh, where's Annie?"

Historia suddenly squeaked as Annie appeared behind her, giving her a pinch on the back to notify her of her presence.

"Oi," She said a little coldly, but that was just her nature. "Am I that invisible to you?"

"Well, you never sing at karaoke, so you might as well never be there." Ymir butted in.

"No, not that." Mikasa gave a frown. "I mean, doesn't it seem like we are forgetting something, or rather someone?"

"I understand what you mean." Jean, who had been silent all the time, spoke up. "Feels like we are missing someone. Don't know why, but I got this pit in my stomach like I hate their guts."

"You hate everyone's guts." Connie spoke up.

"I do not!" Jean retaliated.

"Right, only the people who hit on Mikasa." Shasha somehow spoke with a full mouth, where she got that food was anyone's guess.

"T-T-T-T-That's not true!" Jean said with a blush on his face.

"That's right, you also hate people who say you have a horse like face."

"Marco! When did you arrive?! Don't you have work?!"

"I do." Marco said a little sheepishly. "You guys were just making such a loud ruckus outside, my manager asked me to check up on it. What are you guys even doing outside the arcade? Come on in, I can still give you discounts on drinks!"

Marco said this all with a smile as he led everyone into the arcade where he had a part-time job. Everyone followed suit and followed, forgetting what they were talking about to play Space Invaders or Street Fighter.

However, Mikasa lingered outside, casting a glance behind her.

She felt it in her heart, like it was on the tip of her tongue. Something she needed to remember, events that played out that had changed who she was. But nothing came to her, causing her some frustration, only to be broken from her stupor by the shock of a chilling substance on the nape of her neck.

"C'mon on." Jean stood behind her, handing her the Cola he used to get her attention. "They already started on the dance machine. Connie's trying to spin on his head."

Mikasa gave a giggle, accepting the drink offered to her.

"Hopefully we don't get kicked out this time." She stated as she entered with Jean.

"Yeah." Jean gave a smile as they continued onwards with today's events, long forgetting what had caused them to stop in front of the arcade in the first place.

* * *

The man viewed the group of friends from an unknown realm. He didn't smile, nor did he seem sad at the display of happiness. He was simply blank, thinking of nothing as he observed the events.

"Is this really the choice you want?" A figure engulfed in dark flames said behind the man.

"It was the path that would lead to everyone's happiness, even the enemy's."

"I see." The flames seemed to shimmer as if sighing. "To use my power, the source of all organic life, in such a way. I would never have thought of such a thing was possible."

"All it took was my will. When I thought of it, it could have been considered already done."

"I see."

Silence embraced both individuals. Nothing was said as both simply watched the group of close friends play games at the arcade, horse playing around that eventually led to them being kicked from the establishment.

"Don't you wish to join them?" The flames spoke, breaking the silence.

"I have no right." Was the man's quick response.

"You gave them that new life. Don't you think you deserve it?"

The man simply shook his head.

"No, this is all I will do."

"Is that so?"

…

…

…

"What will you do now?"

The man said nothing as the flames questioned his next plan of action.

"Perhaps…" The man hesitated. "Perhaps I will simply atone for all the sins I have committed."

The flames said nothing.

The man said nothing.

Soon, darkness descended upon them, indicating that night had fallen in the world they were viewing. All they saw was the arcade, slightly lit as the employees were preparing to close down the shop for the night.

Soon, even their viewing was gone, as it merged with the darkness of the unknown realm, leaving the man and the dark flames by themselves.

The man, having enough, turned away and walked past the dark flame.

"You have your power back, Demon of Ymir." The man spoke as he was leaving. "Don't be so foolish to give it away this time."

The flames simply stared at the man's figure until it faded out of extinct.

"I will… Führer. I will…

"Eren Yeager."

* * *

 **That's it.**

 **In the end, this was the ending I had envisioned, just not the way I thought it would come about. It is unfortunate, but I had to rush the story, as personal and real-life things would probably make this story drag out.**

 **Also, I thought that ending it would also allow me to pursue other stories I had in my mind. But of course, I will be busy this coming September, so whether they will see fruition is another matter.**

 **Regardless, this story was fun to write. It went through many revisions and, looking back, I would probably change a few things as well. This rushed ending being the most recent thing.**

 **Well, I suppose that is all. I want to thank each and every one of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story. You really gave me inspiration in times I didn't feel like writing, and I hope I was able to give you guys some form of joy in reading this story.**

 **So, on this ending note, thank you.**


End file.
